Family Reunion
by Klenevieve
Summary: This follows after Power Of Family but I put in a Prologue to help you... maybe. WARNING: SPANKING IS GOING TO BE INCLUDED! Will be in Ty's POV some but I will be changing POVs sometimes because I need to include important events. Using Crossover just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**If anyone wants to review, I will answer. If there is anything in here you guys don't like I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings! PS… Just so you guys know, there are new people in the house now. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, Tyler, Hayley, Genevieve, Kolinn, Katherine(Katerina), Nadia. I think that's it. I know it's confusing but I have been skipping time. I will let you decide for yourself how long it's been. This chapter happened a week after Power Of Family.**

Daddy now had a baby human in the house. Of course, it was his, but Hayley never paid any attention to him. His name was Kolinn… or so I was told. He was amazing to watch, especially when Daddy was taking care of him.

We now had more people living in our house, including Kolinn. I was amazed that he was not trying to kill some of them yet. Those were Katherine and Nadia. The Originals lived in the house, obviously, along with Marcel, Genevieve, Hayley, and me. My room was far from Katherine's and Nadia's. I don't think he wanted me to talk to them, let alone hang with them.

Speaking of hanging… I was with Jeremy and doing his homework for him. He had begun to come over, with permission from Damon and Daddy. Stefan and Caroline came over more than occasionally. But they still didn't live here. I just finished when Uncle Elijah came in. I nodded and handed the paper to Jeremy. He nodded and put it back in his backpack.

"Tyler, how are you two doing?"

"Just fine."

"Your father wishes for you to come down to dinner and bring your friend please. Katerina has made enough food for all of us." I nodded and we packed up the rest of Jeremy's things and then raced downstairs. I ran down the stairs with none too human speed and won the race to the dining room.

"No fair! You cheated." Jer complained. I just spat my tongue at him.

"Tyler, that is not good conduct, nor should you treat your friend in such a manner. Cheaters never prosper." Uncle Elijah scolded. I looked to my feet as Jer blushed. "Jeremy why don't you take the first plate?"

"What? But I got here first."

"Did you not hear him?" Daddy teased. He was feeding Kolinn a bottle of milk. Speaking whom, he was trying to get Marcel and I used to having Kolinn in the house, meaning he would offer to let us hold him.

I tried to get a plate but he handed me one himself. "Don't eat Katerina's food. It could be poisoned." He said, glaring at her.

"Niklaus, her food isn't poisoned." Uncle Elijah said, scolding him? I obeyed Daddy over Uncle Elijah because he taught me to. I ate my plate gratefully.

"Klaus! I'm here to pick up Jeremy. Where is he?" Damon called, Stefan called and Aunt Rebekah ran from the room, Daddy sighed.

"He's in here, just finished his dinner. Come get him, and his backpack." He sat his backpack down in the doorway. This time he was playing nice… last time he had been rude and Jer could not come over for a week.

Damon came in, grabbed Jeremy and his bag. "Thank you very much. Now we need to get home. Stefan, come."

"No. I'm staying over this week. With Rebekah. I promised I would leave Mystic Falls after Elena chose and this is me doing that." Damon and Jeremy hugged him and left.

"Ty, go brush your teeth. Then take a bath and go to bed. Tomorrow is Youth Service. And before you ask, YES." He replied, kissing my forehead. I smiled and went back upstairs, took my toothbrush and my toothpaste and began to brush my teeth. After that, I washed my mouth out with the children's Listerine. He had chosen Scooby Doo. What a classic choice.

After that, I took a quick bath and went back down stairs in my pyjamas to hug them good night. Daddy left Kolinn in Elijah's care to tuck me into bed and kiss me goodnight. I smiled.

(R&amp;R please.)


	2. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

**If anyone wants to review, I will answer. If there is anything in here you guys don't like I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings!**

(Tyler POV)

I was watching Genevieve play with Kolinn. It was the FIRST time he ever let anyone else care for him and Hayley still wasn't caring for him. Klaus was playing a Mozart in the house. He had begun to teach me things while he had time away from Kolinn, which was about 12 hours every day. The kid seemed to sleep about every day. I on the other hand was given a nap every day after lunch. Where the hell he got that idea I have no clue. I thought it was stupid. Instead of taking it up with him, I just obeyed. Knowing that such a thing would end up with me over his knee.

Another strange thing was that he was trying to teach me when obedience was required and when I could disobey. Something about not wanting me to be boring like another one of his brothers. Too much obedience was not a good thing. So I needed to know the difference.

I heard a growl and a yell upstairs where Daddy was so I ran up there to make sure he was okay. Uncle Elijah beat me to the room. He picked up a canvas and looked at it. I ran up to Daddy and hugged him. He hugged me back. Then he let go to face Elijah, who was behind him.

"I suppose we shall have to call this your 'white period.'"

"I'm missing a crucial colour in my palette- that of my enemies' blood."

"Well, I recommend a Venetian red, with a dash of rust..." Daddy growled at him. I listened in, becoming thoughtful on their conversation.

"It's been MONTHS! I have adhered to your plan for too long: sit and do nothing. I cannot handle being so close to killing them yet not making a damn move Elijah!" He gave him a weak smile. "These werewolves are driving terror around the city. While I am stuck in here doing nothing. "I need to act. I-I-I need— I need to spill blood."

"Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that I've located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood." Daddy smiled.

"Then, it's time!"

"And none too soon. I'm concerned about Hayley." Daddy frowned and turned away from Uncle Elijah.

"She looks well enough." He reflected.

"She looks no better than you, brother. Now, if the two of you would treat each other as more than just... passing acquaintances—" He interrupted him.

"She has YOU for that."

"Sadly, like the father of her child, she prefers to fight her demons alone."

"Well if she would only take up her position maybe I would be okay with speaking to her. She should be grateful that I have not killed her for her defiance yet. I will not have us become a pair of Mikael and Esther! I would die before that happens." He growled and led me back downstairs, away from Uncle Elijah.

(Esther POV)

Francesca was holding a meeting in her house, in her office. Eleven other wolves were wearing the moonlight rings. I wondered how they found out about those. I would have to wait to talk to my children. Maybe Niklaus had something to do about this. My childlikeness of them had by now disappeared and I was now using that magic for something more productive.

"We have a deal, Cassie! Witches don't get in our way when it comes to killing vampires who enter the Quarter." Francesca yelled at me. I stayed calm, after all, I had to deal with Niklaus in the past, who has done much worse than she could ever do. I did not approve of it but since it was in the past, I could do nothing for it.

"Davina is not in our coven anymore. The rules don't apply to her." She grew even angrier, she was enraged.

"Well, make them apply!" She began to pace the room. She was worried. "Get everyone out of my face! They're here, hovering, all the time!"

"They're just doing their job." A blonde one replied.

"Their job is to protect me from Klaus Mikaelson! Who, by the way, has not set foot outside his house in MONTHS! All this waiting... I'm losing my mind! Anyone who's not paid to protect me, go! Get out!" I left with the werewolves and found Finn still waiting for me.

"She's unravelling. Poor thing. Cracking under the pressure."

"I assume that was Elijah and Niklaus' goal all along." I smiled. Niklaus was known to play such games but never Elijah.

"Say what you will, they are impressive strategists."

"A trait they inherited from you, dear Mother." I laughed.

"Francesca Guerrera will be her own undoing. Let us see how impressive your brothers are when they finally come up against me. I can't wait to see their beautiful faces." He nodded in agreement with me. We walked back to Tyler's camp to see him again and inform him of the recent events. I had introduced my two children to him and who he was. Niklaus' Father and they knew that they were to respect him as they would respect Mikael in the past.

(Klaus POV)

I had settled Kolinn down for another nap and put Tyler down for a nap as well. I sat on the couch with Genevieve and was kissing her lips and eating ice cream from a spoon she was handing me when I heard Cami come in. Okay I heard someone come in but I could scent Cami. Please do not let her be over here to do another session. I knew that I had a meeting for that on Monday, NOT Thursday.

"Sorry love. I need to go see what she wants." I told Gen.

"Well don't take too long or the ice cream will melt." She said licking the spoon seductively. I smiled before approaching Cami.

"Hello?" she looked around and I whooshed beside her so she could see me.

"Klaus. We need to talk."

"Yes we do. Why did you come here? You know it is dangerous. There are werewolves out there. If they had seen that you know me, they could begin to torture you. You know how Francesca is. Now why don't you leave so that they don't harm you?"

"I'm already in danger. I have Guerreras following me like it's a police state. The city's being run by gangsters, and you guys aren't doing anything about it. Marcel took them out a hundred years ago without any of you. Don't you think he might be up for lending you a hand? If Marcel could take them, then imagine the things you could do to them. You're his mentor. He would love to help you against the wolves."

"I've been a gangster. I know exactly what their up to. I also know what I could possibly do to them. I know I'm his mentor. You just spoke a reason to uphold the fact that you SHOULD NOT be here Cami. If my mother, who plotted MY CHILD'S DEATH, tried to kill my child… she will try to kill you as well. Thank you for coming." I pointed to the door before turning around to walk back to Gen. She got in my way and put a hand on my chest. I frowned at her.

"Either way I will be coming here again to talk to you. So I'll bring this back up then." She left.

"Not a thing you can do love!" I called and ran back to Gen. We started back up when Elijah came in.

"I like her spirit." Eli said, smiling. I frowned.

"So do I." I said wistfully. Gen kissed my lips and began to feed me ice cream again.

(Tyler POV, With Davina and Tim)

Tyler took Esther's grimoire and they are looking at it.

"Guys we can't have this book too long. We're lucky I found it in the first place." I said, I was the look out while Davina looked through Esther's grimoire. I was watching out for Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus. I did not need us getting into trouble.

"I just need to find something about linking spells or something." Davi said.

"What do you need it for? Why can't you just ask Klaus?"

"Because we have a truce."

"So you're working against him? You don't want to be friends with him?"

"No I do. Can I just borrow the book?" she asked, still reading.

"And get me in trouble with Klaus because the book is missing? No way."

"I found it. I'll go home and see if it works." Davi and Tim left. I quickly took the book, snuck back into Klaus' room and put it back where I found it.

(Klaus POV)

"We have the Guerreras where we want them. We have them waiting, we have them worried, and now, we know they're an army with no defences against an Original."

"We don't know that for certain." I shrugged as Katerina came out of her shower, naked. I snarled at her. Nadia stood up ready to defend her and Elijah growled at me. I looked back to Elijah.

"I'm willing to gamble."

"It's too risky! The stake didn't just disappear, someone has it." I shrugged again.

"One enemy at a time! In the end, we'll slay them all." I sat down. "Tonight, we just have to plant the right seeds, and for that, we need help." Hayley walked in. I looked to her. She sat on the other side of Elijah and I felt Katerina glare at Hayley. I bared my teeth at her and Elijah smacked the back of my head bringing me back to them.

"Fine. Help us. We could use you. Have you made a decision yet? Or are you still going to live alone in the woods?"

"Niklaus." Elijah said admonishingly. I have heard it all before. "We're taking the twelve rings. Now, four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers. One on Oliver, one on Francesca, three with the home security detail, and three scattered amongst her lackeys. Now, each ring is distinguishable by its setting- gauche."

(Esther POV)

"Klaus thinks you have the white oak stake." I was wondering who had the white oak stake as well. If I were ever to make peace with my son, I would need to hand it over to him and without anyone with me so he did not feel threatened or murderous.

"But, we don't!"

"That doesn't matter, because if they think you have it, it means they don't know where it is."

"Do a spell. Find it. Now." She ordered me. I began the spell. I would not tell her because she was planning to use it to murder my children.

(Klaus POV)

"If they believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come for me."

"Ergo, any hope of our success depends entirely upon our working together." I snorted. He looked at Hayley. "The two of you can no longer afford to retreat to separate corners. You must come to a compromise on whatever fight you two are having." I snorted again.

"Oh Elijah. You know Klaus can't play nice with others." Katerina snickered. I stood up but Elijah yanked me back down.

"Katerina don't believe that you can disrespect him like that. I for one am grateful you now live here with me. Niklaus, you need to learn to hold your temper."

"Never with her Elijah. She falls somewhere in the same category as our Mother."

Hayley coughed to break us up and I saw the way she was looking at me. I sighed and stood. I stared at Katerina and Nadia going through some messed up mother daughter ritual of talking and Nadia trying to get closer to her. I turned to Hayley.

"This is our fight. Are you ready for battle, Hayley?"

"Just promise me that Francesca doesn't come out of this alive."

"Sure. However, while she lives… she is mine. When I am finished, you will be delivered her head on a silver platter. Little wolf." She smiled. Elijah got up to leave.

"I'll deal with the last piece of the puzzle." I turned to Hayley, dragged her out of his room, and to a private room in the basement to kiss her, prove to her that I still loved her.

(Esther POV)

[Cassie/Esther is doing a locator spell for the indestructible white oak stake, while Francesca paces around anxiously]

I was locating the stake, that I had created myself, while Francesca was on edge. I found it but I frowned to her. "It's no good, I can't find it. It must be cloaked. I'd love to know by whom." She became angrier and glared at Joe, the vampire they had brought earlier.

"I'm afraid you'll have to tell us the whole story this time. Not just enough to keep yourself alive."

"Francesca, I told you—"

"And I'm telling you, give me something I don't already know or you die right now. Spill and you walk out that door. Who has the white oak stake?"

"Rumour has it... it landed in the hands of the priest."

(Klaus POV He hides Tyler and Genevieve)

I took Kolinn, who was already awake anyway and changed him, after his long nap, he needed it. I kissed his forehead and played with his feet until he giggled. I smiled and cradled him in the crook of my arm. I walked down to Gen and found her and Ty reading. Ty was reading the Shakespeare book I had given him.

"You two I need in Genevieve's bedroom's bathroom. It is safest in there. I will lock you in and you can just stay there. There are not any windows in there and I have a key to that room. Take your books. I also need you two to handle Kolinn. Can you two do that?"

"Why? I wanna help you fight them." Tyler complained. I raised my brow and he dropped his gaze. "I mean yes Daddy." He headed up to Gen's bathroom with his book and I handed her Kolinn. I led them upstairs and locked them in with my key. They had a way of getting out from inside but outside the only way to get in was with the key.

"Gen! Make sure they stay safe please?" I asked and I heard her call back and smiled. Of course she would.

(Esther POV)

"Klaus will be at his weakest for the next few hours. Once you retrieve the white oak stake, be ready to use it." I knew it. She planned to kill them. She turned to Oliver. "You take a group to the compound and subdue him while he's still weak."

"What about Elijah and Hayley? There's no way they'll leave his side tonight." She began to pace, probably trying to think.

"Elijah can be weakened by our bites. As for Hayley... whoever rips out her heart gets a bonus!" They started to leave and Oliver hung back.

"And where will you be?"

"Here, where it's safe. They're vampires! They can't get into the house without an invitation."

"So, we risk our lives while you hide?"

"I'M the TOP DOG! YOUR JOB is to ENSURE that the battle DOESN'T COME TO ME!" Poor girl was terrified.

(Klaus POV)

I was upstairs, getting ready to paint, bored. Then I heard four men come up. I turned and killed the two Guerrera werewolves… or tried to. The witch from earlier was here. She lifted her hands and I fell to the ground. One of the men came over and hit me with a club and the wolves proceeded to move forward. The next second the pain was gone and one of the men were dead. I looked up to see Gen and Ty. I killed the others and broke the man's club when he tried to use it on me again. I used the broken end to stab his heart and pulled it out so quick his heart failed. I pulled the guy over to a painting so that I could use his blood to draw a picture of some sort. I watched as Gen put Kolinn on my bed and they went downstairs to face the rest. I dipped my paintbrush in his blood and began to paint, smiling.

(Later)

I had just finished scolding Gen and Ty about putting themselves in danger. I was now changing Kolinn again as Elijah entered the house without Hayley. I looked up and sat Kolinn in my arms. I turned toward him, frowning.

"So where is Francesca? I promised Hayley."

"Only one. I must say, the brothers fought valiantly before Ms. Guerrera escaped." I felt anger rising up in me. They failed me?

"You let her get away?" I growled and Kolinn began to whimper. I turned to him and began to bounce him, shushing him.

"...Not exactly." I looked up, confused. Hayley came in dragging Francesca into my house. I walked over to her, and met her. I smirked at Hayley.

"Thank you. Here. Take Kolinn. I need to deal with her. I'll bring her head back and we'll mount it on your wall." I said and we traded. I dragged Francesca down to the basement and chained her to the wall. Something I planned to use on Jackson but she will do better. I grabbed my knife and jammed it into her pelvis, right through her bone. She screamed in agony. "Tell me where the rest of your clan is and I'll end this quickly."

(Hayley POV)

I was breaking the furniture in my room. I had killed people from MY OWN CLAN! I heard Elijah come in.

"Hey! Hayley! Please!" Elijah tried to grab for my arms but I backed away. He looked worried.

I killed them. I killed them Elijah, but I don't feel better! I don't feel peace! I don't feel ANYTHING."

"It's perfectly natural given what you're experiencing—"

"Nothing about what I am, Elijah, is NATURAL!"

"How can I help?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to live like this, Elijah. I hate it! When I was living with the Crescents in the Bayou, I finally understood the... purity of being a wolf... the nobility. I killed eight wolves tonight before I got to Francesca. Eight of my own people. What is noble about that? I acted no better than a..." He looked saddened.

"...Than a vampire?"

"Hayley! I brought her head!" Klaus called and walked up the stairs. He sat down on my couch and held up a plate you put your hunted deer on the wall with. I think it's called a plaque. He began to move it around, trying to figure out where to put it up.

"Klaus, really?"

"I go through my promises to kill people. Speaking of killing. Do not worry about your clan. I am sure their fine. Now why you don't feel good about killing is because you are NOT like me." I smiled but dropped it; I wanted Elijah to cheer me up. On the other hand, maybe I could go talk to Rebekah. After all, I was having trouble with myself anyway.

"Put it up there or take it away or throw it away. I do not exactly know if I want her head in my room. After all, I'm not a murderer."

(Kol POV)

Davina walked over to the record shop again and it was closed because of that guy's death. Joe was it? She looked ready to cry. I can't have that. I walked up to the shop and stood by her. I was also displeased they'd shut down the shop. I loved music. I would show her my displeasure. Here goes.

"Aw, this sucks." Davina turned to look at me. "No trades today. I mean, it's worse for you, of course- guy had the market cornered on the ancient Icelandic folk scene." I smiled as she laughed. Yes! Score one to Kol. Score zero to Emotions.

"Those weren't for me!" she denied. I chuckled and held out my hand. Damn, she was pretty.

"I'm Kaleb." She took my hand.

"Davina." I smiled in awe.

"Wow. Cool name! Terrible taste in music. You obviously need me." I smiled at her, showing her all my charm at once. Davina smiled weakly. We're even in score.

(Klaus POV)

I was sat in the room with Elijah and he was messing with the stones. I sighed, bored, and rolled my eyes. I tried to reach over but he smacked my hand. I laughed at him. I stared at his face while he worked. This is taking too long.

"Could you not just take a sledgehammer to them?"

"These were forged by a witch, brother. As such, only the elements of fire and water can destroy them." I rolled my eyes and he rolled up his sleeves and gathered his pitcher and his burning coal.

"I'd have thought this would have brought you greater pleasure." I sighed.

"As would I. This was my fault. All of it." Elijah looked at me in surprise that I would take responsibility for my actions. "If I had just accepted Hayley's pregnancy instead of..." My voice cracked and I looked away from him. "Playing king... I should have listened to you. Instead, my greed and my envy robbed me. My actions led to the release of the weapon that can kill not just me, but YOU and REBEKAH." I felt tears running down my face and hid from Elijah. I wiped my face clean and thought of how I would fix it. I looked back up to his face.

"In a thousand years, I've survived your attempts to destroy me, brother." I snorted. He threw the stones into the bowl with the burning coal. "I imagine I can survive this."

"I have never tried to destroy you brother. I am insulted." I laughed despite myself. He smiled at me and now I was confused. "You chase my redemption, like a man rolling a stone up an endless mountain. Why?" He picked up the pitcher and ran it over the stones. They disapparated and he looked at me.

"Well, no mountain is endless, Niklaus. Some are just steeper than others." I stared at the bowl and saw small drops of my blood sitting there.

"As much as I would like to be the one to comfort Hayley in this moment, I believe that only you can understand her grief." Humph.

"What could I possibly say to ease her pain?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever she needs to hear."

"How do you expect me, a person who kills for enjoyment, to comfort Hayley, someone who feels nothing better having had killed her enemy?"

"Because did you not see her smile when you talked to her? She seemed to feel better." I looked away.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her but I'm not promising anything."

I went and sat in Hayley's living room. I called her over and she came and sat by me immediately.

"What Klaus?"

"Your pain?"

"…"

"It will get better. I promise."

"When? If I can't handle today, how am I supposed to move on? I couldn't handle this whole week." She said and looked away. I sighed.

"You know, over the years, I've had my share of friends, enemies, lovers, losses, and triumphs. With time, they all begin to run together. However, you will find that the real moments are vibrant. The rest... just fades away. Your pain will fade. Werewolves, that part goes faster. I will give it about a month before you feel better… or you could distract yourself with caring for OUR child. Yes I still believe he is ours even if you have been neglectful."

"As if you will even give me a chance to do so." She said angrily. I smirked. That was probably true. I was very attached to the kid.

"I'll let you for an hour. Besides, I have Tyler and Marcel to care for as well as the baby. I also have Genevieve. We need to regain control of the city. Now, we worked separately to unite those wolves. We can work together to do it again. They don't need to be our enemies."

"After ambushing them, they're not going to want to be our friends, Klaus."

"Actually they ambushed us. Besides, they should know better about going up against me, if they really know who I am." She smiled at me, laughing at my cockiness. "You waged a just war on those who would harm your child! Not only will they respect you, they will answer to you!" I said, being serious now.

"Why would they do that now?" I smiled. I had cheered her up because no matter how hard she tried to frown, she could not stop her smile from emerging.

"Because you're their Alpha too."

"What about all our other enemies? The witches don't stop even after they're dead."

"We defeated my mother and her witches because we stood united." I got up and sat next to her. "That is how we will face all our enemies. As a family." I took her hand and kissed it. Hayley smiled and I smiled back. I began to kiss her, to show her I still cared.

(Finn POV)

I was sitting in a café and ordered a sweet. Cami appeared and sat at the table with me.

"Mr. Griffith?"

"Hey!" She held her hand out.

"Cami. I can't thank you enough for sponsoring my supervised residency."

"Please, call me Vincent!"

(Esther POV)

Cassie/Esther and Vincent/Finn are meeting to discuss their progress]

I was with Finn and we were discussing about what we were doing and about locating the white oak stake.

"Did she buy it?"

"Entirely. This body is weak." He held his hand over a candle flame. "Their bodies are so strange. I'd forgotten what it feels like to be this vulnerable."

"We'll find your body soon my son." Kol entered the room, striding in as if he owned the place.

"Well, I love my body, Mother. I'm pretty sure Davina Claire does, too! Just imagine how she'll feel when she sees how I really look!" He sat down at a table with us, leaned his chair back, and put his feet up on the table. I fixed him to where he was sitting properly.

"Don't be puerile. We have work to do. Your siblings did me a favour by killing Francesca. Now, I can go about finding them without worry that someone might kill them. Finn, Kol, let us get to work! We have a family reunion to plan." I looked over to Finn and Kol. I smiled. Kol smiled too.

"Now that I can talk without you interrupting me. You're LUCKY I came here at all woman." Kol said, smirking mischievously. I frowned and instead of punishing him, I led them back to the Akatai camp.

(R&amp;R please.)


	3. Alive And Kicking

(Tyler POV)

I was walking with my friends, who Daddy had let me out with if only for an hour or two. I was happy because Jer had chosen NOW to text me test questions, which I knew the answer to if only because Klaus taught me the answers. I had been one of them stupid jocks. Played and never did enough work just to pass.

I looked up to laugh at one of Thierry's jokes when I saw a strange man staring at me, as if he's seen me before. I stared at him and he quickly began to look at his phone. The man had brown hair and darker brown eyes. I tried to ignore him but something about him screamed Mikaelson.

I walked with my friends and we walked into Rousseau's. I sat down at a table and Cami came over. I ordered a basket of fries and a shake. She left to go take care of the order. I felt Diego looking over my shoulder and I quickly hid my phone.

"What's up?"

"What you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Why you hiding your phone then?"

"Because I'm talking to one of my friends and I don't need you getting all up in my personal business." I replied.

"Well maybe I want to." I snorted as Cami brought us our food. I ate my fries and took my phone out again. I had another text from Jer. He was going to have to delete all these texts… speaking of which so would I. I answered my text to see another math question. How is he not getting caught?

Jeremy:

Find the equation for a line that passes through the two points (3, 4) and (1,-10).

I waited for a minute and then texted him the answer. Diego snatched my phone and read my texts. I snatched it from him before he could read all of them. He smirked. "You're cheating. Who's it with?"

"Don't say anything. I'm not cheating. I'm helping." I erased all the texts and got another one from Jeremy.

Jeremy:

What is the answer to how many sides a heptagon has?

Tyler:

What the hell is a heptagon?

I handed my phone to Josh. "What's a heptagon?"

"An octagon with minus one side." Josh said and texted it back in the phone. I snatched my phone back and turned it off. I didn't need anyone else to find out.

(Klaus POV)

I was reading Hamlet while Kolinn slept, I was finding that he does that a lot. I heard Elijah come in and just kept reading, trying to ignore him. I had taken Hayley out of the house earlier, trying to do as he said, and bond.

"You took her on a witch hunt?" he asked, incredulous.

"I simply wanted to persuade those witches to locate the white oak stake for me. When they proved unable to do so, I let Hayley have her fun."

"What was the point in that Niklaus?"

"Perhaps the problem is your high standards? Hayley is a Mikaelson for now. Besides, YOU asked for us to bond. So I convinced her to help me with those rogue witches."

"Did you think that this is what I meant when I asked you two to bond."

I slammed my book down on the table. "Well what did you think I was going to do?! The only way I know how to bond with her is to help her against the ones who harmed us. Genevieve has thrown the traitors out of her coven, so that I can justly kill them. Elijah, traitors DEREVE DEATH!" He took a step towards me threateningly. I felt a shiver run down my spine but I stayed still.

"It is still ridiculous to include her in this."

"Do you really believe she's NEVER killed someone, Elijah?" I glared at him. He took another step before his eyes flickered.

"Can't you go one day without hurting someone? Next time, you leave Hayley out of whatever plot you devise." He scolded and stormed out of the room. I sat down in my chair. Fine. We won't hurt anyone… or at least not her.

(Esther POV)

I was walking down the cemetery to the place I was going to meet Niklaus. They had come back from their outings. I had just came from of the Healing Den, having healed a wound a young werewolf had gotten from falling out of a tree. I had found myself a place to help my lover Tyler Akatai, Niklaus' Father.

"Well, you were right to be suspicious- Davina's hiding something in that attic. The door was locked with a rather complex spell."

"Could be a weapon, or a source of power. I prefer not to leave anything to chance. Better we know what she has and whose side she's on. So, you'll take her to dinner."

"Well, I just stood her up for coffee. She probably hates me by now." He said, confused. I put my hand to his cheek and smiled before Finn interrupted.

"Just do what you're told, Kol." I was about to scold Finn when Kol snarked back.

"Oh, of course! Finn the sycophant speaks up! Are you gonna grovel at your mother's heels for eternity, or what?"

"Stop it, both of you. There's enough conflict to come, we must be ready for it, knowing your brother and sister." We reached the centre of the cemetery and we met a group of werewolves, the Guerras that were resentful. I was protecting them from my own son.

"Look at this pack of freeloaders!" Kol laughed.

"Nonsense Kol. These are our friends. Wolves in need of a gift only I can provide- moonlight rings." We moved into the building where the rogue witches were working away on the moon stone rings. Others were polishing the stones.

"The witches have been working day and night. Soon, we will have enough rings for the whole clan." I picked up a stone as they looked around the room.

"We WILL be a family again, and NEITHER Rebekah nor Niklaus will ruin it this time." I said and smiled at the thought of us being a family.

(Klaus POV)

I had finally arrived at the house that Tyler had first taken Hayley to, with Hayley. I was looking around and so was she. No one was here. I, for one, hoped not to run into the Akatais. Oh to think of what they might think of me letting Hayley kill people… My train of thought was interrupted by Hayley.

"I told you, this place was deserted."

"NO, their scent is fresh. We should try your wolf camp. The Shitanais, right?" I searched through another empty tent. I had let Tyler out to play and Kolinn, was STILL not done with his nap. Though I did change him before we left the house. "A good place to look would be at your camp. Why don't we go there?"

"...And then what? It's not exactly like they're going to welcome us. If there's one thing these people hate more than vampires, it's hybrids." She said and smirked at me. I snorted.

"What they hate is their lack of power. Hence the willingness of their brethren to deal with that witch in exchange for rings! But, she hasn't gotten to your lot yet, so, we need to get to them first and ensure they align with US."

"Awesome. All we need to do is go see JACKSON."

"Am I supposed to be jealous?"

"What am I going to say to them, Klaus? Hey, I need your help, so side with me instead of the witch."

"You are their queen! … They said so themselves, did they not?"

"Fine. Let's go." She sighed and finally led me to her camp. I saw Oliver and Jackson scolding a young wolf. I shoved Hayley closer to them. To maybe notice us. She nervously approached them and Jackson embraced her, ignoring the child. Oliver however kept an eye out. I smirked, my turn. When I came out, the werewolves surrounded us. Oliver was the first to speak.

"The hell you want?" I smiled at him.

"Hold your tongue, or I'll tear it from your gaping mouth." I said sweetly. I saw some of the younger wolves shiver. Hayley shot a stern glare at me, don't you dare follow in Elijah's footsteps.

"We didn't come here to fight. Packs are falling for a witch when they should be standing together. I don't want that to happen to my clan, so if you need a helper around here, let me do it. Please don't turn to a witch for help when we can help ourselves."

"You think we can trust you? You're not one of us! Hell, you live with the enemy." He was obviously referring to me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Jackson, on the other hand, threatened him with a stiff movement.

"You want to say that again and see what happens, Oliver?"

"You tough girl, you're gonna attack me? In front of all them? You'll just give them another reason to say yes to Cassie and her moonlight rings. I would rather die than follow you." He said, tauntingly. I knocked Oliver to the ground and stomped on his chest, making him cough up blood.

"Well, at least you didn't drag this out."

"Klaus! Get off him!" Jackson growled. I smirked and rubbed my foot harder into Oliver.

"Hey! Let him go, Klaus!"

"You need to learn about the art of politics, love. You gain support by killing your detractors!" I moved my foot to his throat. She interrupted me.

"They may not like me very much, but these people, including Oliver, are my family. Let him go. Now." I looked around at the other werewolves. They were ready to fight me. I laughed and got off him.

"You see? There's your queen. Powerful, fearless, and, unlike me, merciful." I turned to Hayley. "These people need to show you more respect. How you handle them now is up to you." I said and began to walk out of the camp. She frowned, confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the witch. Seems I need to educate her as to what she may or may not do in MY city."

I went home to hear Kolinn whimpering, I vamped up to his room and cradled him. He giggled and I smiled at him, giving him my finger to hold. He instead began to suck on my thumb. Hm. Hungry.

I carried him downstairs to find Gen getting something to eat. I warmed up a bottle of milk and then rocked him while I fed him. I looked at Genevieve. She looked at me while she waited for the oven to bake her pasta. I laughed.

"What's funny, NikY." I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing really. Just how beautiful you are, and the fact that you have been made pregnant by me, of ALL people." I smiled at her before returning to my task.

"You still love me…" she walked over to me and placed her hand on my cheek. I hummed in delight and she looked at me questioningly.

"Of course, how could I not. You know your touch is gentle, sweet. Just like my mother's or at least back when she loved me, cared for me… though that was more than a thousand years ago. She has not loved me since." I said and felt the darkness again, the lonely darkness. She kissed my cheek and went back to the oven as it beeped.

Kolinn was yet again falling asleep. Oh well. Better now that I had to go see a witch. I put him back in his crib and he cooed at me. I cooed back and vamped out of the house. I went to the cemetery. No one was in sight so I looked about, yet still no one.

"What happened to decorum? Does no one greet their guests anymore?" I walked around one more time and they appeared, though it was the werewolves, the Guerreras. I snarled at them before returning to my game.

"Well, that's more like it. Although, I am rather disappointed at how many of my once-formidable brethren have been neutered by a **16-YEAR-OLD GIRL**. Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?" I snarled, expecting an answer. I stared at them, no answer. I was about to murder the whole bunch when someone called out. I looked around and found a witch, the same one?

"Niklaus." She walked through the crowd. She faced me with imepeccable courage. How dare she treat me in such a manner? How dare she know that name?

"I've been expecting you." I almost snapped at her, what with her arrogance against me. She turned to enter a crypt and I rolled my eyes but followed. I sat down at one of the tables while she made tea. Really? FREAKING TEA? What are you my mother? I sighed and rolled my eyes at myself. I was being ridiculous.

"I must offer my condolences." I glared at her.

"Wasn't it your coven who threatened her life?" I asked fauxing sweetness. She put a cup of tea in front of me and poured herself one. I was quite tempted to throw the cup I was given at her. I laughed quietly before I turned my mind to business.

"Is that tea your idea of a peace offering?"

"Chamomile has lots of healing properties. Did you know that it is also a flowering plant?" Chamomile? Really? Again, just like my mother.

"I did. The plants grew wild near my boyhood home. But, neither the tea, nor your botanical musings explain the reason WHY you've taken it upon yourself to forge new moonlight rings… AGAINST my orders." I growled the last words at her, wishing I would kill her already, she had a certain aura around her.

"I assumed that was obvious- an alliance between the wolves and the witches would restore balance to our home." I snorted, annoyed.

"Well, that's a lofty goal for a teenage girl, love."

"Long ago, the witches and the wolves were at peace. Then came the vampires- a plague made flesh, a curse on this earth. They have no humanity, and so they punish those who do. Witches have a coven, werewolves have a pack, and so we are a constant reminder of everything that they have forsaken. Creatures such as you will always hate the living, and so we will always have to defend ourselves. If we are united, nothing can stand against us." Was she SCOLDING ME?

"It's an ambitious strategy." I leaned closer to her across the table and I saw a flicker in her eyes. "But, allow me to offer a few words of advice, if I may be so bold? New Orleans is a vicious place, and your enemies are everywhere. Behind your back, before your eyes. You will need to remain vigilant against those who would seek to destroy you, some of whom you may never see coming." She sipped her tea, not even discouraged by my words. Why wasn't she terrified? Normal witches would be…

"I've already begun to take precautions. In fact, I'm taking them as we speak." I stared at her. I played with the tea she gave me, refusing to drink it… and something to do before I was tempted to actually act on my murderous thoughts.

(Kol POV)

I was sitting with Davina… Davi, perfect nickname… sort of. Too close to her real name to be a pet name.

"My family? Oh, no. They're all crazy as loons. How about your family?"

"Not much to say. Only child. My dad was distant, which is a lot better than my mom."

"Mommy issues, eh? Bet she's a control freak, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, same as mine. She's the reason I stopped practicing magic for so long." She was shocked.

"You're a witch?"

"Don't look so surprised. I didn't just ask you out because you're gorgeous. No, we're, uh... we're kindred souls." she was confused more and more. What's wrong with my people skills? Oh wait… that's right. I've been dead for I don't know how many years!

"What do you mean?"

"I know your story, Davina. I mean, you're practically famous. You're the Harvest girl who told them all to shove it. … I'm a lot like you. Don't really believe in rules and authority. Your courage, it should be celebrated." I clapped for her. Davina smiled at me, YES! I win two to two. I stared straight through her soul as she stared at me… or maybe that's me being funny. Her phone rang.

"I'm so sorry, he'll just keep calling until I answer. I'll make it quick." She left and she was replaced by Finn. I rolled my eyes, here comes did-you-do-something-wrong Finn.

"You're stalling." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why me?

"To answer your question… No, that's not creepy at all, watching me on me own date." I said and he sighed, annoyed.

"Stop complimenting her and find out what she's hiding."

"I'm wooing her, FINN. It requires charm, and personality- something you'd know nothing about." I cheekily smiled at him. He stared at me, with a stern glare.

"Our mother wants answers, and if you can't get them, we'll do this my way." Taking my fun from me. You little…

"Oh, what are you gonna do? You gonna bore her until she can't help but tell you everything?"

"If you want to find out if someone has a weapon, you provoke them into using it." He left to be replaced by Davina again. Finn took everyone outside. I licked my lip, what the hell was he doing?

"Kaleb? What's happening?" I turned my voice and face to that of annoyance.

"Some fellow just announced they were closing for a private party."

"We should leave now." She seemed terrified. Time to show emotions up again! A man came in followed by werewolves.

"And what's your rush, sweetheart? Why don't you stay and party with us?"

"Get out of our way. Now." She said angry. He didn't move. She raised her hand. He fell to his knees. They surrounded us.

"Can you do that with the rest of them, or...?"

"...Not all at once." The werewolf stood up and shoved Davina. I tried to shove him back but I was thrown against the wall behind the bar, and went flying through bottles and they shattered as I flew threw them. I fell to the ground. The next thing I saw was blackness.

When I woke up I saw MIKAEL stabbing ELIJAH with the WHITE OAK DAGGER. I wanted to do something about it but I couldn't. Elijah screamed. I felt my knees lock into place at seeing my older brother being terrified. Mikael vamped over to Davina and she stopped him.

"STOP! Go back, NOW." I gaped in horror. What was HE doing back to life? Mikael left and Elijah stared at Davina. Marcel seemed to be disappointed and Davina left. Elijah saw me. I kept my cool, as hard as I could. Elijah looked at me.

"Something to say?" I was ecstatic that he was still happy. I kept my cool this time.

"Not me, mate. Not a bloody thing." Please leave me alone…

(Klaus POV)

Cassie was still drinking her tea and just smiling genuinely kindly at me. I kept staring at her face, deciding if she were or were not to be killed. I got tired of looking at her so I began to toy with her sugar cubes and milk. I poured some milk and dropped five sugar cubes in and then began to stir it.

"Chamomile. It's the same tea my mother made… How I LOATHEeD it." I said and smiled at her sad frown.

"Would you have preferred mint?" She asked, worried. I felt happy that I could at least hurt her verbally if not physically.

"You know, she was insane, my mother." She raised her eyebrows at me. I tilted my head and back again. "No, it's true. She believed we were abominations. 'A curse on this earth, stretched out over generations,' is how she put it. But she was the true monster. She turned her children, stole our innocence, made us vampires, condemned us to an eternity of bloodlust, and then acted as if WE were to blame." I said, awaiting her reaction. Offended and hurt.

"She sounds awful. Are you building to a question, Niklaus?" Grr.

"You use that name, as though we are familiars. I find it insulting." I replied venomously. "Before she died, a witch revealed that your coven was under my mother's influence." Can't tell her it was Genevieve. I looked at her, faking a smile. "Does she speak to you now?" I spat. She smiled back.

"She doesn't have to— I know exactly what she would say… She would tell you to go to your room for being such a rude little boy." I stood and slammed my hand on top of hers, breaking her hand. She didn't even flinch. I stared at her. Esther. I was about to rip her throat out when the werewolves appeared.

"It's okay. Niklaus was just leaving." I bared my teeth and snarled at her.

"I will happily kill them all!" I threatened, ready to do so. Her eyes flickered and I knew it, I was right. It was Esther I was talking to.

"Then, you will have murdered members of the very pack you still hope to someday lead. Besides, there's no need for bloodshed. We can always resume this discussion another day. Goodnight, Niklaus. We will speak again soon." I was about to savage them when I got a call from Gen. I snarled at them and left the building, I needed to approach my father on this matter. I knew she was lying. I never saw these men in my life.

I was sitting in my house, waiting for Elijah to come home. Rebekah was playing with Tyler while I played with Kolinn, or rather cradled him. Genevieve was sitting beside me caressing my face and kissing me, trying to calm me down. I had told her I didn't want any of her herbal teas. Marcel was in the house, reading a book.

"It is worse than we thought." I watched as Gen opened a bottle of what appeared to be wine. I grabbed it with my other hand and took a big swig from the bottle. "I met the witch, Cassie. I studied her— her presence, the way she carried herself, the fervor with which she voiced her hatred of our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and, I swear to you, Elijah, she's not just guided by our mother. She is our mother." Elijah seemed amazed by my revelation, at least he believes me.

"What is happening?" I snarled and Kolinn began to whimper, damn. I bounced him and cooed at him before turning back to Elijah.

"I'm going to kill her. I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs, if that's what it takes." I said calmly.

"Niklaus—" he tried to interrupt me. I frowned.

"What? What could possibly be more important than the return of our mother?" He sighed.

"...Our father. I saw him standing there in the flesh as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him..." I took another swig from the bottle.

"Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?" I left the room to put the dozing Kolinn back in his crib when I spotted Hayley and the clan. I rolled my eyes.

"Take any of the rooms on the first floor."

"Are we running a kennel now?"

"I'll handle them."

"Our family is under siege. It is not the time for guests."

"If they're not with us, they're with the witches. You asked me to step up. This is me stepping up." I smiled.

"Well, it seems I'm a good influence on you after all."

"I don't see Oliver amongst them. Am I to assume you finished him off?" I asked, intrigued.

"We made a deal. He'll pledge his loyalty to Cassie, report back, and tell me everything that he learns." I felt proud I had taught her something. Almost as proud as I was when I taught Marcel to look people in the eye without fear.

"Well done!"

(Kol POV)

I entered the green house Finn told me to meet him at and shoved him against the wall.

"What the bloody hell was that, huh?"

"You need to calm down." I punched him.

"You almost got me killed! Those wolves didn't just go after Davina, they almost attacked me!" Mom entered the room. I dropped Finn instantly.

"I'm aware. I gave the order. The attack had to look convincing. They were supposed to push you, nothing more." I pointed to the marks on my skin and the cuts on my forehead from the shattered glasses.

"Look at my head! This isn't gonna heal for weeks! I haven't had a scar in a thousand years!"

"You'll live. And, more importantly, Davina will feel indebted to you. She will seek you out to apologize for what she perceives as an attack she caused, as I planned. Now come here so that I may heal you."

"I've had enough of your plans! You stick me in this body, you force me to sneak around like some common toady. If this is the grand new life that you planned for me, then you can have it back!" She threw her hand at me and I went flying to her and she healed my wounds and even got rid of the marks that would leave scars. Then she smacked me. I instantly dropped my hands to my bottom.

"Kol you will treat me with respect, I am your mother. You will not fight your brother. Do I make myself clear Kol?" She asked sternly. I looked at the floor.

"Yes." She took my face in her hands. She kissed my cheek and let me go.

"Your brother was in the attic during the attack. Finn, tell him what you saw."

"The door was open. The room was empty."

"So, how did Davina tear apart a pack of vicious wolves? She must have had this weapon with her. What was it? A dark object? A book of spells?"

"Well, I wish I knew. I was knocked out during the attack. I never saw a thing."


	4. Every Mother's Son

(To guest: Yes Kol will be, but after he doesn't come back after hanging with Davina.)

(Esther POV)

I was cooking breakfast for my children for once in a long time, since they already knew I was back. I had two wolves retrieving my body for me, today I would be returning to my true self and I had Kol's body being delivered as well as Finn's. They would not arrive for another week or so. I lit some candles to make the table look more inviting and began to crack some eggs to make pancakes with, mixing in blueberries, Niklaus' favourite flavour. I put in some herbs that might help him be calm about tonight. I took a personal drawn invite card and wrote down 'Hello my precious children, tonight I will come to see you. I cannot wait to see your beautiful smiles. Love Mommy.' I smiled at my work and put the invitation on a silver platter along with the bird. I put the lid down and transported it all just as Tyler appeared behind me.

I was in the Akatai camp and we had heard from Jackson about Niklaus' earlier trip to their camp, where Niklaus was mean to Oliver, I would scold him for it but not right now. I was hugged by him and I turned to see him.

"Hello Esther, how are you today?"

"I'm better now that you're here. So, let's talk about what's happening today."

(Klaus POV)

I walked into the centre of the house carrying Kolinn, it was time for his breakfast, and I came face to face with a table decked out with an array of fruit and other foods. I walked over to Hayley's side and watched her and Genevieve eat the food, Hayley munching on celery. Katerina and Nadia were staring at the food, they had pans in their hands, and Katerina huffed and glared at the table, which in turn made me smirk. Rebekah was also eating from the table. Tyler and Marcel were not up yet.

"So, which restaurant's missing a compelled chef?" I laughed at her.

"It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this..." I gestured at the table of food.

"Hmm. Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank." Elijah came over to see Katerina, who had been fixing to cook our breakfast.

"This wasn't my doing..." Hayley frowned.

"Then, where did this all come from?"

"Maybe I stole it." I teased and Elijah looked at me sternly. "Relax I was only joking." Katerina looked up on her phone and began to play a song, and smirked at with her brow raised, 'Only Joking' by some Sooty guy. I snarled at her before Elijah turned his look to the both of us. We stopped instantly, Nadia dragging Katerina away.

Before Elijah could do the same to me, the silver lid started rattling, Hayley and Elijah froze. I stared from one to the other and then lifted the lid and a starling flew up toward the ceiling, they ducked and I protected Kolinn from the bird. I looked at them. Hayley was nervous, looking around for any more danger. Elijah was confused as were the others.

"What the hell was that?" I reached for the invitation and opened it. On the front it read 'Dinner, Your Home, 8 PM.' on the inside it read 'Hello my precious children, tonight I will come to see you. I cannot wait to see your beautiful smiles. Love Mommy.'

"An invitation from our mother." I stared at Elijah and he looked concerned. I would need to hide Kolinn if that bitch was coming here, but where? I handed Kolinn off to Genevieve to feed. I needed to do some thinking. I read the invitation once again and then sighed. I walked into my room where everyone was lying around.

"It is times like this I'm really glad I never knew my mother."

"We have enough enemies here. And now, the war for our home is to be fought against my own family."

"Your wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through our baby's heart. I will happily add to the body count." I smiled at her but Elijah scolded us.

"Actually I think we should give her a chance." I laughed at him scornfully.

"You think I would EVER let that... that… that woman… into MY HOUSE without a fight?"

"Yes, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Right now, we need to think about how to fight Mikael and Hayley; you will do no such thing. Esther is a master in the art of possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host."

"Well, her last invitation was an assassination attempt on all her children. I think we can assume her intentions are decidedly foul, therefore I shall 'behave' myself in any way I see fit." I replied. Hayley only looked at him in disbelief.

"You will be very civilized during this meeting, or I will personally throw you over my knee." He checked his watch and then left before I could reply. Katerina laughed and followed Elijah quickly, dragging Nadia with her. Hayley rolled her eyes and I smiled at her.

"The bloom is off the rose, I see." I followed outside the room to find Elijah and continue this discussion.

"Shut up."

I could not find Elijah, he had left the house. He had challenged me and I would not take it lying down. So instead, I began to make arrangements for tonight's dinner. I had gathered a bunch of caterers to do the real work. I did not intend to cook for her. I instead went back to my collection of poisons and took my bag of black poison I had given Davina.

I took a plate that I had made especially for Esther and mixed the poison into the batter, and turned it into food after that and put it on a pink plate, mother's favourite colour. I smirked and sat the plate where she was to sit. I took her drink of chamomile tea and mixed the poison into that as well, and put it with her plate. After that, I quickly put the bag back where I got it from. This way, she would die unexpectedly. When I went back a caterer came up to me holding out two bottles of wine, I chose the St. Genevieve Blood Red over the other, and then one asked about the courses.

"Skip the salad course. Let's not make this dreadful evening any longer than it needs to be." Hayley entered and I looked up to her, to see she was carrying Kolinn.

"So, I guess letting Oliver live paid off. He just informed me your mother has a partner-in-crime... another witch."

"Building alliances in her quest to destroy us, I imagine."

"Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids, it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene."

"Seven, actually. And, I think at one time, she loved us very much." I turned from her and began to fold the napkins on the table into perfect triangles. "One died before I was born."

"I didn't know that."

"Years later, my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. Therefore, she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that is when she loved us the most. However, it was her undoing. It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her long-held secret. My birth father was the werewolf whose pack killed my little brother. Of course, when Mikael found out, he murdered the Alpha." She seemed stunned by the new information.

"Wow. No wonder she's crazy."

"You know, my siblings used to tell each other she didn't hate us. She hated herself for what we have become. I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all." She came up to me and tried to touch me, I smacked her hand away. She did not flinch.

"What did you believe?" she whispered.

"I don't know. I just knew I wanted her dead." I said with a tear forming in my eye. We stared at each other in silence.

"Well, every good story needs a wicked witch." She smiled at me and winked. "It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her." I smiled at her reassurance and she smiled wider at me.

"Niklaus!" called Elijah. I rolled my eyes at Hayley before going downstairs with Kolinn, who she handed to me.

"What is it brother?"

"Retrieve for me the enchanted necklace Mother once gave you if you don't mind." He asked. I smirked at him.

"Why certainly, just care for Kolinn while I'm gone." I said and Kolinn began to cry. I kissed his forehead. "Daddy will only be gone for a short ten minutes, I promise. Until then Uncle Elijah will play with you. You'll be okay, I promise." I vamped out of there and headed over to Marcel's 'secret' hideout he has been going to every day for the past week.

When I got there, Marcel was pouring himself a drink.

"Let me guess, you need a favour?" he asked with a little too much attitude for my liking. I lifted my brow and he back pedalled. "How can I help you Dad?"

"Good boy. I am paying this one, I promise. There was a necklace I gave you a long time ago. It was a leather strap with a metal bird on the end." He turned and grabbed the box on the shelf and I flopped myself on his couch for a second.

"Yeah, you gave it to me when I turned eleven." I smiled.

"You remember?" He handed it over to me.

"Mikael's back, Elijah's babbling on about family drama, and you're here looking for antique jewellery." I stared at the necklace. It had been given to me three days before I turned vampire, so that they could track me. Do I even want to know why you're asking for a necklace that your mother gave you?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Believe me, Marcel- you want no part in the latest chapter of our sprawling family saga. Thank you for holding onto this." I hugged Marcel and he hugged me back. "By the way, keep track of your little brother for me, Tyler? I do not need him to see anything that plays off in tonight's dinner. I am also sending the others off to a spa for the day. That way the only ones in the house are Elijah, Esther and me." I kissed his cheek and left.

(Esther POV)

I was in the Akatai camp, teaching a young wolf how to play tic-tac-toe when Finn came and sat by me. I lost the game once more, he was getting very talented.

"Good job Roy, why don't you go teach the others how to play?"

"Good idea, Esther! Thank you for teaching me how." He ran off laughing, reminding me of when Niklaus was a child.

"I've heard from Kol. He is still looking for the young witch. I imagine he'll find her soon enough."

"Shame he'll miss dinner. Although, it is best that his new identity remains unknown. So have you located my body?"

"Yes Mother, I've found it and it'll be ready to jump into by 7 tonight. I'm sorry I won't be able to do it any faster than that."

"That is very fine Finn, you cannot rush magic. I have your body and Kol's coming by next week. I made sure of it. Have we received any response to our invitation?"

"I imagine your message had quite the effect- all of them have been on the move all day."

"Of course. Be sure you're ready for any trouble your brother and sister might cause this evening."

"I've handled everything exactly as you've instructed."

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Finn." I reached up and caressed his cheek before kissing his forehead and he smiled in delight. Finn nodded and got back to the cemetery. Tyler came over and handed me a deer.

"Hungry? I know I am."

"Sorry Tyler but I must be hungry for tonight's dinner with our children."

"Our children?"

"Fine, MY children. Niklaus is yours too you know. And now that Mikael wishes nothing but death for the children, I thought we would co-parent now."

"I wouldn't mind co-parenting."

(Klaus POV)

Hayley was talking to us as I bounced Kolinn to the music of the teapot lullaby. He was cooing and ahhing all over the place while also trying to eat my hands. He was adorable.

"Well I'm going to the spa, thanks again by the way Klaus." She kissed my lips and I returned it. She reached out to touch Kolinn but decided against it and left. I sighed. Well at least she was making progress. I turned to Elijah, who was staring at me.

"What?" I demanded and Kolinn reached up to me so I put him close to my chest, he began to suck on me, and I quickly replaced me with a bottle full of warm milk. It was dinnertime for him anyway.

"Why do I feel that your treachery is in the air brother?" he asked steely.

"Whatever do you mean brother?" I asked as Kolinn tried to bat at his dinner but I kept it firmly in place, he was falling asleep and he was trying to fight it. I began to rock him, looking at him, trying to ignore Eli.

"Niklaus, just remember what I said." He got up and left and I carried the sleeping Kolinn to his room and put him in his crib. He tried to reach for me before he fell asleep. I smiled and kissed his head.

I went and got on a fancy white suit, because of Elijah, I was forbidden not to show respect to the woman. We were now preparing for dinner in the dining room. I rolled my eyes and glared at his back.

"Are these outfits really necessary?"

"Appearance is a way of showing respect, Niklaus. Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions."

"Well, I doubt her guard will drop just 'cause I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer." Elijah lit the candle in the middle of the table and I blew it out before he smacked me and I moved away from the table as he relit it. I was tempted to damp it out again when Elijah narrowed his eyes at me.

"We need every advantage we can get, Niklaus. If you need, I can flip you over my knee before we start this dinner." I snarled at him before speaking.

"You always did excel in diplomacy. Just know, if she tries anything, I'll tear her new body to pieces." Then a man walked into the room. He laughed at us.

"You two haven't changed a bit! Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing. And you- are you taking orders from Elijah now Niklaus? I never knew that the brat could follow orders." I glared at him as he smiled victoriously. Elijah looks at me confused. He turned to the man, who was about to become dinner in my book. Elijah approached him.

"Forgive me; I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He seemed to be offended but his eyes said otherwise.

"Oh, you mean you don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever indeed." I growled at him, as Elijah still looked confused.

"It's been a long time, FINN." I snarled at him. Finn smirked at me.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's eat!" I smirked and sat down in the head chair. Elijah poured Finn a glass of wine. I threw a fork at his drink; Elijah caught it before giving me another stern glare, silently threatening me.

"I do not drink wine brother, but thanks for the offer. Niklaus, bring me some water." I glared at him but Elijah brought him water. I shook my head.

"Well, it was a challenge to find a good pairing. What wine goes well with treachery?"

"Don't pout, brother. Tonight is meant to be a happy occasion!" I glared at him and he whispered into Ralph's ear.

"What exactly are we celebrating?"

"Why, my return, of course! Remember, I spent nine hundred years- right? - lying daggered in a box. I am rather enjoying this new body. Strolling about your lovely city that, uh, you have made your home. But, do tell me—what did I miss? Regale me with your contributions to society! Medicine? Philosophy? Art?" I rolled my eyes before picking up my knife and playing with it. "Or, have you two merely cut a path of destruction across time?"

"The last time we met, you were helping our mother try to annihilate the lot of us! Let's not throw stones in glass houses."

"Are we expecting another guest?"

"Mother will sit at the head." I snorted at his comment. Why do I have to let him live again? "And, as for the seat across from me, that's reserved for another of our family. Care to wager an educated guess? How about a paranoid one?"

"Well, there's no way Kol would listen to anything other than his ego."

"And yet, our mother has made such a compelling argument that he has seen the error of his ways and accepted his new form with vigour! Change, dear brothers, is inevitable." I smirked; killing him would be easier than I thought. Elijah shot me a look however and I quickly changed my smile to that of an innocent one. Rebekah then came storming into the room, sat right by me before smirking herself and sitting at the other head of the table, and spat her tongue out at Finn. Elijah gave her the same look before escorting her back to my side.

"So what shall we do to him, Niky?"

"You would dare face us as a mortal? The only thing inevitable is your death." Rebekah smiled even wider. I smiled at her and threw my knife right at his head, but he deflected it with magic. It landed in the chair that Esther was 'supposed' to sit. Elijah turned to me.

"Behave you two! Or should I take you upstairs for a discussion?" I glared at Elijah and turned to look at Rebekah as Finn snickered. Rebekah picked up her knife before it was taken away from her. "Throwing things is childish, even for you two."

"Oh!" He removed the knife and held it. "I suppose the honour of carving should go to the oldest. We have much to discuss." Elijah sat down in his place next to me. I snorted as Rebekah sighed; she put her head in her hand, bored.

"I'm rather enjoying my evening." I snarled at him.

"Well, I'd rather enjoy you getting to the point or soon your evening will turn ugly and then you shall have to return to Mother with your tail between your legs." Elijah closed his eyes and sighed.

"I had nine hundred years to learn to be patient. Although, I am curious why you kept me daggered in a box for so long."

"You were daggered for being an ever-simpering sycophant. Did Mother bring you back from the dead so you could wash her knickers?" I smirked at him devilishly before picking up my fork. He was furious now, scolding.

"She raised me because I was treated unfairly! Cheated of all but the smallest portion of my life! Elijah, I can understand such cruelty coming from him, but I always thought of you as being the compassionate one! What did I do to deserve you turning your back on me? Were you afraid of Niklaus? Are you still? Or perhaps jealousy is what kept me locked in a box? You coveted the duties of the eldest brother, in which case you had near-on a millennium to fix the problems of this family, and instead, produced nine centuries of failure." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at us. "I'm sorry I should not have said that."

"You are forgiven. Where is Mother?" I laughed sardonically before getting up and vamping over to Finn before trying to drain him dry while Rebekah clapped with joy. However, I was pulled away from him before I could bite him and sat back in my chair. I looked to see Esther had arrived.

"Niklaus, behave unless you wish to have a time out." Finn laughed but stopped when Mother shot him a look. "Elijah, I've missed you too. Rebekah I am at least glad you have remembered your manners. I have come to put this family back to together and I will punish anyone who tries to stop my plans or fight. Now can we please enjoy our meal as a family?"

"Why don't you say what you came here to say, so this wretched night can end?"

"It pains me that you and Rebekah look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you!"

"You actually believe that, don't you? I knew you were a liar, but now I see you're utterly delusional."

If you can forget the hatred that you cling to and remember all the times I've mended and healed you." I laughed acidly at her comment. Esther turned to Elijah. "Elijah, do you recall the day Niklaus challenged your father to a duel? Did I leave your brother to die alone? What did I say, when you came to me and asked me to help him?" Elijah looked at me and then back at her.

"That you would rather die than to see any of your children suffer." I grunted at the stupid comment.

"The necklace. It was not spelled to protect me. It made me weak."

"I sought to protect you from yourself! If you had killed your father in that duel, or anyone else in the course of your life, you would have activated your curse!"

"You rant and you rave about the monster I have become, but you, Mother- you are the author of everything I am. Well I have a secret Mother, I NEVER WORE THAT NECKLACE!" She looked at me with disapproval before she started gasping for breath. Finn looked at her, alarmed. Esther fainted and slumped over in her seat. Elijah caught her before she hit her head.

"She's gone." I tried to attack Finn but Finn blocked me off with his magic and Rebekah tried but she was held back by Elijah. I was thrown over the table and a nearby wall as a chair broke and turned into a stake and came flying at me. Rebekah grabbed Finn by the neck, having thrown Elijah to the side.

"Where is she?" I snarled at him, Rebekah was grabbed and yanked away from Finn before she could do any damage to him; I got the stake I had dodged and threw it at him. Elijah grabbed it and threw it to the floor.

"All of you, stop this nonsense." Elijah demanded. Finn left the house, I felt Elijah smack me, and then he did so to Rebekah as well. "I asked you two to behave. Instead, you deliberately ignored me. First we find our mother, and then I will bring you home and spank the both of you." I hissed at him but he just smacked me again.

"Hello?" asked the woman. She had woken up.

"Where's our mother?" I demanded. She was terrified and confused.

"Where am I? What's happening?" I grabbed Cassie by her throat and began to squeeze her neck. She gasped for breath against my hold. Elijah made me let go, sat me down in a chair, and rubbed the woman's neck.

"Leave her. She is a puppet. Niklaus, look at her! She has absolutely no idea." She became more confused.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Shut up! Stop talking right now." I yelled. Rebekah placed her hand on my shoulder and laid her chin on my other shoulder.

"Shush Niky. Mother is no longer here." Cassie gulped and stopped talking. Elijah patted me on the back and I began to pace, trying to think where she might be.

"Our mother orchestrated this entire evening just to torture us, and then simply vanishes. Why?" I looked at her.

"Hayley." I looked at him, alarmed. Hayley. Rebekah, Elijah and I all rushed out of the house to go find Hayley, she was at a witch shop somewhere in the city. We followed Elijah, he knew where she was.

"Why would she want Hayley?"

"To kill her, to punish us, for one of any number of reasons. All of which will be rendered moot when I send her screaming back to hell." I growled, moving faster, I knew now where we were headed.

I barged into the building, Rebekah ready to fight right behind me. Elijah came next and stood on my other side. I rushed toward Hayley.

"I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my mother?" I looked to see that she was in her original body now. I saw her familiar blonde hair, her familiar loving eyes, and her familiar face. Her whole body was as it used to be. She picked up a handful of powder and threw it at me, and my path to Hayley was blocked.

"You hide behind your spells like a coward!"

"I did not come here to wage war, Niklaus." She did the same for Elijah and Rebekah. I snarled and banged on the barrier.

"It's no use Nik."

"Everything you do is an act of war. If you touch her, so help me—"

"Hayley is free to go. I have spoken my piece; she knows why I am here. I have come to heal our family, Elijah. We WILL be a family once again."

"Well, that's a grand sentiment, coming from you." I looked to Hayley. "Go. Now." She looked at me, terrified. "I'll be fine, I promise." She ran and then the door slammed closed. A light bulb exploded with all the magic in the air.

"My intent was never to harm. Only to heal. I have brought your brothers back and they will be returning to their original bodies very soon. Finn and Kol." Another light bulb exploded. Esther started waving her hand above a cauldron and the earth began to shake. All the inventory of the store began to shake.

"You're a fool if you think we'll accept anything that you offer!" I barked at her and banged once again on the barrier.

"You are wrong, Niklaus! I do not care what I have to do to make us a family again. Even if I have to go through you." She disappeared in a flock of starlings as the glass shattered inward. I jumped to cover and protect Rebekah from the shattered flying glass.

When we looked up, she was gone. We walked back home and Beky kept at my side. I held her close and soon we found Hayley in the courtyard of the house, fetaled in fear. I helped her up and she hugged me, she hugged all of us.

"I thought she might have killed you." We stood in the room after that, doing nothing but standing in the comfort of each other's company.

"Of course she used those damn birds to make her offer!" I grumbled.

"What else did she say?"

"I don't know, she rambled a lot..." I stopped pacing and stared at her.

"Well, I hope you're not thinking of taking her offer? You said that we would help each other in the destruction of my mother." She looked guilty, unable to meet my eyes. "HAYLEY. I'm talking to you!"

"I think we should consider her offer of a family. I never exactly had one. She comes and offers to get the family back together. How can I help it Klaus?" She turned to Elijah. "By the way, thanks for your help tonight, Elijah. I'm sorry that it takes me being in danger for you to even talk to me." She stormed off and Elijah looked as though he was going to go after her.

"Leave her. I need you with me… Our mother, Elijah, the woman who brought us into the world, made us what we are, and the whole time, she lied to me! She made me weak…" I looked away, tears forming in my eyes. Elijah looked at me sadly.

"You were never weak, Niklaus. You are—you have always been- the fiercest of us all. In a thousand years, I have never seen anyone successfully stand against you. Not even our wicked father. Not one of the countless devoted to your destruction. You'll protect our home, even in the face of an adversary such as our mother, because that, brother... that is what you do." I smiled weakly at his words.

"You remain ever the wise counsel, brother. The rest of the family could learn something from you." I left the room to go check on Kolinn.

(Esther POV)

I was sitting in the Akatai camp with Finn, who was relieved to see me. I opened a cage that held some of the starlings I had.

"Now, you must have known they wouldn't give in without a fight."

"Of course. Tonight was not an ultimatum, it was an invitation. I just want to get them thinking. After all, only those who know they are lost will ask to be found."

"They're defiant by nature, and they've grown very strong. How do you expect to show them the error of their ways?" I smiled at him.

"I will remind them of how happy we used to be when we were a family. Then surely, they will come back to us. Finn, I am happy you apologized for your behaviour with them. I am sorry for Niklaus and Rebekah. Did you fight your siblings when I was gone?" I asked, ready to lecture him, this behaviour was not expected from him.

(Klaus POV)

"Niklaus I have already dealt with Rebekah. Now I ask for you to follow me to my room." I looked at him, startled.

"What?"

"I promised you I would punish you if you misbehaved tonight, which you did. Now please do not make me break my promise."

"Elijah, I – I – I, Elijah I don't want- I don't think it necessary for you to do that." I replied.

"Would you prefer me to use my belt instead of my hand?" I flinched. "I thought not. You have until the count of three to be in my room. One." I stared at him, horrified.

"But I-"

"Two." I got up and began my walk to Elijah's room. I reached the doorway before looking at him. He only nodded and got up to follow me. I flashed to my room and locked the door. No way in hell was I going to be punished by him. "Niklaus, come out here. Your time is up. You have already lost your pants entitlement."

I sighed and opened the door. He grabbed my forearm and dragged me to his room. He sat down on his desk chair, seeing as his bed was already preoccupied with his bedtime garments and a towel. He stood me next to him and began to unbutton my jeans; I had already dressed into more comfortable clothes. I smacked his hands away and he tsked me.

"Do you fancy losing your boxers as well?" He asked and then undid the button and unzipped my pants. I was deposited across his lap and I inhaled, trying to think of something. I hated being in this position.

"Eli, please reconsider this. I am sorry. It won't happen again." I felt him smooth up my shirt; my shirt went past my waist. I began to breathe faster at the thought of this going through. Still being in the body of a seventeen year old, my arms, and legs could not reach either side of the chair, so the only thing keeping me there on his lap was that it was the only place for me to be and that he had an arm wrapped across my waist already. Elijah was in the body of a nineteen year old, so he was a bit taller than I was, making this position a bit more intimidating.

"You are only sorry that you got caught doing it Niklaus, but this will make you truly sorry for such needless behaviour." He said and with that, he began. SMACK!

I jumped and with that, he began to spank me. I hated this position. I yelped as the next one collided with my sit spot. I yelped and struggled, even if there was nothing to help me. I felt another one collide with my undercurve. I began to breathe harder.

"LIJAH! I am sorry! Stop! It hurts!" I whimpered. The only answer I got was another swat to my thigh. I began to cry and then I felt another one land back in the first spot but on the other side. It went like that, after one cycle he would switch sides. I cried out at a particular harsh swat to my thigh.

"Niklaus, what did you do tonight that I asked you not to?" I whimpered and tried to be quiet, not wanting to give him the answer he wanted, but he only smacked me harder. "If need be I will remove your boxers from your bottom." He said and smacked my undercurve with more force.

"Because I… misbehaved." I replied. He answered with a softer smack to my thigh. I still jumped at the contact though.

"How did you misbehave?"

"Lijah!" I complained. SMACK! "I tried to harm Finn! Stop! I'm so sorry!" I whimpered and put my hands on his knee and tried to shove myself off his lap. However, it was futile. I threw my hand back instead only to remember the consequence right after. I tried to yank my arm back but he already had it trapped against my back.

"Niklaus, you know better than that. I'm disappointed in you." I realized what I did now. I had broken my own rule. Family do not fight family. I began to cry harder at the realization and the disappointment I had from myself. "When we see Finn again, you will apologize." I jerked at those words.

"NO!" I yelled in protest, I would never apologize to him, NEVER! I felt his fingers in the waistband of my boxers and began tried to yank away from his grasp but it was no use. I sobbed and felt him smack my bottom harder.

"You WILL apologize Niklaus, if need be I will use my belt to convince you. I thought I got onto you for that earlier. Family do not fight family. Nor do they try to kill each other." He scolded with especially hard smacks.

"Lijah-ah! Sorry!" I went limp across his lap and he smacked me one more time.

"Will you apologize to Finn?"

"NO!" he stopped for a second and I heard him sigh. He stood me up and led me to the corner, my bottom still on display. I pouted at him and he only stood me there.

"Niklaus do I need to retrieve my belt?" he asked and I was smart enough to remember he was already wearing his belt, so I shook my head. "We have only been at this for a minute so I shall let you recuperate and then we shall get back to your punishment. Think about why you should apologize for trying to KILL your own brother." He said calmly and then left the room. Why doesn't he ever yell when dealing with me? He could and would yell at others but when it came to me? Nooo.

I tried to kill my own brother. Well he started it. I laid my head against the corner and thought about what I might tell Elijah. He came in again and he was calmer than before. I whimpered and he kissed my cheek.

"Lijah? I'm sorry."

"I know, Niklaus. I still need to finish your punishment." I shivered and was only grateful I was not human. He led over to his chair again and I tried to pull back, whining. "Come Niky." He said softly. He caught me off guard by using my nickname that I did not even fight him on putting me back across his knee. "Ten more and we're done." I nodded and he quickly started the pattern up again. "Though Niklaus, I do have an added reason why I am doing this. Do you remember the way you treated Oliver yesterday?" I gulped but still nodded in agreement.

When the first cycle was finished, he stopped to ask me a question. "Will you apologize to Finn for trying to kill him?" I hesitated but another firm smack to my thigh helped me remember my answer, but first I wanted to state the obvious to him.

"Lijah-ah Finn started it." He paused his onslaught against my bottom to speak to me.

"Actually Niklaus, you threw your silverware at him, did you think I forgot that? I was fighting the urge to turn you both over my knee while Finn was here. I am quite glad I did though; I would not wish to humiliate you in front of him. So I ask you, who started it?" he smacked me.

"I did." I replied quickly. He was right about one thing, my father cared not about spanking me for the whole clan to see; in fact, he had done that twice.

"I ask you only once more will you apologize?" he asked, smacking me again. I jumped as it came into contact with my inner thigh.

"Yes." I hoped that was the end of it but of course he would trap me with the threat of more discipline.

"Do you give your word to do so?" he asked, moving back to my undercurve with a harsh swat, so harsh I squeaked.

"YES! I promise I promise to apologize to Finn for trying to kill him." He let me up and sat me on his lap instead now. I cuddled up to him immediately. "Lijah that hurt." I whined after a few minutes passed by.

"It was supposed to hurt." He held me tight to him and I moved my chin to sit on his shoulder.

"I love you Eli." I whispered into his ear and he kissed my cheek. I kissed him back before he stood me in the corner.

"Stand here for a minute while I go get you something to wear to bed." I obeyed and he came back within a two-minute period. "Good boy Niklaus." He hugged me again, I returned it as well. We stayed in each other's company and then finally I got up and followed Rebekah's scent. She was asleep and I kissed her cheek before heading off to bed.

(R&amp;R please. Also vote for Klaroline?  ./thevampirediaries/ I will not be able to concentrate until they win! Since Klenevieve is not on there. :) Thank you so much for reading.)


	5. Live And Let Die

I was awake and had just cared for Kolinn, he refused to get up but I still gave him his breakfast and let him sleep, I had no idea when I was going to return, all I knew was I was going to go hunt down Mikael and end his 'second chance at life'. I heard people coming and vamped down to meet them since the others were not going to do so. To my surprise it was Care, Steffy, Jer, and Matt.

"Ah. Guests. Nice to see you Matt. Still alive." Caroline glared at me, I only smiled back at her, while Elijah called.

"Niklaus! Behave yourself." I laughed. Oh but I am behaving myself brother.

"Tyler will be awake in a minute." As soon as I finished that sentence Ty Ty called.

"Daddy?"

"Get bathed Ty Ty. Unless you don't wish to look your best for Matt and Jeremy." That will get his attention.

"I'll get dressed." After a minute Tyler came vamping down the stairs and tripped. I caught him before he could fall.

"Whoa! Careful lil' mate. Don't want to fall do you? Besides I need a word with you first." I dragged Tyler to the drawing room. "You four just make yourselves at home for a minute." When we reached the room I turned to him.

"Tyler, I demand you be careful. I don't need you getting hurt or bothering people. Esther and Mikael are still out there and if one of them gets a hold of you, I don't want to think of what would happen. More importantly, STAY AWAY FROM MIKAEL. He will not hesitate to harm you. Esther is harping on about turning us into a family so I doubt she'd do any harm to you but she might take you hostage, I don't need that happening. Again."

"Daddy." He moaned. I frowned at him and he smiled. "I mean yes Daddy."

"Keep that in mind Tyler Mikaelson. If you become a hostage because of your hard headedness, I will punish you." I grabbed his chin and forced him to look me in the eye, I needed to check for honesty. "Do you understand me little boy?"

"Yes Daddy I understand."

"Good. Go play." I let go and he vamped out of the room again. I called after him. "TYLER! No running in this house. Rather, not that fast."

"Sorry Daddy." Tyler called back. I walked toward the room again and caught Caroline talking.

"Well I'm going to stay here for a while. I'll catch up with you guys later." Caroline said, picking up a magazine. Stefan however went up the stairs. The ripper wanted Rebekah. I turned to Tyler.

"Don't stay out too late. Or should I have Marcel follow you?"

"No thank you. I'll be good I promise."

"Very well then, be back before 10. Its Saturday, you'll be sleeping at 11. And be careful, we still have enemies out there. Promise me Tyler."

"Yes Daddy. I promise." Tyler turned to leave but I kissed his cheek. He kissed me back. "I love you."

"And I you. Now go have some fun."

They left and Caroline turned to me before smiling. "Hey Klaus."

"Hey Caroline. I'll see you later, I have business to attend to."

"I'll go keep your sister company while your gone, I mean I have to learn not to hate her with all my being." I looked at her incredulously. She hated my sister? "I'm kidding!" She hit me with the magazine before kissing me. I kissed her back, wrapping my hands in her hair and kissing her back, I dropped onto the couch and she let me enter her delicious mouth and I let her enter mine. Before we could go any farther, she stopped. "That way you'll rush back, knowing what's waiting for you." She winked at me and I smiled at her.

"Touché amant." I replied, pecking her cheek.

"What?" I flashed a smirk before leaving the house. "Klaus! What does that mean?" She called back.

"I'll tell you when I get back." I grinned and left to find Cami. I found her on the phone with Davina. I listened and then Davina hung up on Cami. How rude. I would certainly have… not done that.

"Davina? Davina?" She sighed and checked her phone. I decided now would be a good time to make my presence known so…

"Well, that was rather rude!" Cami turned quickly and gaped at me. I only grinned wider.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you, too, Camille."

"Don't...Don't do that crooked-smile thing, okay? What do you want?"

"Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with, and at the top of that list is a certain runaway witch."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"And for good reason. Had**I** magically resurrected the insane, vampire-hunting father of my sworn enemy, I'd be hiding too!"

"Wait, what? I thought Tyler was your father."

"Oh, haven't you heard? Mikael the Destroyer, back from the dead. And, by all accounts, under the complete control of your little friend, Davina. He is. Mikael is my… step father."

"Well, you heard her, _clearly_. She didn't say where she was!"

"Oh, on the contrary, sweetheart. You just had to know how to listen. For instance, _I _heard cicadas, and I heard tans, but the real give-away was the church bells. Did you know Davison's family owns a little cabin in Terrence Parish? It's been abandoned for years! But, a brief glimpse at a map showed its just a _mile _from the loveliest little chapel." She sighed.

"I saw Tyler earlier."

"Hm, Rousseau's? Thanks for the update. Anything else?"

"What's the plan?"

"Well, the way I see it, if Davina wants to use Mikael to kill me, we just have two options. One, you reason with her. Two? Well, I don't think you'd like two very much." I replied and smirked mischievously to help her get my meaning.

"Fine. Let's go" We walked off to her car and we got in, she began to drive.

(Kol's POV)

I was bored out of my mind trying to do a spell, which I don't even want to do!, with Mother, Esther?, holding hands with her. We were trying to do a locator spell and for what, I'd forgotten. Already. With that said, I checked my phone, no texts. Why doesn't she love me! I screamed at myself in joke. Because I've not yet won over her emotions. You have to show who's boss to them before the girl will let you love on her. Or maybe it's the fact she already has a boyfriend. I snickered and Esther stopped chanting, that was aloud? Oops, not. She clapped really loud. I refused to look at her, because she would see just how funny I thought it was, and right now she wanted me to be serious, Finn and Elijah's point.

"Kol! Concentrate." I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. "Unless you've finally heard from our missing Davina Claire." Uhh! She's missing?! Oh wait, that's what the locater spell was for. I laughed and she took a rose and plucked petals from it before dropping them in a glass bowl of water.

"Flower killer, what it ever do to you? Besides, it's only a matter of time. I mean, look at this face! How long can she possibly resist?"

"Given your progress, I'd say indefinitely." She pricked her pinky on the end of a dagger and her blood dripped into the bowl. You know, your not related to the stake or the girl right? Or did you give birth to them as well? I laughed at my little joke. I miss Jeremy.

"No matter. I'll find her."

"Oh yeah, she'll totally turn gay in the next minute." I laughed again and she shot me a look and I at least tried to be serious. She held up the bowl. "Now, _focus_. Conjure her in your mind."

"Conjure her doing what?" I asked and laughed again. She shot me a final look before returning to the spell. I sighed and closed my eyes, imagining her and I and what we could do with a movie and some popcorn. And her other boyfriend.

"_Ma te ak san sou ki à lumière la fille-" _girl, DAVINA! I laughed again. Yes mommy, Davina is a girl. I heard the bowl shatter and the map was ruined.

"Really Mommy? You kill the flower, now you kill my mappy? What is wrong with you?" I laughed but she didn't seem to share my humour. Hmm. Kol humour.

"She's somehow blocked our locator spell."

"Didn't know she owned a sword! In all seriousness mother, not entirely my fault, then is it?" I asked and laughed and finally I was running out of things to laugh at. I heard Finn come in and he scoffed at me. Gerrr.

"Considering your sole task was keeping track of a teenager, you might want to draw a little less attention to your absolute failure to do so." That's it, your getting a Kol hit.

"Oh, you're one to talk about failure! Have you got that human girl to bare her soul to you, yet? Or are you too busy playing captain to a pack of mangy dogs to have any success as a fake headshrinker? Or yesterday night when you were tricked into fighting Niky? He finally best you yet?"

"You know what your problem is?"

"Oh, I already know. YOU are everyone's problem Fi-"

"_Boys_." I flashed my brows at him and smirked. I also tricked him into fighting. Finn isn't exactly the good boy anymore is he? Or maybe he needs more practice? Or there is a -

"Now, if I'm right, Davina has the white oak stake. Find the girl, Kol, and get it back." I sighed.

(Klaus POV)

I had been sitting in the car for what was about fifteen minutes, I knew because I had counted the minutes on my phone. I growled and opened the door, regardless of the annoying beeping of the car. I had given Cami the keys. She was sitting at a table with a cocktail, staring off into space.

"'Wait in the car,' you said. 'I'll be right back,' you said!" She ignored me. She took another sip. I sighed and thought about snatching it from her. I was MORE important.

"Did I not sufficiently explain to you the urgency of this endeavor?"

"_You're _the one who hijacked _my _afternoon to drive me along to this revenge fantasy of yours! Excuse me if I need a drink to take off the edge before the killing begins."

"So, that's your plan, is it? Ply me with alcohol and prattle on until I'm convinced to leave Davina and Mikael alone to plot my death? Or maybe I could just leave you hear and KILL BOTH OF THEM!"

"No. My plan is to _listen. _Come on, Klaus. You could have eavesdropped on that phone call and vanished before I even knew you were there. So, let's just get to the part you really want me to play." I stared at her, did she just say no TWICE. She sighed. "Therapist, stenographer, drinking buddy. Call it whatever you want, I know why I'm here. To give you the one thing you've never had- someone to _hear your side." _I growled at her.

"I stopped needing one of those a LONG time ago Cami."

"So. You want to kill your father? Fine! Let's talk."

"If you want me-" She surprised me by taking a beer and pouring some of it down my throat and some on the floor, she seemed a bit buzzed. I sighed, took it and sat down across from her and began to talk to her.

(Kol POV)

I heard my phone go off and quickly answered, seeing as Finn went to go behind Mother's back and Mother had gone to hunt with Tyler against Finn's back. Joke!

"Hi. Um, I'm sorry, I know I haven't called in a while."

"Don't be silly, love. Are you alright? Where are ya?"

"Um... I'll text you the address. And maybe a list of some things you can bring me?"

"Alright, I'll be right there." I hung up and smiled proudly. I had forgotten the score. Yay me! Davina wants me again.

(Klaus POV)

I was getting buzzed now, and answering the questions she asked, and only that!

"My mother's intentions are far less savage than my father's. She'd prefer to 'put us back together as a family'. Last time she tried that, she linked us and therefore tried to kill us all by murdering not buy of course the second eldest who bows to her and every command that she gives out as well as his father. Finn. Of course, the good boy." I sighed/growled and took another swig from the bottle.

"So, what, are you just gonna kill her, too?"

"If only I could. But, therein lies my predicament- if I kill her, she'll just jump into another body. If I somehow manage to thwart that nasty little inconvenience, she'll rejoin the bloody witch ancestors and haunt me from beyond. But, right now, MIKAEL has the white oak stake. He needs to die first. Then I need to get rid of that stupid little dagger. That way, no one can die. I'm of course talking about Originals."

"And, how are you going to do that unarmed?" I smiled and reached into my jacket pocket.

"I've taken precautions." I pulled out Papa Tunde's blade and showed it to her.

"Oh, goody, Papa Tunde's Mystical-Knife-of-Ludicrous-Torment. Glad that's still around." She was making fun of me?

"You know, my parents dedicated their lives to making me feel weak and afraid. I've killed them once already. I can do it again." I stood and tried to leave but she grabbed me. I turned to her.

"Klaus, wait. I get it. The _hurt _your parents have inflicted on you for a thousand years. I understand what you're fighting against. The real question is what are you fighting _for_?" I looked at her. I never really thought about that. Wasn't my revenge worth fighting/killing for?

"Ask me to dance." I narrowed my eyes at her. She hates dancing.

"_You_ want to _dance?"_

"No. I… _never _want to dance. I'm actually really bad at it. But, I'm trying to make a point- there's more to life than the pain they made you feel. A cold beer, a slow song, a good friend... There are good things, Klaus." She took my hand. I stared at her hand. "And you need to see that, too." If that were true I would be dragging Caroline back to bed for more sex. What was I fighting for? The well being of my friends and family. Cami put her free hand on my shoulder, and I put my own hand on her waist and we began to dance.

"There's no real peace in revenge." I laid my chin on her shoulder and listened to her heart beat. She didn't deserve to endure the cruel things I was capable of… so instead of forcing her to watch me kill Mikael, I spun her quickly. I vamped out and drove off before she could say something that might bring guilt.

I was sitting with Davina, brought the things she asked for and was now examining her ankle. I rolled up her jeans leg to get a better look. Why wasn't I a vampire yet? I could quickly heal her… Oh well, nothing good humour can't fix.

"Yeah, I've heard about this! I've never actually seen it first-hand. It appears someone has knocked you head over heels, quite literally!" She giggled! Score two for me! _"_And I thought I'd have that honour!" She smiled.

"Hmm." I used my fingers to scoop up some of the herbal poultice that I made spread it over her injured foot. She wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, it smells like-"

"-The wrong end of something quite dead? Yeah. It's just a little something I picked up from a shaman bloke in Uganda." I finished and smiled. "There you go!" She sighed and before I could stop her, she tried to stand.

"Wow, the pain is just-" she stumbled and I caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I sat her down on the bench. I wagged my finger, in replica of Dad.. or was it Mom? "It's magic, alright? It's not a miracle. I'm not God." I set her ankle up on the chair and nodded toward the vials, herbs, and parchments with magical writing sitting on the table. "That's quite the spell you've got going here!" She chuckled again. Score three! I'm on a roll! "I mean, not to pry, but I figured you had your secrets after our last date ended in a werewolf bar brawl." She smiled. Score four!

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Aw, it's alright. I've never really liked dull girls, anyway. That said, what exactly is going on here?" She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came. "You're still not the trusting sort." She sighed.

"Do you trust me?"

"Are you slicked? Those sad eyes might fool some people, but not me. I know what you're after." She looked at me in confusion and fear.

"You've got a _lecherous _heart, Davina Claire!" She burst out laughing, score five! _"_I won't be used, not for my body, nor my medicinal herbs!" She giggled again. Hmm. Giggly girl. Score six! She's making this all too easy.

"Hmm." No bad, you can't copy me.

"We can hold hands, that's it!" I looked at her. "Whatever it is you're up to, well, you can tell me when you're good and ready." I brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, and Davina stares at me, smiling. Score seven… maybe that's why she won't love me. I keep score.

(Klaus POV)

I was getting calls left and right about Tyler and his mates visiting Kieran, Jackson, Oliver, Tyler, Norman. And more. They weren't going to see people, they were meeting up with the factions. I didn't exactly say no to that but now I had to go see my father soon. Something about the curse of the sun and the moon.

(Kol POV)

I put the sleeping girl in bed. I closed her bedroom door and started to dig through her things, looking for the white oak stake. I passed an open door and saw that dozens of candles were lit inside. I slowly opened the door and peered inside, empty. I walked inside and started to look around. I opened and shut several drawers before finally finding the stake. I tried to grab it but someone stopped me and twisted my arm to behind my back. I'm sorry officer! Please don't arrest me!

"_What _have we here? A liar and a thief?" Inward gasp! Mikael? Inward gasp! Father! Inward gasp! Is threatening me! I groaned. As he tightened his grip.

"I'm just looking about!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here?" He yelled. Shush you'll wake the poor girl.

"The bracelet. The one she uses to control you." I'm your son. "I'm a witch. I know the magic to turn it off. You'll be free to do whatever you want, provided you promise not to harm me." Plus, I'm your son. He threw me from him and I barely caught my footing. I winced in pain as I gently rubbed my wrist. No fair, my daddy is going out with my girlfriend.

"I take it we have a deal?" I looked at him. You are conflicted. You are a sad, strange little man and you have my pity. Hehe. I won. I went back to Davina and began to perform the spell on the bracelet when she woke up and saw me leaning. Quick, save me! I grabbed her phone, which had lit up. Cami… Finn's girl? HA! As if.

"Your phone is chock full of texts. Who's Cami?" Davina looked at her phone, looked and she looked at me. I looked at them. One particular text caught my interest. 'HE KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!'

"Come with me. Now." She took my hand and led me out of the room.

(Klaus POV)

I arrived at her dumb cabin. I walked up to the porch and looked through to see nothing. I walked across the porch and looked into the other window. Still nothing. I walked toward the yard and found a staff. The Mikaelson crest, MIKAEL! Mikael is here! I knew it! She's planning on killing me! And to think I made friends with her. I should have killed her when I had the CHANCE! I grabbed it and threw it through the window.

"Enough games, Davina! Send out my father! Let's finish this." I shouted.

(Kol POV)

I checked her pulse and she was still breathing. Mikael grabbed me by my neck and began to squeeze. And you wonder why we kill people Mommy.

"Release me! Or I will kill you _right now_!" He dropped me and I quickly began my work. If it weren't for his threats I would never stoop so low.

(Klaus POV)

"DAVINA! Is this not why you brought him for? I'm not afraid!"

(Kol POV)

"_Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore. Un frantue e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble do sedo per." _Her bracelet glowed and Mikael closed his eyes, feeling the effects of my spell.

(Klaus POV)

I was still waiting for my new found ENEMIES to react. I heard sound at the door and walked over to show them I was ready. Mikael was on the porch. He smirked at me. I returned it.

"Hello, _boy_."

"Hello human. Oh wait, that's right. Your an Original that bows to a girls feet. Where is she?" He glared at me. Ah. Just like old times. Except this was NOT going to end with me getting a spanking from him. He would die.

"You seem rather impatient. Are you so eager to meet your end?" I smirked wider than him now.

"I'm only eager to stand over your burning corpse AGAIN. Only THIS time, I intend to RELISH it MORE." He walked toward me, and like old times, I readied myself to stand tall against him. I almost felt like smiling. He approached me.

"I've traveled all the way back from hell for this moment." I flashed my brows in reply. Since my smile could grow no bigger.

"Well, then, I'd hate to keep you waiting!" I lunged for Mikael and the fight broke out. I managed to block most of his attacks and he did the same. I was reminded of back when he trained me in combat. Mikael began to gain the upper hand. I dropped my thoughts on what used to be and determined to kill him, bringing out BOTH my vampire AND my werewolf side. I began to gain the upper hand and Mikael kicked me. I got an idea and dropped my fighting. He kicked me again and I was laying on my back. He grabs me in a choke-hold and was about to stake me when I kicks him backward, I rose to my feet. I stomps on Mikael's hand before he could grab the stake, which was laying on the ground between us, and the we began to fight again. Mikael tried to stake me and, I tried to stop him, he pierced my skin, I screeched in pain and quickly brought my plan to a close as I stabbed him with the Tunde blade. He screamed in pain and fell over before fainting. I kicked him and grabbed hold of the white stake before anything else happened. Now I needed to deal with Davina. Cami and Caroline appeared out of from the trees. Where the hell did they come from?

"Where is she? If something happened to her, Klaus, I swear to God-" You sound like her mother. Too bad her mother doesn't give a damn about the girl.

"Davina's fine. She'll wake with a spectacular headache, but given her intentions for me, she should count herself lucky." She sighed and I smiled before kissing Caroline, she backed up quickly.

"what. Happened?"

"'Course, if you drop dead of a heart attack, I _may _have to kill her on general principle."

"You're the one that ditched me at the bar! I had to _hitch-hike _and _then _run on the back-roads of the _Bayou_!" Bayou? If she came into contact with him then… shit.

"Well, your perseverance is duly noted."

"Oh, shut up! I'm so mad at you, I can hardly _speak_. But, I am here, and it is to tell you- not to bargain with you, and not to shame you, but to _tell _you- under _no _circumstances will you hurt that girl, do you understand me?" I rolled my eyes at her. Caroline slapped me.

"Klaus! Don't hurt Davina. You made a truce with her. Why you would need to make a truce with a sixteen year old is way beyond me but you still can't go back on your word." Both girls stare at me and I was about to reply when I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." Cami quickly hugged me but Caroline forced her off.

"Hey hands off. He's mine."

"'Tis only a friendly hug Caroline. She is dating none other than my own son Marcellus Mikaelson." She was shocked and quickly apologized to Cami. I, out of amusement added on. "Besides, she's my psychiatrist. If she'll take the job back." Both girls hugged me. I hugged them back, why not?, and laid my head on their shoulders. I let go before the hug could get 'awkward. My siblings and I have hugged longer than that. They let go, Caroline getting one last sniff before her eyes bulged, I looked to see Mikael.

"Oh my gosh, Klaus is that-"

"Is that Mikael? Is he-?"

"He's still alive... in complete and utter agony. I decided to take your advice and keep him that way." They were horrified. I puckered my lips and watched them. They were hilarious. If they were tipsy I had no idea. I would go with a yes. I picked up Mikael's body and put him in the trunk. I closed it and sighed. I would eventually have to kill him. He would manage to pull it out, but it had been a quick get away so. I walked back over to the Davina cabin.

(Sorry about the cliffie. I am hoping to update this chapter quick enough to be able to catch up to the other side of Season 2. I need suggestions. Should Freya be a part of the family or daughter of Dahlia? Or should they even appear? I have no idea. So I shall hope for some answers on that. I shall keep bringing it up until it is actually time to decide.)


	6. Red Door

Cami and the boy were checking on Davina still, who was knocked unconscious from when I threw the staff in the window. Serves her right, trying to kill me. Caroline was in the door way and I was on the other side, I had the white oak stake, and I was never going to let it go until I removed my mother's spell from it.

"We should get her to a hospital." The boy looked at me and opened his dirty mouth to talk to me.

"Oh. Hello, darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?" I raised a brow at him, he's an enemy?

"You know, it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat." Cami sighed. I turned my attention to her. Caroline gave me a look, I only smiled, raising my eyebrows in jest. She smiled and quickly looked away.

"_Klaus_, he's just a kid. Give him a break."

"Yeah, she's right. You know, you may want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stuck-up pillocks with anger issues." I opened my mouth to reply when Cami beat me to it.

"Hey! Shut it."

"I promised not to kill Davina. I said nothing of this insolent sod." he smirked and Cami got up, grabbed my hand and led me away. Somethings off about that kid. He was provoking me into fighting him… almost like…

"Klaus, come on."

"A minute ago, you had the opportunity to kill your father with this thing, and you didn't. You're not going to kill this kid with it, either!" I watched as the kid tried to help Davina. Part of me wanted to go in there and help her myself but she had chosen a different path than friendship. I realized that Cami had been talking and turned my attention to her. I smiled.

"Fine."

"Thank you." Wait. What did I just agree to? I handed her the keys to the SUV and relucnently gave her the white oak, I needed a non suspicious person to hold it for me, seeing as I still needed to deal with Mikael and I couldn't exactly have him yanking the stake off me.

"Go get the car. Let's take her to hospital." She smiled and left. I smirked, that got rid of her. I walked back to the cabin. The only person it could be was the missing person in my family… Kol Mikaelson. Time to test my theory.

"You've got a way with words."

"Well, I've traveled." He stood up and walked over to me, speaking face to face with me. I raised my brow in amusement and in a challenge.

"You seem to have crossed continents in order to weasel your way into Davina's good graces, thereby meddling in my family business." I grinned. "Strange, isn't it?" He smiled nervously. He did not reply. "Unless it's _your _family business. You know, ever since my mother and Finn, I was wondering when you might make an appearance, _Kol_." He looked scared for a minute before he meerily beamed, laughed, and bowed. Kol. I have found my brother Kol. I smiled. Now all I needed to do was get him to on my side.

"Then the jig is up! Hello, brother!" I wanted to hug him, but because of the barrier, I would look foolish. I just needed to find a way to drag him home, my home.

"It's not that I _begrudge _you hitching a ride back to the land of the living. It's just that you're making _all _the wrong friends, brother. And, I have half a mind to show you how wrong you are." He leaned in to whisper, come a little closer brother. I can almost yank you out of that house.

"But you're not going to do that, are you? Because your little blonde friend told you to leave me alone." I chuckled at the thought that he thought I was planning on killing HIM! "I'm curious, does she take one of those little baggies out when she takes you for a walk?"

"Klaus why hasn't Cami come back yet?"

"Sorry love, I'm a bit busy. Kol I have no idea what you mean. I mean you are the one STUCK as a hu-" I felt a tap on my back and looked to see Caroline. "Fine. I'll get her attention." I smirked at her, tilting my head before, just to scare Kol, I called out. "Cami? I changed my mind, I _am _going to kill him after all." He only smiled, hiding his fear, then again he is in the house, within the barrier. Cami didn't reply. I turned around. Was she still angry at me or did she drive off? No the car is still here. "Cami?" I walked to the driveway and found the driver's side door open, the window smeared with blood. I ran to the trunk to find it empty and open as well. SHIT! Again I should have killed him when I had the chance. I need to stop giving people second chances. I dialed up Elijah immediately. It went to voicemail. Damn it! Maybe Mikael… No!

"Elijah, where are you? Mikael is loose with the stake, and Cami is a hostage, and I am _weaponless _and in need of reinforcement. Urgently. Make sure the kids stay safe." I hung up and returned to the cabin, I could use the witch. Kol was now rocking in the chair, watching Davina.

"Wake her up. Tell her to get Mikael back here, _now_." He put his finger to his jaw and tilted his head. I would kill him when I got my hands on him!

"Well, let me- let me think about that." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "_No!" _I banged on the barrier. Kol smiled innocently. "In fact, you should probably get going, Niky. Mikael, he's probably jonesing for a restorative… snack… about now. It'd be a shame to find- uh, Cami, is it?- nothing more than a bloodless husk."

"Kol be mature!" Caroline demanded.

"We're not done here, you and I." I growled at him, I would show him why he should do as I ask at some point. "Caroline, love, go get help." Kol smirked at me, I bared my teeth to show that I was not amused and then Caroline and I vamped off in different directions.

(Kol POV)

I got up and put a pillow under Davina's head and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. No way was I letting that motherfucker kill my brother. Or any of us. He first went after Eli and now Niky.

"It'd be really useful if you woke up about now. I kicked a few familial hornets' nests, and we really need to scarper." My phone rang and I checked it. Finn. I snorted before putting it back. I felt blood drip from my nose. Oh shit! Mommy's calling… or Finn. I walked out to the porch and answered the phone.

"Did you _have _to do that?"

"I _despise _voicemail. Do you have the white oak stake? I have Elijah. Tied up safe and sound." I looked around for anyone, namely Nik. No one. I covered my mouth and the phone.

"Hit a bit of a snag, truthfully. Did Mommy say you could do that?" He chuckled, ignoring me.

"Is _that _what you would you like for me to pass along?"

"Tell her that I've got everything under control. I'm keeping an eye on Davina. I think she's working on a spell to unlink her mates from Klaus' sire line so that she can kill him without them dying, too. I'm sure the stake will come back into play when she's ready."

"How close is she to completing the spell?"

"Well, she's joined Mother's linking and sire-bond spells in reverse. It's quite clever, really."

"What's she using as a binder?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still trying to work that one out."

"Work harder. Mother needs Klaus alive. So, may I suggest that if you can't find that stake, you either kill that girl's spell or you _kill _the girl." I spat my tongue out at him, then again he can't see it. I hung up. No way am I killing her.

I went back into the house and she was STILL unconscious, so I looked around at her notes on the spell. I found a root pinned to a page and took it down to look at it.

"You used Kandahar root as a binder. Now, where'd you find that?" I gripped the root and closed my eyes and began to cast a spell. The root died. Davina woke and I dropped it back on the page. I went in and sat near her.

"What happened?"

"Davina, you're awake! I was starting to freak out, are you okay?" I hugged her and quickly let go. She sat up and groaned, rubbing her head.

"My head..." She began to panic. She turned to me. "...Klaus?"

"Angry bloke with the deadly aim? Yeah, he smashed the place up, and then he left."

"Where'd he go?"

"To hunt down your pet-serial-killer-friend. Listen, not to be Mr. Judgmental here, but I'm starting to question the company that you keep." She began to pace, I guess her ankle is headed.

"The white oak stake?" I frowned. Why did she sound so concerned and afraid?

"It's gone, I'm afraid. The serial-killer one took it." She gasped and grabbed her bracelet. I felt a sudden feeling of guilt. I stared at her concerned.

"Mikael? Mikael? Mikael?" Her face turned to one of fear. "Why isn't this working?" I led Davina back to her chair.

"Sit down, alright? You were out for quite a long time. Maybe that's got something to do with it." I poured her a glass of water. "Here, have some water."

"NO! You don't understand! If Mikael's free, he can kill Klaus, and then all my friends die! I can't let him kill Klaus."

"Well, if I understand all this, Mikael's been trying to kill Klaus for eons. How are you going to stop him?" She shook her head.

"I'm going to need a locater spell to find him. First I need to finish my spell, now!"

(Klaus POV)

I came to a bonfire party and found a smear of blood. He was trying to lead me. Well, the sooner the better, I WILL KILL HIM! I approached to find party-goers standing completely still and silent in their masks, compelled by Mikael.

"Did you honestly think to hold me with a blade forged from pain?"

"Unlike the weak, unlike _you_, I gain _strength _from pain!" I tilted my head to the side. I'll show him pain when I get to him. Considering that, Mikael Mikaelson is an emoish person.

"Soon, you will know the taste of white-oak as it pierces your heart." You mean like you did?

"It's very clever, Mikael! Compelling the locals to say to my face what you DARE NOT?! Enjoy the theatrics! They only delay the inevitable!" One of them tried to attack me but I easily killed him off. The others followed suit with the first one, so they shall follow suit with his death. Pathetic humans. They were nothing compared to my strength.

(Kol POV)

Davina was poring over the notes she has pinned to the wall. I was looking through her other notes nearby.

"Um, perhaps we should hold off on this..." She turned her back to me and gave me a look. I frowned.

"No, I have everything I need! Combine a knotting spell with a sire-bond spell." She looked through her things again. "I just have to combine them the right way..."

"AND do them in _reverse_. That's pretty advanced for a wee girl like you." She snatched a page I was holding and gave me the look again.

"You know, I can give you a list of people who have underestimated me." I smiled. "Not one of them has done it a second time." Except for Nik who wants to rip your throat out now. Because of Mikael.

"Well, perhaps I should help you. I'm pretty good at stuff like this." She laughed.

"I don't think so. It's not just saying the spells backwards, it's changing the verb tense into-"

"_Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo." _I impressed her._ "_Like I said, I'm good at what I do. It's never paid to underestimate me, either."

"Okay. Let's do this." She led me into the other room. I watched her, smiling.

(Klaus POV)

It was now daytime and I had found Mikael was an idiot and left them fully blooded. So I took the honour of feeding them dry. So I would regain my strength from last night. I needed to bring back my smarts as well, I used to be able to fool him every day with my words and where I'd been, I had begun to let him see things I did. Well at most an eighth of it. The one I had as of yet to kill and drain stumbled over with a crow bar. I snatched it and hit him upside the head with it. My phone buzzed and I answered it.

"If this is anyone besides Elijah, I'm a tad busy."

"Hayley. I'm here with Caroline and Marcel."

"What is it, Hayley?"

"Something has happened to Elijah. He was supposed to be our decoy-"

"You used ELIJAH as a DECOY!"

"-last night, and now he's vanished. There's blood _everywhere_\- werewolf _and _vampire. There's a trail. I need you to help us track it."

"Well, as much as I might like to help you find my brother, 1) I have more pressing matters as the moment. And 2) You used my own brother as a freaking decoy." The man crawled toward me so I kicked him in the face and he was knocked backward. His nose began to bleed, my precious food.

"What's more important than your own _brother_?"

"My life? Davina had Mikael on a magical leash, and it broke. Now Mikael has Tunde's blade, the white oak stake, _and _Cami."

"I'm gonna get her back. And then I'm going to kill him. After daggering him with that blade, yet again. Show him what pain really feels like." The man tried again, and so instead of letting any more blood out, I grabbed him in a choke hold and licked off his blood, before putting my hand over his mouth and nose. "Mikael will be ash by day's end. And, if you do find my brother, please, tell him I could do with a hand?" I snapped the man's neck and hung up. I put my phone away and began to feed. I drained the man dry before letting him drop. "Ah." I licked my lips off, burned the bodies and headed out.

(Kol POV)

We were surrounded by lit candles as we sat cross-legged across from each other on the floor.

"_Sanguinatum venetus barkael meh-"_

"Stop! Stop. This isn't working." She played with the ingredients of the spell and I realized now was the time to come clean or she would hate me… FOREVER! Hehe.

"Well, maybe you're just... doing it wrong?"

"No, we have to do this right! The people Mikael turned depend on it. I am not going to let innocent people die. That is the difference between Klaus and I." I looked at her. Uh ship. She sighed, frustrated.

"Look, just stop chanting." She grabbed my wrists. "I'll chant and channel your power." She touched me and I knew she knew who I was now. She looked at me suspiciously before closing her eyes again. I bowed my head in shame. She quickly let go of me and stares at me, hurt.

"Davina, I-"

"You're _one _of them!"

"Let me explain! Plea-" She threw me against a wall.

"You _liar!" _she shreiked with tears falling down her face. I felt horrbile. She threw me against another wall. I pulled her toward me and threw her at a wall too.

"Please don't make me do this. Please Davina. Let me explain." I begged. She cast a pain spell on me and I grabbed my head in agony. "Okay, okay, okay, okay!"

"You ruined the spell, and now _my _friends are in danger because of you!"

"My mother said, 'Kill the spell, or kill her.' And I happen to _like _you." She glared at me skeptically.

"Oh, _please-"_

"Listen, you don't disobey Mother Dearest without some consequences. Yes, she brought me back to life, but she's mad as a hatter. And, that man you've made _your _pet, my father? Well, he's more of a lunatic than she is."

"What, so you just unleash him?"

"You're the one who brought him back to life first, love!"

"I had him under control!"

"Yeah, right up until the point you didn't, which is when he threatened me! He wanted freedom, so I freed him. You wanna know my secrets?" I held out my arms to her, giving myself over to my new found friend. "Then here you go. Go on! Have at it! Yes, I'm a Mikaelson." Davina looked at my wrists and rolled her eyes before pacing again. She grabbed her bracelet.

"You deactivated my bracelet. How?"

"It's a dark object. I know a little something about creating and destroying them."

"Show me." I relaxed and nodded my head.

"Alright." I was happy, usually the only thing I do was cause trouble so you can imagine how hard it was to convince her I'm good. Davina turned and headed into the other room. We had to hurry. We left the building and we began to look for Mikael. We had to stop him from killing Niky. I would hate myself if I didn't.

"Bleeding power from a dark object is tricky, so it does help to know what kind of object it is."

"The white oak stake." I looked at her amazed. I laughed.

"You want to drain the white oak stake, do you?"

"It's a dark object. If I can't stop Mikael, I have to stop that stake from working."

"See, usually I like a girl with ambition, but this is just _beyond _mad." I walked away but she grabbed me by my arm. I turned to her.

"Just show me the spell, Kaleb! Kol, or whatever your name is."

"The problem's not the spell, love. It's the white oak stake. It's too powerful, you can't just drain it. Best you can hope for is to disable it, but just for a bit." Besides Mom was going to take the white oak stake from the equation. I turned toward my car. We needed to find Mikael and it wasn't going to happen on foot.

"So, do you have a better solution? Because I don't have time to argue! So, show me the spell, and hand me the keys."

"And what are you going to do? Just drive around until you bump into them?"

"You may have messed with my bracelet, but I made sure _months _ago that I would _always _be able to find Mikael."

"Alright, fine. Your funeral. I'm still not going to allow you to drive me bloody car, though." She frowned at me suspiciously. Suits me right, breaking her trust like that.

(Klaus POV)

I found a rock stained with blood and sniffed. Cami. I felt my hybrid face escape from my anger and pushed it back down. That would not help. I broke a shovel in half before entering the bloody building. I was going to kill him one on one and watch as he screamed in agony for mercy. I found Mikael holding Cami. Cami was weak, swaying on her feet. She was only standing because Mikael was holding her. I snarled at him and pointed the stake at him.

"You DARE to harm her!" I growled at him. Mikael dropped her and she fell to the floor. Before I could stop myself, a hiss came out, he was distrispecting my property!

"Aw, how sweet. The _cur _whines for its _bitch" _He held the Tunde blade in one hand the white oak stake in the other. "Ill be sure to drain the rest of her right in front of your eyes, just before you _burn_."

"Oh please Mikael, or should I say… Mikey as Esther always called you. You wish you were my bitch. I'm not delsuional enough to even think of having sex with yo-" He leapt at me, we rolled over. We both got to our feet quickly.

(Kol POV)

We arrived to the builind that Mikael and Niky were at.

(Klaus POV)

Mikael pinned me against the wall, struggling to stake me.

(Kol POV)

We parked and I followed Davina as she ran toward the building.

(Klaus POV)

I flashed a devilish smirk at Mikael, which stopped him for a second, I caught a quick glance at the eyes of the man I used to call Father, I kneed him and we began the fight all over again. I tackled him and we flew through a wall into the next room.

(Kol POV)

Davina tried to walk into the main room, but I stopped her.

"Wait! We need to do this together." She shook her head.

"I'm strong enough on my own."

"No, you're not. Listen, I know you don't trust me, and that's fair enough. But, these are _your _mates we're trying to save, here. The only way that we can do this is if we work together." I grabbed Davina's hand and held out my other for her to take. "You need to trust me. Alright? Take my hands. Take my power. Channel me."

(Klaus POV)

I kicked Mikael to the floor. I straddled Mikael, and he tried to stake me, I grabbed his hands and easily began to stake him, I tried to break his grip so it would actually kill him. I flashed the smirk he had always known me to wear at him.

"Not as weak as you remember, am I?" I broke the stake out of his grasp and went to stake Mikael but he threw the blade at Cami, I vamped over and caught it, it almost touched her. He took the stake back and I waved the blade at him and tilted my head, just like when I saved Hayley from a vampire a long time ago. The day we concieved Kolinn. Just thinking of my baby made me smile.

(Kol POV)

Davina grabbed my hand and began to channel me.

"_Mwen la bois. Bonne mu la bois, la bois."_

(Klaus POV)

Mikael stabbed me with the white oak stake. I screamed in terror. DAMN IT! I felt my body begin to react to the stake. I began to desicate.

(Kol POV)

Davina and I chanted harder and harder and I began to feel the wind whip around us. "_Mwen la bois. Bonne mu la bois, la bois."_

(Cami POV 0O0)

Mikael stabbed Klaus and he fell to the floor, deiscating. I screamed in terror. The glass broke and Caroline bit Mikael, screaming in rage. Mikael threw her to the side and I watched as Klaus' face began to desicate. I felt tears run down my face.

"_NO!"_ He backhanded me and I was thrown backwards and fell on the floor. Caroline was knocked out.

(Kol POV)

I started yelling the chant, begging it to work. Please God help my brother!

(Cami POV)

Mikael stared at Klaus' body, but he was becomes concerned. I began to cry freely. Did I just watch my friend die? What does that mean for the others? I heard a growl from Mikael.

"Why aren't you burning? If you were dead, it would burn. _BURN!" _I began to let up, he wasn't dead? Mikael ran out of the room.

(Kol POV)

Davina was struggling to continue.

"_Mwen la bois. Bonne mu la bois, la bois-" _She gasped and bent against me. "I can't hold it!" You have to! Please!

"Just trust me!" Suddenly Dad appeared out of nowhere and approached us. I did my human version of a growl at him. Hehe.

"Is this your doing, little witch? Then _you _will undo it! Return the power to the stake!"

(Cami POV)

Caroline was waking up and I crawled over to his body and stared at the stake. Nothing was happening. I grabbed it and pulled at it, Carolie came over and tried to help me.

(Kol POV)

We continued the spell. Mikael came nearer. I repeated my 'growl' at him. Davina let go of one of my hands and thrusted it toward Mikael. I did the same. We kept him back with a pain spell while also continuing the spell to drain the power of the stake, that was no doubt already in my brother's chest. It should be in Mikael's chest!

(Cami POV)

We kept pulling on the stake, trying to remove it from Klaus' chest. Caroline let out a sob as she tried pulling harder.

(Kol POV)

I let go of Davina, and lunged at Mikael. I tried to bite him but he threw me to the side. Hehe. "Nice throw Dad." He stopped and stared at me.

"What did you just say to me?" I spat my tongue out at him. He vamped over to me and began to drink from me. I threw images at him all the while, proud I had defened Davina.

(Caroline POV O0O)

We finally pulled the stake from Nik's chest and colour started to return to his skin, I, out of excitement, kissed his lips. I heard Mikael come back into the room. I looked at him and showed him my vampire face.

"Stay away!" I hissed at him. I was ignored.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cami stood up and turned, gripping the white oak stake tightly. I snatched it and held it toward him.

"Stay the hell away from us!"

"I swear to God, I'll kill you myself." I snarled. He tried to kill him, I was allowed to be aggressive.

"You have a warrior's heart. Perhaps I'll keep it as a souvenir." Mikael tried to grab Cami, I raised the stake and Marcel appeared out of no where, he pulled him away from us. He began pounding into Mikael's face. Am I supposed to stake him? Mikael knocked Marcel flat on his back and grabbed a makeshift stake and pointed it at Marcel. I gasped in horror.

"Now, _ENOUGH! _This night has been a long parade of fools. I'll enjoy killing every last one of you." Klaus woke up, gasping. Hayley appeared and threw a chain around Mikael's neck and yanked on it hard, knocking Mikael off his feet.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it." She hit him in the face with the chain, Klaus determinedly jumped to his feet. They both ran over to him. I smiled, almost smirked, at Mikael. A girl joined us too. We stood there, outnumbering him. Klaus smirked.

"Ha! Take that Mikael!" Mikael glared at him. "It's over, Mikael. … You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?"

"Maybe… After I kill you!" Before we could do anything Mikael jumped for Klaus, I gasped, scared, he had the tunde blade, pointing straight at Klaus. I screamed in shock as Klaus pounced him before he could pounce. They tumbled over. Then I realized that Klaus was still standing next to me, just as surprised.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON MIKAEL!" Tyler Akatai growled out, yanked away the blade, and jumped off, blocking his way to Klaus. Mikael stared in astonishment before vamping away. We all grinned in triumph.

(Kol POV)

I was sitting on the hood of my car while Davina checked my wounds, incluing a bruise on the left side of my forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, a bit light-headed. Might have something to do with being knocked ass over teacup by dear old Dad." After a minute Marc came out, and totally ignored me. I pouted in mock sadness.

"You are lucky to be _alive, _young lady. You wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

"Can we _not _do this right now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I gonna embarrass you in front of your friend?" Marc took a look at me, I batted my eyes and waved my fingers. "Who the hell is this guy, anyway?"

"Oh, we've gotta stop meeting like this, pal." Marcel gave me a confused look and was now suspicious of me.

"He's my _friend, _and he's helping me." I got up and began to walk off. I knew for a fact that if Klaus knew I was here, he'd do something rash. I got out of there.

(Marcel POV)

"Helping you do what? Wage war on Klaus, and help me get killed in the process?" she looked at me confused.

"I just saved Klaus' _life!"_

"Yeah, from a psycho-vampire-hunter that you brought back to _life-"_

"Marcel-"

"Just stay here 'til I get back. You're lucky I'm not my father. I'll handle Klaus."

"Oh I would love to see how you 'handle' me Marcellus." I turned to him, shocked. He titled his head. "That's what I thought. Now Davina. Make your chioce. Enemy or friend?" I turned to Davina. I noticed the boy was no longer here.

"I'm a friend Klaus! I saved your life. I was planning on unlinking Mikael from the people he turned and then kill him. I didn't bring him back to life. All I know was I was successful in linking him to the bracelet. I swear I didn't mean for him to try and kill you."

"Enough." Dad held his hands up. "I don't need an apology or an explanation. I wanted an anwer. You are a friend and I shall hereby never doubt your intentions ever again, unless you give me reason to doubt you or you tell me to. Your trial is over. Meeting adjourned. Speaking of which, if you are not already, you are now on the faction of witches. If Gen agrees. Speaking of which, where is my brother?" She stayed silent. "Very well. Thank you." He nodded for me to follow and he went back inside. I kissed Davina's cheek, happy that she was still alive and that he was for once being understanding.

(Klaus POV)

I was stopping Cami's bleeding, since she would not allow me to simply feed her my blood. However if I found any reason to do so anyway, I would take it. She was pale and weak. I bit myself and put my wrist to her mouth. I pleaded with her using my eyes. She put her hand on my heart wound. I winced and took her hand in mine.

"You girls pulled the stake out in the nick of time. A moment longer, and I would have been done for."

"It's the least I could do for telling you not to kill that bastard the first chance you had."

Father bent down to me and stared at my wound. I would inquire him later but right now, I needed to deal with Cami.

"Well, he hurt you. For that alone, I will kill him." I gently touched her bite mark on her neck. "You know, in a thousand years, I think it's the first time I've seen him flee."

"He was still weak."

I kissed Caroline and she smiled when I pulled away. I heard Hayley approach, along with Marcel.

"And, he knew he was outmatched."

"I checked the perimeter, and he's definitely gone." I sighed.

"I appreciate your assistance." Marc beamed at me.

"Well, hey! You die, I die. Just call me selfish."

"Yeah, you die, a _lot _of people die."

"So where the bloody hell is Elijah? Or does he not care enough to show up?" I asked, feeling a tug at my heart. Why would he not come here?

"Yeah, about that Klaus, Elijah's been kidnapped." I stared at her in disbelief.

(Kol POV)

I texted Davina and she was here with me now. I had my car and we needed to move out before my brother or my mother find me. I smiled and she handed me my keys. I got in the driver seat and she sat in shot gun.

(Klaus POV)

"So Father, why did you come?"

"I came because I heard the commotion and I could smell your blood. So I thought you were in danger. I was right, wasn't I?"

"You're help is always welcome." I kissed his cheek. "I shall come to the camp later. I need some advice and I shall not request it in front of family. Right now, I need to find Genevieve, Kolinn, Rebekah and Ty Ty."

I walked home with everyone but my father. They belonged in my house anyway. Besides for Cami and Caroline. Though how I wish Caroine belonged in my house.

When I got home I heard Kolinn begin to cry. I vamped up to meet him. He arched up to me and raised his arms. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. I was happy to be able to actually hold him after so long of being away.

"Ba." I kissed his cheek and he kissed me back… on my lips. I chuckled and carried him downstairs. "Ba."

"Ba Ba Black sheep." I sang him the song I had turned into Ty's lullaby, it worked on him. Kolinn not so much. He clapped his hands and snuggled up to me.

"Rebekah?" I asked, looking for her.

"Yes Niky?"

"Where is Tyler?"

"Tyler?"

"Tyler Mikaelson? My son?" I watched as Kolinn looked around, amazed by the lights of the house. He was simple to please. I kissed his cheek again and waited for Rebekah to answer.

"… I don't know, but he went to play with his friends."

"I'll give him about ten minutes to get home. It's almost time for dinner. Speaking of dinner." I said and headed into the kitchen as Kolinn resorted to sucking on my thumb. That was how he told me he was hungry. Either sucking on my thumb on actually sucking on me. Like he thought I was Hayley. I sat him in his high chair and handed him a teething ring, it was almost time for him to learn to eat solids now, he had teeth growing in.

I fed him a bottle of warm milk, just an appetizer, it kept him from over eating and I ran out of my ten minutes and Tyler was still not home. "Rebekah?" I called. "I need you to come in here and be responsible for once in your life."

"I am offended. Katerina, Nadia and I have been taking care of him all day." She took Kolinn from me, I kissed his cheek once more and he began to cry. "Look at what you did." I glared at her before taking Kolinn and searching for what was wrong… then again I took a look into his mind to see that he didn't want to be taken care of by Rebekah, well no wonder, she did everything today.

"What if we go see mama? Let's go see mama Kolinn." He turned to look at me. I smiled and found Hayley. "Take care of him, I need to go find my hybrid kid."

"Okay." she gently took him and began to care for him. I left and went to look for Tyler and his friends, if they were still here. I found them at an intersection. Tyler and Jeremy were fighting. I sighed and vamped behind Tyler and dragged him off.

"Tyler what the heck do you think your doing? That's Jeremy. Your friend?" He froze. I saw Damon holding on to Jeremy. He had his arm twisted behind his back. Is that how you raise your children?

"What the hell are you three doing?" Damon snapped.

I turned Tyler to face me, replacing his waist with his jaw. He caught his breath. "Tyler Mikaelson explain the meaning of this. You like Jeremy. So WHY are you fighting him? Any ideas? No? ANSWER ME!" He looked at Jeremy, I followed his gaze. Jeremy looked at Matt. I looked at Matt. What was Tyler trying to say? I tried to invade his thoughts but the only thing there was the female vampire and him naked in bed.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You two were fighting."

"Hey." Koi brushed up against me, I glared at her and she ran off. I turned back to Tyler. I raised my brow and smirked, this would get his attention. I didn't have time to wait around for his answer.

"One."

"You really think that's going to work on him Klaus?" Jeremy asked. Damon tightened his grip. I was tempted to throttle him but instead I kept my attention on Tyler. Waiting. And I am NOT a patient man.

"Shut Jeremy. You know nothing about parenting. Besides what Klaus is going to give Tyler, whatever that is…, you are getting worse. Now what the hell have you been up to?" Well apparently nor do you.

"Two. Don't let me get to three Tyler. You would hate to let your friends see this wouldn't you?" He only whimpered and tried to shove me away but, I dropped my smirk and gripped his jaw tighter, keeping his gaze on me. If that's the way he wants to play this then fine. I sent him an image of what I was planning if he didn't answer me before moving on to "Thre-"

"Daddy I -" I caught a horrible scent from his breath. He was 'high' off of crack and according to how the others were acting, they had joined him. Jeremy's behaviour showed that Tyler had started it and I wanted to know WHERE he got such a substance from. Not that it mattered that he did it, it mattered that with how he was acting he could easily have been killed by Mikael or Esther. Even Finn could have killed him. Now I would only make him tell Damon. Since we were both parenting. I was being 'nice'.

"You got high? On what?"

"Uh. Cigarettes." I frowned at him and he gave in. "I had some crack that I found and I-" HA! Found? You are lying to my face Tyler Mikaelson. People do not just leave drugs lying around.

"Say no more. Not until we get home." I growled, tightening my hold on his jaw. Tyler whined and tried to get away by trying to shove me again. I bared my teeth at him before smiling at him. Damon caught my attention. Besides I still needed to apologize for his behaviour, it made since for me doing it for him because he was my kid.

"So what did you do Jeremy? And don't say that you got high off of crack with Tyler because I will… you don't want me to finish that sentence."

"Sorry Damon."

"I'm sorry for Tyler's behaviour Damon and I promise it will never happen again. I will make SURE of it." I told Damon, picking Tyler up and sitting him on my hip, desite his efforts of fighting me. I was about to vamp off but Damon caught my attention again.

"Same to you. About Jeremy." I vamped off. Tyler only pushed on my chest once before just lying his chin on my shoulder. I took him away from there before putting him down on a bench.

"Where is the car you took?" He looked up at me, confused. "Where. Is. The. Car?" He got up and I followed him to the car, it was out of gas. "What were you thinking Tyler? Oh wait, you weren't were you? Otherwise this car would be full of gas, more or less, instead of being empty." I poked my head inside and found a strong scent of the drug. "Now tell me where you got the drug from Tyler. That's an order."

"I bought it."

"From?"

"The Gurreara werewolves..."

I looked around and found a pretty brunette girl. I vamped over to her and compelled her to be quiet. I dragged her to Tyler and he was backing up. "No."

"You don't have a choice little one. Feed or I'll just deliver your punishment inside the car… or some of it anyway. How could you do something so foolish? Wasn't the Geu" I got a different idea, I just had to wait for his answer, besides his skin was a darker tone than it was last time he stopped feeding.

"NO!" He shoved me, I grabbed his arm, turned him to the side and swatted him a few times before dragging him and the girl home. I was going to have to do this the hard way then. Why is he so stubborn?!

When we got home, I pushed him into the corner and went and retrieved a bottle a blood bag and a bottle top, like Kolinn's. This way, either choice he chooses, I don't exactly have to go hard on him. I went into back into the room and found him out of place. I decided to ignore that fact. I bit her wrist and drained some of her blood into the bottle, a cup and then closed her wound to replace it with one on her neck.

"Tyler get over here! You have a choice to make. I need you to feed so that 1) you drop your buzz and 2) because you've not fed in I don't know how long and I am going to start taking action about it, thank you for helping me come to this conclusion. You aren't getting a spanking, instead your 'punishment' is feeding." I smiled at him. That should be an honour.

He came over, slowly. "What did you do?"

"Which do you wish to feed from? And hurry your choice along."

"Daddy." He whined. That was it. I looked at him.

"I'll take the girl out of the equation." I replied and compelled her to leave and to remember nothing. "Now tell me, should I go through your punishent first or do you wish to feed?"

"Dinner's ready!" I inhaled a breath and decided to enjoy this. I grabbed Tyler and dragged him into the dining room. Where we had dinner. I sat near Kolinn's high chair, he'd been wiating there. I had brought the cup so that I could easily decipher Tyler's wish.

I fed Kolinn his food, he banged on the tray and his food jumped to the edge. I tried to feed him some of his favourite mushed carrots, he rejected it. I smiled and tried to feed him one of my carrots, I had cut into baby bites. He gladly ate it out of my hands. I experimeted and found he like the 'adult' food better. He had already moved up from the smoothies I made for him.

"Beky? Did he accept the mushed food when you fed him earlier?"

"No. So instead I just gave him a bottle. Why?"

"I think he wants solid foods now."

"Yay!" she clapped excitedly. I fed Kolinn half my carrots before he stopped accepting food period. I kissed his cheek, and carried him upstairs. I cleaned him, bathed him and then dressed him for bed. First I took a book about colours and read it to him. Before I finished he was sleepy. So I cradled him in one arm and kept reading with the other. I put him in his crib, leaned against the wall and finished the book, he fell asleep soon after. I gave him his giraffe stuffie and went downstairs to check on my other two kids.

Tyler still hadn't drank his blood, Marcel on the other hand was now cleaning out the sink. I grabbed Tyler and the bottle and went upstairs to my office. As soon as this was over I would send him to bed. "Tyler, feed, or I shall do so for you."

"No."

"Feed."

"No."

"Feed."

"No." I swatted him a few times and he whimpered.

"Tyler, before we go any farther I wish to say that you shall do as I ask or we could easily turn this into what we did for your bedtime. Either way is fine with me. So I repeat, feed. Deny me enough times and I shall feed you blood as I do Kolinn milk." He quickly picked up the bottle and drank until it was all gone. I kissed his foorehead. "Good boy. Now go to bed, the other half of your punishment, except its only once."

He nodded and got in bed. I tucked him in and sang him to sleep. I kissed his forehead and carressed his cheek before leaving. I love that boy but sometimes he was too headstrong. I checked on Marcel before going to bed myself. I would need it. I had to find Elijah.

(Sorry about this chapter, my explanataion will come when I… get rid of Tyler and Kol. They willl be going to Mystic Falls for a while. In 8 chapters.)


	7. Wheel Inside The Wheel

I woke up feeling relaxed for once. I heard Care get up and I grabbed her arm as she walked away from the bed. "Stay?" She seemed to go from happy to sad. I frowned. It was Monday. She was probably sneaking off to college.

"I'm sorry Klaus but I can't. I would if I could. I have to go. I'll text you later. Is that okay?" I nodded and she kissed me. I kissed her back, wrapping my hands into her hair. Before I knew it we were passionately kissing each other when she stepped away, shaking her head. She ran out the door and I sighed.

Oh well, better that she leave then see what I need to do today. I got up and stretched. I needed to find Elijah and plot against my mother. I dressed and went out to care for Kolinn, Tyler, Marcel and then head out to bring home some outcast witches.

(Hayley POV, later)

I was looking out over the French Quarter from the balcony of the nursery, thinking about where Elijah could be. I jumped when I heard sounds of tortured screaming coming from Klaus' room. I ran in there, ready to defend him from Mikael. Klaus had blood splattered on his hands and face, he was trying to wash off. So he wasn't in danger, he just killed someone. He said nothing to me so I decided to say something to him.

"Oh. So, I see your interrogation went well?" he looked at himself in the mirror while still washing. "You know, it'd be better if you took a shower."

"Eh, it turns out these witches are delicate creatures. No matter! I suspected my mother had Elijah captive. Your right Hayley, but first I shall bathe my hands."

"Great. Let's go find them! Of course I'm right." He shook his head and walked toward me.

"Esther is too powerful. She won't be easily found. I need to draw her out." He tried to shut the door but I stopped him.

"Wait, _where _are you going?"

"Taking your advice. I need a bath. If you wish you can join me." He smiled. "Then I'm going to change my shirt, and then I'm going to find my brother." He beamed at me and tried to shut the doors again. I stopped him, I stepped inside.

"_Klaus_, let me come with you!" He sighed before speaking again.

"I know you want to help, Hayley, but you can't. My mother is wretched. She will _target _you in order to thwart me, and I can't very well save Elijah if I'm busy saving you, can I?" He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back. I undressed us and we got in the bathtub, washing each other.

(Finn POV)

I had my brothers where I wanted them. I had kidnapped Elijah, he was hanging from the ceiling in a crept and I had Klaus chasing his tail, trying to find out where he was. Rebekah was worried and she wouldn't be able to help him this time because her emotions were making her go insane with worry. Now all I needed was Niklaus to come over here. All I needed to do was keep Kol, Mother and Tyler from finding out my plans. Of course after this I would need to deliver a big scolding to myself for even going against my mother's wishes of wanting to be a family. I agreed on that subject but first things are first, you needed to show Niklaus his place, he's gotten too arrogant for his own good. And I was just the person to fix that.

(Klaus POV)

I was digging up Esther's coffin, I needed to know what was in her place and I was also just doing it to piss her off. Unlike Elijah, she WILL yell at me. I needed to catch her attention and disrespecting her was the perfect idea. I hit something with my shovel, don't ask me why I'm using one, and pulled out her coffin. I was just to opening it when I heard starlings begin to chirp. I smiled at them while my hands poured gasoline on her coffin.

"Are you watching this, Mommy? Nothing says "I loathe you" _quite _like desecrating a corpse!" I taunted, and bit my tongue for calling her mommy. It healed quickly. I pulled out a match, lit and made to drop it but I heard Elijah call.

"Niklaus!" It was the same tone he used when I was trying to kill Finn, whom I would NEVER apologize to. My nose told me that something wasn't quite right, it was too easy, she already had her body. She had Elijah didn't she? I turned to see 'Elijah' staring at me. He beckoned to me and walked into the building. One sure fire way to tell if it was him was his scent, from all the bonding I had from him I knew it by heart, all the types he could possibly give off. I followed him and he was playing on a piano. I slowly approached him. Trying to get a whiff of his scent. He smiled at me. I did not return it.

"You seem troubled. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried." I frowned sadly.

"I am. What has she done to you?" I asked, forcing myself to let a tear drop, he being Elijah would hug me, giving me a chance to scent him out. He didn't approach me.

"A thousand years of murder and mayhem, and Mother believes she can still save our souls. She wants to talk. Perhaps we should listen?" I scoffed at him or rather, the illusion of him. He was not my brother. I picked up a burned piece of wood and threw it at him.

"ENOUGH!" It passed right through him. He disappeared. I hissed at the air. I would strangle her until she cried for mercy. "The petty illusions, Esther! Where is Elijah?" I snarled and I could hear her from behind.

"What do you mean where is Elijah? Was he not at home with you?" I turned around to smack her when instead my arm passed through her. She appeared behind me again. This time she had a scent. "Restrain your anger my son." I hissed at her but didn't turn to face her. She walked around to face me. I bared my teeth at her and then stopped, just long enough for her to see. "I ask that you hear me out."

"You expect me to sit through a sermon of your lies?" I growled at her, I was trying my best not to kill her. I could care less if I let my anger shine through.

"I have lied in the past, to MY SHAME. But, I'm going to tell you the TRUTH. Because I love you dearly. This plantation, ruined by fire. How sad, not to mention symbolic. After all, you never intended to build a true home here. Even as Hayley carried your child, as Rebekah and Elijah sought to defend you, your thoughts were focused on only your conquest of the Quarter. Tell me, how did that go?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Is this some sort of motherly critique? Please feel free to choke on it."

"I mention your failures only to make a point, my dear. You've endured several lifetimes of misery, never mind the suffering you've caused others, even to your own blood. You yourself remain trapped in a perpetual state of despair. I have come to offer you a means to escape that cycle. I have come to offer you a family, not with Mikael but with Tyler, YOUR father." I tried to hit her but she backed off.

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! You know NOTHING! T_hat's _all the hypocrisy I can take. I suggest you give me my brother before I get angry."

"I do not have Elijah but I shall perform a locater spell and bring him to you. It breaks my heart to see you like this. Such hatred. The boy I loved." I hissed at her, I knew what she was referring to. All those 'precious child of mine' crap.

"Your _love _was a curse, an affect you feigned. The truth is, you're no better than Mikael, and like him you seem to have crawled back from the grave simply to ruin your children." Her eyes widened, this was news to her. So she didn't bring back Mikael either. I grinned, before dropping it completely. "Oh! You didn't know! Yes, the Destroyer has risen, brought back to kill me by an outcast witch. Surely Kol has revealed everything to you?" Her face went blank. So Kol was between her side and mine. I would gain him over before Esther regained him. "Or, is Mother's loyal little boot-licker not quite so loyal, after all?" I beamed at her, smirking, I had won a battle but the war was not to be over until I finally sent her screaming back to hell.

"Your father told me of his encounter with Mikael. We will need to deal with him." I snorted at her, laughing. Wait… did she just say my father told her? Oh well, no matter.

"We? Is that a joke? Am I to forego centuries of hatred for my evil mother in order to join her in besting the very demon she herself allowed to raise me?" She sighed.

"I am not evil, Niklaus. I am your salvation. And Mikael? I remember the long years of raising you Niklaus. Mikael loved the way that you would not bow to anyone, he was only trying to help you learn that you could retaliate against your foes without having to misbehave. We were proud of you. I am still proud of you. You know, once when you were only six years old, you got lost in the woods after trying to help Mikael with his chores. Mikael did not realize you were no longer following him until he was already home, he panicked, he got everyone out of bed just to find you. He loved you."

"You really think that saccharine recollections of ancient history will have any effect on me at all?"

"What I _think _is that you have gone mad from centuries of hating your parents. Join us, we can be a family again." She reached to touch me and I knocked her arm away, growling. "Should Mikael return with the intent to harm you, I will strike him down myself." I scoffed at her, of course she would say anything to save her skin. I would need to talk to my father about her, tell him not to trust her. She would be the end of him.

"That's quite an offer. But, you know, I've never needed any help when it comes to killing parents." I taunted. She rolled her eyes.

"You reject me out of hatred, but I have something stronger. I have the truth about your father. Not Mikael- your _real _father." I pounced her but she used her magic and I was sat in a chair. She beckoned for me to follow her and I stood my ground, however her magic dragged me out by force. I snarled at her. She was using the same tricks from back when I was young. That was when I finally got a flashback of how it used to be. I would try to evade Mikael but I loved my mother with all my heart. I loved her touch, I loved her voice, I even thought she was pretty. I shook my head to clear the memory away. She stops walking when she came to her coffin, which was still covered with gasoline. I felt her magic lift off me. However I was probably barricaded into the grounds.

"A thousand years ago, in a fit of rage, you wrapped your bare hands around my neck and squeezed until I died. Do you even remember why?" I almost fell over laughing. She brought up her first death that I committed like she was talking about the weather. I walked up to her. I hummed before answering, I loved this question.

Let's see... You turned us all into monsters. You cursed me, denied me of my hybrid nature. You lied to me about my father-"

"It's _that _one above all. You killed me because I kept you from your true father." I rumbled at her, baring my teeth once again, my anger was rising with this conversation and if I didn't do something soon I would kill her… then again I should want to kill her before she steps anywhere near my father.

"My hatred for you runs so deep, it's difficult to pinpoint it's origin." I stepped right into her face. "Maybe I hate that I'm the product of a whore's lechery?" She smacked me, and I gasped from the shock she had the guts to do such at thing. It barely left a sting. When I was human I would have whined or whimpered from such a thing.

"Watch your mouth! You will do well to remember that you are _still _my son!" I grabbed her throat.

"You judge me evil, yet it was _your _lust that made me what I am." I smirked and dropped my hand.

"And not once have I _ever _regretted the love I had for your father. And, you have never known the truth of how that love came to be, or what happened in the months after Mikael and I lost your sister Freya to the plague. There are no words for the loss of a child." Freya? I scoffed at her and tried to leave, she used her magic to drag me back to her. I growled at her.

"I am no longer the child you can push and order around Esther. I am your enemy who wishes you nothing but harm and misery." She ignored me.

"After Freya died, Mikael was inconsolable. Compelled by his grief, we were forced to pack our things and set across the seas. Eventually, his despair would drive us apart, and that's when I saw him for the first time- your father. I'd never seen a man like him. Powerful, yet wise, but loved by his people. And- because Mikael had chosen to leave me alone in his grief, shunning me from his life- I found myself drawn to another." I was tempted to give her the childish reaction but I resisted. I was not a child anymore. I had 1038 years behind me. More or less.

"Spare me the sordid details of my origin."

"I only speak the truth."

"Oh is that so? Then tell me this, Mother- Why did your Adonis allow me to be raised by a monster who hated me? Why not claim me for himself, raise me among the wolves?"

"No, no, no. He loves you. It was _I _who forbade it. I knew if Mikael had learned of my infidelity, he would've destroyed us in his rage. I had no choice." I had been joking. She answered the stupid question. Of course my father loved me. It was her who despised me along with Mikael. I let out a small growl and tried to leave her yet again, with the same results. "When I learned I was with child, I went back to Mikael. I told him I was having his baby. He showed no joy, but neither did he suspect the truth. When you were born, it renewed his spirits. We had Kol, Rebekah, Henrik… because of you, we were a family again!"

"Is that why you called me 'precious'? I disbelieve you. I was never enjoyed by Mikael. He always yelled at me. So yes. I guess you were a family. A family built on secrets and lies."

"Oh, you were my secret joy! And, to protect your secret, I denied you a life with your father. But, what if I could make up for all that? I was planning on making your father head of the house hold, replace !br0ken! It would be just like old times, remember how you used to feel about me? How you used to- still feel for your father?" I tried to growl at her but I was running out of aggression. So I would turn to disrespect. I turned from her and paced away.

"What could possibly make you think I would agree to such a thing?"

"You could have a happiness, peace, _all _the things you have long been denied?" She walked after me, I stepped back, baring my teeth at her, how dare she say such a thing to me. She frowned, showing sadness, I stopped backing up and took an aggressive step toward her.

"ENOUGH! Tell me where Elijah is, or I _will _kill you, in this body or any other you choose to jump into from now to bloody Armageddon!" I was thrown backward by her magic.

"Don't you dare disrespect me Niklaus Akatai. I had hoped there was some part of you that yearned for an _end _to your vicious ways! I will get through to you one way or another." She held me on the ground with her magic, I easily beat her magic and stood, daring her to attack me. I had provoked her. "We will be a family!" I felt my neck snap and I saw nothing but darkness.

I woke up and it was dark now. I looked around for her and she was sitting on her coffin, calm with tears running down her face. I felt triumphant. I had made my mother cry. I glared at her, and growled giving myself away.

"Apologies for the headache. I love you Niklaus, why can't you see that? Had you yourself not killed me soon thereafter, I doubt I ever would have recovered. It's 8:35. You woke earlier than I expected. No matter. It is time." I glared at her.

"What do you mean I woke earlier than expected? Time for what?"

"I tracked down Elijah, I have properly punished Finn and you said you wanted Elijah. He's sleeping. In a tomb in Lafayette Cemetery. I've lifted the spell that hides him. You are free to take him home. Every single thing I've said to you tonight is the truth, Niklaus. Whether you choose to believe it is up to you." I scowled at her before going to find Elijah.

I went inside the tomb, to see Finn and Elijah. Finn was in the corner. I approached him, trying to find out what he was plotting. Elijah was as Esther said, lying on a bench, asleep. I vamped over to him and patted his face not hard but hard enough that he should wake up. He didn't wake. Instead he twitched. I dropped my hand on him, hard enough to feel as if I had dropped my own body on top of him, which I had done occasionally in the past. Still nothing. I heard myself whimper when he did nothing but twitch yet again.

"Wake up, brother. Wake up, Elijah." I tried. Still nothing. I heard footsteps behind me. I growled.

"He won't wake. Not until dawn, sunrise. Which gives you and I another chance to discuss my offer." I growled at her and Finn reacted. Finn charged over to me but Esther smacked him and sent him back. I heard him yelp and he quickly obeyed. I was beginning to understand why he was in the corner, Mother said she'd punished Finn… maybe…

"You promised me Elijah's safe return. Or, was that a lie, just like that lecture you gave me? To what end? Besides my torment? What are you plotting?" I snapped. She gave me a look and I only bared my teeth in response. She was threatening me.

"I am plotting for us to be a family again." She made a mock evil laugh. I glared at her, she was playing with me. "You will respect me Niklaus. That 'lecture' was the truth and I am not lying about Elijah either. He is safe, he is unharmed."

"Then why will he not wake up Esther?" I asked, using her name to piss her off.

"Because I need to help clear his mind, he was hurt by what Finn was doing. Finn come apologize to your brother. You have already apologized to Elijah." Finn walked toward me and he looked at me bitterly. I didn't know to snap at him or to laugh at him. This position was just getting more confusing.

"Niklaus, I am sorry for hurting your feelings by taking Elijah. Do you forgive me?"

"Why should I? You can take the fact that I am not laughing or retaliating against you as a yes."

"Niklaus be nice to your brother." I hissed at her. I narrowed my eyes and moved to pick up Elijah. I really needed to go see my father to get my head straight.

"Do not refuse me out of some ancient spite-"

"Not _spite. Hatred. _A pure and perfect hatred that's greater now than the day I first took your life!"

"Why, after all I've done to explain to you, why must you persist-" I grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall, fighting the urge to kill her, Finn moved to make an attack at me, but Mother scolded him and used her magic to lessen my hold on her neck.

"_BECAUSE YOU CAME FOR MY CHILD! MY Son! _Your own blood!" I snarled and moved to bite her, she used her magic to block me.

"You don't understand! It was not me-"

"_MY. CHILD!"_

"Niklaus! It was Ayanna!" I froze.

"Your best friend. Do not think I have forgotten such an important detail. If it were her then why did you do nothing! You declared war when you came after my family. And, for that, I will make you suffer as only I can." I smirked at her. "After all, I _am _my mother's son." I threw her down to the floor, picked up Elijah and vamped him home.

I put him in his bed, dressed him in his pyjamas and kissed his cheek "Please come back to me Lijah. I need your help, I'm so confused." I whispered and laid my head on his chest before letting tears fall. After a while I remembered my children and my father.

I checked on my children, they were already asleep. Kolinn was in his crib sleeping, Rebekah was asleep and so was everyone else. I alone was still awake. I wiped my face off from the tear streaks that might be there and left to go see my father, maybe he'd cheer me up.

I was calm as I finally reached the Akatai camp. I approached and Norman came to meet me.

"Where is my father?"

"Follow me, I'll lead him to you." I followed and I saw him watching the children at play.

"Father?" He turned to me, smiling.

"Yes Niklaus?"

"I have come to warn you." he looked at me, stood up and gave me his full attention, so did Norman and the two wolves guarding the camp.

"What is it Niklaus?"

"Esther has come back from the dead and I need you to beware of her treachery. If she gets to you I fear that she will put an end to you. I need you on my side." I replied, hugging him and he embraced me, holding me against him.

"I do not understand. What are you talking about?"

"Mother has come back to kill me and I came to warn you to stay away from her, lest she poison you against me." I whispered into his chest.

"Niklaus?" I heard my mother's voice and turned to her, she was here for my father. I showed her my hybrid face, hissed and vamped toward her, however I was grabbed from behind by my father and he fought to keep me away from her. I tried everything within my power to escape his clutches.

"Niklaus! Niklaus stop! Stop! Wait! No! Don't! Niklaus!" He tried to catch my attention but all I could concentrate on was protecting him. He kissed my cheek and I looked up at him. Then it dawned on me that she might have already poisoned him.

"Father?" I was confused, hurt and betrayed.

"She is not here to kill you, she only wants to be a family again. I thought you once told me that you wish you were a family once more?" I felt my body begin to shake, I had been too late.

"Father, she has tricked you! Don't fall for her lies! Elijah lies in bed, unable to wake because of her. Please don't choose her over me. You love me, I love you." I couldn't believe the things coming out of my own mouth. Father and Esther looked waited.

"If I let you go, will you promise to hear me out?" I nodded I needed to see how far he'd been touched, maybe I could save him, if I acted quickly. Because it couldn't be true that the only parent I had left would betray me so easily. He let me go, I backed up enough to see both of them together, something I had once wanted when I was a child… but now if they were together, I was doomed to be unloved.

"Speak your piece."

"Your mother has come here, only to make you and your siblings a family again. She came to me the first minute she got back. I know of Finn and Kol too. They are alive, you no longer need miss them. She told me of how she loved you, missed you, regretted that she put the hybrid curse on you. She regretted having betrayed you for Mikael. She said that you killed her the first time and she and I can understand why. I'm happy that she has come to give the Mikaelson family another chance. I feel that she is being honest with me. I feel like we can be a family. Would you not like that?" I charged Esther, ready to slaughter her for making him believe her over me.

I was grabbed, rather tackled by the werewolves. Tyler grabbed me and dragged me away from her. I smacked him away from me. "Did she tell you of how she linked us together and tried to murder us all? Did she share the fact that she turned a bloody history teacher into an Original, linking him to the doppelgänger? Did she tell you of how the teacher was to murder me and my siblings? Did she tell you of how she only a few minutes ago SNAPPED MY NECK?!" I growled at him. His eyes said all I needed to hear, he was sticking to Esther.

"You missed out things when we were talking Niklaus. Do not be a hypocrite, she has been busy trying to keep you and your siblings from fighting each other. I am sorry she did those things. May I ask you to eat with dinner with us so that I may listen to both sides of the story?" I scoffed and shook my head. I turned away from them before they could see me cry. My body shook with rage.

"No I shall not." I turned to him. "If you need to hear both sides then it is clear to me that you will never turn your back on her, the fact that she was even here and not slaughtered the second she appeared at your doorstep I should have known that you would never turn your back on her. You love her, the truth of the matter is… you can choose me? Or you can choose the wretched, vile, whore that is my mother." I told him.

"I would rather not choose sides Niklaus." He replied.

"Well you don't need to. Your eyes have already chosen for you. I hope you enjoy her presence as much as you can, maybe even more than my own. For I shall never return here until she is dead!" I yelled and ran off.

When I got far away from there, out of earshot, and the pain was too much, I fell against a tree and cried. I should have known he would have chosen her over me the minute I heard her. I had lost everything because of her. I was living proof of it! I heard Mikael's words in my head. 'So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.' I banged my fist against the tree and stayed there, crying.

(Esther POV)

"Esther, what was Niklaus talking about? Did you hurt him?" Tyler asked, looking at me hard. I sighed.

"Yes I did those things, but I have regretted them since then. I wish to love my son but he refuses."

"I need to hear everything that you've done to him, you need to apologize and I shall see what I can do to help you and him grow close again. He came to me, telling me of how you would kill me. I know that is not true. I can see how much you've hurt your own son."

"As do I and I am going to have a hard time getting his trust and love back. If you knew how he felt for me a thousand years ago, you would be surprised at how he acts now. What I need to do is fight his anger and hate with happiness, love and understanding but with his behavior and how much he shows his hatred, right now he wants nothing more than to rip my head off as he did so long ago."

"First I need to be on the same page as you and Niklaus. I heard about Elijah. How is he? Is he okay?"

"Yes, Elijah is okay and he will wake at dawn. That should tell him he can trust me."

"Mother how do you plan on gaining his love back? To have love you must have trust and to have trust you must have love. You need to find a chink in his armor. I know I did but I went about it the wrong way. I am sorry I took Elijah and I am sorry I tried to fight with my siblings."

"A chink in his armor? You are right, I need to find a way back into the good graces of my precious, heartbroken son."

"I shall help you, anytime he pushes you over the edge, come see me. However I fear that he was telling the truth when he said that he would not come here again. So I must go to him when I wish to see him. This will become a safe place for you." I kissed Tyler, he returned it for a minute. "I shall check the perimeter to see if I can find him." He left after that.

"Finn, we should get to bed." I kissed his cheek and went to wait for Tyler in his bed.

(Klaus POV)

I had stopped crying and was already headed back to the house. I was determined to make my parents pay for being together. Tyler had chosen his path, so I had to look out for me now. I no longer had Elijah, Finn, Kol or my father. The only one I had was my sister, I had to make sure that I wasn't left alone. Mikael could not be right! He just couldn't be.

I went home and crawled into bed, determined to get enough sleep to punish those who defied me.


	8. Chasing The Devil's Tail

(**A/N: **With this chapter and the ending of the last chapter, I have come to a conclusion. Klaus and Stefan both are kind of brooding types. Klaus likes to spiral in sadness and Stefan doesn't like to but he spirals in sadness and hates himself.)

I was sneaking out of the house when my wrist was grabbed. I looked to who it was, about to either attack or scold. It was Elijah. I hugged him. Mother had said he'd wake at Dawn and I had thought I would leave before he woke but I was fine with this.

Elijah pulled me close to him and held me. "Brother, something troubles you. Tell me what it is please, I wish to help." I kissed his cheek before shaking my head.

"No Elijah. I want to be left alone."

"Why?"

"Mother has corrupted my father against me."

"You mean he also wishes for us to be a family." I huffed at him, idiot.

"I don't trust Mother, Elijah. Think back to when she used that excuse before. She lied to us and she lied to you. Elena lied to you. You were the one to detect a lie in her words. I was only hating her. I didn't see a lie nor did I wish to listen to her. What is to say that she doesn't do that again?"

"I'm calling Cami."

"Ooh goody." He smiled, raising a brow.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"… Leave me be, brother."

"So that you can spiral in sadness? I think not." I tried to say something else but he shook his head, picked up his phone and dialed Cami, dragging me with him.

(Esther POV)

I was hoping my son would come to the Akatai camp, so I was going to stay here and wait for him. I would let him look into my mind, which would show him I could be trusted. I had already put a spell on myself that would prevent me from being killed today, in case he decided to kill me. And then I would try again the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. I would keep trying until I succeeded.

"Esther, Finn and Kol's bodies are here." I smiled.

"Thank you, bring them here, inside Tyler's den." He nodded and left. I began a spell to call home Kol, I knew where Finn was and I would put them back in their bodies once they were both back in my presence.

(Kol POV)

I got out of the shower and dried off with a towel. I dressed into some jeans and put on my shirt before going out to find Davina doing a spell, I watched as she tried to repair the broken mirror. We were staying at a crappy motel because I knew for a fact that no one would expect Kol Mikaelson to stay at one. Cause I'm an Einstein. I approached her and leaned in close, she had almost fixed the mirror.

"Still at it?" Why you trying to fix this dump girl? Mother says that you should return things to people the way they had it. Hehe. Even if they give you a dump. She was startled and the mirror went back to it's former self. Hello Former Mirror.

"I'm _trying _to repair the damage that you did to my de-linking spell!"

"Oh. You still harping on killing Mikael? You don't stand a chance, our last encounter with dear old popsie should have made it clear." I looked at the white oak stake on the table. She snatched it from me.

"The only reason I'm still shacked up in this dump motel with you is for your freaky witch-encyclopedia brain."

"Okay. Well, here's a magical secret from the ancient legends of the Romani psychics-_SLEEP_, Davina! You've been awake for days." She began packing up her things. Why don't I have any? Oh yeah, I just ask Nik for something and he'll give it to me. If anything, he was way better at pretending to be a parent than Mikael and Esther were at BEING parents. What with all the trying to kill us all thing.

"Kind of hard to rest with a thousand-year-old _psycho _in the next bed." I scoffed.

"You say that, I sound like a bit of a creeper!"

"Can you just stop?"

"Stop what, darling?"

"Calling me 'darling', and trying to be funny, and-" she looked at my chest. I blushed, and quickly covered up before laughing.

"No, bad girl."

"-_That." _I smirked and buttoned up my shirt before walking over to her.

"Oh! Well, most girls like this. But, then, you're not like most girls, are you?"

"No. I'm in love with Tim. What I'd _like _is for you to just stop messing around." She continued to pack up her things. I stopped her.

"Okay, Davina. Alright. I have been trying to charm you. And your resistance is as impressive as it is baffling. _But_, there are things that we can do. Big things. I can't share my secrets with you unless we _trust _each other."

"I don't _care _about your secrets, Kaleb. Kol. I don't even know what to call you!" She said flustered.

"Kol Mikaelson. And, if you want to take down Mikael without innocents dying, well, then, you'd be a fool not to listen." I groaned and fell to the ground, clutching my arm. She ran over. There were Nordic runes on my forearm now. It read: 'Kol Mikaelson, come home. Your Original body is here, it's time to put you back.' I moaned. I didn't want to go back in my Original body if we were going to kill Mikael.

"What's happening?"

"That's Mother Dearest, calling me home."

(Finn POV)

I was with my mother in the Akatai camp. She had sent me a message that I should come home, so I did. It was time to become my old self. I missed Sage but I would bring that up later. Yesterday had been embarrassing as Elijah watched me get spanked by Mother for the first time in my life. I was only happy it was not Niklaus. He would never let me live it down.

"You always did know how to leave a message, Mother." She smiled and caressed my cheek.

"If only all my sons were as respectful as you are. Kol will return home soon, Elijah is ready to become a family again, I need only work on Niklaus and Rebekah. Should I try for Niklaus or start on Rebekah?" I nodded.

"I think you should strive for Niklaus. Because when he drops, surely Rebekah will follow. If you try for Rebekah first then Niklaus will retaliate."

"Very well then, I shall keep aiming for his love."

"Rebekah doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like the thought of being bossed around, she never did. I thought I would tell you so that you know what you are dealing with. With Niklaus, it's a war. With Rebekah, it's only stubbornness. I just hope you didn't set Niklaus off with what you said to him yesterday."

"Thank you Finn." she kissed my cheek. I smiled at her.

(Elijah POV)

I had called Cami, and despite Niklaus' efforts, she had agreed to come help me put Niklaus and his father back together. While waiting, Niklaus had come clean about why he was upset. So, as the eldest brother, it was up to me to fix his relationship. Since he would just let it break off and strike back at his love for his father and his hate for our mother. He was confused because our mother had 'tricked' Tyler into hoping for the Mikaelson family to be whole again. I wanted that myself. There was good and bad news for this struggle though.

Good news: We only had one obstacle, we could get through how our siblings felt for each other.

Bad news: That one obstacle was quite strong, it was none other than Niklaus.

The only humor in that was that he was the product of Tyler Akatai and Esther Mikaelson. Finn, Kol, Rebekah and I were all fine with it. Niklaus was determined to keep it from happening.

"Brother did you really have to call Cami? Now I think she might make me 'talk' it out with Tyler and Esther. I do not desire to do so, thus if you will excuse me." He got up and tried to leave the room. I grabbed him and dragged him back to my bed.

"No, Niklaus. I will not excuse you. We are doing this for your own good."

"You know NOTHING about my own 'good' Elijah!" He growled.

"Let us go check on Kolinn."

"I shall do that myself!"

"I cannot trust you alone brother. For all I know you will sneak out like you did when we were young." So our bickering began again as I followed my brother up to Kolinn's room. I had Katerina go fetch Cami and Nadia went with her. Nadia was my daughter from Katerina.

"I hate you Elijah."

"Oh. I'm sure you will get over it."

(Kol POV)

Davina was driving my car and I was in the passenger seat. I cradled my arm, I would refuse to go home until I killed Mikael with Davina. Hehe. That sounds wrong. I will stab my father with Davina, using her as a weapon, and he will fall over dead. Then we will dance on his body, not his grave because graves are boring. Classical music was playing, Davina's favorite. I used my magic to turn it to blues music. Davina turned off the radio. My car, my music. I laughed.

"You have any fun with magic, or is it all just angst and child sacrifice with you lot?"

"You were a witch before you were a vampire, right?"

"Yeah. None of my siblings had tapped into their power. I was a bit of a child prodigy! I loved it. I loved the power, I loved the rush... and then, when we turned, I lost it all. Went through a bit of a dark period."

"A _thousand _years?"

"Yeah, well, I'm a thrill-seeker. I couldn't get that from magic anymore, so I looked elsewhere."

"Yeah. Murder, mayhem..."

"Yeah, youthful misadventures! I actually spent quite a lot of time with witches. You know, learning from them, teaching them. Trying to get back what my mother stole from me."

"Is that why she brought you back as a witch?"

"Well, she felt like this body would be best for the task at hand- spying on the prettiest witch in town!" We laughed.

"I can't believe your mom sent you here to flirt with me." Inward gasp! Never!

"Oh, no, she sent me to follow you. The flirting bit was me!" We were silent for a minute and so I turned the music back on with my finger, turning it to classic because she liked it. Davina smiled.

"Just so you know, Kol? I can only be friends. I love Timothy." I pouted at her. I need to get her to love me. If she didn't, there were plenty of other sharp tongued fish out there. Like Bonnie Bennett.

(Marcel POV)

I was in my hide out with my brother Tyler and my friends Josh, Diego, Thierry and my younger brother's mother, Hayley. My vampires were here too, partying.

Hayley had came from Kieran's with a file box in her hands. She was trying to figure out how to strike back at Esther and Finn. Who had apparently hurt my Dad. So I was all for it. No one hurts my dad. He had been there when my biological father said he hated me, now it's my turn to be there for him when his mother is trying to hurt him, and had succeeded, like my father had.

"Finn's head stays on. He'll have a hard time answering questions without it." She opened the box and inside were a bunch of dark objects. Tyler began to dig through them, inspecting. I was supposed to be babysitting him since Dad was busy trying to defend our home from his own parents.

"Sweet, it's a big box of dusty old junk. We're saved!" Josh joked, Tyler and his friends laughed. Aiden smiled and I joined Tyler in digging through the box.

"Cami said that _these _can be used against witches specifically." I pulled out a pair of shackles attached to a chain out of the box. Hayley looked, she laughed, smirking.

"Kinky!" they laughed again. Well Josh and Tyler did.

"Ah, I remember these! A hundred years ago, the Human Faction waged a war against the Voodoo Queens. They had a traitor spell these manacles. Slap 'em on a witch, they can't do magic as long as they're on." I put the shackles back in the box. Tyler took them and put them on his own wrists. How Dad dealt with him, I had no clue.

"Please! I'm sorry. Please don't arrest me, I promise to be good for the rest of my life! I'll pay my taxes." I rolled my eyes. A few of the vampires laughed. Tyler smirked.

"Alright, we're not gonna get the "Handcuffs of Doom" on him while he's surrounded by a werewolf entourage." Tyler laughed and I decided to stop paying attention to the three year old.

"We can just lure him away. I can do that."

"Use me as bait!" Tyler answered.

"No! Dad would kill me when he found out."

"IF he finds out."

"Come on Marcel, it's the only way." Hayley said.

"Fine. I just hope nothing happens."

(Cami POV)

I was with Elijah and Klaus, I felt bad because we were basically dragging him, I knew it because Elijah had his hand on Klaus' forearm. He struggled hard against his grip when we least expected it. Elijah had decided to just keep a tight vice grip on his brother. I couldn't even ask if we were doing he right thing, my heart and my teachings told me we were but Klaus' actions were saying otherwise.

"How long until we reach the camp?" I asked.

"Never!" Klaus tried again to escape, Elijah only tightened his grip. "OW! Lijah let go. That hurts." He licked his lip and stopped. Elijah loosened his hold a little.

"I refuse to let you go back to your old ways when you have come so far. I will not let our mother ruin your progress."

"What progress?" He snarled.

"So how long until we reach the Akatai camp?"

"We'll get there, at this pace, 10 more minutes."

When we did reach the camp I entered first. "So which one is Tyler and which is Esther? We should go to a quiet place to start this."

"I don't wish to start anything but the triggering of Esther's death as Tyler watches."

(Kol POV)

I had come back to the Akatai camp. I was met with Mom with her arms crossed against her chest and Finn was here too. I smiled at them. "Well I'm back, and thanks nice to see you to." Mom grabbed my ear and dragged me into Tyler's room. Finn followed. "Remind me to teach you how to send a text message."

"You were told to get the white oak stake days ago. We need it _now_... seeing as your _father _has risen." I looked at her, surprised.

"Mikael?! Back from the dead?!" I looked scared. She swatted me. I dropped my hands to my bottom.

"_Enough! _You kept it from me. Why? Because of Davina Claire?"

"To protect your plan! She's never gonna trust me if she thinks I'm just a flying monkey to the wicked witch! I've got it _handled, _Mother." She swatted my undercurve this time. I dropped my hands lower, trying to cover myself. She snuffed out her candle and my arm healed.

"I _want _that stake! It will help me on my quest to earn your brother Niklaus' trust. And I don't care _what _you have to do to get it!" She took a deep breath. "Now I shall place you in your Original bodies. I ask first though Kol. When do you wish for your punishment? Don't pretend you don't need it. You lied to me. About something dangerous. You saw him at the bar, you saw him earlier this week. You knew he was back and you had a long time to tell me the truth. Do you want it now, when you get in your Original body, or do you want it tonight?" I gulped. How about never?

"Mother what are you thinking? Don't let him choose."

"Silence Finn."

"How about tonight? I'm good for it then." And I'll be ready with tons of blood in my system. And it won't hurt because I'll be an Original while you are a human still. She nodded her head. She opened the coffins, laid the bodies on the ground and then had us lay on the ground. She started her spell.

(Tyler POV)

I had just finished hunting for the clan when I came upon my son, his brother, and Cami sitting. Waiting. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Where's your wife?" Niklaus asked. I looked at him, scoldingly. He didn't react the way he usually does. Instead he growled at me. I decided to talk to the other two.

"We're here to talk to you and Esther." Cami replied.

"Niklaus be respectful."

"I have no reason to be respectful to you or anyone else!" Elijah looked to Niklaus. I turned away from them to retrieve Esther for them.

I went inside my den to find four bodies and Esther chanting. I watched the scene, intent on what was going on. When she finished, two of the bodies stood up. The other two stayed there, sleeping. I smiled. Finn and Kol.

"Hello." Esther turned to me.

"Hello Tyler. Children, go out from the camp. I feel that I should be the only one in the camp right now."

"Niklaus has come to talk to you, or rather he was forced."

"I will speak to him, I have a plan. Well two really. To show I intend to be a family I shall destroy the white oak stake. That will get him to trust me for obvious purposes."

(Rebekah POV)

I entered the house to find no one here. I vamped up to Kolinn's room and found him awake, sucking on his toes. I smiled and picked him up. I dialed up Niklaus but his phone answered in his room. As soon as that was over, I found Genevieve in the house, casting a spell.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Nik. I think he was forced from the house, I wish to speak to him about his mother. I think she should be allowed a chance. I know what she has done in the past but I know one thing he is not looking at. She is giving him a chance, she does not begrudge him and I also just wish for him to be happy. Fighting both of his parents is making him depressed and he is falling deeply."

"Here, channel me. I don't know if I should give her a chance, I mean I don't hate her but the prospect of having a whole family seems inviting. I just don't want Niky thinking everyone's abandoned him."

(Kol POV)

I was sitting at the cemetery, waiting for Davina, I had texted her. I was plotting against Niky. Well not really but I wanted a dagger to use on him, if he tried to kill me, I needed a fail safe. Right now, he was out of his mind with rage and betrayal. I would tell Davina that it was for Mikael that we were making a dagger. A dagger to use on him until we could unlink him. She arrived. I took the athame out of my pocket. She froze.

"Who are you? What did you do to Kol?"

"I am Kol." She recognized my voice and I explained what happened.

"What did your mother want from you? Besides putting you back in your body?"

"She wants me to take that stake out of your bag- give it to her, so that she can kill Mikael, dispel it and get Nik's trust back."

"Is that why you called me here?" I pouted, I refused to glare this beautiful girl!

"I'm not my mother's puppet!" Yet I'm getting a spanking from her later… I stood up and walked toward Davina, holding the dagger toward her. "I want something different entirely. I want your blood." She looked at me scared. I raised my hands non-threateningly.

"Relax, love! I'm not gonna take it. I'm asking ya. Nicely."

"Sure, I'll just bleed for you with no explanation at _all_." I laughed. Hey there, I'm Big Dumbie...

"About a hundred years ago, this tomb used to be my playhouse. The witches I used to run with, we used to make all kinds of magic in here. That is, until I pissed the prettiest one off, as I tend to do, and she locked me out."

"So, why do you need my blood?"

"Her name was Mary Alice Claire." She rolled her eyes. "Only a Claire witch can open this tomb." I walked toward her and handed her the athame, handle first duh. She looked at it for a minute before taking it. She cut herself and the door opened. I led her inside. It was still full to the brim of artifacts and materials. Davina looked around at all the shelves in wonder.

"Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Well, I was a vampire. I could get anything I wanted. I couldn't practice witchcraft, so, I charmed some witches, and I taught them a new kind of magic that I learned in Arabia called _Kemiya. _We made items that allowed me to use magic without _doing _magic." I pulled boxes off of a shelf.

"You taught them how to make dark objects."

"Yeah. And, for a time, they were scattered all around this city." I opened a box. "I can't for the life of me find where they are now, but... I've got the one that matters." Davina gulped. I looked at her.

"What is it?" We said in unison. I chuckled.

"It's not about what it is, it's about what it _could _be. You want to take down Mikael, right?" She nodded, "I've wanted one thing for _years… _to drive a dagger into his heart, like he's done to me so many times." She looked at me confused.

"Then why didn't you?" I coughed.

"Because he had a white oak stake and he wasn't afraid to use it." I put the athame in a box and put it up. That was a close call.

"With a little practice, and some _trust_, we'll fix it. My brother Nik threw the daggers we had into the ocean in an attempt to make us a family. It worked. We'll put him in a box, _but_, seeing as he won't be entirely dead, no one will die because of it and you can do your unlink spell. So, what do you say?" Davina looked at me and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

(Tyler POV)

I was standing around, wishing I could buy something, and I was playing bait. I was told that Finn would hope for a place to start so he could get back into his mother's good graces as well as Klaus. Helping me would be a good place to start. The only thing was I didn't know what he looked like.

"Tyler Lockwood?" I looked to see a man staring at me.

"My name is Tyler Mikaelson."

"So you would be my brother's kid?" I nodded and went back to staring at the object in the window. "Can I help you?"

"Not unless you have $2,100 dollars. I broke my dad's bathtub so I was trying to buy him a new one, before he found out." I smiled sheepishly.

He pulled out his wallet. "I'll give you $3000. How's that?"

"You keep that much money in your wallet?"

"Yes I do. I'm an Original, one of the older ones, which means I sometimes buy Kol or Rebekah things." He handed me money and smiled. Wow, I like Uncle Finn. I smiled back before heading out to actually go buy a tub for Daddy.

When I reached the curb, some grabbed my money and vamped off. Finn vamped over and Marcel dropped on him, smashing the shackles on his wrists. He tried to break them but they didn't. The next thing I knew, Marcel knocked him up the head so hard he fainted.

"What the heck was that for?"

"It was the plan. Now we need to interrogate him."

(Genevieve POV)

"I found Nik. He went to the Akatai camp already."

"Isn't that where Esther is?"

"Yes."

"I'll put Kolinn to bed, I mean he'll be asleep for a long while now. Since he's still only 6 months old. Then we'll both go check it out. Besides Katerina and Nadia are home, they'll care for Kolinn."

"Nik would not want that so let's hurry."

(Klaus POV)

"Niklaus I'm sorry for what I've done and I will allow you to look into my thoughts to prove to you how sorry I am." I kept from looking at my parents all the while they tried to talk to me. "Please Niklaus." I huffed at her, just to give her an answer.

"Niklaus, listen to your mother. Please."

"Niklaus you are being infantile." Elijah lectured me.

"You want childish? I am not acting childish. You are by forcing me to do this. I didn't come here of my own accord."

"Okay since you started talking, what do you think Esther's trying to do?" I stared at her.

"What is this? Couple's therapy?" She waited. "I think she is being her normal old haggy self and as soon as I trust her, she's going to kill us all. So someone has to use their brain."

"Elijah, what do you think Esther is doing?"

"I think she truly wishes to be a family. Seeing that is what we have all wished for so long, including Niklaus, I want to help her start our family again."

"Tyler, what do you think Esther is doing?"

"I think that Esther is trying to start her family again, Niklaus has asked for his siblings to be a family. Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus have done well there for a while so I wonder why not add in the rest of the family."

"Esther, what are you doing? And just so everyone remembers, you all swore to tell the truth. Klaus, Elijah, Tyler. All of you are well known in how to tell if someone is lying. Esther, tell the truth. Your family is depending on it."

"I want us to be a family again, and I will do anything in my power to help us become a family again. I already am working on it. Kol and Finn are back in their Original bodies."

"How am I to tell if she is lying if she has told so many lies before?" I smirked. I think I stumped them.

"Because if you go to your father's den. Go look for yourself." I stared at everyone. They were waiting for me to do so.

"Who's to say that I won't just run from here when I get up?"

"Because I will take you." Elijah grabbed me by my forearm. I yanked away but he only held on tighter.

(Kol POV)

I was digging through my things as Davina helped me. I snapped my fingers to turn on the stereo. I was still a witch for the next half hour so my magic hadn't entirely left me. My body needed time to adjust to being a vampire again. Davina smiled at me.

"The hunters who forged the Originals' daggers to take out my family didn't know that Klaus was part-werewolf- not vulnerable to silver. I tried the silver dagger on Mikael once, it didn't work. He almost killed me, that's why I was daggered and needed to wake in Mystic Falls. Long story." Davina picked up the dagger and looked at it. I came over and took it from her. "Now, it's impossible to replicate the spell cast on the dagger. Trust me, I've tried." I put the dagger back in the box. _"_But, it's not impossible to change the dagger itself. _Kemiya _allows witches to destroy one element to create another. Say, changing silver to gold, for example."

"So, you've been hanging out with me this whole time because you don't have enough power on your own?"

"No! Kemiya's about... it's about _chemistry. _It's about _connection_. And, after what happened with the white oak stake, I don't think you can deny what we have." I held my hand out to show her a large diamond in my palm.

"So, here. Hold my hand." Davina stepped toward me. I held up the diamond so she could see it.

"That's a _huge _diamond."

"It's a paragon diamond. You use them to conduct power." I laid the diamond back in my palm and held my hand out for hers.

"Is the hand-holding really necessary?"

"I mean, we could make out, but then that'd be _entirely _distracting." She sighed and held my hand. I held out my other hand, which held a piece of rope. She took my other hand. "Alright, follow my lead. Close your eyes." She closed her eyes and I began to chant. "_E loke gae la lidi. E loke gae la lidi." _After a minute, Davina joined me in chanting the spell. I let go of Davina's hand slowly grasped her elbow. "_E loke gae la lidi. E loke gae la lidi._" The rope caught fire and we stopped chanting. And we stared at each other, surprised. I moved my hand to her shoulder and let go of the rope before I burned my hand. Still a witch. Davina burned her hand and she dropped it on the floor. We kneeled to look at the ground. The rope was made of gold now, lying in place of where the normal rope should have been. I smiled, it worked! She now had a new bracelet. I put it on her wrist. She smiled. "To replace the one I broke."

"We changed it." I smiled.

"Well, Davina Claire, we're going to change everything." She stared at me, amazed. I winked at her.

"Can we show Tim?" I coughed.

"Can we build it? YES WE CAN!" I nodded just to let her see I meant yes. I just had to decide whether or not I was going home. Then again…

(Klaus POV)

"Yay so you told a first truth in your life." I smirked.

"I think that we should get the whole family together for this." Cami said. "We're doing quite well. Thank you for trying Klaus." She reached into her pocket. I tilted my head in curiosity. I sat down by her and watched. "Here have a cookie." I scoffed at her.

"I'm not a-"

"Save it. It's blueberry with chocolate chips… I also put in some M&amp;Ms too."

"Why are you giving me a cookie?"

"Because I decided that since you've grown to dislike my sessions that I would start a token economy of sorts." I stared at her, even more confused. "I'll explain later." She put her hands on either side of my face, smiling. I continued to stare at her. "Klaus if you keep staring at me this is going to get awkward." she let go of me, grabbed my hand and placed the cookie there before getting up. I stared at the cookie instead.

"Come Niklaus, time to go home." I was kissed on the cheek by my parents and they said goodbye.

"Why do I have a cookie?" I took a bite and it was delicious. I ate the cookie in a few bites. I got up and followed Elijah home. Still asking myself why she did that and what she meant by making a token economy.

(Kol POV)

Davina was lying on a futon while I put away the paragon diamond in a small velvet pouch and then stuffed it into a box. I put it up and turned to her.

"Well, it's late. I should get going."

"I suppose you'll be wanting to get back to Marcel's." I didn't know how to tell her something she needed to know but was a tad bit embarrassing to talk about.

"I lied to him about you. I'll probably go back to the attic."

"Voluntarily returning to the jail cell where they locked you up? Well I gotta go home me self. Mommy dearest would be pissed if I didn't." I walked toward her and sat down next to her on the futon. "You must have been lonely all that time. A witch needs a coven, even if it is just two."

"When can we work on the dagger?"

"Soon. We have some more work to do with each other, first." I grabbed her jeans jacket and over her like a blanket. "You're gonna like me, Davina Claire. I'm happy to let you pretend a while that you don't already." She stared at me.

"I can't fall in love with you. I need to go home." I sighed and watched as she left. I got up myself and headed home.

When I got there, I found Mother, Rebekah and a red head. I walked up. "Hey look at me, I'm home!" I smiled, I was now an Original and was ready for what was to come.

"Hello Kol." Rebekah turned to me.

"Kol? Kol is that really you?" I nodded. She jumped me and I hugged her. She kissed my cheek over and over again, alternating between cheeks. "Kol, you're alive! I was thinking it was only Finn, but your alive." Her phone rang and she got up. "Goodbye Mother. Come Gen, Nik awaits."

They left, leaving me alone with Mother… uh. I got up and headed to her. This would be painless. She grabbed my hand and I smiled as she led me away from the camp. She sat down on a tree stump. "Kol remind me again what this is for?" We're already starting?

"Because I lied to you about dear old Popsie."

"Yes. Now because that is against the bible we are doing this bare, drop your pants." I dropped my pants and boxers, laughing. "Lie across my lap or should I do it for you?"

"No ma'am. I'll do it for me self." I laid across her lap and couldn't help myself from laughing. This would be hilarious.

"Are you ready Kol?"

"Yes I am!" I chanted in the verse of Yes we can! From Bob the builder. Haha! She brought her hand down and I jumped. It had hurt, just like old times. What the hell did she do? "What the hell?" She smacked me harder and I cried out.

"Don't curse Kol Mikaelson. I had been waiting to see if I needed to try this new spell on your brother or sister, but you got in trouble first, after being in your Original Vampire body. Tell me why lying is wrong and why cursing is wrong." I jumped.

"AH! Not so hard! Please mother! Cursing is wrong be-AH-cause AH! It's dirty language AHnd lying is wroAHng because OWCH! Do you want me to answer your questions or not? Lying is wrong because it's against the bible's ten commandments and so I should never do it. I 'm SORRY Mom!" I tried reaching back there to rub my bottom as she smacked me mercilessly. However my hands arms were stuck on her the side of her hip.

"Good boy. Tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to do it in the first place." I jumped again and felt tears prick my eyes. I whimpered. I didn't want to cry.

"Because you were being a hag and treating me like trash. YOWCH! Mommy!" I slapped myself mentally. Bad, no. "I'm sorry I called you a hag. It's wrong because name calling is not allowed."

"Good boy. Now one more question." I whined as she moved to my sit spots. I felt tears run down my face. "Will you repeat them?" I felt a switch come into contact with my bottom.

"YOW! No! I'm sorry Mommy! Please stop! I'm sorry."

"It was wrong of you to lie about your father being back because he could have killed one of you. I don't want you to die yet again. I don't want any of you to die." I kicked out. I hated being spanked by her because with HER you couldn't do much about the spanking. With Mikael you could fight. Meaning you were helpless over her lap. Then again, as a man who's been attacked by witches before, I could fight her magic. I began to do so. I raised myself off her lap. She renewed her stick spell and I fell against her lap. "Do I make myself clear Kol Mikaelson?" I whined and nodded my head. "I want a verbal response from you."

"Yes Mommiee I'm ssoo sorriee. Pleaseee stoop." I sobbed. She stopped and sat me on her lap instead.

"Shush Kol. It's okay. Mommy's got you." she kissed my cheek and I sat my chin on her shoulder as she ran her hand through my hair and rubbed my back. Hehe I look like a giant kid. I kissed her cheek and she let me up. "Mommy loves you Kol. I'm sorry I had to do that."

"Welll you didn't have but you did." She smiled.

"Already back to being your silly self I see."

"Of course. I'm Kol Mikaelson." I replied. She stood me up and stood me against a tree.

"Stay here for a minute." I obeyed and when she came back she kissed my cheek and told me I could get something to eat or I could go back to camp. "I'm going to go back to camp." I nodded and stood there, rubbing my bottom. However I noticed that it didn't hurt anymore. I was amazed. I smirked at myself. Nik was in for a surprise WHEN he eventually does something and Mom doesn't like it.

I went to walk back to the camp but I was smacked upside the head and I fainted.

(Klaus POV)

I was in Eli's room, watching him dress. "Elijah I will not be attending the Couple's Therapy."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll change your mind. Call it what you will but it's going to help us be a family again. I am only thankful that Cami deals with your behaviour. No one can punish you for all the constant things you do, and today was one of your worst since trying to kill Davina."

"Shut up Elijah. I know what I am doing, you know what you are doing." I said, and got ready to leave the room but he gave me a look. I plopped right back down on his bed. Marcel and Hayley appeared in the doorway.

"Well, actually, moves were made while you were sleeping." I beamed.

"Good boy Marcellus. What did you do?"

"Marcel and I each left a gift for you in the ballroom. You're welcome?"

"Why don't you tell me what it is?" I asked her.

"You're gonna wanna see it personally. That's how Christmas works kid." I scoffed at her, laughing. I looked at Elijah.

"You first." As we passed Marcel, I kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome."

Downstairs in the ballroom I found Kol and Finn, in their Original bodies. I smiled. My family. Now was the chance to get them to be on my side. I gestured to Gen and she nodded. She left the room. Besides, everyone who was supposed to be here was here. They were wearing manacles, suspending them from the balcony by their wrists. I smiled at Elijah. He smiled back.

"I'll let you handle this one shall I?" I nodded and he left me there alone with them.

"Kidnapping? That's a rather unpleasant way to begin a family reunion!" Kol laughed. I laughed too before grinning at them.

"Well, wait until you see how we end it! For now I'll leave you there until morning. Sweet dreams brothers." I went up and kissed them both on the cheek before heading up.

(Kol POV)

"I don't wanna sleep hanging from the roof!" I pouted and laughed before yanking on the chain. It still wouldn't freaking break nor would it let me off the banister. "Finn! Do something!"

"I cannot do anything Kol. I have already tried. All we can do is try and get some sleep."

"Or I could make racket while they try and sleep." I smirked. I began to sing opera at the top of my lungs and Nik came rushing back downstairs.

"Do you want to wake Kolinn?"

"Who's Kolinn?"

"The child. Who you will get to see tomorrow. Right now I am trying to bottle feed Tyler blood." He came closer. "So if you would prefer a gag in your mouth, please, keep going."

"No thanks. I would prefer the ability to say good morning to you." He patted my cheek.

"Good boy. Both of you." He left again. I laid my head in the crook of my hanging arm and against the banister's legs…. The thing that the banister is attached to. I sighed.

"Finn?"

"Hm?"

"Good night."

"Good night Kol." I smiled before going to sleep, having taken thirty minutes to do so.

(Me: Now excuse me while go see if that actually works. If you leave a nice review, Cami will give you two Klaus cookies, if you read this then Cami gives you one Klaus cookie.

Klaus: No! My cookie!

Cami: Klaus I give you a cookie if you say goodbye.

Klaus: Thank you for tuning in on what's going on in the Mikaelson household, now take your nosy self out of my business. Give me my cookie Cami.

Cami: Good job

Me: Tell me if you care for this exit or if you would prefer just words. See you next time!)


	9. The Brothers That Care Forgot

(This chapter is kind of weird, Klaus keeps putting Finn in time out. Sorry.)

I woke everyone in the house, we were all trapped inside and everyone who was outside was stuck outside, so we were basically grounded. Today was going to be a special breakfast. I had Gen, Hayley, Kolinn, Tyler, Marcel, Elijah, Katerina, Nadia, Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Stefan. 13 people stuck in a big house.

I led everyone down to eat the food I had cooked, Hayley carrying Kolinn. I had explained to them all what was happening today. I had already cooked breakfast, real breakfast food. I had set the table up and now all I needed to do was take my brothers to the dining table.

I entered the ball room. Finn and Kol looked up, hopefully. "You didn't think I would let you starve did you? It's time for breakfast. I cooked it, perfect, just for you two. Yes, usually I don't cook, I am exceptionally good at it, but I thought I would make it special. Ready to see Kolinn Henrik Mikaelson?"

"Good morning Nik. Yes, as long as I can get down from here, please?" Kol begged. "It better be good though, I'm starving."

"Stop with the games Niklaus."

"Oh, but brother, we are only just begun." I snatched their chains from the balcony and dragged them into the dining room and sat them by my sides. So I could keep an eye on them. "No one eats until I said what needs to be said, but Tyler, if you so desire, you may drink your blood or we can repeat last night." I turned to my brothers. "We arrive into this world as innocents. Wide-eyed. Vulnerable. It is the job of our parents to nurture and protect us. Unfortunately, our own parents failed miserably at even the most basic of parental tasks. But, we are not beholden to the past they created for us. Today, a new future awaits. Forget your animosity toward Elijah and myself. Instead, _join _us against THEY who _TRULY _deserves your ire- our mother and her husband." Kol rolled his eyes and Finn seemed bored. "Do this, and we will welcome you with open arms!" I replied, opening my arms wide.

"Well-" He reached for a plate but I pulled it from him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. I smiled.

"_But, _if you continue to oppose us, a denial of pastries will be the least of your concerns. Kol I as of yet said what needs to be said." He sighed again. I frowned, concerned.

"If all you wanted was my allegiance against Mother Dearest and Dear Old Daddy, you should have said so! Save me a night _shackled _to the wall."

"Yes, this was Niklaus. _My decision_ was to stay out of it. I'm letting him lead this escapade, but NOT against our parents." I laughed. I stood up.

"We've-I've no desire to torture you." I squeezed my brothers shoulders. "_Provided _you vow to stand beside us!" Finn shrugged out of my grip and looked at me skeptical.

"_Brothers... Does that word even apply to us? After all these centuries of betrayal? And, has loyalty to you ever rewarded? If so, tell me, Niklaus!"_

"Watch your tone brother, or you might end up in the corner. Heh! You think _me _vile? What, then, do you make of the one who cursed us?"

"She was trying to make us a family again! And, you both refused her." He looked at me and Rebekah. I snarled at him and shoved his face back toward the plates and the table, tempted to bang his head into the table. He laughed. "It only proves how far you've fallen. But, I expect Rebekah will have a different response to her proposal." Rebekah frowned, uneasily. I looked at her suspiciously. "See, unlike you, she always did cling to her humanity. She clings to family." She stood up, nervous.

"Can I be excused?"

"No! Sit down!" I snarled at her. She slowly sat back down.

"Niklaus, be nice, calm down."

"Shut up Elijah." I hissed.

"Esther is quite determined. She's been searching for Rebekah since the day she returned. I imagine it's only a matter of time before she talks to Esther. Then again, as I remember, Rebekah has already talked to Esther. Why don't you ask her if she chooses you or the rightful side, Mother's side." I tried to hide the fact that I was hurt by his words. It was very possible that Esther had gotten to Rebekah, her face said so itself.

"Rebekah? What's wrong? You look nervous." I said, looking straight at her. She gulped.

"I'm fine Niky. I'm just worried that mom- Esther will find me and convince me to decide I want a family again."

"Your lying. You and I will speak later. For now, everyone eat, drink, and be merry. We have a long day ahead of us." I sat down and began to feed Kolinn.

(Davina POV Later)

I was with Josh in Marcel's house. I was on the phone with Marcel. I was catching them up on what I've done. Kol, I wasn't sure to be angry with him for taking the stake or to be worried because he was with Klaus.

"I screwed up, you guys. I was with Kaleb last night, and he took the white oak stake when I was asleep." Josh closed his eyes and sighed before giving me a knowing look. I was horrified.

"I'm sorry, I never should have trusted him."

"Kol doesn't _have _the stake. I do." I was confused. He took the stake? "Klaus has Kol."

"Wha-? How is that possible?"

"D, I'm the one who took him." I felt anger rise up. How could he? "I saw an opportunity, and I wasn't gonna pass it up. Trust me, we are _all _safer this way."

"Not Kol! Klaus will _kill _him!"

"Klaus has had a thousand years to kill him, and he hasn't. So, worry less about him, and more about yourself. Alright? This guy is _not _your friend. He wants to _use _you to get his own way!"

"You don't know him like I do."

"I know him _better _than you do. He paid me to do things I shouldn't have done." Josh leaned back in his chair. "Now, I'm sorry I had to go behind your back. And I hate lying to you, I really do, but believe me, this is for your own good. Klaus is calling, I'm stuck in the house. You stick with Josh. Everything's gonna be okay." He hung up and I sighed. Fine, I'll handle this myself.

(Klaus POV)

I dragged my sister out of the room and turned to her.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry but I have to know. Tell me the truth. When did you talk to Esther and what is your decision?" She looked at me, defeated.

"Don't listen to Finn, Niky." She put her palm on my cheek but I moved away.

"ANSWER the question." I ground out. She looked away from me.

"I choose you Niky." she lied. "I don't want-" I covered her mouth and hissed.

"Save it Rebekah. So you're with Finn, Elijah, Esther, Kol and my FATHER!" I turned from her. "All of you have abandoned me! Fine! I'll look out for myself. Right now, we'll pretend your still on my side."

(Kol POV while Nik and Beky were talking)

Everyone had left and we were left with Kolinn, to watch us. I guess we were being goaded into joining him with the fact that I now had a new nephew that I could teach to follow in my footsteps. I turned to Finn.

"Elijah is off his bloody rocker, letting Nik lead. We need to get out of here. Are you gonna help me, or what?"

"If you were a little more clever, you would recognize that there is opportunity in our current circumstances."

"Opportunity to what? Get a beating?" The doors burst open and Nik came striding in.

"Gentleman! I apologize for keeping you waiting. Good news is, I've returned with an old friend. Someone who wants to say hello. The kid who pulled you out of the basement is..." He held his hands out and stepped aside to let us see a meek looking Marcel.

"That was an accident." He whispered into Nik's ear. He turned to us. "Hello!" Finn rolled his eyes. "How's it going, fellas?"

"Ah, you again. You ever get bored of getting bullied by daddy?" He chuckled and took his jacket off, hanging it up before rolling his sleeves up.

"Oh, I volunteered for this."

"Did ya?"

"The way I see it, you have it coming." He shoved me in my chest. "First, you messed with Davina." He pushed me again. "Now, I hear you wanna drag Rebekah into all this. Uh-uh. Not happening." Nik laughed.

"Well, I'd prefer you both to join me against our parents. _IF _you continue to defy me, your lives will be reduced to an unending sequence of agonizing torture! Marcel, don't hurt them, meaning, don't make them bleed. Bruises are fine." He smiled at us. I looked to Finn, he was still bored. I hate you Finn. You're not even fighting back or trying to help, nor are you comforting me. "So, which is it to be?"

Marcel grabbed the manacles and dragged me away. "REMEMBER, NO BLEEDING!" I was violently shoved into an armchair. "Yeah Dad! I heard you the first time!"

"I gotta say, I'm gonna enjoy this! Out of the whole, twisted family-" I tried to stand but he shoved me back down._ "-_Sit _down!- You _were the one I liked the least." He lied, he was only angry because of me hanging with his daughter.

"Yeah, well, there's a pretty young lady who disagrees with that opinion."

"Then let me make myself perfectly clear- you go near Davina again, I'm gonna cut off parts of you that you'd rather keep." Bored Inward Gasp.

"Ah, more threats. How bloody inventive. Thing is, Klaus needs me. So, that backs you into a bit of a corner, doesn't it? Don't you remember the fun things we used to do when you were young?" He paused.

"You mean when you got me into trouble? Wait until we get rid of your mom. I wonder what happens then?"

"Well, Klaus might not need me if my mother's gone, but you might!" I knew Nik would never let him kill me but I needed to trick Marcel. Besides, I was an Original anyway, these manacles were the only thing keeping me from being my Original self. "Come on, Marcel. You were king of the city once. Do you really think he's just gonna give it back to you?" He laughed.

"I don't intend to get the city back. You always got an angle, don't you?"

"You see, individually, we can't do anything. But, together? Wow. Klaus wouldn't stand a chance." He rolled his eyes. He picked up a scalpel.

"But then, I'd have to trust you, and I don't. At least with Klaus, I know exactly what I'm getting." I shrugged.

"Well, I thought you had more fortitude, Marcellus. You disappoint me." He leaned forward to look me in the eye.

"Nobody cares for your opinion. Klaus just wants to know what you're up to. Tell me everything. Maybe you get to live." I looked at him. Wishing Nik would come in. "If not?" He stabbed me in the my hand with the knife, pinning it to the arm of the chair. I screamed in pain. Oh, well. Now he'll be in trouble.

(Davina POV)

Josh and I were still in Marcel's house.

"For the record, yes, I knew what Marcel was up to, and you can hate me if you want to, but-"

"I don't hate you, Josh. I'm just sick of worrying about you. And Marcel. Most of all, I am _tired _of Klaus always being in the middle of it." I threw a dart at the dartboard that was hung on the wall. "You know, every time I try to stand up to him-"

"It… hasn't worked out so well?" I shrugged and he nodded, understanding.

"Yeah. Failure, a party of two?" I smiled.

"You seem to be doing all right."

"Uh, yeah. Except that every werewolf in town is trying to kill me. Well, except for the super-hot one that I'm sort of dating. But, that's got its own problems, though." I smiled.

"It's kind of a... Romeo and Romeo thing."

"And how hot is this Romeo?"

"Well…" He rolled his eyes, and pulled out his phone. I saw a photo of the guy.

"Pretty hot! Definitely worth the drama."

"Yeah…"

"Invite him over!" He looked at me, confused. "Yeah, I wanna meet him! Come on, do it!" He smiled and dialled him up.

(Klaus POV)

I walked into the ballroom, Finn was in the corner for being so bored. I was hoping that it would get a reaction from him but it didn't so I dragged him out of the corner, still nothing, and hung him back up from where he'd been last night.

"Do you think our mother is even the _least _bit concerned for your well-being?" I pulled out a vervain taeser. I tried it on me, nothing. I looked at Finn. Finn finally spoke to me.

"She knows I don't need rescuing. Niklaus, you and her are fighting for the same thing. You want your family. She wants her family. You both want your family. Why don't you just join us and we can finally be what you've always wanted? A big happy family." I held up my taeser, not listening to him, however I did hear him.

"Hmm?" I waited but he stayed silent again. I shrugged and picked up a knife, not looking away from him with my lips puckered and a brow raised. "Eh..." He looked at me, lovingly for once in his life. What the hell is wrong with this man, I'm threatening him with a knife, vervain AND a taeser and he looks at me with love…

"You can toy with me all you want, Niklaus, but you've had innumerable opportunities to kill me." I broke the knife and added them to the mix of the vervain, so if I used it on him he'd be cut and he would have vervain going in. I pointed my makeshift weapon at him and he smiled.

"But, I didn't, did I?" Finn smiled and I sighed, putting the weapon down. Why won't he scream in terror? By now, a normal person would be begging for mercy. Then it hit me, he was fighting. He was fighting my violence with patience and love. Well it won't work. "Finn, I understand your devotion to her. She must have clung to you with desperate need after Freya died, making you believe it was _your _responsibility to care for her. Always and forever, hmm? A burden which you accepted without question, because _you _were a good son. Small children lack the capacity to question their parents, but you're a man, now, Finn."

"Is that the extent of your argument? I'm a man, now, so I should join your wretched cause?"

"Is it not better to join me, then spend the remainder of your life aligned to a woman who _always _manipulated you? Brother, I offer you the opportunity to free yourself! Side with me, and I will give you the life she never _once _offered- a chance to choose your own path! I suppose you are right Finn, we are both fighting for family, but she will only kill us all once we've aligned with her." He remained silent, only looking lovingly at me. I sighed, impatient. "The choice is yours, brother! But remember, I love you." I kissed his cheek and then turned from him. "Finn, I'll leave you alone for some nap-time." I left the room to go check on Kol and Marcellus.

(Cami POV)

My phone rang so I finally got out of bed, maybe Nik was ready for the therapy. I had been trying to think of what to include in my token economy. I had heard from Esther that his favourite flavour was blueberry. I answered the phone.

"What's up?"

"I need a favour."

"Sure."

"Can you dig through the things at Kieran's and see if you can find something about werewolves?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to drag you out of bed for this."

"Please. You just discovered an ancient marriage ritual with _pretty _drastic supernatural and personal implications. The least I can do is get out of bed."

**Later**

"I found everything in my uncle's files about werewolf ceremonies and rituals. Mostly, it sounds like old folklore and fables." She was silent on the phone. "…But, I'm guessing you're not here looking for some kind of proof."

"I don't know _what _I'm looking for. Can you bring it over please?"

"Not to pry, but… does Jackson have any answers?"

"He doesn't even want to talk about it. He doesn't even want to put me in this position. He's a good, decent guy, if those even exist anymore."

"And, I'm assuming he knows about Elijah?"

"Elijah and I have barely spoken since I gave birth. But, Klaus, he is..."

"Under your skin? Well, there is no right answer to this. You just have to figure out what's best for you, and think long and hard about your decision, because you're the one who's going to have to live with it." She sighed.

"No pressure."

"I'll bring them over, you can look through it."

(Davina POV)

"Panama" by Destroyer was playing in the apartment as Josh led Aiden inside.

"Nice music! Girl's got taste!" I smiled at him, I walked over to meet them.

"Oh, _please! _That was _my _call. _She _wanted Puccini." He groaned and made a face. I laughed. I held out my hand to shake his.

"You must be Aiden! Super-cool, super-handsome-"

"Werewolf traitor?" I dropped my smile. Josh cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, that was a dumb joke." I laughed.

"Hey, I was gonna go order some food. Do you like Thai?" Aiden looked over at Josh, he smiled at him.

"Uh, sure!"

"Great!" I went upstairs dialling.

(Josh POV)

"That wasn't planned at all, was it?"

"Nooope!" I paused and watched Aiden examine Marc's record player. My friends were happy for me. I had only shared it with my close friends. Tyler, Diego and Thierry. Who for some reason Klaus had picked out but it was a good pick, Tyler was actually a funny and fun guy.

"Hey, you okay? The werewolf-traitor-thing… is there more trouble with your pack people?"

"Guess we'll find out soon enough. I actually called a meeting, tonight, for Hayley and Jackson. So, one way or another, it's all coming to a head." I nodded and walked closer to Aiden.

"You know, those people look up to you. I mean, trust me, I've seen you in action- you're a _badass. S_o, just go in there and tell 'em what's what."

"I'm not the Alpha."

"No, but Jackson is. And, the pack respects _both _of you. So, if you stand with him, they will listen. One thing I learned from Marcel?"

"Hmm?"

"Loyalty sends a powerful message." I knew that because all the vampires, not even all having MET Klaus, followed Klaus.

"Hmm."

"And hey, look, if you, uh, get nervous, or, like, need a vote of confidence or whatever? Just remember that, uh, I think you're pretty amazing." I reached out and straightened the collar of Aiden's shirt, smiling at him, he smiled at me. I stepped closer to him, he followed the movement, the only thing on my mind was kissing him. Aiden reached up and cupped my face in his hand. We had our first kiss. After a long moment, we finally pull away, I was overwhelmingly happy to be with him. He was just as happy, I could tell by the smile left on his face.

"I'm a little surprised we don't hear clapping right now." He laughed.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Davina! You can come down, now!" I called. No response. I turned to look at the staircase. "Davina?"

(Davina POV)

I was in Kol's house and was looking through his spells. I gathered supplies and found vials of different coloured fluids, a large metal bowl, and some dried herbs, and set them on the table. I crushed the herbs in my fingers and sprinkled them in the bowl with a white, milky-looking liquid. I held out my hands above the bowl to start my spell.

"_A verte insiguinae, a tor a ver." _I repeated the incantation, the bowl started to spin itself rapidly until the contents had been thoroughly mixed into a black, sludge-like potion. I grimaced and began to drink the concoction. After that, I spat my tongue out. It was disgusting. I needed to head over to the Abattoir. So that's exactly where I headed.

(Kol POV)

My arm was stuck to the chair. I winced at the pain.

"Now, we can keep doing this as long as you want." He yanked out the blade and I whined in pain. "_Or-" _He bit his wrist and forced me to drink. "- I can kill you now, and turn you into a brand-new baby vampire." My hand healed and Marcel held the scalpel to my throat threateningly. He's supposed to love me. I felt tears come at the thought of what we used to have.

"Go on, do it. My mother's got plans for me, whether I like it or not. If I die, she'll just pop me into another body. Not that my family will care that much if the death was permanent." Marcel stared at me for a moment before he dropped me. He removed the knife. He circled me so I could look at him.

"What are you really up to? Hmm? What's it got to do with Davina?"

"Heh, you think I'm gonna break her little heart? That's downright paternal of you, Marcel." He raised the knife ready to stab me, I looked at him, pleading. Nik rushed in and grabbed his wrist forcefully.

"I said DON'T make him bleed Marcellus!" Nik half growled. Marcel looked at him. "Easy, Marc."

"He already thinks that you don't care." He turned to me, frowning.

"Is that so, Kol?"

"You only daggered me a dozen times. You always cared more for Marcel than you did for me."

"Wrong." He sat down across from me. "I let you live, I didn't dagger you when Marcel woke you up. I played with you just as much. I stood up for you against Elijah. I comforted you when Elijah said something out of turn. I loved you, I still do. I also loved Marcel. I love both of you just the same. Only Marcel was more likely to experience the bad things of childhood rather than you were because you are my brother." He was only saying that. "Speaking of which, Marcel why don't you leave and go to your room? Or care for Ty Ty? Or you could care for Kolinn if Ty's already preoccupied. Consider this a replacement of putting you in time out."

"Yeah, well, that's the thing, innit, Nik? You don't know _squat _about me."

"Thanks to Marcel, I know all I need to." I rolled my eyes. "You're desperate to be part of this family, aren't you?" I looked down at the floor, silent. "All of YOUR mischief was just attempts for attention. You know, the truth is, Kol, you're right to feel slighted. I mean that. You're right. But, perhaps there's still time to make it up to you." I looked up at him, surprised. He stared at me, smiling with love.

(Klaus POV)

I entered to see if Finn was ready to talk to me. I held up the keys to his manacles. "So, Finn- ready to embrace your new life of freedom? Did you enjoy your nap?" He looked at me lovingly.

"I'm already free, _Nik." _He was trying to catch my surprise. I put the key back in my back pocket.

"You're aware our mother cares nothing for you?" He tilted his head, a bit upset.

"Nik, I assure you, my mother _loves _me. She loves all of her children. You would not _exist _without her sacrifice." I smirked at him. I headed for the door.

"Have a nice time out. I'll be back in thirty minutes. You need to learn to hold your tongue."

"Do you even know the truth? That she was barren? And she grew so desperate for a family that she _begged _one of the most powerful witches in history for help- her sister, Dahlia. Of course, Dahlia's price was high. She agreed to make our mother fertile, but in exchange, she sought the first-born as sacrifice. Having no other choice, our mother gave away our beloved Freya." I scoffed at him.

"_**Freya **_died of _plague." _I refused to believe that I had an older sister. I refused to believe that Dahlia existed. I refused to believe that there were more than I and my beloved siblings.

"Esther gave her away. Think about that. The pain, the grief." I walked over to Finn, until my nose touched his.

"**If **what you say is true, then death is far too delicate a fate for her."

"She loves us more than you realize." I huffed at him. Maybe I should force him to nap. I mean he was in his Original body.

"And is love the reason she wanted _my _child dead?"

"That was Ayanna!"

"_**LIES**__!"_

"Your being a stubborn little child Niklaus! You refuse only because YOU _desire _to **hate **our Mother! Not to mention your own Father!" He yelled at me. I glared at him.

He finally showed fear, he knew he went too far. I dragged him toward the corner and jammed a pipe in the ground to keep him there. I left the room and sat in the courtyard. Trying to calm down.

I got a call from Caroline. I answered. Pleased that I got to talk to her.

"Hello Caroline."

"Friendsgiving is RUINED."

"What is Friendsgiving?"

"You and your friends get together in one place, say in one hundred words what you're grateful for, and then you eat the food having conversations, followed by some party games. Then you have a toast with an agreed upon drink. Mine was ruined. I was the only one who ate."

"I'm so sorry love. Had I been there I would have kept it on the tracks. I promise you that Christmas dinner will be better. As will Christmas breakfast and Christmas lunch. Are you still having trouble with Tripp Fell?" I laughed at the name, it was quite funny. She sighed in relief.

"I was hoping you would say that. It made me feel better. There better be snow Klaus Mikaelson. You are still not allowed to help with Tripp. And don't make fun of him! So how's your day gone? You're week for that matter?"

"I'm glad I made you feel better. I promise there will be snow. Why can't I? If I were there, he wouldn't stand a chance. I'm sorry for laughing at his name. You want to know about my week? Tiring. What with having to deal with Kol, Finn, Tyler not feeding, Kolinn, Elijah forcing me to meet my mother, and my father Mikael. Mikael's been ran off. I've found a solution to Tyler. I'll get over Elijah. Kolinn is mine, I love caring for him, in fact, I want more time with him. I'm plotting against Esther as we speak. Finn is being annoying. And Kol… Kol believes I hate him."

"O. M. G. I'm so sorry. What about Tyler not wanting to feed? And what do you mean you're plotting against your mom?"

"I-" I heard someone calling from the entryway of the house. Davina? I groaned but got up to go answer. "-have to go. I'm being called away by Davina. She has a problem."

"Well, good luck. Kisses." I smiled.

"Kisses Caroline. Bye."

"Bye Nik… y." I laughed before hanging up. I went to go see Davina… and Cami, standing at the doorway.

"Why can't we get in?" asked Cami, "I've been standing here for hours.

"I was wondering whether you would show up Davina. I'm afraid I'm not done torturing your darling Kol. You best run along while you still can. You can't come in because Esther and Tyler can't come in. Nor can I or anyone in this house leave. There is a barrier. I had Genevieve create it last night. What do you need?" I walked up to the entrance, and just to show that I couldn't leave I tried walking over to them. I tripped with my foot not having somewhere to put it, like I had put it against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere, Klaus. I'll take down this barrier myself." she began to try taking it down. Marcel came vamping in.

"Whoa, D, today is _not _the day."

"Actually, I think it is." She snapped his neck with her magic. Hmm. If she were my kid, I would have dealt with her growing rage already. One way or another. I hissed at her, holding Marcel.

"Let. Kol. Go." I looked up at her glaring, my hybrid face let out against my will because of how angry I was.

"You forget yourself. You're not as powerful as you once were, _Harvest girl." _I teased. I heard Genevieve come running down the stairs. "Gen? Get back to your room. You're still pregnant."

"Doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass!" She thrust her hand up and Gen fought her magic with her own.

"Davina! Stop this! You don't know what you're doing! He's not hurting Kol."

"You two need to please stop fighting." Cami asked.

"Genevieve would you like to let these two in so we can talk?"

"Nik, if I do that, then your parents can come inside and Kol and Finn can leave."

"Well you're taking it down after tonight anyway."

Kol came in the room and looked at Davina. She smiled. "Vina, stop. I'm okay. Nik would never kill me, he's still rooting to kill Elena for killing me."

"How did you get free?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

Marcel woke, rubbing his neck. He stood up.

"Kol is with us now. We're going to be going up against Esther. He's going to help us."

"Look, Nik is a pain in the ass, but, well… she's a problem for us all."

"_Klaus _is the problem! I don't give a damn what happens to Esther."

"Yeah, well, I sure do." Cami spoke up for once after I had seen her, I was enjoying watching and listening to these people talk like I wasn't in the room plus like I was a kid. Hehe.

"Cami, you should go. It's not safe."

"No kidding! Mikael was here just a while ago. I mean not today but a few days ago. So can we please come in? Or can you come out here?"

"No." Everyone looked at me, they'd forgotten I was here. "We are all grounded for the day. Sorry love."

"Where's Vincent?"

"The man who was using you? You mean FINN? Oh, he's in the ballroom, standing in the corner. Since he loves Mother so much and he talked to me, rather yelled at me, I decided to put him there. I'll bring him over." I went to the ball room and Finn was standing with his head against the pipe. I ripped the pipe back up and dragged him to Cami.

"Speak."

"Why me? Why did you use me? I know who you are. Finn Mikaelson."

"Because you're perfect. Healthy, beautiful, smart… As I discovered from my sessions, Niklaus would never allow you to be harmed. Mother needed me to get information from you. I'm sorry."

"You were using me to get information on Klaus?"

"… I was only doing as my mother said."

"Cami, you'll have to forgive him. He is part of my family, which he will soon agree to be part of. Whether he likes it or not. He has today to decide. He blindly follows after what my mother says so it's not his fault. He was always the good kid. He doesn't know how else to live."

"Okay, I forgive you Finn, but Klaus, what do you mean he was the good kid? Does that imply that you weren't? What style were you? I get Elijah was close to Finn's 'good kid' life but what about you and your other siblings?"

"Another session Cami? No thanks. All you need to know is that Finn was the good kid. Finn? Kol? Hungry for dinner?" I vamped into the kitchen, cooked a quick meal for us to eat in the doorway so that we could keep talking to Cami and Davina.

I vamped back in, giving everyone plates, scooting Davina and Cami theirs with the same pipe that I used on Finn. Everyone else was in the dining room with Elijah. I was in control of Finn and Kol while he was taking care of everyone else.

"Quite nice of you, trying coming to my rescue like that!"

"You know, it's a good thing you didn't actually steal the stake from me. Or _I _would have been the one torturing you."

"Does that mean you trust me, then?" Davina smiled at him, giving him a look. Kol laughed. I quietly ate my meal quickly.

"Pass the beignets, will you?"

"You know, it's only a matter of time before Mother gets bored of waiting for you to let us go." I sighed, I loved this position but at some point the shackles would have to come off. He handed me what I asked for and I kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"Thank you."

"Well, Finn, at least. I don't expect she'd care if I never came home." I sighed and pulled Kol closer to me, he gulped, and Davina quickly looked at me with skepticism. I rolled my eyes.

"A mother cares for her children. A monster does not. Once you accept she's the second, you'll stop expecting the former. And, despite what you might think, Kol, I did mourn you after your death. And, I did attempt to avenge you. I am in fact still plotting that girls death. I would do nothing less, because we are brothers. _Always and forever Kol Mikaelson_." I smirked at him and he smiled back. Our first brotherly moment since he's been back from the dead. He nodded and wiped his eyes off. I kissed his forehead.

When we finished dinner I sent Genevieve upstairs to help Finn and Kol bathe, Marcel went up there to help as well. I turned to the girls.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?"

"Faction meeting. Kieran is calling it so we'll go to his house." I shook my head.

"No. I want it in my house. So that I can care for Kolinn."

"Well why don't you just bring him?"

"Because he is not allowed to see the light and life outside until he's four years of age. It's for his protection."

"But what about you?"

"I stay inside the house as much as possible. He needs me and I need him. So the meeting will be in my house. I'll set up a different part of the house."

"You're overcautious."

"And for good reason. My mother is still alive and well and she has tricked my father into following her footsteps so I can no longer trust them." I watched Genevieve leading them back downstairs. I smiled at them.

"Excuse me. Good night Cami, Davina." I smiled and got up. I walked over to them. "Depending on whom you choose depends on where you sleep. Mother? Or. Me?" I asked, looking into their eyes.

"I thought I chose you?" Kol asked, confused.

"I don't believe you know what you're talking about Niklaus."

"Gen, lead Kol to his room, I need to talk to my brother Finn." She nodded, grabbed Kol's chains and led him to his room. I turned to Finn, grabbed his chains and led him back to the ballroom.

"Niklaus what are you doing?" He asked, worried.

"If you enjoyed last night's bed, then you're in for a treat!"

"Niklaus, listen to me, our mother may-"

"_**Not**_another word!"

"What are you doing?" he asked frantically. I opened the doors to the ballroom and he saw his good old coffin. I had made air holes big enough for him to breathe while he slept. It was better than sleeping against the wall and hanging from his wrists.

"No! No! No, Niklaus!" I yanked his chains and he almost tripped.

"Oh, don't worry, brother! I'm not daggering you." I lifted him up by his shirt and gently threw him in his coffin. He began to scream, so I gave him a teddy bear to sleep with. I closed the lid and he began to pound on the inside. I put a padlocks on it and carried it up to one of my forbidden rooms and hid it in the closet. So that no one would find him tomorrow.

"Don't worry Finn. The teddy bear is there in case you have a nightmare. I'm not a monster." I kissed the kid of the coffin.

I went to Tyler's room, fed him blood and then put him in his bed as well. I kissed my children and Kol good night too before I went to my room and quickly crawled into bed as I yawned. Today had been a long day, dealing with Kol and Finn. I wonder how Mikael and Esther managed it, not to mention me.

I had the opportunity for getting Kol on my side.


	10. The Map Of Moments

Today was going to be a Faction meeting, we hadn't had one in a long time. Meaning the barrier was going to have to come down. So I had woken up my family, besides for Kol and Finn, they were going to wake when the meeting was here.

I had heard from Rebekah that she was going to set out a bonfire, just like old times. I was not planning to attend. Instead I would care for my child, Kolinn.

(Rebekah POV)

Elijah was sitting on the porch, watching me. We were trying to avoid Niky. Or at least I was. I was hurt that now he knew my opinion and it was all because of Finn. I had gathered some firewood and was setting it up to make a bonfire for tonight. The Faction members would be joining. Soon it would be time for Christmas. I hoped that today, Nik makes amends with all of us. It wouldn't be any fun without him. Sure I wanted to be a family again but Nik was what made it fun for me. Tyler and Marcel were helping me gather wood. The only ones in the house were Nik and Kolinn. He had sent us out to get things ready and I was doing my plan. Make him remember the good times, maybe he'd come back to me.

"Is that what I think it is?" I walked back toward Elijah and smiled.

"It's bonfire season! And _I _am reviving a family tradition! Especially since we're _all _going to be together. Do you think today will be the day that Nik sees Esther is right?"

"No. I'm sorry Rebekah but hybrids are stubborn creatures. Nik would rather desiccate than to believe that Esther is in the right." I sighed. He was telling the truth. Nik would one day be the reason for his own death. Making so many enemies and being so stubborn. Davina was obviously confused about his intentions.

"Well I think Esther is in the right." I replied kissing his cheek. He kissed me back and Nik finally stepped out of the house, Hayley coming with him.

"I refused to leave the house while Kolinn was napping so I've dragged outside." Nik smiled at us. "Did you know that Finn said we have an aunt? Her name is Dahlia." I scoffed.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"According to Finn, Freya didn't die of plague. She was taken as payment by Dahlia."

"Is any of this true?"

"It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth- our mother."

"Well, no wonder Finn hates us. He lost the sister he adored, and instead got a judgy pack of siblings who found him unbearably _dull."_

"Freya is not our sister." Nik cut in.

"All in favour of Elijah say I." Nik said I, as did Hayley and me. "It's settled then Eli is the oldest." We laughed, INCLUDING Nik. I smiled at him.

"Great. So, is there any chance of us running into your loony aunt Dahlia any time soon?"

"The fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia is long dead."

"…Like Esther?"

"No one's going to hurt Kolinn, because no one's going to find her. There's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Louisiana." I rubbed my hands together, smiling. I went over to the stack of wood.

"Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!"

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are, Nik! Back me up, Elijah!" He laughed.

"I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes."

"What are you all talking about?"

"Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favouritepart when we were kids!"

"I'm not doing it, but I'm sure Kol would love to. As would Finn. Enjoy your family." Nik replied and headed back inside the house. I frowned.

"Kolinn's first bonfire season. I like it!" She smiled. "We're doing it!" Hayley ran inside and I turned to Elijah.

(Klaus POV)

Kolinn had woken, crying so I had retrieved him and now was sitting at the table, holding him. He stared at me, sucking on his fingers. He began to look around when Hayley came in. She came in with a small notebook and pencils to write with. She held out the supplies to me to take

"Here."

"Sorry love, but Kolinn cannot yet colour. He is still 6 months old." I replied, not even looking at her. She had also chosen Esther over me.

"Well I should so hope that Daddy can draw, scribble, colour and WRITE a wish for the bonfire."

"I'm holding a small child, Hayley. This silly wish game will have to wait! Why don't you go wake Kol and Finn, I'm sure they would love to join."

"You write, I'll hold."

"You do realize it is NOT _I _who is to be the husband you can boss around? I thought you loved Elijah? Jackson?"

"You _do _realize that I had to endure _horrendous labour_ birthing the child that you're holding?"

"And you were first eager not to touch him."

"Please Nik? I love you. I'm begging you." I scoffed but relented. I didn't need an upset Hayley. I handed Kolinn to her and snatched the pen.

"Heyyy! Kolinn." She nuzzled him and I instantly felt jealous.

"Fine." I took the paper and began to write, narrating it aloud so she could hear me.

"I _wish _that Esther _and _her followers would all drop dead." I ripped the page off and handed it to her. She glared at me. She snatched the paper from me and crumpled it up. I snatched Kolinn as she headed out. "That's more like it isn't it Kolinn?" I asked, smiling. He cooed at me so I joined his game, teaching him how to talk.

(Rebekah POV)

Elijah was still on the porch, we were both stacking firewood. Hayley came striding outside, furious.

"One of you go talk to him. Please? He's being an insufferable little d bag." I laughed at her.

"Meaning he's probably throwing one of his classic Klaus tantrums. He'll get over it eventually."

"Well he better get over is soon, Christmas is coming and if I have to deal with his lousy ass then I am going to blow my top."

"I'll go deal with him." Elijah replied.

"Well then Hayley, that means that you are going to help me with the firewood." She sighed in relief as Eli headed inside and she was left with me.

"I would be happy to. At least I wouldn't have to deal with him. Why can't he see I love him?"

"Because you 'chose Esther over him' thing."

(Kol POV)

I was with Davina, in Nik's room, digging through his things for the paragon diamond. Davina found something so I vamped over to her. She didn't even flinch. I tried to kiss her cheek but she moved away.

"Is this you?" I nodded.

"I was a lot better looking back then." She giggled.

"You wish! What about Rebekah? You never talk about her."

"Well, there's not much to say, really. She was always their girl. There was one time, though, she did me a solid. Back in Christmas, 1914. Come on. We have to keep looking. I already wrote my wish. That I finally get to be part of my family. What is your wish?"

(Klaus POV)

Kolinn had been put down for another nap… babies sleep too much. I was sitting, leaning against a post. Elijah and Hayley had found the last of the firewood. Rebekah had ran inside to grab a camera. She came running outside finally having found one. Kol and Finn were still asleep. They would have enough time for their wishes when the meeting started which was going to start in a few hours time, meaning I would have to stay with Kolinn the whole time.

"Hey! Look what I found!" She held up a Polaroid camera. I watched silently as Elijah pretended to groan.

"I wonder if it'll work? Come on, let's try it! Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?" I smiled.

"Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces." Elijah joked. I beamed at him.

"Well, I'm just glad my brother has nerve only to have him insult me to my face!"

"Oh, come on, just take the picture!" I got up, grabbed the bloody camera and held it up to take a picture of my siblings, my children, and Hayley, however I was grabbed and shoved into the photo to take with them. I put on a poker face for the picture and it came out.

"Aw, see? I wish that it could always be like this."

"If wishes were horses…"

"…Beggars would ride." They all stared at the picture before I took it to examine it. Too bad Kolinn couldn't be in it. I went inside with the camera, grabbed Kolinn, who was fussy because it was lunchtime for the tyke. As soon as my hands touched him, he quieted. I smiled, held him up to my shoulder and took a picture with him. When it developed it was a beautiful picture. I hid it in one of his drawers and smiled at the kid.

I carried him downstairs to feed him and Hayley, the children, Elijah, and Rebekah were back inside, talking. I quietly gave Kolinn his bottle as the others settled down to eat. It was soon time for the meeting so I had to wake my siblings Kol and Finn soon. When his bottle was gone, he began to fall asleep again… So I carried him back upstairs to his crib, laid him down and let him sleep.

I walked into Finn's room, took off the padlocks and then I opened his coffin. He looked up, happy. I picked him up, not letting go of his chains, and led him downstairs. I hung him back up on the banister, not trusting him to stay, since the barrier was down now. Then I went back up to find Kol, he had the ability to wake at his own will.

(Kol POV)

"I'd be happy to help!"

"In exchange for what? From all the sneaking around today, you're clearly in need of something."

"If you want me to help, I want the Fauline diamond you stole from me back in 1914."

"And what do you plan to do with it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, it would matter to Klaus."

"You see, I could fib here, but I want to be on the up about it. I need a weapon I can use to protect myself against Mikael, the plan is to unlink him, then kill him, and the diamond helps me make it." Marcel nodded in understanding. I smiled. "Love you, nephew." He smiled. "Should I tell him or should you?"

(Klaus POV)

The Factions were arriving now. It was time for the meeting. I sighed as I watched Tyler come in with Esther instead of the usual Norman. Did he switch? Everyone sat down at the round table I had set up with a Thanksgiving dinner. Why not? I would feed my friends, we would make wishes, and then we would burn all of them.

Rebekah began to hand out to them paper and pens, telling each what their supposed to do with it. I sat at my end with a fussy Kolinn in my arms. He was quite disturbed by everyone in the room. But I had by now calmed him down so he looked out at everyone and I began to point and name.

When everyone was settled I stood up with Kolinn, who snuggled into my chest, to speak to everyone. Kol and Finn had come downstairs like ordered, only to be seen by Esther, I smirked at her.

"Everyone, welcome. We have gathered here today to discuss the coming of the new year, also because we have not seen each other in a long while. I wish for you to eat, drink, and later we shall speak if we have problems. Then you will all, if you have not already, write down a wish you have. After that you shall kindly follow Rebekah where we have set up a fire to burn the wishes in. It is for good luck that we do this. I hope that you find tonight very fruitful and if you have any complaints bring them to Elijah. Before we begin, I wish to introduce two mates of mine. I say their my mates but they are none other than my brothers. Kol Mikaelson." I pointed at him and he took a bow, he was now standing behind me on the right. "Finn Mikaelson." I pointed at Finn who was on the left. They were supposed to eat at a different table but it was near enough so that they could hear everything. "Now, begin!" I called out and sat down, feeding Kolinn and myself.

When I was done eating, and Kolinn was falling asleep, I carried him upstairs to his crib again. I collected the paragon diamond and went downstairs. I handed Kol the diamond and sat down to wait for everyone to finish.

(Earlier Kol POV)

"My mother is a wily and vindictive woman… which is why I've got to ask something else of you."

"You're already getting the diamond."

"Which I'm _thrilled _about."

"So?"

"Well, I haven't been back in a while, and the only way she won't suspect me is if I bring back the thing that I was sent to find."

"And that thing is…?"

"…The white oak stake."

"Are you out of your _mind? _Give me one reason why I should hand it over._"_

"Kaleb!"

"Look, it's the only way she's gonna trust me! She doesn't want to kill them, she just wants to make sure that the weapon doesn't fall into the wrong hands. "I swear I'll give it right back to Klaus."

"We're doing this for the good of the family. Do I have your word that you will honour that? My father would KILL me. Promise me you'll help the family and that you won't let him know that it was I who gave it to you."

"You have my word. Swear on the face of us all." Marcel finally handed me the white oak stake. It was time to spell away the permanence of the only thing that could kill us all. Then there would be no more white oak stakes in the world. IF Mother was actually telling the truth and if not… let's hope we never have to find out what might happen.

(Present Kol POV)

People were standing, talking. I approached my mother and she looked at me. Tyler also looked at me, he was protecting her from Nik. That was to be expected. I approached slowly.

"I wooed her, I won her. It took a while, but in the end, she handed it to me." I held out the white oak stake for her to see. She smiled, took it and examined it. Tyler was suspicious of her as he watched her look at it. It was the only thing that could kill us all. Maybe not him. Who knows what he's linked to.

"When I found you missing, I was worried."

"Nope. No trouble. It's just hard to do espionage when you're calling mummy all the time."

"It is finally time for me to undo what I did long ago." She put it away and I was confused. Was she going to kill Nik?

(Klaus POV)

I was watching everyone follow Rebekah. I grabbed our box of matches and headed outside too, going the quicker route to the bonfire. I waited for everyone to appear and when they did, I smiled at them. I took out a match, and with my vampire speed, made it look like I blew fire to the match as it fell onto the bonfire, setting it ablaze. Everyone clapped in amazement and I took out my paper that I had written on. Not the one for my first wish but a presentable wish.

"I shall start the bonfire. My wish is for all of us to have a wonderful Christmas this year and if something should arise and we fail to come together for New Years that we have an extravagant one, each and every one of us, individually, as a group, and as a whole." I smiled, looking every single one of them in the eye, even my own family and the children before I threw my paper in the fire and bowed. Everyone began to do the same. They would say what they wished for and then throw it in the fire.

When it was time for everyone to leave, my parents were lingering. I watched them. I was torn. I wanted to have a family, Finn had said the truth. Esther and I were fighting for the same thing. However Esther had last time tried to kill us all. All of my family members had chosen her over me. I was alone. Should I choose to join them, my mother would kill us all. However, she had shown no sign of trying kill any of us. She had shown no sign of aggression. All she had done was show love time and time again. But if I joined her, I would, no matter the context, be giving in to her and I would never do that. It would show me weak.

When she was the only one left, she slowly approached me, holding her arms and hands out in a defenceless manner. You fool. You don't fool me. Your still a witch, you can fight without a weapon. When she was close to me, she pulled out something from her pocket. When I saw what it was I jumped away from her, hissing and snarling.

The white oak stake.

"What the bloody hell is that doing here? How did you get it?" I snarled. She was planning on killing me? My siblings ran over, blocking me from her. I smiled. So they had finally chosen me over her. I was more confused than ever. First they side with her, now they side with me. Make up your minds! However Tyler spoke up to Esther.

"Esther? What are you doing?"

"Shush." was her only reply. I shoved my way toward her and stood my ground. I was ready to kill her if need be. However the stake was shaking. I tried to snatch it from her but there was a barrier. I growled and tried again. Nothing. The stake was shaking more and more with every moment before it finally burst and it fell to the ground. I was amazed. I looked down to see that it no longer an immortal stake, but now it would burn the first time used and never again would it come back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I demanded. Not bothering to act aggressive toward her.

"The next time Mikael shows his face, he shall die with this stake in his heart. Who do you wish to kill Mikael?"

"Why? Why would you do that? You could have killed us all. Why choose not to? Isn't that what you want?"

"The only one I desire to die is Mikael, your step father, Niklaus." I stared at her. "Do you not see that I desire nothing but a family with my children? Had I kept it the way it was, he could have used it against all of you. This way, it only kills one. Since Mikael desires nothing but to deliver pain on my children I thought it would be the best present to give you." She replied.

"What about me? What if he tries to kill me instead? How do I know you are not planning on killing me with that stake?"

"Because I have spelled the stake not to work against any of you, but instead it shall work on the oldest Original of all, Mikael."

"Really?" I scoffed at her. IF what she was saying was true… I would be even more confused. "How do I know you are not lying to me? You have lied in the past. You have lied to me for my entire life!"

"I wish nothing but pleasure and happiness. Try it on yourself if you do not believe me. All you have to do is poke your own flesh with it." I looked at her, eye to eye for the first time since she trapped my father in her grip. I crouched down to the floor, grabbed the stake, and did as she said. I poked myself with it. No pain. I looked up at my parents and my siblings. They were watching intently. "I would not expect you to do so but try it and it shall not kill you. I have entirely spelled it to kill only Mikael." I hesitated for a minute before pushing it through my own hand. I didn't die nor did it hurt. I looked up at my mother, utterly confused.

"I shall leave the stake with you children and let you test the stake if you so desire. Call me when you wish to discuss killing Mikael." With that they left. I stared up at my siblings. Finn was leaving with Mother. His chains had finally come off, and Kol's were off as well.

I didn't know what to believe anymore. The stake wouldn't kill me unless it were shoved in my heart, the only one to do that would be Mikael. Was I supposed to trust my mother and father? Was I supposed to kill my mother? What was I supposed to do? I fell and sat there, thinking while my siblings left me alone with the stake.

(Kol POV)

I was walking Davina home now, she had been at the meeting today. What Mother did was confusing. She talked about killing us a few years ago. Now she deactivates the stake toward us. What was she really plotting? I didn't know whether to be living in our parent's camp with the Akatais or if I was supposed to sleep in the house with my torn brother Nik. He was obviously torn on what to believe anymore. I had thought that she was going to kill Nik, as did my other siblings. Even Finn tried standing up for Nik. I shook my head to clear my thoughts away

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I'm just happy that apparently the stake doesn't work on us anymore." She looked up confused. I smiled at her. "I'm sure that before Nik hands the stake off that he'll try to get his Gen to test it out." I pulled out the paragon diamond from my pocket.

"Besides, with all the stake business and killing Mikael nonsense, Klaus will occupied so we can finish what we started." I handed her the diamond and she examined it for a moment. She smiled.

"You _swear_?" I nodded.

"Since this is the best day I've had in the past two centuries, I've made a wish for you." I caressed her cheek and she looked happily at me.

"I wish that Klaus toys with the stake long enough for us to complete the dagger, unlink Mikael and then we can kill him."

(R&amp;R Tell me if you think Freya should be a Mikaelson or if Freya should be Dahlia's daughter. Please? Because I think that Freya should be Dahlia's kid but I need my audience to speak up. If I have audience. ***looks around for someone listening to me and my stories***)


	11. Kolinn's First Christmas With Caroline

I didn't know what to believe anymore. The stake wouldn't kill me unless it were shoved in my heart, the only one to do that would be Mikael. Was I supposed to trust my mother and father? Was I supposed to kill my mother? What was I supposed to do?

If I were to choose to join my mother and her family, I would be giving in. I would decide to lose the war. I was alone. My children didn't count as the fact that they were mine and they would go with whatever I said. Hayley, Genevieve, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Katerina had all chosen my mother over me.

Supposedly the white oak stake could only kill Mikael. I had tried the stake on me and it didn't hurt. Pointing to the fact that what she said was true. If what she said was true, then all she wanted was a family and thus it came to a full circle.

The question was: Do I choose to join Mother? Or do I choose to remain alone forever?

I'm pretty sure had Caroline heard what my mother had planned, she would also go with Esther. I was trapped in a paradox. Join mother and lose? Or keep going on my path, alone? I banged my head board with my fist in angered confusion.

Gen came in, looking at me. "Good morning. Today is Christmas. Would you like some hot chocolate?" I turned to her.

"Gen, leave me be. I wish to be left alone to contemplate in my thoughts. By the way, Merry Christmas. I bought my family presents. Consider that me attending Christmas." I smiled at her, even if it were forced. My mother had once again poisoned my mind and I needed to find out what I was going to do.

"I'll take that as a yes. Caroline is here." she replied, leaving the house. I smiled but didn't move from my bed. I had bought her presents as well and I had cooked them Christmas Breakfast. As I had no intention of coming down unless it was time to open presents and dinner.

Caroline came running into my room. "I thought you said you would make sure that Christmas was going to be wonderful." I turned to look at her.

"And I did. If you wish, why don't you go downstairs and open your presents? I find you will be quite pleased." She slowly made her way to my bed, got on and began to crawl towards me. "Yes Care? What is it?"

"You know what would be a perfect Christmas gift?" I looked at her, meeting her gaze. She reached me and turned on her phone, flipping it to music, the first song being Cosmic Love by Florence.

(**SKIP THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ MY HORRIBLE ATTEMPT AT SEX**)

"This." She grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed her back, smiling. "And this." She kissed me longer and deeper, I followed her lead, wondering where this was going. "And this." She ripped my shirt off and I took her jacket off. "Plus this." She kissed me again and before I knew it we were lying in my bed, naked. Kissing. "You know what would be a perfect Christmas gift?"

"I'm beginning to get a good idea of what might be." I replied. I led my fingers down to her clit and began to rub. She moaned and I kissed her lips, keeping her from making a sound. I could feel my own erection coming. She moaned again and I felt her grow wet. I smiled. "Shall I continue my love?"

"Oh Klaus." She moaned. I smiled, taking it as a yes. I grabbed her, flipped us over so I was on the bottom. I grabbed her hips and slowly placed her on my dick, moving her up and down, slowly. She moaned. "Klaus, faster." she whispered. I moaned and sped up the pace so that I could get us close and she slapped my hands away, taking the lead. I smirked at her.

"Hmm. Caroline." I felt my smirk grow wider. She began to go faster than I had been taking it and I moaned, and to shut myself up so no one could hear ME, I sat up and took her tongue into mine before I began to kiss her farther and farther down until I began to suck on her pert nipple. I felt her grab into my hair.

"OH Klaus!" she began to slow, near her breaking point. I began to thrust my hips, keeping the friction between me and her, she squeaked, I thrust again and I heard her squeak again. I had found her sweet spot. I felt her body begin to shake, she was near orgasm just like me. I thrust faster, harder until we finally hit our peak, and I felt my release. I sighed in relief as she moaned one last time. I slowly lifted her off me and laid her beside me.

(**SEX SCENE OVER SORRY FOR IT'S HORRIBLENESS. IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING ACTUAL SEX)**

I laid beside her, completely in bliss. She rolled toward me and cuddled into me. I smiled and held her close. "There. Now wash and get dressed. I need to find my own shower." I shook my head.

"No, you can bathe with me. I won't bite." I replied. So I got up, collected some clothes and laid them out on my bed. I grabbed some towels and waited for Caroline to follow. She finished getting the wrinkles out of her clothes and followed me.

"Best Christmas gift ever." She whispered.

"I just hope no one heard us." I smiled, picked her up and put her in the shower. It was one of my finer bathtubs. She squealed in surprise when I grabbed her. I got in and turned the bath on. I washed, making sure to get rid of all the dirt and scents on me.

When we got out, we quickly dried off, dressed and headed downstairs. I found my family awake and were waiting for us to begin eating. I smiled at them, sat down and we prayed for our food. I began to eat my breakfast with delight, keeping track of Kol, Finn wasn't here.

I fed Kolinn and he, after that, kept babbling. I smiled, pleased that he was so happy. I waited for everyone to stop eating and when they did, they talked about going outside to play with snow. I smiled, hoping they would, it would be fun for them. Kolinn wasn't anywhere near being sleepy. So I suppose I would be staying inside while they all went outside, giving me plenty of time with my child.

(Kol POV)

We were outside while Niky stayed inside, caring for his infant. I'd heard from Rebekah that until Kolinn was 4 years of age that he wouldn't be leaving the house. That made me worry because Genevieve was pregnant with a second child of his… his fourth child. During my musing I was hit in the face with a snowball. I jumped. "Alright! Who's the wise guy?" I shouted at my family. Everyone was holding a snowball.

I ran after Rebekah, who was the most likely culprit. I threw a snowball at her hair and she shrieked. I laughed at her only to have Caroline throw a snowball in my mouth. I choked, barely getting it out before I fainted for what might have been ten minutes.

I threw a snowball at Caroline and then went from there, making sure to hit everyone before running away, to make sure I didn't get hit, however Elijah smacked me with a giant ball. I looked at him, pouting.

"No fair!" Tyler laughed and almost hit Elijah. I could remember the days that we used to do this as humans. Mikael would be furious that we could be so 'childish' when we had been promoted to warriors, but the truth had been we were all still teens. What do you expect?

I got up and ran before I could be hit again. I scooped up a bunch of snow, rolled it into a ball, carrying it. I headed inside to find Klaus, playing a game with Kolinn, peek-a-boo. I smashed against Nik. He looked at me and growled, I ran.

(Rebekah POV)

I had now gathered up a fort and Katerina, Nadia, Caroline, Hayley, Genevieve and I were making snowballs. We were going to fight Kol, Elijah, Tyler, Marcel and Stefan. Which ever side lost would have to buy us snow cones. I wanted rainbow. Before we began I counted and we were missing one player. Otherwise it would be unfair.

I went into the house to find a sleepy Kolinn and a doting brother. I whispered into his ear and he sighed. He put Kolinn to bed before following me outside. Everyone cheered when Nik came outside. I joined them. This made it fair.

I ran over to my side before I could be hit and sat down, plotting with my girls. I peeked to see Nik and Stef doing the same. I smirked and got back down. "Katerina? Would you like to take on the hybrid or should I?" I asked.

"I will gladly take him down." she laughed. Living with us had turned her from cold to nice after such a long time, whether that was just with anyone but Nik I had no clue. I nodded. "Who wants to take Kol?" So we talked it out and I was pegged with having to take down Tyler.

We jumped up at the same time the boys did and we began to throw all our snowballs. I made new ones every time we ran out. Eventually it was only Nik and Stefan versus Nadia. Nadia succeeded in hitting Stefan but Nik got her right in the nose. I groaned. I had no money.

(Stefan POV)

"Well that worked great." I told Klaus. He nodded. "Now I don't have to waste money on snow cones." He snapped his head to look at me.

"Why would we want snow cones?"

"I don't know but I do know that it will be up to us to cook the girls hot chocolate." He groaned.

"Can't I just go back in and care for Kolinn?"

"Nope. You'd be missing the fun." As soon as I said that he was gone. Fine. Miss out on all the fun.

So we got snow cones and I chose root beer. I got a vodka one for Nik, just to watch his face when he tasted it. Damon tried, he liked it. I took Nik's home and he ate it with no problem.

"I cooked hot chocolate for everyone. When are they to return? It's almost time for Christmas Lunch." I nodded.

"They should be back in twenty minutes or less." They all came home, some of them bickering a few minutes later. "See? I told you." He shoved me, smirking.

"Liar." He dragged me to meet them. I grabbed my chocolate and began to drink, happy to have something to warm me up, even if I were a vampire. "So when are you going home anyway?"

"I don't know exactly. The next time Jeremy comes over."

"Very well then. I shall miss you. Everyone, welcome your Christmas Lunch." He called out to all of them. I sat down and had myself a half-feast. The real feast would be Christmas Dinner with Christmas Dessert. This family was a fun one. As I had discovered back in the 20s. How I missed it.

(Katerina POV)

"Elijah? When do we open the presents? I can't wait for you and Nadia to open mine."

"We shall open them when Christmas Dinner is over. While we are eating our Christmas Dessert."

"Well can we hurry it along please?"

"Have patience Katerina." He replied, kissing me. I smiled, kissing him back. I would have wrapped my hands into his hair, shoving closer to him as I had this morning but everyone had been getting up to play games again. I laughed.

"Would you like us to join the Originals Reindeer games?"

"Yes, I would be delighted to. Come, we must play the part of fun and games." He smiled and I stood with him. Nadia had already ran off with the blonde bitch.

(Caroline POV)

I couldn't keep from looking at Klaus. I couldn't believe this morning had actually happened. Not to mention that I easily distracted him from his 'deep thoughts'.

I put on the antlers I brought and stood against the wall. I had been given the first point of playing Rudolph. I watched as one by one they tried putting the red dot on my nose. It was big enough to be held and the centre was supposed to go on my nose. Kol cheated so I called him out on it.

"Uh uh. I, Kol Mikaelson, never cheat!" He called.

"Kol! Get over here and play games with Kolinn. He was partly named after you." Nik called. I smiled as he stomped off. The closest one who came to my nose, was Nik. Which was very uncomfortable to know.

We took turns doing it until everyone had been Rudolph. I had won with Kol, I didn't cheat. What I thought was funny was that it seemed like Katherine purposefully put it on his eye! Poor Kol.

(Marcel POV)

When the game was over, Dad decided we'd play tag and that, for Aunt Rebekah, vamp speeding and hybrid speeding was illegal and if we did it, we had to freeze for ten seconds. Meaning we would have to rely on how fast we were as humans I was all game for it. I smiled.

When Dad sounded the whistle, everyone ran. I ran for the roof, tripping a few times but Uncle Kol still couldn't grab me. I hurried along, but he caught me before I could open the door. I went to home base, which was where Kolinn was. I picked up Kolinn and played with him instead, smiling when he seemed to recognize me and who I was.

We each played tag, and took turns on who was it. Rebekah complained after the game that Dad had been cheating. I scoffed, why would he cheat on a foolish game?

(Elijah POV)

This time Niklaus turned to me to pick a game.

"I suggest a game of Hide And Go Seek? Any objections?"

"No objections there, brother. This has actually turned into quite a fun day." Niklaus replied. I looked to everyone else and they chose to play this game as well. I smiled.

"Well then, we only have two rules. Rule number one, I am following in Niklaus' footsteps, which might be the first time I ever do so." I smiled at Niklaus, teasing him. He laughed. "We will not scent out our players and rule number two is to hide inside or outside but always on the grounds of this Mikaelson compound, the Abattoir. Any objections to the rules?"

"Nope, in fact that makes the game fun and fair." Niklaus replied.

"Everyone who agrees with the rules say I." Rebekah replied. Everyone agreed. "So who goes first? I vote Kolinn." Niklaus scoffed at her, before he could actually reply, I called for myself to begin. Everyone hid as I counted to a 125.

I went around the house first, finding some and then the only one I had left to find was Kol and Nik. I went outside to look and to my humour I found them hiding in the trees. I climbed up and tapped each of them, surprising them, Kol almost fell out of the tree but I caught him by his shirt and gently placed him back in the tree.

After that, we played the game over and over until it was time for dinner, which I was quite amused about. Everyone loved the game.

(Hayley POV)

I followed Nik, the one who went last on the game, to the dining room to find a huge meal waiting for us. I smiled at Nik, kissing him. He flashed me a smile before getting a plate. I retrieved my own plate, turkey and ham, devilled eggs, quite much you could think of.

I sat down, next to Elijah and Caroline, and began to eat. It was delicious. My question was that we obviously couldn't eat all of this in one day or one sitting, even if they were vampires and hybrids. I as a werewolf couldn't eat all this food, though I wish I could. Nik was in his own right, extravagant when it came to cooking, let alone the fact that the food was good beyond belief.

"So let's see. Who wants to start on dessert before we all get too full to eat any?" Nik called out. I laughed and raised my hand, reaching for another devilled egg. This time, I scooped out the yolk and ate the egg white instead.

(Genevieve POV)

I was afraid to eat any of the dessert because I wanted the growing girl inside of me to be a healthy eater. Not a fat pig who consumed everything in sight. Health was very important to me. I tugged on Nik's sleeve and he turned to me, smiling. Sometimes I wonder if he ever stops smiling. I smiled back.

"What is it love?"

"I'm afraid to eat dessert, what if the child gets a sweet tooth?"

"Well then I shall prevent it from eating too much sweets, but if you are going to be obstinate in your choice, I thought of every outcome and we have healthy desserts as well as fattening ones. I am, if not generous, thoughtful." He said and smirked. I smiled, he was telling the truth, he might be a jerk sometimes but he was very thoughtful… sometimes.

"What do you plan on doing with the food that we don't eat Nik?" I asked, grabbing a plate full of healthy desserts, trying each and every one of them.

"I shall deliver them to the werewolves, humans, witches, and vampires to have for whatever they wish, in fact, I planned to have so much food cooked we could not eat all of it. Because that would give me a chance to visit and wish them all a Merry Christmas, while I sang them each a Christmas carol. I suggest you say nothing, I just felt like being nice. If we have extra still after that, then we shall continue having Christmas Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and Dessert for every day of the week until it is gone."

"So you are not a Scrooge? Like I had thought this morning?" He looked at me sadly.

"Is that what you thought?" he whispered, taking a bite of his dessert.

"… Yes?" I told him the truth.

"I am sorry I could make you think that. I bought tons of presents, it should change your mind."

"Well you need not worry. I bought everyone some presents too. So where is the Christmas tree?"

"Oh I might have brought in a real tree for that, it is as huge as this building. It reaches to the roof for the certain purpose of amazing my family." He smirked and then Kol called for him.

We had our desserts and when we could eat no more, we were led to the courtyard where Nik had told the truth, it had tens of thousands of ornaments on it, along with tinsel, popcorn strings, crystals, strings of beads and tons of other beautiful things. I kissed his cheek and he pulled me to his side, kissing my lips before turning to everyone else.

(Nadia POV)

I was staring at the tree in amazement. Klaus had been forbidding us to see this room for a while and apparently had Genevieve put a cloaking spell on it, why else would this be the first time we have seen this tree?

"My family is one of the most precious things to me. I might not say so or show it all the time, but it is the truth. I love all of you. Therefore, I have had this day planned since December 1st. I have worked hard and strived every day to make this day perfect for all of you. I am astounded by what this year has brought us, but nevertheless, I am quite happy to have such a big family. A big happy family if I may say so myself. Today was about family. I think every day should be about family but what with all the troubling things that come with each passing day, we must turn to business and sometimes that is all we can think about. It should be we turn to family for help, deal with things like a family. After all was it not Elijah who said that family is power? And to end this speech I would like to us all to acknowledge that it is all thanks to Elijah and Hayley that we have come this far in our lives, I have four children, three girls who love me very much, Elijah in fact has a daughter, Nadia who was brought to him by the lovely Katerina. Rebekah has Stefan, Marcel has Cami. Tyler and Kolinn, when they grow older, one day they shall also find a girl that suits them. Maybe even five girls. Hehe. We have Kol, who has returned from the dead, to be a family with us again. I am grateful for everything I have today and what I will have in the future and I know, if the need ever arises I will have my family to turn to if I have problems that I cannot solve on my own. With that said, I shall say one thing or two more. I love all of you with the bottom of my heart. Merry Christmas everyone. Open your presents."

I began to open my presents, tears in my eyes. I think that he is very good at giving speeches and saying what needs to be said. I was happy for my mother. I was happy for myself. This year was very bountiful for all of us.

(Tyler POV)

I was playing with some of my toys I had received when Daddy came up to me. "Hey Ty Ty." He sat down beside me and I sat on his lap.

"Daddy, look what I got." I held up my remote control race car. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It looks like a very fun toy. Why don't you show me how it works?" He asked. I put the car down and picked up the remote. I drove it around the house and between the chairs of the tables and finally brought it back to us. He clapped and kissed my cheek. "Ty Ty. It's time for beddy bye. You can play with your toys in the morning, after breakfast." I smiled, turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing his cheek and heading upstairs. He followed me.

"Daddy? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to feed you." He replied. I groaned. "It's a necessary part of life that you yourself have decided to ignore, I'm only doing it for you."

So I went upstairs and as he said, he fed me my bottle of blood for the day. I took a bath, he dressed me in pyjamas that I got from Aunt Rebekah. The pants were black with white skulls on it, while the shirt said 'Bad Boy'. Daddy nuzzled me and I returned it. I had my normal hug, tucked in bed and then he kissed my forehead good night. I turned over onto my side and watched him leave my room before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Today had been amazing. I loved my family. I loved being a Mikaelson.

(This chapter helps it catch up to my Meanwhile In Mystic Falls Jeremy Is… story. :D I hope you liked it. Read and review if you want. Again, sorry for the horrible first part in Niklaus POV.)


	12. Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire

Kolinn was sitting in on the floor blowing bubbles. I popped them and he clapped. I was still waiting around waiting for him to learn to walk, though he had by now learned to crawl, the next best thing, though if he was going to learn to walk, I would have to promote that instead of holding him, like I was doing lately. Speaking of crawling, he headed out the door so I got up and followed him, crawling myself, after him.

He stopped, I caught up to him and kissed his cheek. Only then did I notice the feet that were blocking his path. I looked up to see Cami, I quickly straightened up and picked Kolinn up off the floor. I carried him downstairs and put him in a toy Kol had got him for Christmas. He could sit it in, stay in one place and he could learn to walk at the same time. Or he could bounce in it. I sat down close to it, so that he knew I was there.

Cami followed, smiling. I narrowed my eyes at her. Had she seen me? She sat down by me. "Klaus, I've come to explain to you your token economy. I've read up on it in my books so I decided that, since you were getting tired from our sessions, I would mix them up a little. Now my first job is to tell you what a token economy is. Can I ask you to get something for us to drink while I'm here?"

"Yeah. Play with Kolinn. I'll be right back buddy." I nuzzled Kolinn before getting up. I retrieved a cup of blood for me with a lid and a straw, a diet coke for Cami, and a bottle of milk for Kolinn, the milk I was getting from Hayley. Where she retrieved it I have no idea, it was either breast milk or formula, he was too young for cow milk. I went back in the room with Kolinn and Cami. "Here. Diet Coke."

"Thanks. Okay a token economy is a system of behaviour modification, based on the systematic reinforcement of target behaviour. The reinforcers are symbols or, 'tokens' if you will, that can be exchanged for other reinforcers or it can be eaten, ingested or otherwise."

"So you are attempting to change my behaviour by giving me things?" She nodded.

"It's based on the operant principles, highly complex integrating positive and negative conditioning into practices. It can be situated within applied behaviour analysis, the process of systematically applying interventions based on principles of learning to improve social behaviours."

"Hmm. A very long psychological speech."

"I just wanted to warn you, because last time you were confused."

"You were patronizing me!"

"To help you!"

"Lies!"

"I can give you different things but the bad thing is if you do wrong, I'll-"

"-have to take away my toy, as it were."

"Yes… I know it sounds weird but I swear it'll work."

"I'm interested in humouring you, yes."

"Depending on why you are being rewarded depends on what you get, so I'll go home and think of things to reward you. Then it's time to have a session with your parents, and no it's not couples therapy. It's group therapy."

"… So it's Couples Therapy." She sighed.

"It's happening whether you like it or not Klaus, I talked to Elijah about it and he said it was a good idea. I just had to tell you first. Have a nice day Klaus." She got up, heading out. I vamped to intercept her.

"Elijah? You spoke to him about it?"

"Yes, I was just going to let you figure it out because I thought it would be better that way." She side stepped me. I sighed. Damn Elijah. I headed back to Kolinn.

(Kol POV)

I was unpacking in my room. I was to live in the compound with my brother. I looked at my pictures, I heard Nik come in.

"Settling into your accommodations?" I nodded, he pulled out a bottle of absinthe from behind his back. I gaped at him.

"I brought you something in honour of your return to the fold. I _believe _it's your favourite, or, at least, it used to be. _La Fille Verte_!" I smiled and took the bottle from him, examining it.

"Ding dong… the lady has sung!" He laughed. I smirked. I loved making him laugh. "Whichever. Cheers!" Suddenly the bottle shattered in my hand, it's contents spilled. I moaned. "Man. I loved that one." I looked over to see Finn standing in the doorway. He had threw a dart at my bottle.

"Hello _brothers._" Nik growled.

"Finn! Please, join us." I shook the liquor off my hands and stood closer to Nik. "My, my, you look peaky." He turned to me. "Doesn't he look peaky?"

"He _does _look peaky."

"You feeling alright?"

"What are you two up to?"

"Well, I assume you're referring to our mother. Fear not, we are plotting her death as we speak, join us."

"You think you've won. Let's see how long that arrogance lasts, brother." I heard Nik scoff at him, huff, and then take a dangerous step toward our brother. He was playing his trick. I on the other hand was alarmed as Finn glared at us and left. Nik watched him leave, pleased with himself.

(Marcel POV)

We were in the courtyard, werewolves and vampires. We were trying to form an alliance, under the order of Uncle Elijah. Dad was being stubborn and had declared that he would sign the treaty when he was dead, which would never happen now that the white oak stake was invulnerable to them now.

"You wolves are here because you want freedom. And, I promise you, if you stay, you _will _be free. But…" She looked at me and the vampires. We were interested. "We need as much help as we can get."

"My vamps and I are willing to stand with you against the witches. In return, all I want is a promise that there will be peace between our sides after."

"You're the one who spent the last one hundred years killing and cursing us!"

"Which means you might wanna listen to what I have to say." Finn came storming in and interrupted us.

"I see you're brokering a truce between mongrels and parasites!" We all glared at him. At least that was one thing we could decide on, hating being called names on our species. "And just how long do you think that's really going to last? A month? A week? A day? What you don't yet seem to understand is that the only thing that can exist between your two _degenerate _species is hatred, war, and _death._"

"You mean like all the supernatural species? Original Vampire?" He vamped over to me, but Dad quickly shoved him away. He tilted his head in challenge. Finn scoffed at him.

"Saved by Daddy, I see Marcel." He turned and headed out. He had a witch rub their fingers and they blew on their fingers, casting a spell. He shoved his hands against the doorway and the building shook, I grabbed onto Dad by instinct and he held me. Finn smiled and Gia vamped after him, but she ran into a barrier and her hand burned. I lunged toward her but Dad grabbed hold of my arm before I could. "But, I imagine- given a little time confined together- you'll come to see things the way I do." Finn taunted.

"Oh I don't think any time confined in this space would turn us into simpering little children who love to lick our parents knickers clean Finn. Sorry, won't work." Dad taunted back. Finn glared at him before he and his witch left. Dad looked at me scoldingly before vamping upstairs. Hayley sighed and glanced around.

(Klaus POV)

If Marcel really wanted to make a treaty with his werewolf buddies he would have to NOT taunt them about having cursed them and killing them off. I myself knew that when negotiating a treaty, though I had the power it took to challenge a werewolf for dominance. After all, I was the strongest creature on the planet, nothing could beat me, and now, thanks to Mother, I could not die either. I was a hybrid, I didn't burn in the sun, I didn't turn by force of the moon, I was an utterly perfect creature. Kol entered, stopping my train of thought about how perfect I am.

"Did he _really _just trap us all in here?"

"He certainly did. Which means we have a witch problem. Fix it." I stormed out of my room to go check on Caroline and my family, however Kol stopped me.

"And what the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, considering the crowd, I think you'll be more motivated to find a solution. After all, I can easily out-wait our brother's antics."

"…I'm gonna need some help." I smiled, pulling out my phone… I looked up at him, smiling devilishly.

"Should we tell Mother?" Kol smiled back but shook his head.

"Nope. Then we'd be just as bad as he is, a tattle tale." I sighed.

"Call whoever you need to." I replied and left him there.

(Marcel POV)

Gia and I were in the dining room, talking privately.

"Josh and Aiden are gonna check doors, windows, and any other entrance. Maybe he missed something." I began unpacking one of several boxes that were stacked in a corner.

"Can you get them to manage this guy Jerick's attitude?"

"Gia, I want you to do two things for me."

"Yeah?"

"First, knock it off with the tough-girl routine."

"I'm-"

"-I'm serious! Don't underestimate those wolves, alright? You're new, but they have a _long _list of reasons to hate us." She sighed.

"Sorry. You're right. What's the second?"

"I want you to help watch our guys. Alright? Make sure nobody starts _looking _for trouble." She nodded before turning to the courtyard again. Hayley slipped into the room.

"So, you got any brilliant ideas on how to keep this under control?"

"What people in New Orleans have always done when trapped in close quarters with mortal enemies." I pulled out a bottle of bourbon out of the box. "Drink, and hopefully blow off a little steam." I threw the bottle toward Hayley, who easily caught it. She unscrewed the cap and took a large gulp straight from the bottle before holding up the bottle in my direction before turning and leaving the room.

(Klaus POV)

"Ty Ty, I want you to do something for me."

"What can I do?"

"As a Prince of New Orleans you're first mission is to keep these bloody fools from fighting. Jackson and Hayley thought it would be a good idea to keep these to blokes in one house. How stupid. Outside would have been better, oh well, their not as smart as your Daddy is. Are they?" I ruffled his hair and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll help." I had Caroline following me everywhere, just in case and Genevieve was trying to help Kol and whoever he called for help. Caroline was carrying Kolinn. The species were mingling in the courtyard, having drinks and trying to enjoy themselves despite the fact that they're trapped together in the compound. Gia wandered around the room with a bottle of bourbon, filling up people's glasses. Above us, on the balcony, Hayley was watching everyone. After a moment, I joined her. She smiles weakly at me before turning her attention back to the crowd, but I, sensing something different about her, looks at her curiously.

"Worried about your wolves?" Hayley just looked at me. "Or, perhaps the source of your anxiety is a little further from home? How _is _Elijah, by the way? I'm sure he found you _most _curative."

"Ew! No." I looked at her, smirking She stepped closer to me, putting her hand on my cheek, smiling fondly. I backed up, feeling a bit awkward. I stared into her eyes though, they were so… beautiful. I licked my lips and felt myself stepping closer to her, before we could get any closer I cleared my throat. She copied me.

"Hm. Right." Her face suddenly grew serious as she watched Jackson down below, who had grabbed his own bottle of whiskey and had settled into a chair next to some fellow werewolves with Oliver… wait a minute… where were my wolves?

(Kol POV)

Davina had just arrived to the compound, and she stopped short of the entrance to the courtyard. She reaches out to touch the barrier, I rushed out and stopped her before she could get burned.

"Careful, careful! It's nasty." I looked at her and smiled. "Pretty girl to the rescue, eh? You ready?" She nodded and we held out our hands so they were nearly touching, the magical barrier the only thing between us. We began to murmur an incantation under their breath.

"_Singuinata venet a superem. Singuinata venet a superem." _We were both forcefully thrown backwards away from the barrier.

"Ahhh!" I glanced at my hands and looked at Davina. "What just happened?" Nik appeared out of no where.

"I assume that means we're all free to go?" He said, edgily. I shivered.

"No. The spell is locking us out."

"Vincent-"

"-Finn-"

"-must be channelling something. A dark object, maybe." We all sighed in frustration.

(Hayley POV)

I couldn't believe it, I had almost gotten Nik to kiss me after so long of having given birth to Kolinn. I was just a tad bit pushy, so that he felt awkward. He had asked me where his wolves were and I had no clue. I mean they were supposed to be here. I dragged Nik away from the crowd, Caroline was somewhere in the house, alone. I hoped the wolves were nice.

"What is it love?" He asked kindly.

"Finn, Finn stopped your wolves from coming. He knew that would inform your mother. Did you all used to fight like this when you were younger?"

"… Yes, but not at such high stakes, now that we are older we have learned that we can do more things than shove, bite, and hit. You are right, Finn would have made sure that Mother would have no chance of knowing. However that shall fall as soon as I get out of here."

"Really? You are going to keep this childish fight going? Well okay, it's not childish, I mean people are actually at stake here." He kissed my cheek.

"Yes, I know. I promise I won't tell her, however, if I ever get 'in trouble with Mother' I shall inform her of this trip of Finn's. Go watch your people Hayley. I need to watch mine… the vampires and the werewolves, I mean I am the King of New Orleans. Everyone who lives here are my people. And I shall take full responsibility for this and what ever else happens."

(Klaus POV)

I left Hayley in the room, alone. I had been telling the truth. I would take responsibility for this and any henceforth taken actions from either breed. I was after all, part werewolf and part vampire, even if they did hate hybrids. They were still under my control.

"Everything all right?"

"It will be, provided you've found a solution to this little quandary of ours?"

"Well, I might have. I'm not sure you're gonna like it, though."

"I'm not sure we have a choice."

"There are things that we need from the Lycée, which means we need it clear of Finn. And, knowing him, there's only one thing that will distract him for long enough."

"And what's that?"

"If you tell mother." I sighed. First he tells me NOT to, now he says TO DO IT. I pulled out my phone and dialled Mother, hung up, dialled Finn first, so he would fight Mother on this subject, and then called Mother.

After I called Mother, I heard a commotion going on downstairs, I vamped downstairs to find Marcel.

"Your vampires seem to think it's lunch-time." I noticed them on the floor, I leaned down to see if I could help him. "What is it?"

"They're not the only ones who are hungry. It's all of us."

"Yeah, like super-size hungry. And there's an all-you-can-eat werewolf buffet right through those doors." I looked through the courtyard, where more vampires were rolling around on the floor, in pain. The werewolves were oblivious to what was happening. Finn. Shit. I must have angered him.

"Klaus! Willing to concede so soon?"

"I merely seek to negotiate. You want our mother, I want out of this bloody compound. The economics of what comes next should be easy to grasp, even for you."

"What I want, brother, is to exterminate the _plague _that is your kind. If you don't stop Mother soon, you and your hybrid son are next to feel the insatiable need to feed." I rolled my eyes. "What I _want _is to hear the silence once you finally stop screaming." I smirked and made a static-y noise with my mouth into the phone.

"HCHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry, we must have a bad connection. Could you repeat everything you said after 'What I want?'"

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that their hunger hasn't yet sapped your humour. But, I should warn you, brother- if those vampires, you and Tyler even _attempt _to feed, you will all find yourselves ravenous. Unable to stop." I suddenly felt my veins burning against my skin. I kept myself from moaning. I needed to find Caroline. "So, every moment that you waste with me will only lead you to the inevitable carnage."

"Fine, I'll convince Mother that you're innocent, that you did nothing." I replied. "FOR our freedom. Do we have a deal?"

"Well, I think I know better than to trust your honesty. But, yes, _if _she stops then I _might _consider granting your reprieve." I growled.

"Fine!" I angrily called up Mother, to convince her I was lying, which wouldn't be that hard.

(Tyler POV)

My veins were burning and I couldn't stop from wanting to rush in there, grab a blood bag, and start drinking, I had been drinking daily thanks to Daddy, why wasn't the blood there anymore? I tried vamping in there when I couldn't take it anymore but I was grabbed and pulled to Daddy's side.

"No, you can't. It won't work."

"Things are getting testy out there. Come on, we better move this along."

"Uh, Finn's boundary is too strong. But, what Davina and I can do is cast a destruction spell. It would temporarily neutralize all magical objects in the compound, including the compound itself. _If _it works? Well, then it will give us sixty seconds to escape whilst the boundary is shut down."

"Alright, alright, that sounds good to me."

"_If _the spell works, it will suppress _all _magical objects in the vicinity. That means your rings." Marc groaned.

"And if we go outside in the sun without our rings, we're dead."

"Unless you wait for nightfall."

"Agh. Stop!" He looked out toward the courtyard where the vampires were hanging out and only became more concerned at the sight of them pacing around hungrily. I moaned and Daddy rubbed my shoulder. "They're also new. They're not going to be able to fight the hunger. We can't wait until nightfall. We're going to have a bloodbath on our hands before we even get close."

(Kol POV)

Davina and I were setting up for our destruction spell at the entrance of the compound, passing the ingredients through the barrier as we created a circle with sand and salt place reddish-pink flower petals in the middle. Across the room, tensions were still running high between the two species.

"What are you looking at?"

"You want a piece of me?"

"_HEY!"_

"_Joshua! _You get away from him right _now. _If you guys want a fight, fight me, I swear you will be tired out before I get beat."

"Davina! Start the spell!" We quickly continued setting up, crushing up herbs with our fingers and lighting candles. We finally were ready to cast the spell. We raised our hands parallel to each other to start the incantation. A huge gust of wind comes through and blows out all of the candles around them, and Davina gasped. Davina looked at the threshold of the house and holds out her hand to check for the boundary. I saw her reaching out toward the barrier and lunged to stop her.

"Davina!" She kept going, though, and her hand touched mine without burning… the spell worked. Davina smiled.

"Okay, Jack, now!"

"Come on, go!" I turned to the werewolves, I had also felt the workings of the spell Finn started.

"Remember, sixty seconds!"

All the werewolves left, but as soon as they were out, we vampires were stuck inside. Now the only human inside would be Kolinn. Gen had left meaning it was just Nik and I stuck in here. I licked my lips and stared at Nik helplessly. He tried to pass the barrier but he was thrown back.

"We're stuck here. Until nightfall."


	13. Brotherhood Of The Damned

I was down in the basement, I had checked everywhere else for blood bags and there were none there. I was now looking in the last place I hid them. No luck. I don't know what it was Finn did, but I was desiccating faster than the other vampires.

I heard vamping and looked to see Caroline. She looked like she had been crying. I held her close to me instantly. "What's wrong love?"

"My- my mom." She sobbed. I held her tighter, leading her to my room. "She's- she's dying. Of- of cancer Klaus. I'm trapped in here, I can't do anything about it. The doctors say that- that operation will be pointless, it's growing too fast. Operation, therapy, their both out of the equation. Not even vampire blood will can help. Klaus- Klaus what am I going to do?" She broke down, crying. I held her tighter to me.

"Don't worry love. We'll figure this out. No one is going to die. No one." I moved to look her in the eye. "NO ONE is going to die of cancer or anything else. I'll get Genevieve on the case, I'll contact the Bennett witch, send Genevieve out to Mystic Falls and they'll figure it out together, just promise me one thing. Can you do that for me?" She looked up at me, meeting my gaze. I gave her a gentle smile.

"Sure. What is it?"

""Promise me that when you get out of this house that you'll join the witches and you will protect Genevieve. She's pregnant. I don't want her coming to any harm. But I promise you that she will help you and your mother, especially if we ask her nicely."

"What are you talking about? Couldn't you just come with us?" I smiled wider.

"I could but I would be breaking my promise to you, my lovie love." I smirked before continuing. "That would be something I would not be willing to do. Never in my right mind at least." I replied and she smiled. She put her hand to my cheek, smiling.

"That's so… kind of you." She kissed me and I kissed her back before pulling away. I could hear Marcel and Kol talking. And I just couldn't stay in the same room with Caroline any longer than I already had. The truth was I probably wasn't coming out of this, it took too much blood and what with the speed of the drainage and the needing to feed, I would be… incapacitated before night fell. For a hybrid to stay up, it took double the work it did for the vampires, meaning before night fell, I would be out of the game, as King of New Orleans I refused to feed on the locals while the other vampires were free to do so, however not this time… they would keep feeding and the promise of no death for the locals would be broken. So I needed to get Gen's attention quick. I needed her to find and kill Finn's witch, while also creating a potion for Liz Forbes cancer, it was the only thing that would work. I couldn't tell Care that humans were too stupid to actually know anything to save their own life.

(Marcel POV)

I was sitting on a couch in one of the study rooms downstairs, and I was checking on my werewolf bite I had received from trying to keep the werewolves and the vampires from fighting. I couldn't feed on ANY blood including Dad's blood or I would go ravenous. Kol entered the room, I quickly covered up the bite. The sound of the church bells rang loudly throughout the compound.

"What's with the church bells? It sounds like the preamble to me own bloody funeral."

"It's Carillon Eve. The locals shroud the eyes of angels so the dead can walk among us for a night without judgement. The bells wake the dead and guide them to eternal rest. So, whether you live or die today, you can join the festivities."

"Oh, Marcel. You're a knock off the old block." Kol sat down on the couch, across from me, stretching his legs out. "And just what would Davina say about that? Because- I'm not one to kiss and tell, obviously- but, uh, I think she likes me!"

"Watch your mouth." Kol looked at me curiously. I turned and stormed out of the room and joined my vampires in the courtyard. I shut the doors so that he stayed inside of the room and my vision began to blur. I was beginning a new hallucination.

(Klaus POV)

When I found Marcellus, he was acting quite odd… hunger? I shook him slightly as one of the baby vamps called out to him.

"Marcel? Marcel!" Josh and Gia came up to Marcel, staring at him in concern. "…You alright?"

"Yeah. Just hungry, that's all." He looked at me and turned to leave the courtyard. I stared after him, trying to remember why I wanted to talk to him… stupid hunger. I shook my head to clear it, and instead did something productive instead of fighting my hunger, I could see my skin had turned to a tone of grey, he was working faster than I thought. I dialled up Genevieve and began to pace in my room.

"Have you found Finn yet? How is the cure going?"

"I've made the cure, but Klaus, the problem is that it needs to be… injected into her bloodstream, where the tumour is… and I can't do that while also trying to help Davina find Finn."

"Well then hurry it UP! She is in danger of dying and I am in danger of please keep trying Genevieve. I appreciate you and your efforts. Please forgive me, my anger got the best of me, what with the pang of hunger." I heard Davina sigh.

"Finn is blocking our locator spell. So, we're trying something new. But, I need to concentrate, and it would help a lot if you would stop calling like a _stalker_."

"What are you in danger of? I thought the stake no longer worked on you?" Gen sounded worried. I mentally kicked myself, no one could know that or they might… react to it.

"No need to get testy, Davina. We both have the same goal. I was just talking out of turn Gen. Keep working, try your best." I heard a match lit and I thought of candles.

"Really? Because _my _goal is to get Kol out of your house alive. Which seems to be about number _t__en_on your list."

"Not to burst your bubble love, but Kol is an Original Vampire, one of the oldest of vampire species."

"Just shut up Klaus!"

"You two behave yourselves."

"Yes love, for you. You might wanna get your villains straight, love, because _Finn _is the architect of this fiasco. So, pick up the pace! Find out where he's getting his power from, so we can stop it."

"_We du le mon ennemi en temps. We du le mon ennemi en temps. _I saw glimpses of him. He's combining sacred objects. Totems. Representational magic."

"Where?"

"You can't do anything about it in there Nik, just try to keep from desiccating, I'll be home soon. Or Hayley will." Gen said kindly.

"Yeah becau-"

"Lafayette No. 1. The Lyonne tomb."

"What's he using?"

"He's channelling MIKAEL!"

"And here I thought _I _was the poster-child for least grateful offspring! I'm going to have to up my game. Well, then. Shall you two go crash their little party? If you have the time, come get the white oak sta-" I felt like I was choking, I gasped for breath and heard Gen scream into the phone.

"Nik? NIK?! What's wrong?! What's happening?!" I fell to the ground, my phone dropping from my hand onto the floor as my vision blurred and finally all I was surrounded by blackness.

(Kol POV)

I was in my room, and I could hear people talking about my nephew behind his back. I got up to go stop them from being so disrespectful.

"What the hell is wrong with Marcel?"

"I don't know. I can't even think straight, I'm so freaking hungry."

"We're _all_ hungry." I walked out and down the stairs and met Josh and Gia. They turned to me and stared. I glared at them and walked toward them.

"You two always disrespect your leader by talking behind his back or is it just today?"

"Anyone care to explain what's going on?" I was shoved backward, Gia smiled and I laughed at her.

"These two lug heads were being disrespectful. What's wrong with you Marcel? I shall ask what they are afraid to say to your face." I smiled. "I think we should teach them a lesson." I vamped over to them and just before I reached them I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. I tried to reach out to them but I passed out.

(Elijah POV)

I was with Katerina and Nadia, I had locked us into my room and I was distracting myself from the hunger by playing board games with my family. It was my turn so I picked up the dice and rolled.

"6." I picked up my piece and moved it six pieces and landed on the Chance square. I picked it up and smiled. "Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200. Go directly to jail." I picked my piece up.

"Ooh. Elijah. What did you do?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about Katerina." I replied, putting my piece down in jail, at that moment I felt my chest seize. I tried to catch my breath but it was squeezing too tight. What's going on?

"Elijah? What's wrong?" I passed out, falling backwards.

(Rebekah POV)

I was dancing with Caroline to music, Coldplay… ooh. I went over to the music player and switched it to Disney, smirking at her. "Bet you Kolinn is going to love this even more."

"Isn't Klaus supposed to be taking care of Kolinn? I mean, a vampire could come in here any minute. Don't worry, I'd snap their neck before they touched him. I mean, he's so cute." Caroline picked up Kolinn. I caught my breath, I tried to breathe, but I was being smothered, by what I don't know, I was standing… magic. FINN!

I reached out to Caroline but I fell to my knees and she turned to me, shocked and worried. "Rebekah?" I looked at her before my vision blacked out and I was in nothing but darkness.

(Klaus POV)

I jumped to my feet, looking around I saw Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah waking up too. I looked to the room and found that we were in an old-fashioned wooden shed. Around us were heads of various animals mounted on the walls near the low ceiling.

"**Rebekah**?" I asked.

"_Niklaus_." Elijah was standing behind me.

"Kol?" Beky looked over to the corner

"You three." Kol frowned in confusion.

"_What is this?" _Kol looked around the room, I looked too. Heads of animals, a stag, a fox, a wolf, a penguin, and a boar. So there is supposed to be five of us? Finn.

"It's a chambre de chasse. A hunt room. It's where witches bring their prey for mental target practice. Our bodies are in the real world, laying dead on the floor, whilst our minds are in here, represented by these creepy animal heads."

"**Let me take a wild guess as to who is the author of this nightmare. FINN! Show yourself!" **Finn entered the room through the front door. I grabbed for his throat but my hand wasn't capable of doing so.

"_**Save your strength. In here I am untouchable. My magic, my rules. So, make yourselves at home. We're gonna be here for a while.**_" I hissed at him. "_**At the very least, this prison is a bit more comfortable than the box you held me in for… Almost nine hundred years?**_" I ignored him and instead gestured to the animal heads.

"**The heads are a nice touch. Let me guess**-" I pointed to the wolf head hanging behind me, smirking. "**I'm the big, bad wolf?**" I pointed to the fox head. "**Kol, the wily fox.**" I pointed to the stag head. "**Elijah, the noble stag.**" I pointed to the penguin head. "**Rebekah, the loving sister**." I pointed to the boar. "**Finn, fittingly enough, the bore. Bit obvious as far as symbolism goes… Why are we here? Don't tell me- you're trying to keep Mother from knowing that you have been oh such a naughty boy?**" I smirked at him, making fun of him.

"_**This isn't about Mother, this is about you. I want you to know how it feels to be powerless! So, I'm going to take the thing that matters most to you- the city you've come to love so much." **_ I scoffed at him. What are the humans going to do? The most that would happen is an accusation from Father Kieran. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"_Are we quite done here? You will release us now."_

"_**I will! After sundown. Because at sundown, when the marchers of Carillon Eve take to the streets, my barrier spell drops. Marcel and his hungry vampires will be unleashed to kill their way through the Quarter! I imagine that, after their atrocities, the supernatural community of New Orleans will be forced to find another place to call home.**_"

"**And your pathetic words effect me how?**" I asked, taunting him. He glared at me.

"Look, I don't _care _about the city. What I _care _about is that Mother hears about this. Just imagine how she'll react when she hears about this. Your fight is with them, it's not with me!"

"_**Well then, maybe I won't let you out of here Kol. Not until my plans are done.**_"

"Okay. Point made. Now, nobody loves a joke like old fox-boy here, but if you could just get me back to my body-"

"_I must confess, I rather enjoy watching you twist in the wind._"

"Finn, I will literally kick your ass when we get out of this." Rebekah growled. I raised my brows at her, proud that she said something like that. Finn looked at Elijah, smiling with glee. I vamped over to smack his smile off but I was shoved against the wall.

"_**Yes! Kol will always put others under the bus before him, trying to save his own skin.**_" I hissed at him.

"**You know NOTHING about our brother Kol! Don't even pretend you do.**" Finn rolled his own eyes and hit me with a pain infliction spell. I fell to the ground clutching my head.

"Niky!" Finn pushed his hand in a fist at Rebekah and she disappeared from the 'house' we were in, she had tried to jump him. I snarled at him. How dare he!

"What did you do with her?!" Kol jumped him and before he could bite Finn, he also disappeared from the 'house'. Oh well, at least they were in the house, they'd help the vampires who were still in the house.

"_**So, what shall we talk about while we wait for nightfall? The fact that when you leave this room, Nik, you won't wake. Because you'd be desiccated by now? Hm… Oh! I know! Let's talk about our parents.**_" I turned to Elijah, gulping. He was telling the truth… I looked back over to Finn, jeering at him.

"**Imagine my surprise to learn that Mikael's fate! Bravo, brother.**"

"_**You see, the parent I was interested in talking about was your father. Your real one? How does it feel to be nothing but a disappointment? You know how Mother betrayed you… four times in your entire life?**_"

"**Imagine how it will feel when Mother learns what you've done?**" I asked, flashing my brows at him. He gulped in fear. I smirked at him. He circled me and smacked the back of my head, I turned to him and shoved him against the wall, hard.

"_**Your favourite city? I'm about to take that from you, using your own vampires.**_" I hissed at him, showed him my hybrid face and then I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Elijah vamped over and I was freed. I hugged Eli close before standing again.

"_I am fighting the monumental urge to mount your severed head upon one of these walls…_"

"_**You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding something from me. Something big. Something dark. Imagine Mother's face when I find out what it is you're hiding from her.**_"

"**You know, you sound stupid when you take a threat that I put out there and try to use it as your own.**"

(Marcel POV)

Josh was walking around the crowd of vampires and telling them to relax. It wasn't working. Too starved and weak. Gia spotted me and walked toward me.

"I'm gonna give you two minutes to explain why you lied to us! You betrayed everything that you taught us. How can you lead us?"

"Hey! I'm sorry I let you down, okay? All of you. But, the way that you are feeling right now, this despair? This hunger? I have been through it, and if you let me help you survive it, I guarantee you, it will _only _make you stronger! At sundown, Finn's gonna drop that barrier spell right there, and those doors are gonna open, and we are gonna be smack in the middle of a parade of innocent people. We can't fall apart now!"

"Innocent, guilty- we're _hungry_. We _have _to feed!"

"We _don't _feed on locals! That's our rule! That's how we've survived three hundred years in this city, and that is why we get to call it home! It doesn't matter what Klaus put in the damn treaty! We _live _by a code."

"The same one that won't let you tell your own people that you're dying of a werewolf bite?" They began to chatter amongst themselves. I vamp sped down to the courtyard to continue my speech.

"I'm not dying of _anything_! I've got a vial of Klaus' blood at my place right across the river, along with enough blood to satisfy _all _of you! All we have to do is _get _there." I looked at Josh, pleading him to help me. "You once asked me what I was fighting for. I told you that I was fighting for this city, for our home. But if we feed out there, we lose it. The barrier will be down any moment now. Let me help you get home." The church bells began to ring. The sun went down and darkness covered the streets. We turned our attention to the front entrance I walked toward the doorway and slowly put my hand to the barrier, it passed through. The barrier was down. I turned to the vampires. They were trying their best to keep in control. "It's down. Let's go."

(Klaus POV)

We were all sat down in our respective seats. Finn was trying to provoke me. I only smiled at the roof, with my back on one arm and my legs across the other side. I hummed along to the song 'I Don't Care' by Icona Pop. Elijah watched me in amusement.

"_**It's a shame, really, for you to lose New Orleans. You've worked so hard to make this city a home. On the other hand, this city hasn't given you much in the way of good fortune. You have Marcel's betrayal, Father's attack, your Father's betrayal…**_" Elijah looked at me, I only hummed over Finn's annoying voice, almost to the point of actually singing it, just to annoy him… hehe.

"_It is a delicate craft._" Finn looked at him. "_Representational magic? One must be ever so precise. If you misrepresent us, the very enchantment that this room was built upon would collapse, would it not?_" I looked at Elijah. Was he trying to tell me something? He was looking very pointedly at me.

"_**Elijah? A) I assure you, you have not been misrepresented. B) Shut up, I want a response from Niklaus.**_" He said the B part so disrespectfully that I was tempted to attack him but I stayed there, using every ounce of self control I had just to do so.

"_Well, that depends upon how well the hunter knows his prey._" Eli pointed at himself before standing up and looking at the stag head above him. "_This façade, this illusion that I have created over the course of my life- the noble stag. It is nothing more than a deception. To myself. To everyone._" He turned to me. He was lying and was obviously going to give out another lie… I'm supposed to point it OUT! I smirked. "_If I were a truly noble brother, I would not withheld from you a vile deed. One that I, like a coward, allowed Mother to erase from my memory. It was I who killed Tatia. I hunted her down, and mercilessly, I feasted upon her flesh. I tore her from us. Mother took the blame._" He knelt in front of me, I needed to wait for just the right moment to call him out on it. "_Brother, I felt certain if you knew, you would in no way forgive me._" I smirked. I put my hands against the sides of his head and showed him the memory of Tatia's death I had, I had watched as Mother killed her, with her magic, making it look like an accident. His eyes widened in astonishment. I smirked at him. Finn was alarmed but after a moment, he was pleased.

"_**The act may be reprehensible, but your admitting to it proves you to be the man I thought you to be! My magic stands!"**_ He gestured to the room. I beamed at Finn. He stared at me, suspicious of me.

"**Does it? I, on one of my misadventures, I… came across something I obviously wasn't meant to witness. You see, I may have been called out on some things that I did as a child but I was only doing it for my friends. There were plenty of things I did that were against the rules. The ones you know of, were the ones that Mikael and Esther know of. I had been ordered to hunt, but I had chose not to do so, because I wasn't in the mood for such a thing and what do you know… I came across our mother hunting the very woman that Elijah loved, and I cared for?**" Finn was looking at me, bewildered, the room was shaking, because Elijah had lied. I had to finish it. "**So Finn… Indeed, an altogether different beast is creeping through the cracks. You have failed in your representation of me, because there is one thing you have never thought me capable of. Forgiveness. I forgive you brother, for lying the first time in your life. A noble man, like Washington and our very dear brother, would NEVER lie, no matter the reason being. You, Finn, have remained a boar for centuries, but here is where your true fault lies- you never learned that the bonds of family far outweigh anything else! Such bonds trump petty jealousies. They overcome ancient feuds.**" I looked up to see the wolf head go up in flames and Finn jumped to his feet. The stag head set ablaze as well. We had tricked Finn, though for poor Eli the price came at the tip of telling his first lie in his life. Well it was only in minds, so he didn't actually do it. Hmm.

"_**How is this possible?**_"

"**Your magic is as flawed as your perception of your own siblings. I wonder… just how untouchable are you?**" We lunged for Finn but we were released from the room. I had freed Elijah.

(Marcel POV)

I was leading the vampires to safety, most of us were leaning on each other for support. The streets were full of citizens. They were giving us weird looks but we ignored them. Gia and Josh struggled to keep it together as we made our way to my secret hide out. I stumbled, leaning on them for support. I stumbled again and Josh kept me from falling. I led them down the road that led RIGHT to my hide out. I could feel myself fading away from the werewolf bite. I thought about how awesome a life I've lived. Gia stumbled but I caught her, managing to keep myself from falling too. I kept myself firm as my nose began to pick up on the strong, delicious, good looking people… I began to take deep breaths, the werewolf bite was trying to convince me to feed. I would resist with all my might, I would never break my word or my code.

"I think we're gonna make it!" I smiled. I made it. I was about to sigh in relief when I fell to the floor, I couldn't go any farther. I was going to die here.

(Rebekah POV)

I walked into Nik's room, and stumbled over a body. I looked to find Niky, desiccated. I gasped in horror and dropped to his side, I shook him but he didn't wake. Was he still in the room with Finn? I heard Elijah and Kol come into the room too. Caroline had left with Marcel and the other vampires.

"Niky isn't waking. Elijah? What do we do? I heard that if the vampires, ALL the vampires in this house, tried to feed then they'd become ravenous. What do we do?"

(Marcel POV)

I woke, expecting to come face to face with Sarafina and my family and friends from the past but I woke up in my room. My head was resting in Gia's lap. She was affectionately rubbing my hair.

"Welcome back, soldier. Fed you some of Klaus' blood. You weren't exactly lucid." She pulled up my sleeve and I found that the bite was gone, completely healed. I looked around to find that my apartment was covered in empty blood bags. "They're all getting into the rest of your blood bags downstairs."

"But not you."

"I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass." I sat up to look her in the eye, smiling at her proudly.

"Only the weak don't challenge authority, Gia. You did good." I heard clapping and looked to see Finn and an outcast witch.

"I applaud you all for your... strength of character. Just finished congratulating your little vampire-horde downstairs. By the way, sorry if Daddy doesn't come to the rescue. I'm afraid he wasted away back in the house. I glared at him.

"What did you do to them?"

"I showed my little brother his place. Or did you mean your vampires? Nothing that isn't reversible. I came to ask you a question, Marcel. See, earlier today, I spent some time with my siblings. Now I intend to use you to teach my other siblings their place." I glared at him. "This should be fun." I snarled and lunged for Finn but I blacked out the next second.


	14. Sanctuary

(Kol POV)

I was in my playhouse, watching Davina sleep, the door had been left ajar so I had closed it and I had turned on some old fashioned jazz music from my gramophone. She woke up and I smiled. I had carried her here. I was sitting at a Bunsen burner. My siblings were taking care of Nik… I think.

"Whoa. What-? How did you-? How long was I asleep?"

"All night. It was a rather fitful sleep, though. You were muttering about how you wanted to kill Mikael." she giggled and I lit the burner with a flint I had found. "In fact, I'm glad that you're up, 'cause we've ready to get started." I walked over to my small chest and pulled out a silver dagger. I'd stole back in the 1910s, after all it was the only one left. I held it up for Davina to see and she walked over to me.

"You're sure you know how to do this?" I sat down on the bench to look at the dagger, I couldn't believe myself.

"Well, have a little faith, Davina! I have been planning this for over a century." I looked at her, she smiled. "You're not having second thoughts, are you? You were the one who wanted to get rid of the bastard without hurting people." she shook her head.

"I'm past second thoughts." I smiled.

"Aw, that's my girl." her phone buzzed from across the room. I gestured at it, beginning to adjust the flame of the burner. "Oh, you might want to turn that off. It's been, uh, buzzing all this morning." She walked over to the couch and picked it up. She frowned and walked over to me. I read her texts. What caught my eye was 'Josh and Marcel are missing.' Well at least it'll keep him preoccupied. If not Finn.

"Josh and Marcel are still missing." She ran off and I felt torn, finish the dagger against Klaus? Or… help find my nephew who just a day ago said he didn't care about me? I groaned.

(Genevieve POV)

I was in the plane with Caroline, we were in Nik's private jet, we were retrieving her mother. Just as Klaus said. The problem was that he was desiccated and he wasn't going to wake because it took too much work, he would probably feed through half the town before he got close to being full. A hybrid's life sucked.

"How much longer?" I demanded the pilot.

"We're only going to be a short time longer, but I expect you to hurry when we get there. If you plan to be in NOLA before night fall." I looked over to Caroline and she nodded in understanding. I was taking the plane and her to Mystic Falls, only to collect her mother, the spell I had spent all the plane ride to Mystic Falls called for powerful ingredients. Klaus' blood, the concoction I had and vervain drops. I had everything but Klaus and the girl.

"You hear that Caroline? Once we land, YOU NEED TO RUN. Vamp around if you have to."

"I know where my mother is, she's in the hospital, she's a stage 4 right now, but this will fix her right?"

"Yes. If we hurry." I glared at the pilot. Caroline and I began to pace around the room and I felt my baby move.

(Finn POV)

I had brought the vampires to Lenore's shop. I had placed them in their very own magical circle, bound with human bones. Some of them were conscious now and some were rolling around in agony. I felt guilty about this but if I didn't show my siblings their place, who would?

I stood over their bodies and smirked before speaking to them all. "How the mighty have fallen. Simple bit of magic, and the once mighty vampires lie before me. How does it feel? Hunger so intense, it's like shards of glass creeping through your veins." I knelt down to Marcel. He was unconscious. "Of course, they have you to thank. You led them to this. But, perhaps you still may be able to save them. In a thousand years, you are the _closest _my brother has come to making a friend. And, I wonder- what secrets did he share with you? And what do I need to do to you in order to tear those secrets free?"

(Genevieve POV)

We had landed and I was spelling my concoction that I had made while I waited for Caroline to get her mom. I had let it sit for the set amount of time before I could cast the spell. I was hoping against hope that this worked. I needed to save Elizabeth Forbes and I needed to save Niklaus Akatai. The problem with this cure was that they would both be out until the next dawn. It needed that much time to heal.

"I got her! Get this hunk of junk off the ground!" Caroline screamed, indeed, bringing her mother in by her hand. I smiled. I lifted the plane off the ground and, astounded but still doing his job, the pilot began to fly us back to NOLA. We had to hurry. The longer Klaus was out, the more it would take to wake him, fully blooded. The longer we were gone, the worse Liz might end up. So our enemy right now was time.

(Kol POV)

I was sitting at one of my tables while Davina led in Aiden.

"So much for having a secret lair."

"Don't mind him. Did you bring the stuff that I asked for?"

"Yeah." He reached into his bag and pulled out a hairbrush and a toothbrush, he gave them to Davina. "This is everything that Josh left at my place."

"Wow. Practically moved in, has he? What? Do you plan on saving Josh and leaving poor little Marcellus to fend for himself?" Davina sighed.

"Kol? Please shut up." She set the hairbrush and the toothbrush on a map that she had weighted down with small stones. A candle burned next to the map. Davina sprinkled black sand on the map, preparing for a locator spell. "Kay, here we go." I rolled my eyes and made her hold my arm.

"Alright, come on, then. Channel me. It'll be quicker. Come on." She sighed and closed her eyes, beginning the spell. I joined in her chanting. "Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque." The sand began to move and formed a single pile on the map. Davina pointed out Lenore's shop. "Right here, this street corner."

"Oh yeah, I know it. It's the little bodega the witch Lenore used to run."

"Great. Thank you for the help." Aiden grabbed his things and began to leave, Davina stopped him.

"Wait! What? You can't go alone."

"Well, to be absolutely clear, here- technically, he definitely _could _go alone…"

"No, it's a suicide mission." I gestured around at all of us.

"Yeah, and what's more tragic than a suicide mission but a _mass _suicide mission? We need to finish the dagger Davina."

"I'm not leaving Josh trapped with a nut job that hates vampires!" I gave Davina a look but she glared at me.

"Neither am I." I watched them leave. I banged my fist on the table. Damn it! I had no choice. I had to help them. I can't let them get themselves killed. But the dagger… I looked woefully at the dagger. I put it up and quickly headed to go the shorter way, so that I could distract Finn while they rescued their friends.

(Genevieve POV)

I had my cup, that held the mixture, in my hand. We were headed toward the Abattoir. We needed to wake up Klaus for the success of curing Liz of cancer, his blood was a huge part of the spell. What bothered me was that they might deny how they were supposed to inject it into her. How Liz was supposed to ingest the spell that would cure her and leave her sleeping until dawn if it worked. I had found that Caroline hadn't only brought Elizabeth Forbes but also Bonnie Bennett. That was good, maybe Bonnie could fix the spell to where Liz only had to drink it and neither of them would have to sleep.

(Marcel POV)

I woke up in Lenore's shop. I'd been bound by my wrists and ankles to a chair. I tried to break the ropes but the harder I tugged, the more they burned. Great, just great. How are you going to get out of this mess Marcel Mikaelson?

"You can't free yourself. Those ropes have been _soaked _in vervain." He turned around and picked up a flower, sniffing it.

"My father will come for me and when he does, you might as well wish that white oak WOULD work on you!" I jeered.

"Oh I doubt Daddy will be able to save you this time Marcel, unlike with Sarafina right? Wasn't she your werewolf girlfriend? He'll be too busy trying to wake from his slumber however I spelled it to if he even tries to feed, he'll be worse off than your vampires would have been. I've finally showed him his place, now I'll use you to show Rebekah hers." I glared at him. How dare he hurt my family. "But, I did lessen the spell that made you hungry." He tossed the flower. "Affording us an opportunity for some civilized discourse." I groaned and tried against the ropes, I had to do something or my family was going to pay, he was trying to do the next best thing of killing them. Finn grabbed a chair and sat it in front of me. I moaned. "Let's start with our mutual friend- Camille. The topic that consumed the _majority _of our time together was her troubled relationship with Niklaus. He confided in her, but she knew _nothing _that I could use against him. Tell me, Marcel- _what is it?"_

"You really think that he would trust me with anything that can be used against him?" I lied.

"You're Klaus' ally, let alone his beloved 'first born son', and I think you know something."

"You can _think _whatever you want, as long as you don't mind knowing that you are a _chump." _I smirked. Finn's witch came out and blew on their finger, making my muscles seize up. I yelled in pain and the spell stopped. I sighed in relief.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Know."

"I'll tell you what I _remember_." I said, coming up with an idea. Maybe my dad was beginning to rub off on me, who knows? Finn leaned in, clearly interested. "Two centuries back, I was just a kid looking through the compound. I found a coffin." Finn frowned. "Klaus catches me, and he says, 'That's my brother Finn. We keep him like that because he is _such _a bore.'" It was half true. I had been caught in the basement by Klaus, I had been looking around for something to play with and I found his coffin. What he'd said was funnier than what I just said. I laughed at him and my muscles seized up in pain again. I yelled as Finn stood and walked away.

(Genevieve POV)

I came into the house, found Klaus and screamed. His siblings Rebekah and Elijah appeared. I had found Klaus as grey as a rock. I dropped to his side, cast a spell on my blood and put it to his lips, however he didn't drink, he couldn't. I tried to pry open his mouth but it was futile. Rebekah helped me and I smiled at her before stabbing my thumb and dripping drop after drop into his mouth. Caroline, Bonnie and Liz came into the room as well and I waited for Nik to wake, still dripping into his mouth.

(Marcel POV)

I was blacking out again and I was beginning to realize the depth of the situation I was in. Finn grabbed my chin and I looked at him. I bared my teeth at him but he smiled.

"I'm convinced. You know nothing." I jerked out of his grip and moaned in the pain of doing so. Finn laughed, and I felt tears prick my eyes. I thought he was supposed to be family. I glared at him. He was a traitor! "Which means, whatever Klaus is keeping secret is _so _secret, he won't even share it with you. Perhaps there are other ways you can be of use to me." Suddenly the front door opened and Kol came striding in, as if he owned the place. He closed the door behind him. Finn looked stunned.

"Eh-yo Finn Mikaelson. How's it been? I've not seen you in… you knows? I've missed you."

"What are you doing here, Kol?"

"I heard a rumour that you had taken Marcel prisoner-" He picked up a knife and examined it. "-and it just so happens that I owe him." He stabbed the knife into my hand and I moaned in pain, glaring at Kol, how could he? Then again… I did the same to him. My father wasn't coming was he? I gulped, finally realizing that Finn was telling the truth.

"OHHHH, son of a-!" I can't curse! "I am going to _kill _the both of you!" Finn made a face at Kol and my neck was snapped.

(Kol POV)

I hated having to do that but it was necessary, I still loved my nephew. I could never hate him, we had had too much fun when he was a kid.

"You have _some _nerve coming here. All good grace with me was lost the moment you sided with our wretched siblings."

"You know me, Finn. I take side with whoever I think is going to win. And, to be honest, well, you and Mum were acting a bit daft, weren't you? But, I heard about how you turned Dad into your own personal black magic battery pack, and I thought, 'Wow, that's cold.' But, it's smart." Finn looked at me, interested. "And now, I can see which way the wind is blowing, and after the way the three of them treated us, I will be happy to see the lot of them get what's coming." Finn rolled his eyes and I felt pain on me, coming from his little witch. I roared in pain and fell on my knees. The spell was released and I looked at him. "What was that for?!"

"For being a duplicitous _weasel_." I would have laughed, but now was NOT the time. I sighed.

"I have proved myself, Finn. More than you have!" I stood up. "I was forging a dagger that would put him to sleep for centuries!"

"I don't want to put him to sleep! I want him _dead. _But thanks to _Mother_ that can't happen anymore. So I'll take the next best thing, him lying in agony while he wishes he could feed but his 'morals' are keeping him from doing so on the locals."

"Yes, but you're gonna need allies. And I've got 'em. Davina Claire, she's a Harvest girl. I've got her wrapped around my little finger, I have! With her on our side, there is nothing- _nothing_\- that will stand in our way." We stared at each other.

(Genevieve POV)

Nik was growing colour now. He rolled over, banging his fist on the floor. "STOP! NO! I don't want to feed, it will come at too high a price! As long as Finn stands…" He looked at all of us. I stabbed my thumb, making a larger wound, blood came dripping faster, I spelled it so that a few drops and he'd be full.

"Yes but what Finn forgot, didn't know, was that you had your own little witch." I smiled. "Drink Nik. WE NEED you. Marcel is in danger." His eyes turned to anger, fear, and worry all at the same time.

"I have to go."

"Wait! First I need to speak with you." He took my thumb and drank, surprised when he was full.

"Fine. Speak, as soon as I have Finn, I will wrap my hands around his throat!" He hissed. I grabbed him and led him to where we wouldn't be over heard.

(Kol POV)

"Niklaus hasn't tracked you done to torture you? He knows you betrayed him."

"Well, I'm smart enough not to be found." Finn laughed and I began to calm down. When were they going to get here?

"And Elijah?" I felt nervous all over again. "Despite my power, I have been unable to locate him, which suggests he's gone to great lengths to hide himself. And Elijah hides from _no one. _Unless... He's keeping something hidden."

"Wow, Finn, you sound like Sherlock Holmes after one too many tequilas."

"And you act a fool to dare think I wouldn't know about your little friends in the back." He began to walk toward me, I began to back up by instinct. I turned to look for Davina and Aiden. I was cast with another pain infliction spell. I dropped in pain. Finn sighed and walked toward me. "Allow me to send a message to your little girlfriend."

(Klaus POV)

"Nik, I need you to choose, the spell won't allow for you to go both paths. Save Marcel from your brother or save Elizabeth Forbes from stage 4 cancer, which is getting worse by the minute." I felt my chest heave. I was torn.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean I have to choose?"

"I mean… the ingredients of the spell to cure her from the cancer contain vervain, this mixture-" she held up her cup "-, blood of the hybrid, hybrid venom, and Liz's blood. The problem is that if administered, you and her will both sleep until dawn. There are still hours until the next Dawn comes. You and her will both sleep, unable to wake. So you must choose, Nik. I'm so sorry." She began to cry. I held her close to me instantly. I kissed her lips, making out with her. She calmed down.

"We have to tell Caroline."

"Wait! The administration is you have to put all the ingredients into your mouth, bite the infected area and inject it that way. It's the only way." I whined. Great.

Marcel who was in danger of Finn killing him? Or Elizabeth Forbes who was dying of cancer? I banged my fist against the table, torn. Both were equally important to me. Both I wasn't willing to lose. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Is there ANYTHING you can do to fix this?"

"Me, no. The Bennett witch maybe. But we have to hurry, either way." I nodded, either way I was damned. Either way, I was going to lose, unless the Bennett could do something. I hoped that she was just as good as Genevieve was. I walked her back up the stairs to our awaiting friends.

(Kol POV)

I stood back up. "Now, are you through with this little ruse, brother?" I ran into the other room, the vampires were looking at me, as if they thought I was food. I looked for my friends but they were gone. I ran back the other way but I was trapped by Finn.He broke their necks with his witch_. "_Seems your little friend Davina has absconded with one of my prisoners."

"Look, I didn't come here for a fight. The little witch, she asked me to be a distraction. She can be quite pushy when she wants to be, you know?" Finn angrily scoffed at me and grabbed my head.

"Don't you see? We were given a gift!" I shoved him off and backed up. Trying to find a way out of this place. "Rebirth! We were made clean, and all that was asked was a _pittance _in return! And you could not even give _that!" _He smacked my shoulder and I began to plead with him.

"Finn, you're angry. And when you're angry, you don't think straight. So, just give me a chance, and-"

"You don't deserve another chance, Kol." The witch grabbed my face and Finn snatched my wrists, keeping my eyes locked on him. "So, I'm going to give you the one thing I know you fear most- death." I tried to shove him off but Finn didn't budge.

"No!"

"_O se kwe pe se._" I gasped and shuddered in pain as Finn continued to hold me in place. I was going to kill him if I didn't die first. I needed to finish the dagger.

"I _curse _you to _this _body, unable to jump to another. Over the next few days, I want you to contemplate what's to come. A _meaningless_, lonely death." He let go and shoved me away. I looked down at my chest, gasping for breath. "The clock starts now. Be sure to say your goodbyes. Go, brother. I will not miss you." I looked at Finn, shocked, betrayed. He turned his back and his witch turned to follow. I snapped her neck and she fell over dead. Finn turned to glare at me. I smirked before vamping out of the room.

(Klaus POV)

I had just told Caroline how this was going down and Bonnie was trying to mess with what I now only had to put in my mouth and inject into the back of Liz's head… neck? They were horrified at what the spell called for.

"I'm sorry, I can't fix the spell." Bonnie finally said.

"Don't worry Nik. I'll hunt down Finn, kill him, bring him here and we'll make him pay." I shook my head.

"No. Just promise me that while I'm out that you'll save Marcel. If you get the chance." She nodded sombrely.

"So Nik, what do you choose? Marcel? Or Liz?"

"The only obvious choice. Finn will only keep making problem after problem so I have to go with a day of sleep for Elizabeth Forbes. I would be honoured to do this for Caroline." I smiled at her but she was crying. I sighed, dropped my smile, and took the cup. Here goes nothing.

(Marcel POV)

Finn was still standing in the chair across from me. He was holding a knife I had been stabbed with. "Good. You're awake. Now, just one more question."

"Okay. Let my guys go free, and I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know."

"How selfless! But, we've already established that you don't know anything of any consequence. You and your vampires are going to go say hello to the Gerruera werewolves, they have rings. I think we should go and talk to them." He smirked. He was planning on getting us bitten. But… we'd die! Instantly! I glared at him, furious. I would find a way out of this for my men if it KILLED ME!

(Klaus POV)

I had sat next to Liz, putting the cure into my mouth, along with the other ingredients that came from me, I gently bit into Liz, directly above where the cancer was living, and bit until I came to blood, which tried to get into my mouth as well. I let some in and then injected all of the cure into her cancer cells, killing them effectively. I had just enough time to take my teeth out of her and then my vision blacked out, I fell backwards once again, blacking out. Leaving my children in the care of my family and enemies alike.

(Should Freya be a Mikaelson? I want to hear from you guys, I was thinking that Dahlia and Freya are family, Dahlia had Freya from Mikael. Mikael and Dahlia gave birth to Freya. So I'm asking, should Freya's mom be Esther or should her mother be Dahlia?)


	15. The Devil Is Damned

I was up at Dawn and I had by then fed and cared for my family. I was now watching my 8 month old child Kolinn. I was trying to figure out what he was doing. He was sitting and he had his hand on the seat of a chair. He pulled and pulled, tugged and tugged and finally his bottom left the floor, and he was standing… albeit a tad wobbly. I smiled. I went over to him and gave him my hand instead. I began to help him learn how to balance himself.

(Finn POV)

I had heard about how Genevieve had cured Niklaus, and I was furious at myself for not checking out if he had his own witch. I slammed my hand on my map of their house and sat down in my chair, now how was I going to attack Niklaus? I heard a girl walking into the room, I turned to look at her. She smiled at me. I glared at her.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I was wondering if you would recognize me." She smiled at me, awkwardly. "Then again, you look a bit different yourself." I glared at her.

"I'm gonna ask you again, before I ask _much less _nicely, I have work to do. _Who are you?" _She walked around me.

"Fitting I'd find you up here. We used to climb up into the trees when we were planning on a bit of mischief." I stared at her, confused. I NEVER cause any mischief. That job was reserved for my brother Niklaus. "Never wanted Mother to hear what her little Huginn and Muninn were whispering about. Now, Finn, don't break my heart and tell me you've forgotten me." I stared at her, trying to figure out who she was, I had never seen her before and she accused me of causing mischief. I glared at her.

"Rebekah, don't play games on me." She stared at me, offended.

"Freya Mikaelson, that's who I am. Your older sister." I gaped.

"Freya? I thought..." She jumped me, hugging me. I stood there for a minute before I hugged her back.

(Klaus POV)

I was leading Kolinn, Kolinn walking/stumbling, while he held my hand. I had us following Rebekah's scent. When we reached her, I stopped, picked up Kolinn and held him close to my chest. He wrapped his little arms around my neck, causing me to smile. Rebekah was standing, looking at a painting I made of her back when we first lived here.

"That is just _not _my chin, Nik. It is much more delicate."

"The only delicate thing about you, sister, is your ego." I replied, turning my eyes off of Kolinn and onto Rebekah. She turned to face me, smiling fauxly.

"Well, placed next to the behemoth size of _yours_, certainly!" We laughed and Elijah spoke up. He came into the room.

"Could we dispense with this fascinating dispute for _just _a moment and return to the subject of our _supposed _long-lost sister?"

"There's not much to discuss, Elijah." Her eyes caught sight of Kolinn. "Is he finally allowed to stay up long enough for us to play with him?" She asked, hopeful. I smirked.

"How is she still alive? A question, as ridiculous as its possible solutions, given this family's annoying predilection for cheating death."

"I dunno, Nik!"

"Well, I suggest we just pretend that she doesn't exist. Kolinn, yes finally, all he needs is, at most, three hours in time of napping. Of course I believe he still has to sleep long and early at night, even before we used to go to bed… by force." I said, quickly changing the subject back to my child.

"Wake and sleep at 7 AM/PM." She smirked, walking over to us. Kolinn finally moved his arms and began to pull on my hair, I didn't care, he was adorable.

"If she is who she says, we'll find out soon enough."

"No need, Elijah, when she eventually dares to come inside our house, I will personally rip her head off. There we go. Problem solved."

"You will do no such thing Niklaus." I shrugged.

"Fine. I have to go feed Kolinn anyway." I replied, I gave Kolinn my finger to suck on as I heard his stomach growl.

(Rebekah POV)

I was looking for Nik, I had come to the conclusion that my other two nephews were missing.

"Nik? Nik!" He came out of the next room, hanging up on his phone. He held his cell in the air.

"That was Aiden. Finn has Marcel AND Tyler. I am personally going to kill him for his arrogance." We walked into his study as we talked.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Nor do I know where they are, what they're doing, or what _specifically _to do about it." He picked up a statue off the mantel and slammed it down against the wood in anger. This family makes me want to _murder _people." He growled. I laid my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Kol came in, looking exhausted.

"I see my timing is as impeccable as usual."

"Well, the traitor just thinks he can waltz in here like he's welcome!"

"What did he do Nik?" I asked, confused. Was Nik just being a wolf? OR did Kol actually do something?

"I understand the irony of what I'm about to say, but I came here because I need your help." Nik laughed.

"Oh? Really?"

"Look, you don't understand, Nik. Finn has _locked _me in this body. He's put a _curse _on me, Nik. I am _dying_." Nik smiled mischievously. "You don't believe me."

"Why don't you run off to mommy?"

"Because I would rather die than let her help me." Nik yanked Kol to face him.

"What kind of con are you playing?"

"The kind I hate the most- the truth."

"Niky! He's not lying. Even as a boy, Kol never lied once called out on the act. He may play dirty pool, but he's not lying."

"How did Finn get hold of my children?"

"Nik, I was _helping _Marcel for Davina. Finn has got him, he's taking them to see the Gerruera werewolves. They are hungry."

"Fine. You want my help?"

"Please. Please Nik." He begged. I looked at Nik, worried.

"Fine, then you have to be on MY SIDE and STAY ON MY SIDE. Do we have _a deal?_" He held out his hand, smiling devilishly. Kol stared at him.

(Finn POV)

I was sitting at a table and Freya was sitting across from me. We were both drinking mugs of tea.

"I'm here because of a spell Dahlia cast, placing me in a deep sleep for a century, only to then wake for a single year of life. I've repeated this cycle for hundreds of years. It started as a way for us to stay young and beautiful. She said if a witch can't be immortal, this was the next best thing. But, in time, I realized that all her stories were paired with lies."

"The way you're speaking of her... You're saying that Dahlia is still alive."

"She doesn't just live- she _hunts_. I fled from her long ago, and I've been running ever since. To Dahlia, _any _act of betrayal is punishable by death. Dahlia is _my _cross to bear. She has no grudge against anyone but me."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to kill me."

(Marcel POV)

I woke, weak and still a bit hungry. I crawled over toward Gia, who was unconscious.

"I know you're in there. Whatever Finn has in store, we're gonna get through this _together_." I turned to see that Tyler was knocked out cold, in the corner of the room. He was chained to the floor, with barely any room to move. Poor kid… I had to save us all before he killed us. I heard Finn walk into the room. He stood by me.

"It's that can-do spirit that makes you the perfect choice. I have a job for you."

"I don't think so." I tried to stand but I was too weak. Finn walked across the room and broke a leg off a chair, creating a stake. He shoved it into Tyler's heart… Tyler was too desiccated to change from that to death and Finn know about it. I glared at him and stood.

"Really? You care to reconsider?" He pulled the stake out and walked toward another vampire, looking at me. I remained silent. He stabbed a vampire in the heart and he died. I glared when he aimed for Gia with that bloody stake.

"What do you want me to do?" I stood and walked over to Finn. He stopped.

"It's simple, really- I need you to bring me Hayley's blood."

(Kol POV)

I looked at his smile, that alone said it could be anything. However I grabbed his hand and shook it. He squeezed my hand harder than necessary before letting go, his smile widening. "Good. So before I give you any details. You need to locate Finn for me." I nodded.

Rebekah and I quickly laid down a map and got supplies, setting candles up, salt, and herbs on top of it. We had moved into the courtyard. Nik leaned against a pillar holding up the house. Genevieve was helping us.

"So, what is the secret, anyway?"

"The term 'secret' implies something only known by those who have earned the right to be aware of it. Start the spell. After this, I'll give you what you must do for me, and then I'll give you time to think on it, if necessary and then I'll help you. Right Genevieve?" She nodded.

"Well, it's easier said than done. Finn is channelling the power from Mikael. He's a lot stronger than something some we can do."

"Fine. Call Davina. Bennett, get down here!" I stood to my feet as Bonnie came running… kind of.

"No, no, no, no, no! I- I- I don't want her to know that I'm sick." Nik glared at me.

"Then do a better bloody job!"

"I just need _time_." Nik glowered at me, still, harder.

"WE don't have _time!_ I'm calling Davina." He picked up his phone and I sighed.

"I need to go home for some supplies, Niky. Please?" He bit his lip, looking at me. I pouted, he sighed.

"The spell Finn cast to lock you in your body- do you remember it?"

"Well, I was a _little _distracted by the murder-y part…" I replied.

"If we can use his own spell against him, once he's locked in his body. All I need to do is pull it from your memory."

"Oh, no, no, no! I am _not _allowing _anybody _into my mind, do you understand?"

"You came into _my _home, asking for _my _help. This is it. It's _not _a request." I tried to run but Nik lunged at me and grabbed both sides of my head. Nik pulled away from me, furious.

"See? I'm- I'm guessing, just by the look on your face, that it worked."

(Marcel POV)

I was with Hayley now, I had told her where the vampires were located and Tyler.

"Remember our friendship when I tell you why I'm here. Finn sent me to get your blood."

"Why would Finn want my blood?"

"I assume he needs it for a locator spell... to find your son."

"No. How does he know?"

"He put two and two together."

"Where's Finn now?"

"I don't know. He said he'd tell me where to meet him later. But _listen_\- I gotta give him _something_. He's killing one of my guys every hour until he gets it."

"I need to call Klaus."

(Klaus POV)

Kol was plotting against me… I was done waiting for him to come to my side. I would force him to do so. He had no choice. First, I needed to cure him. I beckoned Genevieve over and communicated with her, by kissing her. She nodded after I let go and sat near Kol. Kol, of course, was terrified. For now, I would play it cool, force him to use the dagger, or rather, present it out to the open.

"Well Kol I want to give you my exceptions. Which you will abide by 24/7. Am I clear? Gen is trying to cure you so I _suggest _you stop wriggling." He nodded, staying still. I needed to hurry this up before Finn did anything foolish. "You will no longer answer to Esther OR Finn OR Elijah OR Tyler OR Rebekah. You answer ONLY TO ME. Clear? He nodded again. "I want a damn promise from you Kol. I want your word. I want you to reply verbally to EACH and EVERY one of my demands."

"Yes Nik, you have my word."

"You will do WHAT I tell you WHEN I tell you and HOW I tell you, unless for some reason, you know a better way."

"Yes Niky, you have my word."

"I will punish you how I see fit and you will accept it WITHOUT complaint."

"You have my word Nik."

"Finally YOU WILL LIVE IN THIS HOUSE WITH ME AND YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE GOING BEFORE YOU TAKE EVEN ONE STEP OUTSIDE THIS HOUSE."

"You have my word Niky." I smiled. He had no idea what he just did. Now, I only need him to protrude the dagger and then I shall snatch it from him and show him his place.

"Now before we head any farther, do you need time to think on my… premisses? Gen, dear, hurry it up." I demanded. She was slowly taking his curse off. However, she was replacing it with a… locator spell of sorts so I could always find him. It wouldn't hurt and it wouldn't even leave a mark.

Gen hurried her spell along and when she was done, Kol stood. "Yes, I would like time to think on this. I mean, I am practically turning from Esther's kid to yours. And you're my brother so this will be a huge change on my life Nik." I nodded, he was telling the truth.

"Very well. Get lost and come back in ONE hour or the deal is off." His eyes flashed in fear. He got up and ran out of the house. I smirked. Yes, go Kol. Go find your dagger of gold. My phone buzzed and I answered. "Hello?"

(Kol POV)

I was pacing around in my tomb, I had just agreed to something and I knew it had been stupid but I had to. I began digging through my things. I would agree to his deal, but I would use the golden dagger on him when he went too far. I heard my phone go off and saw that it was Finn calling me. I glared at the caller id. I had to keep him from knowing that I had received help from Nik. Or he might activate the spell again or something. So I quickly thought of something and then answered the phone.

"Are you calling to gloat, you venomous, _venomous _animal?"

"There's no _need _for such language! I'm calling with a proposition that might motivate me to spare your life." I gasped and sat up.

"You've got my interest."

"I need you to draw some of Klaus' blood. Bring me some in an hour, and I'll heal you." I quickly stood and grabbed the golden dagger. Davina and I had finished it last night, our emotions had been running high when we heard that Finn was using Mikael Mikaelson as a battery. Sadly it wouldn't work on Mikael, instead it would work on Nik. "It would be my pleasure."

(Klaus POV)

I was sitting in a chair, watching Kolinn at play while also watching for Kol. Who came striding into the courtyard now. Rebekah came into the room and Kol threw powder into her face. She went limp and I smiled, holding my hand up to my face to hide it. She fell to the floor. Kolinn began to cry and I picked him up, bouncing and cooing at him as Kol came closer. I tried hissing at him but that only made Kolinn cry more. So I put all my efforts into calming him down. I felt a dagger go through my stomach and Kolinn screamed. I kissed his cheek, still trying to calm him down. I looked down to see the golden dagger. I looked up at Kol, he was confused.

When I calmed Kolinn down, I sent him off to go play with Caroline. I grabbed the dagger from my stomach and stood. I smiled at him. "Would you expect something different from this outcome Kol? I was hoping you would do this. I knew about the dagger. I knew that you would try it on me if you had to choose to let me help. However, now that the dagger is in my hand, I shall no longer give you a choice on which side you get to be on." I grabbed Kol's arm and dragged him to my room.

I shoved him into the corner and put away the dagger for later removal by me. So I could get rid of all the daggers that worked on my siblings. I turned to Kol. He was shaking with fear. "Nik, wait! I can explain."

"Oh so can I." I replied, grabbing him and dragged him to my bed. I ripped his belt out of its loops, sat down and pulled Kol over my lap. "You, little brother, have earned your first spanking. Now tell me, should it be with the belt? Or should I just go for my hand?"

"Nik! Wait! Please! I choose to be on your side." He tried, pushing and pulling to get away. I smacked him and he yelped.

"Silence is key little brother. Now why don't you take that key and eat it? I am doing only what should have happened back when I first saw you and you were… what was it you said to me? Ah yes. I remember, you were making fun of me, you didn't listen when I told you to wake Davina so may I begin to hear pleading?" I asked, setting him comfortably across my lap.

"Nik, please. I'm sorry. Please don't do this." He whined. Well I need to get this over with anyway. I began to spank him, scolding him while I do so, making sure to keep up with my words.

"I'm sorry brother but you were the one who agreed to the fact that you answer only to me and the fact that I tell you what to do, and the fact that I shall punish you however I see fit. I say, you should be glad that I no longer choose to dagger my siblings when they do wrong. Because I have realized that I went over board. Yes, I Niklaus Mikaelson/Akatai, made a mistake. I realize that made me unworthy of trust and your love. However, this is a better proposition to daggering, I mean, it hurts more and it lets me see your beautiful faces when I please. Now, let's get onto what you might have possibly done wrong. Any ideas Kol?"

"As far as I can remember?" He cried. He was asking, hopefully he could remember everything he did wrong.

"Yes, Kol. You shall only be punished for the things you did wrong and that you could remember, however, don't you dare think for a moment that I won't catch you in a lie." I smacked his undercurve quite fiercely to emphasis my point. He jumped, yelped and began to sob.

"I remember making fun of you, I remember trying to use the bloody golden dagger on you, I remember letting Mikael go free, I remember handing over the white oak stake to Esther without telling you though that one ended quite well. I remember… making loud nois-"

"No Kol, that one is not worthy of this spanking, that is worthy of time out. However, there is one other thing I am waiting to hear from you. Any ideas on what it might be?"

"Trusting Mother. Over you."

"Good try but no. It has something to do with Davina." I was quite ready to stop this, his bottom was a very fitting crimson.

"Plotting against you with Davina." SMACK! He cried out, trying to block my swats from his derrière, instead of punishing him for it more, I just grabbed it gently and moved it to under his chin, smiling.

"No, Kol, something you did against her." He came to a realization and began to sob.

"I lied to her, tricked her into thinking the dagger would work on Mikael, when in reality it was supposed to work on you and I'm sorry I lied to her and hurt you." He sobbed, going limp. I sat him on my lap and let him cry into my chest. I hugged him, rubbing his back.

"Shush Kol. Shush. All is forgiven. Niky loves you, I'm sorry I did that and I'm sorry for my behaviour lately as well. I love you dearly." I told him, begging him to accept my love, accept being my brother. He nodded.

"I'm sorry I did those things Niky." He sobbed, rubbing his head into my chest. I pulled up his chin to look into his eyes, he gulped, his tears stopped in their tracks in fear.

"I LOVE you Kol. You do not need forgiveness, your actions do. Your actions do not define the man you are, they only say what type of place you've been in, and you dear brother, have been in hell since you arrived back on this earth, alive. You have felt for a long time that no one loves you, that your own family didn't care for you. You felt betrayed. The truth of the matter, Kol, is that we did care, we did mourn. I have as of yet to have stopped. I as of yet have stopped plotting the death of Elena Petrova because I LOVE you, Kol, _brother."_

"So… you aren't going to kill me?" I thought about telling him he could no longer die, but where would the brotherly love be in that? So I instead chose different words, while he waited I found new tears threatening to pour over as he waited, in fear.

"I'm not going to kill you, you idiot! Despite your behaviour, you're still my brother!" I replied, incredulously, and then nuzzled him. He giggled and I in return smile at him.

"So you're really no longer daggering us?" I blew on his face, mocking him.

"Yes. Though I've daggered all of you. Each for your own good, or tried to. I never claimed to be the bastion of temperance." I kissed his cheek and he smiled. "Kol? Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Depends what it is Nik… just kidding. What is it?"

"Stop this drivel about being singled out and unloved. _Y__ou _are a _Mikaelson. _You're _my _blood. I _need _you. I _need _you by my side_."_

"What does being on your side even entail brother, Nik?" I smiled.

"It entails protection, from Finn… our parents… my dad… and anything else that might mean to cause you harm. It entails love, beyond measure. It entails your every whim, as long as its suitable, granted. Don't tell me you have forgotten what it is like being my brother? Even Elijah gets his wishes made… when he allows me to. Finn I can never please, nor do I wish to, unless he changes."

"I love you Nik." He kissed my cheek and I returned it before returning to nuzzling him. "He'll be in the bell tower of the St. Louis Cathedral. Go inside my head. Find the spell. Let's finish this." I smiled. I used my power, gently to get into his memories. Kol winced in pain.

(Kol POV)

I still couldn't believe what had happened, I had replaced my dagger for a spanking from dear old Nik. Well at least I no longer answered to anyone else. Nik rarely got angry at behaviour unlike everyone else did. My bottom still hurt, I had spent about a minute in time out while we waited for Beky to wake.

We were in the bell tower now, and Finn was no longer here. The table still held a spell though.

"Where is he?"

"He said he'd be here." I started wandering around the room, looking for clues. I looked at the table covered in ash and ingredients from Finn's spell. "This is the remnant of a spell. Ancient. It's impressive."

"Admire its artistry later. Tell me what he set in motion." Nik asked. Rebekah walked up the stairs and pointed at something.

"Kol, what is that?" I looked closer and found a small piece of wood under a pile of ash. I picked it up and held it tightly. I blew off the ash, it was a Nordic tile… what the hell?

"Runic tiles. And what's it mean?"

"It's a symbol…_… _For 'baby'. He's going for Kolinn!" I declared. "Why didn't we bring him with us?"

"Finn tricked us into running about all day thinking he was looking for a way to-"

"WE NEED TO GET HOME!" Nik roared. I shook my head.

"Elijah will protect them. What we need to do is stop him from using Mikael as his portent of evil."

"We need to find a way to sever his link to them!" I helped Beky make Nik think rationally.

"How do we do that? And keep him from killing Kolinn?! I'm not losing my CHILD!" He bellowed. He was furious.

"I _can't _sever the link. But there is something we can try. It'll take power of our own. And a lot of it. We need Davina." I dialled up Davina, if we didn't act quickly my little nephew was dead.

(Gia POV)

I woke up, piled on top of the other vampires, in a van. I was still starving, we all were. I slowly, in case we didn't have our daylight rings, opened the back of the van to see that we were in the middle of the woods. Great, how do I make it from here, to Algiers with hunger? I felt a spell take control over me, telling me what to do and where to go and that if I didn't, then I would die of thirst. I could feel the burning from my empty veins rubbing against my skin. I moaned in pain before we all got out.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I smell blood." We led the rest of the vampires toward the source, we needed food.

(Finn POV)

I was in the recently vacated Abattoir. I was here, looking for Kolinn. Surely if I threatened to kill him, then Niklaus would step down and give me what ever I desired to save his baby. I looked around to find Elijah, Caroline, and Bonnie standing there, all glaring at me. Apparently Niklaus had called them. No matter, I would kill them easily before I turned back to my search. I threw a pickaxe into Elijah's shoulder and they began to move. Caroline tried throwing a spear at me, I dodged, Bonnie threw me against the wall of the compound. Elijah tried to pull it out and I threw a shovel at him, my new witch came in and began to fight Bonnie, I fell from the wall and stood, I still had to fight Caroline. I vamped over and broke her neck, temporarily killing her. I vamped upstairs to find the little boy.

(Kol POV)

We were outside of the Lyonne tomb, where I located Mikael. I began to light candles with Davina's help. "We can't get in without Finn's blood."

"Well, how do we disrupt Finn from channelling our parents _in__ there _if we can't even get through the bloody binding circle?"

"We're not here to _disrupt _Finn's power, we're trying to _overload _it."

"Are you daft? You want to make him stronger?"

"Look, a witch can only ever channel _so much _power. After that, things start to get ugly. I mean, they'll literally start to disintegrate from the inside. He'll either have to release the power, or, well... let it kill him."

"But, he won't be dead, he'll just body-jump."

"Yes, into a body three hundred miles away from the nephew he's trying to 'nap."

"In case you're wondering, _this _is the side of you I like." I was touched by her words, she said she liked me! I stood to finish working with the candles. I looked at her.

"Worry about how in blazes I'm going to be any use to you whatsoever when I know _nothing _about magic."

"You don't need to know anything about magic- I'm just going to have Davina channel us." Nik arrived with a duffel bag.

"Did you get me what I asked for?"

"Mystical artifacts and dark objects galore, from my own personal collection." I dug through the bag, pulling out a long cord with a feather on the end, and revealing many more items, including the enchanted shackles, and the Devil's Star.

"I wondered where this had gone! Half this stuff is mine!"

"There's more." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the Tunde blade, he threw it on the bag. Then he pulled out the white oak stake.

"You're going to trust me with this?"

"Whatever you need. Whatever it takes." He handed me the stake.

"Alright. Let's get started." I laid the stake out on the alter and Davina placed on hand on the door, holding hands with me, I held Rebekah's and Rebekah held Nik's. Nik put his free hand on the wall, completing the link. We all held our linked hands above the dark objects, so she could channel those too.

(Marcel POV)

The vampires were surrounding the werewolves, even Tyler. They were hungry and weakened, and weakened from their hunger. Jackson looked up and noticed them. I watched as Gia's vampire face came out. The vampires attacked the Alphas, Jackson ran over and I vamped over and snapped Tyler's neck before he could get his hybrid teeth into anyone.

"Gia, you don't have to do this!"

"I'm sorry, but I do." Gia vamped out and began to feed on an Alpha and another vampire vamped over toward Jackson. Jackson picked up a piece of wood and tried to stake one of them, but Hayley stopped him.

"No!" I broke the vampire's neck and he fell.

"We just need to keep them at bay until Finn's spell is breaks."

"It's a hell of a spell!"

"Get the Alphas to the cabin. I'll hold them off." Jackson led the werewolves away and I followed behind him.

"Try and keep my guys alive." I called to Hayley. The Gerruera werewolves and the Crescent werewolves had been trying to get together, why Hayley was here I didn't know. She must have stayed here.

"Ditto!" We got the Alphas and Mary safely into the cabin, but once we locked ourselves in, we heard a vampire leaping onto the roof in an attempt to get in.

"Marcel, you got any idea how to end this?"

"Just weather the storm until we figure that out."

(Tyler POV)

We ran over to the commotion on the Crescent territory. I was with Esther and Cami had just come to us, telling us that it was time to go have a meeting with the Originals. I caught up to the noise and found Hayley fighting vampires. I cut in and before they could attack me, Esther dropped them with her magic.

"Hayley, what is going on? Why are there vampires out here?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your son Finn? I mean, he's using Mikael as a battery at the cemetery, trying to get back at Nik." I looked to Esther in alarm. The Originals were fighting? She also looked at me in terror. She snapped their necks, the only way to stop them without killing them.

"Go get help from your Alpha." I told her. "We need to go see what's going on with the children." I called and we ran for the city, as fast as we could, if we didn't get there in time, who knows what Finn might do? Or Niklaus for that matter?

(Klaus POV)

We were letting Davina channel us and the dark objects and it didn't seem to be working. We were trying to over power Finn's witch, I thought Kol killed her?

"_Los triforce comète. Los triforce comète." _We jerked backwards.

"What happened?!" I growled, the more time I spent here, was more time that Kolinn could die.

"We're close! We just need something to put it over the top." I stepped over to Davina.

"Take me. I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid with ten centuries of blood on my hands. Channel me."

"No, Nik-" I squeezed Kol's arm affectionately.

"You wanted my trust, brother. Here it is." I picked up the Tunde blade. "Do not fail me." I knelt in front of Davina. She took the knife and carved the channel symbol into my forehead.

(Rebekah POV)

We gently laid Nik down on the ground, between us, next to the dark objects, and we began the spell again.

"_Los triforce comète. Los triforce comète."_

(Finn POV)

I had found the child at play in his room. I knelt down and snapped my fingers to get his attention. He turned and smiled at me. He got up on his feet, wobbling. I smiled.

"Yes. That's right, come to Uncle Finn." Suddenly I was thrown from the room.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" a girl called. I looked to see Niklaus' witch. I glared and headed over to her but a large knife hit me, embedding into my abdomen. I yelled in pain as I was dragged out of the hallway. I pulled the blade out. I growled at Elijah. I had almost gotten my hands on the boy and he prevented me from doing so.

I grabbed Elijah and threw him through the wall opposite. I got up and vamped back in to find that the girl was missing. I hissed in annoyance. I began to smell out but I was yet again attacked.

"What do you want Elijah?"

"I will not allow you to harm a child, let alone your own nephew." I punched him in the jaw and he grabbed my throat. He was dropped the next second by my witch. I smiled.

"Find the boy, Tinana." I called, going to do the same. I saw Caroline snap her neck, I screamed in rage. I jumped her but the Bennett witch was there to stop me.

"You are outnumbered Finn! Leave this house and we won't hurt you."

"Or not. I had my witch spell herself to give me her magic for about ten minutes if she were to die. So thank you." I threw them back and stuck them to the wall. However he magic was too strong. It burned. I, heaving to breathe, threw myself against wall after wall, until I finally saw Kolinn again. I smiled at Genevieve and used my magic to drag Kolinn to me, I was jumped and I noticed that Elijah had woken from his sleep. I threw him down the stairs, and finally had Kolinn in my hands. My magic was released, my ten minutes were up.

(Gia POV)

I woke up in the bayou, I was no longer hungry. I was full fed. I couldn't believe it. I looked around and saw that the others were waking too. I moved over to the Tyler kid and noticed he was waking. I smiled in relief.

"The spell was broken." I told everyone.

"Why am I no longer hungry? Did I feed?" he asked, horrified.

"Nope, the spell was making you hungry." I sighed. Tyler smiled.

(Rebekah POV)

I was with my brothers Kol and Nik. We had succeeded in breaking his magic. I smiled at Davina. "Now we can wake Nik right?"

"You're a genius! You glorious bastard!"

"Well, I'm a little surprised it worked, myself." We woke Nik up and he gasped.

"And now we can kill him." Nik snarled. "When I get my hands on him, he'll wish I could actually just go ahead and kill him for real instead of wringing his neck… Tell me it worked."

"We did our bit. I promise, Finn is back to being a normal, regular-strength maniacal bastard." Nik nodded.

"I know in the last millennium, we haven't always seen eye-to-eye. But, in this moment, I am reminded _once again _of something Elijah has always said. _Family _is power." Nik wrapped an arm around each of Kol and my shoulders. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Speaking of Elijah…"

"Let's go!" He proclaimed and we all, Tyler, Esther, and us, ran home. To prevent Finn from harming the kid, now that he wouldn't have his damn extra strength.

(Finn POV)

I was carrying Kolinn but the next second he was gone, and I was against the wall, getting my head slammed against it repeatedly. Elijah grabbed my throat and raised me off the floor.

"I am sorry to have seen you like this brother, but harming children is just not a nice thing to do. You claim we are in the wrong? That we have fallen? It is you, brother, who has fallen. I once thought you only looked to please our parents. Now you use Mikael as a source of power. You have stooped to harming children. Well, no more Finn. It is you who have truly fallen. Good bye, _brother_" He reached to snap my neck, despite my efforts but then, the two people I wished to see the least, came in, stopping Elijah with magic.

Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah followed next. Niklaus vamped up to me, but he was grabbed by Tyler. "WHERE IS MY SON?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He snarled.

"CHILDREN! STOP!" We froze in place, Rebekah's hand on my heart. "What are you five thinking? I said that we would be a family. Instead, you fight, trying to kill each other, over anger, rage. Finn, I thought I stopped this behaviour earlier. You three, why did you not come to me when you first heard of this nonsense? Niklaus, I am doubly disappointed in you. You told me of Finn's deed and yet you LIED to me. You LIED to me about LYING. I am very disappointed in you."

(You can stop reading here if you wish. Below is… the parents reaction, if you will. If you decide to keep reading, then your warning is that the rest will be discipline. Spanking, for each of them, each in their own POV. I just wanted to warn you if you keep reading. So in case you are stopping here, I will give you my good bye, BTW, thanks for reading. Do you think that Freya should be a Mikaelson? I am leaning on 'No', but I want an answer and this story is 9 chapters from over, so I hope for answers. Please! :) Well if you stop here, have a good day. The Originals love you! They wish you a good night.)

"You are coming with us." Tyler said, picking Niklaus up and carrying him, like the child he was. I smiled at him, mocking him. I was however astounded when we were dragged after Mother, in our own little space. She was furious, not even our Originality could help us against her tug.

We arrived at the bayou about twenty minutes later. Mother stood us in front of her, Tyler had sat Niklaus down and was leaning against a tree, watching. I tried to look Mother in the eye but I found I could not. I had done wrong, and I knew I had done wrong. Meaning I deserved this spanking and this scolding.

"Children, I will be taking Finn and Niklaus to the Crescent camp to apologize to Jackson and Oliver. We will be back. I promise. In the mean time, you will stand in time out, while Tyler watches you." I watched Niklaus growl at her and both his parents gave him a stern glare, threatening him with punishment with their looks. Niklaus whined and backed down.

I followed Mother and Niklaus stayed behind, but he did follow. When we reached the camp, I saw Jackson and Oliver come over. They were confused, Mother had not told them then. "Hello gentlemen. These two boys wish to apologize for their behaviour against you. Which of you would like to go first?" They stared at us.

"I am sorry for spelling the vampires to attack you and your clan. I am sorry for interrupting your wedding to the Gerruera wolf Princess."

"Oh, well you're forgiven." Jackson replied, kindly. Mother turned to Niklaus. I had been the better man, apologizing first. Niklaus stared at Mother.

"Niklaus, apologize for your behaviour, how you treated Oliver and Jackson."

"You want me to… apologize? Fine. I apologize for being mean to you, Oliver, and you, Jackson." Mother shot him a look.

"Like you mean it Niklaus."

"Ah, well there is where we run into a cross roads, woman. I do not apologize for my actions." Mother turned to him and gave him a look. "I apologize for hurting you Oliver and I apologize to you as well Jackson. It was wrong of me and I should not have done it."

"Oh what? Just cause your mommy-"

"OLIVER! Sorry about him. You're forgiven Klaus. Now can we peacefully get married?" He didn't look at all thrilled to be getting married.

"Come, children. We need to return to your siblings."

(Rebekah POV, First)

I was standing against a tree, my arms wrapped around it, just like the other three. I was confused on how this all works for the werewolves. I was just doing it because Tyler told me to. I heard movement and I looked around to see Nik and Finn coming back, followed by Mother.

"Children, stand in one line please. Tyler, this is the first time I had to discipline ALL of my children in one day."

"Don't worry, I'll help if need be, I have disciplined more than five wolves in one day, however not in one setting." He reassured mom. I followed to obey her order, I couldn't wait to go home. Nik was stuck between Kol and I. I could feel he had something up his sleeve.

"Well Tyler, can you get me a switch or a belt?" I gulped, what the hell was she going to do to us? I scooted closer to Nik and he held me and Kol closer to him. "Children, I am equally disappointed in all of you. You have all done more than one wrong, and I intend to clear away the slate." I sighed.

"Sorry Mother, but Kol signed his right to listen to you away. So, sorry to be a bummer on your 'I am your Mother' parade but I shall not let you discipline him. I, as King of New Orleans, decree that you do NOT lay a finger on him."

"Niklaus be quiet." Tyler replied. "We don't need you to fight us on this, not for you or any of your siblings. It's happening. However if you prefer, I could take you home and discipline you there."

"How dare you speak to me like that." Nik hissed.

"You acting this way will not stop his punishment, only add to yours." He looked at Kol. He whined.

"Well then, I suggest you find a new group of whipping boys, Mother. I refuse to let you touch EITHER Rebekah OR Kol!" He growled. He was turning back to our old Niky. I smiled.

"I shall not allow you time to challenge me, I want this done as fast as possible just like you children. Rebekah, seeing as you did the least of misdeeds, you shall go first." My siblings were thrust in time out and they stayed there. I watched as Esther sat on the tree stump and patted her lap. I looked at her horrified.

"Niky! She's going to spank us!"

"Is that any different from when you were children?"

"Well if you haven't noticed we are no longer children!" I screamed.

"Rebekah do not make me begin to count. I want you to lie across my lap, with your jeans and panties down please." I glared at her but walked over to her, dropped my clothing and laid across her lap. How much could it really hurt anyway? "Good girl." She put the switch to my bottom and I prayed that I didn't accidentally stabbed there. "What did you do wrong?" She began instantly. I screamed at the first one. It HURT! Though, knowing her, I could do nothing.

"I fought with Finn, twice." I cried.

"What else?"

"I didn't tell you about Finn trapping us in the house."

"One more and then we shall go over WHY it was wrong." I whimpered as she moved onto my undercurve with that damn switch.

"I didn't tell you Mikael was back?"

"Yes, when you heard of Finn using Mikael as a channelling object you should have come to me in the first place." She moved to my thighs. I cried out in pain, kicking… or trying to. "Now shall I go over why it was wrong or should you?" She stopped and went in cycles from those three positions.

"Fighting with Finn was wrong because family don't fight family. They help each other, they love each other. It was wrong of me to not tell you about Finn trapping us in the house because it could seriously have harmed us, because we could have desiccated in there and you would be none the wiser. Not telling you about Mikael was dangerous because, even though the white oak stake doesn't work on us anymore and we are unkillable, thanks to you mommy thank you, he would be furious and he would try to tear us to shreds. I'm sorry mommy please forgive me." I begged. I had my arms tucked under me, preventing me from reaching back.

She sat me on her lap and began to comfort me. I was torn. I wanted Niky to do this, but since it would be a while before I got to sit on his lap, I accepted this. I cried into her shoulder for a few minutes, she shushed sweet nothings into my ear.

"I love you Rebekah."

"I love you… Mommy."

"Good girl. Since you were so willing to cooperate, your discipline is over with. Now go stand in the corner. Elijah, come here please."

(Elijah POV)

I was freed from the tree I was against. I had already decided to go with this but I watched painfully as Niklaus tried to defend me. "Mother, you shall do no such thing. Elijah is NEVER in trouble. I will-"

"Niklaus, be quiet. Please. I would not like to go into this with you threatening our mother." I softly interrupted him. He froze.

"But Eli… I love you."

"I should have known not to do such a thing, what my real misdeed was was trying to break my own brother's neck. So if you excuse me, brother, I would like to go with my head held high. After this would not be my first time, fellow troublemaker." he whined but stayed quiet. "Thank you Niklaus." I walked over to Mother.

"Eliiii" Niklaus whined. "If you go through with this, I shall feel guilty for getting you into trouble."

"Yet it never stops you does it?" I quietly teased. "This shall be over before you know it."

"Lower your pants and boxers please Elijah." I obeyed her order and laid across her lap, like I did as a child. She began as soon as I was comfortable, or as comfortable as I was going to get. I was no fool, I knew what was going to happen. "What did you do wrong Elijah?"

"I tried to kill my brother Finn." I replied, feeling the sting of the switch on my bottom. I was determined to let her do this if she so desired, she wished for us to be a family again. I could not, WOULD not be a hypocrite.

"And what else did you refrain from doing?" she moved to my thighs

"I also did not tell you about Finn trapping us inside the house. I am sorry."

"One more thing Elijah, tell me what it is and then we shall discuss why those things were wrong." she began on my sit spots. I yelped out once before I stopped being able to hold back tears from the pain. I did not know how she was doing this, making it hurt, but I accepted it nonetheless.

"I refrained from telling you Finn had Mikael trapped as his magical battery." I cried out. She started a cycle of the hits.

"Would you like to discuss why those things were wrong? I understand your today's fighting with your brother, he was trying to harm Niklaus' nephew. I don't appreciate it, but it wasn't you who was fighting, you were defending."

"Mikael could very well come after us and at least try to harm us, with his anger, he would have torn us limb from limb. On Finn, I am sorry I tried to snap his neck, that was wrong of me, he is my brother and I love him. I should have told you about Finn trapping us in the house seeing as it was very dangerous, for us and the werewolves, we could have had a blood bath and that would have been the end of it. Not to mention that it could have caused us to desiccate. Niklaus desiccated under our brother's spell."

"Good boy Elijah." She sat me up on her lap and I cried into her shoulder. The spanking, switching rather, had hurt. I heard her whispering to me and I calmed down. She was serious, she wanted us to be a family again.

"Mother, I love you dearly." I whispered.

"I love you too, my son." She put her hand on my cheek and caressed me. I grabbed her hand and held it close. "Kol come here please."

(Kol POV)

"Don't you DARE touch him. I will-"

"Niklaus! Must I take you to the camp and have a conversation with you there before your turn comes?" His only answer was a hiss. I turned to him, letting go of the tree.

"Worry not brother. I shall… do this and I promise never to get myself into this position again."

"Oh I doubt it, either it's just me, or she gets disappointed VERY easily."

"Niklaus!" Eli scolded.

I went over to Mother. "Mother."

"Kol. Please take down your jeans and boxers." I slowly obeyed and then she patted her lap. I whined but followed her instruction. I was not letting anyone know I had been spanked by my brother Nik earlier that day. "Please tell me what you did wrong."

"I lied to you about Mikael being back-"

"No, you've been punished for that one. However you did not tell me that Mikael was being used as a channel object by your brother Finn."

"I didn't tell you about Finn trapping us inside the compound. I fought my brother Finn." I decided stop because I think if I told her all of it at once, she might ask me WHY I did it and the truth would be because I wanted to.

"And what else? Something to do with Davina and Niklaus."

"I tried to dagger Niklaus. How did you know that?"

"What about poor Davina?"

"I hurt her by lying to her about why we were creating the dagger." I began to cry. I had hurt her, I needed to explain and apologize. "However the dagger still works on Mikael! I promise never to hurt my friends and family ever again." I cried.

"Why were those things wrong, besides for the two you just said, why did those happen?"

"… Because I felt I needed to protect myself. The others were wrong because I'm not supposed to fight my siblings and I could have died in that house, with how hungry I was. I'm sorry mommy. Please forgive me!" I sobbed. She sat me on her lap and began to comfort me. "No! I want Niky!"

"But Niky has not had his, I am sorry Kol." She kissed my cheek. I shoved her away.

"Then I want to go back to time out!" She kissed my cheek and whispered to me. I could hear Nik fighting the spell, but nothing seemed to work. Not even ripping the tree from the ground. After a few minutes I had stopped crying and fighting her. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetie." Really? No sweet precious child of mine? "Finn come here." I heard him yelp.

(Finn POV)

"Mother. Please, not in front of them." I replied, looking pointedly in Niklaus' direction. He was fighting the spell with all his strength. I would smirk at him for behaving so childishly but I was going BEFORE he was. Why? Shouldn't the trouble maker go first?

"Finn now." She replied. I left the tree and stood in front of her.

"Should not the trouble maker go first?"

"You are one of those trouble makers. Please take down your pants and your boxers." I obeyed, determined not to fight Mother on this, I might already have a long list of misdeeds. "Finn, what did you do wrong?"

"I cursed Kol to die in his Original body." She gave me an especially hard smack to my undercurve for that one.

"What else? We have a long list to go through Finn." I felt the switch moving in cycles across my bottom, undercurve, and thighs. She knew I had a long list, I had disappointed my mother so much. I gulped in fear.

"I channelled Mikael as a dark object instead of informing you I had obtained our father."

"What else did you do that was wrong?"

"I trapped the werewolves and the vampires in the Abattoir together, cursing the vampires and my siblings to hunger."

"Tell me why those things are wrong, before we continue down the list of things you did wrong." I jumped.

"Because Mikael could have killed us and I should not be harming my own family. I am very sorry Mother. Please forgive me."

"For those, yes I forgive you but we still have quite a list to go through. Tell me the next three things you did wrong."

"I hurt the vampire community and I fought with my siblings. I tried to make New Orleans uninhabitable. I am very soorry Mommy. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you my dear. You have fittingly left the worst three for last. One by one my son, we'll get through this. I promise." I shook my head, if I even spoke of the things I did, Niklaus would kill me.

"Mother, I cannot. Not in front of Niklaus." SWISH!

"Yes you can. I am asking you to."

"I k- ki- kidnapped my own nephews." I sobbed.

"Yes Finn. Why was that wrong?"

"Because their my family. Mother. I tell you that they plotted against me in the first place. Marcel used Tyler as bait and I fell for it."

"I shall allow Niklaus to deal with it. You may not notice, but I do. He loves you, however your actions lately have said you care not for him. He is furious with hearing what his children did. That is why he has finally stopped fighting. What else did you do wrong?" Niklaus cared for me? That made me feel worse. I deserve this spanking. I hurt my _family!_

"I hurt Niklaus. Mentally and physically." I bawled out, feeling less guilty now that I was actually admitting I did wrong. After this I had to apologize to my siblings. I was determined to do so.

"Last one Finn, my dear child." she cooed.

"I am so sorry. I tried to take Kolinn. A child. I am so sorry. It was wrong of me. I should not have tried to do such a thing. Forgive me, please." I begged.

"No worries my son. There will be time for sibling forgiveness after Niklaus. I, however, forgive you." She sat me on her lap and I bawled into her shoulder. She comforted me and I soon was sitting on her lap, kissing her and she kissing me. "Now, Niklaus, come here."

(Klaus POV, I warn you, stay away from this unless you desire for Klaus to be punished for everything he has done wrong while also experiencing anger issues.)

I scoffed at her. "Oh? You think I am going to go willingly? Fine." I smiled. I needed close to her anyway. I walked over to my mother and smirked down at her. "Why, hello woman, or should I say whore?" she glared at me, a stern expression on her face.

"You, my son, have been asking for this for a while. Pull down your jeans and boxers."

I smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I would, however, you see… I am also wearing a belt to KEEP my pants from falling so easily. Not to mention I have three buttons on my jeans. So I believe that you are going to-"

"Niklaus do as your mother told you to do." my father scolded.

"You would LOVE for me to do that wouldn't you? Well-" My belt, pants and my boxers all came crashing down and I was laid over Mother's lap before I could reply. I growled at her, sure none of the others fought her, but I would kill her before she even tried something.

"Tell me, Niklaus, what have you done wrong? Why do you deserve this spanking?"

"Because you are a loony witch who doesn't know how to understand- OWCH! What the hell are- OW!"

"WHY do you deserve this spanking? What did you do wrong?" I smiled.

"Because of this." I bit her and quickly tried to drain her. However I was picked up off her lap. I smiled, only to realize I was instead going over my Father's lap. I whined, pushing at his lap. Hell no! "Father! STOP!"

"Would you prefer going to the Akatai camp for this?" I heard him double my belt and whimpered. "Well then, behave. Sorry Esther, I'll deal with him and then you can finish it. I snarled, only to be smacked with the belt. I shut up instantly. "It seems you need a reminder of why you should respect your parents Niklaus. I am very disappointed in you. What do you have to say for yourself?" I yelped at each smack.

"No! I did NOTHING!" I snarled. "You want my respect? Let Esther dro- OWCH!" I hissed at him, digging my nails in. I was adjusted so my bottom was more in the air and I decided I should stop this. I gulped.

"You call fighting, threatening, and harming you brother NOTHING? You call harming your mother NOTHING? You call threatening Jackson NOTHING? Niklaus, if you will not say what you did wrong, or have anything GOOD to defend yourself with then I shall do so for you. You should respect your parents because we LOVE you. We have HELPED you. Your Mother specifically took the spell off the white oak dagger because she LOVES you. She loves ALL of you." I began to cry, he was right. The first part anyway. This spanking was probably worse than the others. "So I shall ask one more time. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. Please don't do this. I'm sorry."

"As am I Niklaus, but you need a lesson." I whimpered and tried to push off him, but he was too strong to even try fighting. "What did you just do wrong? Your mother will handle the other part, I'll make sure of it."

"Daddy! Please! I'm sorry."

"Answer the question please." I gulped. It was the only way to make them stop.

"I bit my mother, I tried to kill her. I'm sorry Daddy please." I wriggled, trying to escape from his swats, I felt just like a child. Which made me hate myself and my mother even more.

"You forgot one thing Niklaus." I felt tears dropping now, I was being held firmly in place by my dad, he had his arm wrapped around my waist. He was using MY belt against my own bottom. It hurt!

"I hurt you? I fought my punishment. I'm sorriee, let me up, please." I begged.

"Good boy. Now will you respect me and your mother?"

"You." was my only reply.

"What about Mommy? Will you respect her?" I felt myself grow more aggressive but I stopped myself from doing or saying anything. However his body froze. Did I do something wrong anyway? "Esther, he's been taught to act aggressive toward you. I must consult with you later. Come, Niky. Will you respect your Mother? As well as you do me?" I realized he wasn't looking for a promise so… I nodded.

"Yes, I will." He ruffled my hair and I found myself smiling.

"Good boy. Now Daddy is going to hand you over to Mommy for the rest of your discipline." I whined but accepted being transferred from his lap to hers. He ruffled my hair again. "Good boy. Now keep this behaviour up for me, please." I moved my head away from him, I didn't want to but he was telling the truth. I needed to get out of this position, and I did NOT look forward to another trip over his knee. If I never went over his knee again it would be too soon.

"Niklaus, what did you do wrong?"

"I fought Finn, I threatened Finn for threatening Kolinn among other things, I tried to kill Finn, I plotted to kill Finn, and I lied to you about lying to you about Finn using Mikael as a dark object. That one is confusing so I'll just tell you. I told you that Finn had Mikael. Then I called you and told you I lied about it. So I lied about lying."

"Yes, why are those things wrong?"

"Because…. Finn is my family and family don't fight family. It's against the rules that I MADE myself so I am in need of discipline for that. I could have been harmed, all of us could have been harmed. I'm sorry for not telling you and I am sorry for my behaviour." I cried, telling the truth but telling myself that I was just telling her what she wanted to hear.

"What about the Crescent werewolf clan?"

"I threatened the Alpha and his Beta. I'm sorry."

"Why is that wrong?"

"I have no clue. Because hurting others is wrong? Because their werewolves? Because Father likes them?"

"Because hurting others is wrong, your first guess was right. Good boy. Two last things Niklaus."

"I tried to kill you." I replied, smiling, despite my sobs. Father gave me a stern blaze and I dropped my smile.

"What did you do to Davina when you learned of Mikael?"

"What had to be done as King of New Orleans." SMACK! I jumped, whimpering.

"Wrong Niklaus. What did you do to Davina?"

"I don't know, why don't-"

"Niklaus do you need another reminder?" I began sobbing, my backside hurt too much for ANOTHER trip over his knee.

"I hurt her, I'm sorry Mother." She sat me on her lap, and began to comfort me as she used to. I felt disgusted with her.

"I'm sorry sweet precious child of mine." That remark alone made me want to vomit. It reminded me of my childhood. Of how I… used to feel for her. That remark had always made me smile, feeling like I was special, however, now I knew what and why she called me that. I caught sight of her looks clearly for once. She was still not that beautiful as she used to be but… I could see the Mother I so dearly loved, trying to shine through. I shook my head to clear those thoughts away.

They would only confuse me that much more over whether or not I should kill her. I was let up off her lap. I winced in pain as my pants went back up over my burning bottom. She kissed my cheek and I spat my tongue out.

"Children, single line please." I went to hiss at her but Father cleared his throat. I stood close to Elijah. "I was very disappointed in your behaviour but now I am very proud of all of you for your efforts in admitting what you did wrong. So now you must all apologize to _each other_. Finn, why don't you start?" I smirked at him, my father caught my eye and I stopped. I wanted to growl at him but I knew what the consequences would be.

"Elijah, I'm sorry for what I've done. Can you forgive me?" I nuzzled Elijah and he held my hand, squeezing it.

"Yes Finn. I forgive you."

"Niklaus, I'm sorry for what I've done. Can you forgive me?" I looked at him. He was begging me to. I looked into his eyes and I was right, he was begging my forgiveness. He was apologizing for everything. Including what he did with Kolinn. He frowned and I finally replied.

"Yes Finn. I forgive you. How could I not? Mother was telling the truth about you. I love you but you declared war. I forgive you."

"Rebekah, I'm sorry for what I've done. Can you forgive me?"

"Well Niky did so I also forgive you." I gave her a look and she looked back at me.

'What? You of all people would have said no to forgiving Finn. So yes, I had to.' I nodded at her. She smiled.

"Kol, I'm sorry for what I've done. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes Finn, I can forgive you. Do I? Yes, I do." I laughed at my little brother's antics.

So we all took turns of asking forgiveness from each and every one of ourselves. When that was over we were led back to the Abattoir. I heard Kol and Rebekah yawn, tired and they headed up the stairs.

"All of you will live here. ALL of you. Here. Together. You will learn to be a family. Either Tyler or I will come over for lunch, every day, to check on you and make sure you are all acting a family. If necessary, we shall come over longer or, if there are very strong bad emotions, we will come all day or BOTH of us will come over. Or if you give reason enough, we will live here with you or drag you all back to the Akatai camp. Do I make myself clear?" I smirked at her.

"Oh you could do that Mother, but I-" SMACK! I yelped, feeling tears fall down my face, my father had hit ME!

"Remember Niklaus, respect." I pouted at him and went to sit down, however I jumped back up the instant my bottom touched the fabric, making my grimace even more that visible. Father came over and hugged me. "I suggest you get to sleep as soon as possible. Your mother and I will stay the night and be gone before morning. Just to make sure you kids understand the predicament." I tried to shove him away but instead I hugged closer to him. I loved him with all my heart. It was just Esther I hated.

My siblings, one by one, made their way upstairs to their rooms to go to sleep. Soon I was the only one left up. I kissed my father's cheek before I went and checked on my own children. They were sound asleep, however I did change Kolinn into a new diaper before going to bed myself.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

(Thanks for reading this all the way. Do you think that Freya should be a Mikaelson? I am leaning on 'No', but I want an answer and this story is 9 chapters from over, so I hope for answers. Please! :) Have a good day. The Originals love you! They wish you a good night.)


	16. I Love You, Goodbye

(You don't have to read this chapter, this one is an extra chapter to replace I Love You, Goodbye. It seems to be quite long and Cami gets to the bottom of Esther Klaus warfare.)

I was surprised to see Finn in my house when I woke up and got breakfast for my family but I decided that I would ignore the fact that he was here after, just yesterday, he had tried to harm my family… he IS part of my family. Everyone was home, just like they were supposed to be.

"Klaus! Please tell me your home. Along with ALL your children." I heard Cami calling. I sighed. I liked her, a very dear friend, however she was now turning me into a type of patient. However I was going to like this, I think. Something about trying to reward me for my behaviour.

"Yes Cami, we are all here. We all have super hearing…. Except for Hayley." I replied, laughing.

"Good, come out to the courtyard. I brought some things to show you and we only have like 30 minutes before your parents come over and we start our first big session." I hissed at her, yet, I still walked out to meet her.

"What is it?" I asked, I noticed she'd brought clear containers to the house. They were full of different things, like casino chips, cookies, brownies, magnets, and more. "What is this stuff?" I asked, as my siblings began to file in as well, curious. Elijah smiled. I growled at him, this is what he and her talked about.

"I was thinking and I came up with… half a solution. I'm here early because I'm going to ask you which problem we should start on first. I mean, we can't start on everything at once, it might be a bit too hard." She noticed my siblings and spoke up again. "Guys, I was hoping I could talk to him alone." Elijah stayed but the others left to finish breakfast, they could still hear anyway.

I went and sat at her table. I grabbed the box of chips to examine them. "What is this Cami? Your new toy?"

"Actually I was wondering what you would like to work on first. The only problem I see is with your mom."

"My Mom? You mean Esther?"

"Yes, what problem do you want to work on? Remember we've got 30 minutes before they arrive and we need to begin our group therapy."

"You mean Couples Therapy?" I took the lid off and took out a group of them.

"Yes, Cami, I do believe we should start on how he treats our Mother. I tell you that he is not quite interested in this economy, I believe you have set up now?, yet but when he starts I am sure he will. What did you have in mind?"

"Well my problem is that I don't exactly know what he would look for so I thought maybe our prizes could be session free coupons, a day alone, a free drink at Rousseaus alcoholic or not, the cookies in this box, the brownies in this box, a day with whoever he chooses, and money or free things for his kids. Like baby food for Kolinn, or blood bags for Tyler and Marcel. So what do you think?"

"What I THINK is that if I so desired that I could retrieve the items you have listed by myself."

"That is Klaus talk for 'Why certainly Cami. Thank you for being so thoughtful.'"

"Shut up Elijah." I grumbled. I pulled out all the brown ones. "Look! I'm rich!" I laughed at my own joke, Cami tried to take them and I kept one under my sleeve. I picked up the box of magnets and examined them as well.

"I went to the trouble of collecting these magnets and the casino chips so I was thinking, Klaus, do you think using the chips and magnets would work well with you? If not I can find some other type of chip thing."

"Monopoly money magnets? Really?"

"What he means to say is 'Yes thank you'." I threw my casino chip at him and he caught it before gently laying it in Cami's open palm.

"That is Elijah talk for 'Hello I'm an annoying older brother who thinks I can talk for my brother Klaus." I replied, smiling at Elijah.

"Well the magnets are for the edible rewards and the chips are for inedible rewards. What do you think? This is my first time and since I'm doing this with a thousand year old hybrid I was worried, I am worried really, that it won't work or that you won't like it. The chips are for group therapy and the magnets are for sessions."

"Oh I assure you that if I were a thousand year old child I would love this."

"Yes, he likes it very much."

"Elijah? Are you TRYING to be an annoying brother? I thought that was Finn's job?"

"Niklaus don't say things like that."

"Why? Because you're interested in helping Mother's bloody idea work? I for one would hope that her dream burns to the ground."

"Niklaus how are we to be a family if you say things like that?"

"Because Esther and Tyler will not be in our family. It will just be me, my siblings, my children, your lovers, their lovers, my lovers, their children, and your children."

"That didn't work out well the first time so what do you plan to do differently?"

"I plan on having all of you do as I say when it comes to you guys fighting."

"Oh? Please do remind me when that even worked."

"You want to remember why it will work? Maybe-"

"Guys! We only have 20 minutes and I don't want to spend it listening to you guys bickering."

"I don't bicker with my brother. I am only trying to tell him why I am right."

"Klaus, the important details are that we need to talk about what colour equals what. Right now, we are only going to be using the white chips and the white magnets. Do we start on how you talk or act towards your mother?"

"I think that for the purpose of this Group therapy we should go with talking to her." Elijah cut in before I could reply.

"Or maybe we could start on how I treat my brother Finn?" I put in.

"Niklaus you do not talk about killing Finn daily. We are going with Esther, our Mother." I scoffed at him.

"Oh and what is to say that this will modify my behaviour?"

"Because the thing is…. Good behaviour, plus token. Bad behaviour, minus token."

"I will talk with you after the therapy Niklaus, I will gladly tell you why." I bared my teeth at him before dropping it for an angelic smile. "You cannot trick me Niklaus. You are threatening me?"

"What? Are you trying to play the role of responsible brother?" I replied.

"I thought you said you don't fuss? We still have fifteen minutes before they arrive. For later notice, I wrote this list, if you want I can get you a copy. My teacher is paying for this." She replied. I looked up at her.

"You still have a teacher? But you excel in this department. Well then, you be sure to tell me when you graduate." I took the paper and read:

Chip: White= Monopoly money: White= 1  
Chip: Grey= Monopoly money: Pink= 5  
Chip: Pink= Monopoly money: Blue= 10  
Chip: Yellow= Monopoly money: Purple= 50  
Chip: Brown= Monopoly money: Orange= 500

"You are very well versed love. When are the plodders getting here?"

"I can call them and tell them to come on over. Their only five minutes away."

"Go ahead. How long is this taking anyway?"

"An hour. Then you and I are going to your room for another hour of therapy, but it'll be about your mom. Then I have to go."

"Or you could give Finn an hour long therapy over why he keeps licking Mother's boots." I smirked at her.

"Okay that was just mean." Cami took her phone out and called Tyler on his phone. "Okay they'll be here in a minute. Go get your siblings please." I rolled my eyes and stood. I retrieved them in time to find them sitting down.

"Ah splendid. You showed up." I snickered and sat down, at a different table.

"Klaus? Is there a place we can sit in a circle? Like a camp fire?" I thought for a minute and got up. They followed me to a big empty room. I collected enough chairs for all of us and sat them in a circle, only big enough for us to get up and down. "Okay, Tyler and Esther, sit here. Elijah and Finn, here. Kol and Rebekah, you sit here. Klaus, sit down across from Esther and I'll sit by you."

So seating arrangement was: Tyler, Esther, Finn, Rebekah, Cami, me, Kol, Elijah, and back to Tyler. I was looking straight across and I would indeed see Esther. I grimaced and turned to look at Cami.

"This better be quick."

"With that attitude you aren't getting any chips." She teased. I laughed.

"I don't need chips or magnet...s. Actually you know what? That actually sounds like an interesting sentiment. How do we start?"

"Well today we're working on how nice you can talk to her, but right now we are asking for opinions. Just don't be mean."

"How do you expect me not to be mean to ESTHER? That's like asing me to stop being a hybrid."

"Exactly why we should go through with YOUR therapy. Today, we'll be going over our feelings for Esther and what we think she's doing. Next week, we'll go over Tyler and eventually we'll talk about each and every one of you."

"Can we start on Elijah? Please?" I asked.

"Klaus, you can't keep interrupting." She dug through her bag and pulled out an hour glass. I watched curiously as she turned it over. "Now just to start us off, Elijah? What do you think Esther is doing? You know she's asking to be a family again. What do you think about that?"

"I think that Esther really wants us to be a family again. I am willing to do whatever it takes to help her make us a family again."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she took the immortality spell from the white oak stake, even going so far as to deactivate it against us."

"Kol what do you think Esther is doing? What do you think?"

"I think that I want to be a family again, with Nik. I'm not willing to subject myself to what she's doing. Or her rules. I know that if I go back to her that I will have rules to obey and with Nik, at least I know what I'm getting. Besides, he's my brother."

"But Esther's your mother?"

"Yes, she is. The point is I am wondering if she might have linked us together with Mikael."

"Do you have proof?"

"… No. I have no proof what so ever that she linked us to Mikael. Instead I have proof that she couldn't have done so. To link us she needs to trick us into drinking something together. Besides, Mikael would have been furious with Mother."

"So your saying she didn't link you to Mikael?"

"Yes, I'm saying that Mother didn't link us to Mikael and I'm saying that she really wants a family but I still want to choose Nik over her, he's done way more than Esther has for me."

"Tyler what do you think Esther wants? What is she doing?"

"I feel like Esther actually wants her family back. She feels guilty over what she's done in the past and she hopes to be able to move past this with some effort, love and conviction."

"Rebekah what do you think Esther's doing?"

"I think that Mother wants her family back and she is willing to do whatever it takes, considering what Elijah said. She made us unkillable. I think we should be grateful and I no longer have any doubts about what she wants. However I also agree with Kol. Nik has done more than she has for us. Though I would like to remind us that Nik has done just much bad to us if not more."

"Finn what do you think?"

"I think that Mother wants her family back and that she's willing to do whatever it takes, even reminding us that we love each other. I think that because we are all being forced to live in this house together. I think that doing that will strengthen our family bond and when that is done, we can learn to strengthen our parental bond. Only then will we be together as a family again."

"Klaus what do you think?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes, I believe we should hear the truth. Remember all of you are able to tell if you all lie, and remember what Elijah said about knowing if Esther lies." I looked at everyone and licked my lips, in hesitation.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I do know that what Finn said to me once was true. Esther and I BOTH want our families back. I however have no desire to be with my parents. I intend to have my family be my siblings… what I told Elijah earlier. However, I guess, on the side lines I would have my father with me."

"What about Esther?"

"All I know is what I have ever known."

"And what is that?" I turned to her.

"That is secret, never to be revealed to anyone. Unless you would like to discuss it later."

"How is she going to know how to fix what she did wrong if you won't tell her what you think about her?"

"Because she knows what I think. She always has ever since she died the first time."

"Okay, we'll talk later about it. Esther? What are you planning? What is it that you want?"

"I want my family again. That is my hearts desire. From the bottom of my heart. I wish to have my family back. That is why I put Kol and Finn back in their Original bodies. That is why I undid the Immortality spell from the white oak stake. That is why I unbound them from the white oak. I thought it would help Niklaus learn all that I want was my family. However it has only succeeded in confusing him."

"Kol? What do you think of Klaus?"

"I think that Nik is confused. He just said that. But I hope that he learns what he wants soon because I learned that bad things happen when he's confused."

"Why is that?"

"Because the worst confused he's ever been was back when he killed the Five hunters. He attacked all around him and he didn't even mean to. They kept making him see… things. I have no idea what."

"Elijah what do you think about Nik- Klaus?" she laughed. I raised my brows at her and then dropped them to smirk at her.

"I think that Niklaus is confused and that I should step in to help him. I think that he needs a guiding hand to help him with his confusion."

"And why is that?"

"Because when left to spiral in whatever emotion he feels, as Kol said, he worsens. I have seen it about a hundred times."

"Tyler what do you think of Klaus?"

"I think I agree with Elijah. Even if I have not seen Niklaus spiral. I think that he is confused and that all he knows is that he wants his family. I think that he is confused about whether or not to kill Esther because she has removed the spell and made him unkillable yet she has, sadly, betrayed him the last time she asked for a family. Kol said in the beginning what happened. He and his siblings drank the wine that connected them and that Esther was going to kill Finn to kill them all. He was hexed and she turned her back on him. He doesn't know what to feel because being made a true immortal was something he desired and Esther gave it to him." I looked away from him. He practically just spoke my predicament. What it was is that 'all I know is all I have ever known' is that I want her dead and that's it. However with the action on the white oak stake, that combated with my by now instinct of wanting my mother dead.

"Esther what do you think about Klaus?"

"I agree with Tyler, I also know that I do not know what to do now. He seems to fight against me harder than ever now." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable in here with them and hearing their inner thoughts.

"Why is that?"

"Because of the events of last night. I tried to talk to him and he only responded in violence. I cannot tell you, I would have to show you the events of last night." I growled at her.

"You will do no such thing Esther." Cami looked at me and I slumped in my chair.

"Finn what do you think about Klaus?"

"I think that Niklaus needs to learn that Mother has no wish other than to love him once again after so long of watching him."

"Ah. So you mean that she's been spying on me?" I bit my tongue and turned from them. I instead looked to the floor. This was going horrible.

"What do you mean after so long of watching Klaus?"

"I mean that Niklaus is right. She has been keeping an eye out for all her children while she's been dead. Both times."

"Rebekah what do you think of Klaus?" I looked at her hour glass and was pleased to see that time was almost over. I smirked at Rebekah.

"I think that… I don't know. All I know is that I love him. He's my brother."

"Why do you love him?"

"Because despite the fact that he may be an ass sometimes, like all of us, he is, deep inside, the nicest, sweetest guy I know. I know that his siblings complete him. Stefan is like his other half. Sometimes you just have to be able to speak Klaus language as some people joke." she smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Klaus how do you feel?"

"Happy."

"Why is that?"

"Because your hour timer has hit the bottom." I smiled at her.

"So it is. Thank you all for participating. I'll see all of you next week for Group Therapy. Klaus if you will kindly follow me." I rolled my eyes and got up to follow her.

"Yes Cami?" I asked when I got to my room.

"How do you feel about Esther?" She flipped another glass over. This one was thirty minutes time.

"I feel nothing."

"Tell me about your mom."

"She is here, in my house, alive." I replied.

"What did you mean by all you know is all you have ever known?"

"That all I have ever known was that I wanted my mother dead and that hasn't changed. However, now I am beginning to wonder what to do with her. My siblings were right you know. I am confused about what to do with her. I hated her and knew nothing besides for the fact I wanted her dead. However when she unspelled the stake from killing us… I actually began to think about it. I don't know if I should keep her alive or if I should kill her. I guess you could say that my heart and my mind are the ones at war. You know, I used to… love my mother. I used to think she was pretty. I used to want to do anything for her. She betrayed me though. She turned me into a vampire, Mikael stabbed me with his sword. I went to see my friends and my girlfriend. They wanted nothing to do with me. I was furious. I killed someone. I became a hybrid. I killed people. I was cursed by my Mother, yet again. I killed her for her betrayal. A thousand years later, she's back. She proclaims to want to be a family. She throws a ball. She invites everyone. I invited Caroline. She drugged the wine with Elena's blood. She connected us. She was going to kill Finn and in so doing she would kill us all. Elijah found a way to stop her. She ran. Later that same year, Esther was back. However Finn had died at the hands of Matt Donovan. So she had to devise a new plan. So she did the only thing she knew how. She created another Original meant to kill her children. He would have succeeded in killing ME but Bonnie helped me. Instead, the other Original died. He was linked to Elena. She was driven off of Wickery Bridge and she drowned. She came back as a vampire. He died. Now here she is again. And now I have no clue if she led the attack on my own child or not. That would have been her fourth one."

"Wow. So her and the stake thing convinced your heart to give her a second chance or at least think about it?"

"Yes."

"But your mind doesn't want to."

"No."

"Why?"

"It…" I sighed. "Because I am trying to think rationally but my heart says that she learned the error of her ways. I disagree. All this time… she's been talking about how we needed to learn the error of our ways. Cami. Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here."

"I have never been a favourite of my parents Mikael and Esther. I was always the trouble child. I was the trouble maker. The defiant child. The naughty child. That was my nickname. The troublemaker. Just as Finn was known as The Good Child."

"I heard that Esther used to call you a nickname herself. What was it?" I groaned.

"I was her 'sweet precious child of mine'."

"Yet you think she hated you?"

"Wrong! She loved Mikael more than she loved me. She loves my father more than she loves me."

"That's how it's supposed to be. She isn't supposed to make love to you." I cringed.

"You are absolutely right about that one."

"So what do you think about her now?"

"Right now? I think I should leave her alive for my father."

"How do you feel about her right now?"

"… I… WANT to love her Cami. I just know that as soon as I do, I'll regret it. I don't know how my siblings can't see that."

"But she made it impossible for you to die." I whined. She was fighting my logic. "What makes you think that as soon as you love her she will make you regret it?"

"Um… I… I don't know. It's instinct Cami. It's what I know."

"It's what she's taught you, that's what it is. Let me ask you something. When she first came back and said she wanted to be a family how did you feel?"

"I… wanted to believe her."

"And when she came back the second time?"

"I didn't know she had but she had betrayed me again by teaming up with the other Original."

"Who is this other Original?"

"Alaric Satlzman. Why?"

"What would you have done had you known that she had come back?"

"I would have demanded to know what she wanted or I would have killed her."

"And when she came back this time, how did you feel when you learned she was back?"

"I wanted nothing more than to slit her throat."

"See! She taught you to want to kill her because she betrayed you so many times. How did you feel when she had the white oak stake in front of you?"

"Afraid."

"And what did you feel when she removed the spell she put on it back when she turned Alaric Satlzman into an Original?"

"I felt confused about what she wanted. I felt like she had basically apologized to me."

"What do you think she wants?" She seemed like she was onto something, or felt like she was.

"To be a family."

"And what do you want?"

"To be a family."

"So why can't you be a family with her?"

"…. Um. I don't know. Because I would be letting her win."

"Win what?"

"I would let her win us all over again."

"And what are you afraid of if you let her win you all over again?"

"That she'll kill us."

"But I thought the white oak stake no longer could kill you."

"Uh… it can't."

"Then why can't you be a family with Esther and Tyler again?"

"…"

"You're afraid to love her aren't you?"

"… I am afraid of nothing."

"Then why Klaus? Why?"

"Because I've hated her for too long."

"Because she betrayed you and she has made up for it by cancelling out the stake."

"Okay! Fine! I don't want to let her back in!"

"Because you're afraid to let her in. You're afraid of what she might do. You love Tyler don't you?"

"I do. So what? What can I do about it?"

"That's for another time." She pointed at the glass and she was right. "We've gotten to the bottom of it and we've dug deep enough into your mind for today. Here, a white token." I took it and smiled. "I've got to go."

She left and Tyler and Jeremy came running in. "Hey Daddy? Can Jeremy and I go look for an Art school in New Orleans?"

"Sure. Be back in time for lunch." They left and Elijah came in. I sighed. "Yes?"

"Niklaus I believe that this can work. We can be a family again." He sat across from me and I sat up straight to look him in the eye.

"Oh? And what is to say I will not back off from this new economy that Cami has made for me?"

"The fact that I shall be here. The loss of a token means that in some way you misbehaved and according to what the problem subject is that we are working for, I will take you to your room and you and I will have a discussion."

"Hm." I hummed in response. "So I'm supposed to fear a discussion with you?" Then it hit me what type of discussion he was talking about. Before his open mouth could respond, I interrupted. "Then maybe I should back off now."

"Niklaus, just try it. Do you remember how you feel about Christmas? How you feel when you open a present?" I scoffed at him.

"I know where you are going with this Elijah. I'm not a CHILD!"

"We are ALL children for eternity." I stood up, defying him.

"Really?"

"Yes Niklaus. Sit down." I stood for a minute still resisting him. Though the next minute I sat down. "Thank you. I remember how you feel, you feel grateful when you have no idea what you received for Christmas. I know because I feel the same way."

"I still don't know why I shouldn't just go ahead and refuse."

"Because then we would have to try this Mother's way. Without rewards for good behaviour."

"Then I shall just disconnect her from her head."

"Isn't that a reason why you were disciplined by your Father? Trying to kill Mother?" I tried to contradict him but he was right. He would probably punish me before I could. So instead I smiled at him.

"Exactly why she should pray to stay with him 24/7. Or maybe I'll just ambush her."

"You are a stubborn selfish person Niklaus. I am _asking _for you to _try._" I sighed, putting my hand under my chin.

"And if I say no?" His face fell.

"Brother please. I beg of you. To try this. If only for the sake of our family."

"Family? Why do we need Esther in our family?" He got up and headed for the door.

"Niklaus I shall see you later. I shall leave you to at least think about this. Being a family. Allowing Esther in. _I implore you to try._" He left and I was alone. I growled. Why do we need Esther? I threw my glass at the door and sank onto my bed. Elijah…

The day passed by quite easily and when night came and my children were in bed, I snuck into Elijah's room where he himself was getting ready for bed. "Niklaus?"

"Elijah. May I sleep with you tonight?" I requested. I needed to know what I might in turn get out of this. If indeed I were to let Esther in.

"Yes, you may. Have you thought about what I said?" I moaned, why did he have to be so alluring?

"Elijah, I don't want to let her in. I don't like her, in fact I hate her. However I will agree to the Cami economy." I smiled. Elijah laughed and I was confused.

"I was not asking you to let Esther in yet. I was asking that you allow Cami and I to do this. Thank you, brother." He kissed my forehead. I smiled, quite pleased with myself.

"Lijah hurry up and get in bed, I've already taken my bath and dressed for bed." Eli turned to me and smiled.

"Very well Niklaus." He got dressed quickly before getting into bed. I got under the covers and cuddled up to his chest and closed my eyes. Elijah pulled me closer to him and I smiled, before going to sleep while enveloped into his scent.

(Should Freya be a Mikaelson? Someone please give me a yes or no. Please?)


	17. They All Asked For You

"Nik? Can you teach Jeremy? Please?"

"Yeah, please Klaus?" I looked at the three kids. Jeremy, Kol, and Tyler were getting on my nerves, begging for me to teach all of them next year. I cuddled Kolinn closer to me and looked them in the eye before giving them my answer for the past 9 hours or less.

"No." The dropped and rolled around on the floor, just like every time I said no.

"Why not?" I heard them moan. I smirked.

"Fine. You want me to teach you Jeremy?" His head popped up.

"YES!"

"Then you have to get TWO signatures. Can you do that?" He nodded eagerly. "You need to get THREE actually. Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, and Damon Salvatore. You will not run around without a Guardian to put you back in your place when you step out of line, which at some point you will. Just like Ty Ty. Isn't that right Ty Ty? I'll give you mine free of charge. I and my brothers will replace Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore as your Guardians. That is your price to join the what was it you called it? Ah, yes. University of New Orleans Abattoir. I'll teach you everything you want to know but you need the signatures." I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. I went to Genevieve and kissed her lips.

"Hmm. What did you need?"

"Why must I need something?"

"Because now a days you just leave me in my room with the door locked and barricaded unless it's time for meals." I frowned. I caressed her cheek.

"You know I love you. I'm only protecting you sweetheart. I would stop but I don't want Finn hurting you, or anyone else. Besides, I know that if you wanted to you could leave. You could use your magic. Love I need something for the kids. I need three signatures on this piece of paper and I need them to be permanent."

"Yes, leave it with me and I'll handle it. Nik?" This time she caressed my cheek. I smiled at her. I loved her touch. "I need a meeting with the factions. I have spoken with the ancestors and they wish for another Elder."

"I know just where to get one love. I'll be back. Why don't you watch the kids? I'll be back later. I promise." I smirked at her, and before leaving, I kissed her, passionately. I loved her so much it was a pain to leave her stuck in this room, this house.

"Niklaus, I will watch her while you are out, to make up for trying to harm you and Kolinn. May I ask where his name came from?" I smiled at Finn.

"Do you know his name?"

"Kolinn Mikaelson? Kolinn Akatai?"

"Ah yes, we come with two names don't we? His FULL name is Kolinn Henrik Mikaelson Akatai. Do you know where the names come from yet?" He began to count off his fingers.

"I know Akatai is your father, Mikaelson is our father, Henrik is our brother, so Kolinn comes from… Kol?… and Finn?" He smiled happily.

"Yes, I named him after my family. To remind me that I love them, to remind them I love them. His name is just as special as he is, if he is not more special than it."

"You would love to be informed that Kolinn is downstairs trying to learn how to sit down from a standing stance." I smiled.

"… Finn? Can I say something?"

"Yes, certainly brother."

"I… love… you. I.. love you. I love you. That sounds so weird."

"That is the first time you have ever said that in your life, I am happy to hear it." He hugged me and I jumped. "I love you too Niklaus." I felt awkward. He never wanted a hug. I returned his hug after a long minute.

"No, you two leave. I'll stay here with Kol."

"Fine, Kol will be left in charge of the house today and depending on what happens and what condition everything's in will determine if he's ready for responsibility. I'll inform him."

(Finn POV)

I was in the bell tower of the cathedral now. Freya had told me to come here if I wanted to meet her again. Freya came into the room and I smiled.

"Don't worry. I've made sure no one can come in here."

"I'm not _worried. _Our father's still in the tomb where I left him. I think it's time that I go back and I channel him." I didn't know how to tell her that I actually needed to give him to Davina before we killed him. I walked to the door but Freya called after me.

"Finn? I need a moment alone with him first. It's been a thousand years. He doesn't even know I'm still alive."

"Believe me, Freya, that is for the best! He's a _monster."_

"He wasn't a monster to _me_."

"Well, he _changed _after you were taken. Freya, I spent _years _hoping that he would go back to being himself, but he _never _did. And, from what I understand, over the centuries, he's grown _far _worse-"

"Just a few minutes, my sweet Muninn." I sighed. I nodded.

"I suppose you'll want time with our mother as well." She shook her head.

"Esther gave me away. She is _nothing _to me. Let her rot." I looked at her. Esther was fully awake, if she went after her… I would have to fight her. She didn't sound like she liked her that much, almost as much as Niklaus hates her.

(Klaus POV)

I had appeared in front of half the faction already. Genevieve wanted more Elders? I'd give her more Elders. Esther was to be one of them. If she's going to remain alive, she might as well be of some use to me.

I was now headed toward the church. I couldn't wait for the next time for the service, it had gotten to be fun to attend the church, and not just for looks. Unlike last year. I still remembered saving Kieran from the witch bitch Bastiana. I smirked to myself. I heard of how she'd been killed along with the other one. Celeste maybe? I couldn't quite remember which witches dared to come back to life and challenge ME of all people. They must have known they'd lose against nature's strongest creature ever born. Hmm.

(Finn POV)

We were in the Lyonne tomb, where Mikael was still desiccated, right where I left him. I would need to make sure no one took her or him. I looked at her and she smiled. I could feel a family bond growing between us.

"Our brothers probably have spies all over the place looking for us-"

"-I won't be long, Finn. I promise."

"Freya… are you _sure _you want to do this? This is _not _the man that you remember." She smiled.

"He is _still _my father." I nodded and sat outside the tomb, waiting.

"_Sin vaca arugas heniga. Sin vaca arugas heniga."_

(Klaus POV)

I was with a werewolf, who Jackson had ordered to take an army over to the cemetery, something about finding Mikael. If he was awake now, it'd be dangerous to go in as a group, they needed to go in single.

"Merely to offer advice that may save the lives of the good men. My father Mikael is not _entirely _sane, but he is clever. If you approach him _en masse_, he will see you coming, and he will destroy you _en masse_. Instead, be strategic. Move quietly. I'll handle the rest." Aiden looked at me, confused by my words and advice. I walked away to go see Jackson and Oliver. To tell them that we were going to gather for a meeting. Then I would need to talk to Tyler and… that woman. I would also need to tell her what was happening.

(Finn POV)

"What _devil _are you?"

"Someone you once loved deeply, my father." Mikael growled. I felt terrified for her but I would not make an appearance. She was slammed against the wall.

"I've no time for your riddles, witch!"

"Do you not recognize me? Can you not see the daughter you thought died so long ago?"

"… _YOU LIE!"_

"You named your sword Rathul, after the early morning sun. Its hilt was golden, like the colour of my hair. You said it would remind you of me while you were in battle. That I'd be by your side no matter how far afield you travelled."

"It can't be..."

"The night before you left for war, you christened that sword with goat's blood. When I awoke, you were gone. I never saw you again."

"It's been a _thousand years. _How is this possible?"

"I was _taken_. By Dahlia. I'll explain everything. Just say you believe me?"

"My beautiful Freya. My daughter."

(Klaus POV)

I had told everyone now and I needed to find Mikael and Sophie. I was at the cemetery and I could scent that Finn had- WAS here. That is curious. Why would he come here? I began to walk through the aisles of tombs when my phone buzzed. I took it out. Elijah. I ignored it and kept walking.

"_FINN! Mikael! _Sophie! I know you're here! The wolves tell me you've been quite active robbing graves and violating corpses! Sounds like you." Maybe he wanted Sage back? Where was she buried anyway? I know her body burned… "Why don't you just come out so we can finish this?"

"Hello, Niklaus." I turned to walk toward… Finn's old body. Whoever it was was challenging me.

"Such a _pedestrian _greeting. How unfortunate those are to be your last words."

"Your hubris _truly _knows no bounds! You attack a witch in the very place the Ancestors call home!" He wagged his finger at me, scolding me. While clicking his tongue. _"_Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"You're a fool if you think the Ancestors give a damn about you."

"They may not care for me, but they _hate _you." He blasted fire down the aisle so I jumped onto the roof of one of the crypts. 'Great Balls Of Fire'. I smirked.

"You know why they hate me? Because they know they could never beat me, not even when they tried to kill my child the first time." … When did I decide to believe Esther? No matter. I lunged toward him, he used his telekinesis to throw a piece of wrought-iron fence toward me. I hissed in annoyance. The pikes of the fence embedded themselves into my chest, but it did nothing to hurt me. He used his power, all of it, to keep the fence pinned in place.

"Finished so soon, hybrid? You're nothing but a _pathetic _disappointment!"

"I'll change that opinion quickly, I promise." I pulled the fence out, broke off a pike and swished it around to point the sharp edge at him

"Oh well, you lasted the longest of a witch that dared to challenge me." I smirked. "You should be proud." I threw the pike at him and it lodged into his belly. He groaned in pain. I vamp-sped over to him and twisted the pike in his stomach, pinning him against the wall of one of the tombs. There we go. Easy prey. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." I flashed a smile and pushed it up so that it caused internal damage. I found it was choking him, which made me smile even more.

"AHH." I yanked it out and, screaming, he fell to the ground. Sad really. This is too easy, maybe that's what Stefan meant. I swished it around again and went to stab it through his ear when it was yanked from my grip and I was shoved against a tomb. I looked to see who dared to stop me, Elijah. Panting. Out of breath. I had learned to be faster than him.

"You didn't answer my call."

"Well, I was a little bit busy. Step aside and let the blood flow brother." Elijah looked to see the man a couple of feet away, bleeding to death. Part of me instantly felt guilty… apparently I was growing an Elijah conscience. I would need to get rid of it immediately.

"I need him alive."

"I've no time for your soft-hearted sympathies." I replied, yanking my arm out of his grasp. He crossed his arms, stood straighter, and stood firmly between me and the boy. I rolled my eyes at him. "_STAND aside." _He looked at me, with an even more stern look than before. I stopped myself from forming a pout as he continued to defy me.

"I will not allow you to drop back to that level Niklaus."

"It is not your job to keep me from doing anything Elijah."

"Yes it is Niklaus, for you will not do this for yourself."

"Let him die, Elijah!" He grabbed my arm and forced me into a sitting position. I glared up at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"_**STAY here." **_He turned to the man, bit his wrist and fed him blood. He'd been coughing up blood as we talked. Elijah wasn't going to let him die. "The witches want that body returned _unharmed."_

"And what else do they want? A parade? Free broomsticks for all?" I asked, trying to knock Elijah from his crouched position with my foot, trying to ruin him fixing the boy… I don't know his name.

"This alliance could be greatly beneficial to us all-"

"Yes, well currying some witch's favour does not concern me! Why don't you just convince her by force or kill her and have someone else do it? It's worked for me in the past." Then a girl and Sophie appeared.

"It should. Witch allies can prove valuable."

"We already have a truce with the witches, one steps out of line, they die. Hello Sophie. Sorry we had to meet on this form of occasion." I smiled at her, happy to see her. "Now convince this braggart to let me kill him." Then Finn appeared… great. The boy sat up, shocked. To see us.

"Who are you?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Who ARE you?" I repeated the question to him. Finn got between me and Elijah. I rolled my eyes at his antics. I wasn't going to kill him anymore. I stared at the girl instead. She made a sweeping motion and he went to sleep. Witch.

"What the _hell _did you do to him?"

"He can no longer do to damage to our cause."

"_Our _cause?"

"Yes. _Ours_. And now, if you two can stop arguing long enough, perhaps you'll allow your older sister to offer you a deal."

"Sorry, don't have an older sister." I replied, smirking.

"Niklaus, behave." Finn finally spoke.

"What could you possibly offer us?" The girl looked at me. I quickly looked away, disrespect.

"Whatever you think of me, brother, know this- when I speak to you, it _is _the truth." Did she say we were arguing? Why am I still here? I got up to talk to Sophie. I needed to know how a witch became an Elder. Like Agnes. Except I wasn't going to rip her into pieces. Just remembering that made me smirk.

"And was it not _also _you who led Finn on his vile mission to take Kolinn's life?"

"DO NOT speak to her of such matter." I snarled at Elijah.

"The threat came from Finn. Not me. The brother I knew would never have stooped to threaten a child. Our mother _destroyed _him. Like she did me." She turned to me. "You. _Everything _she touched."

"DO NOT talk speak as though we are familiars! We know _nothing _of you or who you are. Besides, I was NOT ruined, I ended up quite well, Finn is better than you know, and if anything _I_ am the one who ruins everything they touch. Esther may be vile but you cannot speak of her, I forbid it!" I glared at her, almost baring my teeth at her. She held out her hands so they were facing us. I knocked her hand away but I received a vision of a woman carrying away a screaming child.

"Do you still think me a liar?" I smiled at her.

"I've got two words for you. A) Yes I do still think you a liar, Elijah is the oldest of my siblings. B) That proves nothing but your ability to conjure illusions."

"Before you dismiss me, you should know this- if I've woken from my slumber, Dahlia has as well. Once she's sensed your child's magic, she _will _come for her. And she has the power to kill _anyone _who stands in her way… unless we kill her first." I loved giving this woman double answers.

"A) I am an unkillable vampire werewolf hybrid. B)The white oak stake no longer works on ANY of us. C) If you go for the white oak stake I will kill you. C) That's quite convenient, isn't it? You show up in the nick of time to help us kill the one woman with whom you've spent a thousand years!"

"You have _no _idea what it took to escape her! Or what I lost in the trying. Her punishment _will _be profound." I flashed my brows at her to show that I cared not what she said to me. She wasn't my sister, Dahlia didn't exist, and even if she did exist I would kill her without blinking. As I do all my prey.

"And you know how to stop her?" Elijah asked, with sympathy. I dropped my smile a tad. Did he believe her lies?

"Given the proper materials, yes. I've sent Father to procure them."

"You put the life of _my child_ in the hands of _Mikael_?" I turned to go find him, I already had the white oak stake in my hands so…

"Niklaus!" I stopped. Finn stepped in front of me. I sighed.

"Niklaus. This woman has knowledge of the threat we now face and is willing to share that information."

"WE are ORIGINALS! People fear US! We have no new threat. She lies. You'll excuse me, Elijah, if I'm not inclined to trust the mysterious girl we only just met! But, by all means, if you wish to entertain this idiocy, have at it. Just remember she loves you NOT like I do. Remember who your real family is." I vamped off, grabbing Sophie, before Elijah could speak.

Later, when I came home I found the house was still as I left it. I congratulated Kol and heard Kolinn begin to scream. I grabbed his teething ring and vamped upstairs with it. I picked up Kolinn, bouncing him and put his teether in his mouth. He stopped screaming and chewed on the toy. I smiled. He was growing his one-day-going-to-be-venomous teeth. I tried to lay him back in his crib but he began to fuss again so I just held him, watching him. He cuddled closer to my chest.

I walked over to the rocking chair, content to sit and watch. Soon Hayley came in.

"He was screaming earlier. I tried everything. What did you do?"

"Hayley, he's teething. Strangely I feel like if he were a she that you would have tried harder, I don't like that feeling."

"Can I hold him?" I smiled, half heartedly. She took him and I beamed at my progress on Hayley, she was beginning to actually care for Kolinn… Ko? I should think a nickname for him… After all every child needs one.

"There are dangers on the horizon. My father is on the loose."

"Well then it's a good thing that the factions have arrived." I smiled, took Kolinn and went downstairs to see my siblings sitting at a table while the factions sat at another. I went downstairs and sat down, joining them.

"Nice to see you all here. I hear that we are experiencing problems and I have gathered you all here to discuss them. But first I have something to say. Genevieve tells me that the witch ancestors want more Elders. My answer is simple. Since my mother is so old and she has decided to live, she will become useful or… I can take her and we can go do what might should have been done in the first place, unless the reason for her not doing so would because Genevieve said no. Genevieve will the woman who gave birth to me do for an Elder? Or is she too hideous?"

"She will do Nik."

"Very well. Prepare to do me some good woman, since you are becoming an Elder, to respect you I shall change your name from woman to Esther. I hope you enjoy." I smirked and watched Kolinn burrow into me. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around him, keeping him warm. "Anyone else wish to speak of their problems?"

(Should Freya be Esther's child? Or should Freya be Dahlia's child? Please Read and review to tell me what you think on this subject.)


	18. Save My Soul

I had Jeremy running around, trying to get Elijah and Finn to sign the dang paper… he really wanted this… I had put Kolinn down to play and I had Gen watching him… I needed to talk with my siblings and Freya. Elijah, however, had left and still hadn't come back yet…. Scratch that here he comes. My other siblings were waiting and we'd already eaten our food.

"There you are, _finally." _He took his coat off and hung it up before heading for the table.

"I was delayed." I smiled.

"Our guest of honour will be here momentarily."

"Strange, our house is conspicuously absent of our lupine guests. I do hope it wasn't on my account." I laughed.

"I sent Hayley off to spend the day with her werewolf brethren to test their limits. Leaving me to deal with family business as I see fit."

"Niklaus, we may need Freya's assistance. So, _whatever _you are planning here? _Don't." _ I rolled my eyes.

"All I'm planning is a simple _chat _with a long-lost 'relative'. You yourself said to hear her out."

"And _you _yourself said that would be idiocy." Um…

"Did I? Well, it does sound like me. Regardless, on the off-chance Freya has some information that could protect my son, if indeed we are to trust this woman about a long-lost aunt, I'd prefer she share it on my terms." I pointed to my ear. "Ah! I think I hear her now!" I turned to to door to see Freya coming in. Smiling at us. _"_Well, come in! Come in! Make yourself comfortable." Freya looked nervous, but still smiled at us. She should be nervous… she is in my house.

I watched Elijah begin to talk to her, Freya picked up a witch-hoop and examined it. "This witch-hoop, it's Danish. Is this from when you all lived in Copenhagen in the 1500s?"

"Quite the eye!"

"Forgive me- are we here to discuss family heirlooms, or do we have more pressing concerns?"

"Please excuse my brother's lack of decorum. He's been in a foul mood of late. But, he is right. I _did _ask you here in the hopes that you would share some of Dahlia's secrets. So, without further ado, let's get to it!" We sat down at the table, full of breakfast foods.

"The first thing you should know is that Dahlia is the most powerful witch I've ever seen. She craves more power still. Right now she is like me- limited to one year of life in a century. But, she wants to be free of that restriction. To gain _true _immortality. And _that _is why she will come here- drawn by your son to take the child's power for herself. And she would kill anyone who would defy her." I tried my best not to roll my eyes.

"And yet _you _would defy her?"

"I don't have a choice. She will never let me be free. My one chance is to align with you and kill her."

"Well, now that we're all suitably motivated, let's talk specifics!"

"For you to understand, I need to start from the beginning. After taking me from my family, Dahlia used me to forge a new brand of connective magic, one that augmented my power even as it allowed her to draw from me. Once we were bonded, Dahlia became _unstoppable_. She wasted no time proving her might. The chief of a nearby village threatened to run us off, accusing Dahlia of witchcraft. She decided to make an example out of the entire encampment- men, women, children. She killed them _all _with a wave of her hand. That was my first inkling of the power Dahlia had. Over the course of a thousand years, she's only grown stronger." She turned toward me and I quickly put a smile on my face. "And she will bring all her power to bear against you when she comes for your child." I widened my smile. I'm not afraid of Dahlia, I've killed stronger witches than my own mother before. Elijah's phone rang. I turned to look at him.

"Excuse me." I watched him, instead of paying attention to Freya. He talked on the phone for a few minutes and I smirked at hearing Freya try and start a conversation with me. She had stopped attempting when Elijah finally came back. We began our conversation again. I turned to Freya, mocking kindness.

"Your stories are _fascinating_, and Dahlia does indeed sound _dreadful_, but Elijah and I have killed our fair share of evil witches."

"Not like her." I tilted my head to the side and back, rolling my eyes. That's what everyone says. Elijah took a sip of his tea. Bloody bastard.

"What are her weaknesses?"

"She's paranoid. Obsessed with power. She hungers constantly for what's been denied her, be it love, or revenge."

"Yes, I believe I'm familiar with the type." He looked at me, like he was talking about me, I just smirked at him. I'm not paranoid but I'll gladly go with the others.

"When I was a child, she would tell me tales of her own youth, being victimized by those stronger than her. Dahlia vowed never to be weak again. She bargained for the first-born of Esther's bloodline intending to raise us in her own image, forming a coven of her own from which she could draw endless power. That plan was foiled the day she learned that Esther had ended her bloodline by turning her children into vampires." She looked at me and I opened my mouth to say something but she kept going. Oh well, she's not important anyway. "And so the burden fell to me. Dahlia demanded that I bear the first-born that would add to her power, but, I would _not _allow a child of mine to live as I did- as a _slave_." Her eyes filled with tears. I put my hand to my mouth to keep from smiling, or at least caught laughing at her. "So, I vowed never to love. Never to have a child of my own." She began to cry and I held my hand closer as Elijah put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Of course, the more I resisted, the harder Dahlia fought to control me. 'Til the day that she took the last of what little freedom I had left. And so we slept, our magic accruing over time. Until we woke, filled with immense power and allowed to live a single year of life. That has been the existence I've suffered for the last ten centuries." Remind me why I invited her over again? I began to laugh. She shot me a glare, which I returned with a smile.

"Sounds like Dahlia didn't want Esther one upping her. Well… that's quite the ordeal, isn't it? But, it does beg the question- why not end it yourself?" Elijah shook his head and gave me a look. "A high enough bridge, a tight enough noose? You must have considered it."

"Long ago, I did consider it. But, Dahlia would never give me even that freedom. I would later learn that the spell made me like her- immortal and impervious to harm. So, you see, I am like you. A creature of great power, cursed for all time." I scoffed at her. Lies. Just as I said she would.

"Niklaus, please go upstairs, I wish to converse with Freya for a minute, alone." I laughed but did as I was told. He was basically telling me to go to my room. I joined Rebekah in the upstairs living room. Elijah came upstairs and scolded me for the things I said to her and then went back downstairs. I hummed at his turned back and got myself a beer and a glass.

"Ooh. Niky's in trouble with Eli again." Rebekah taunted. I didn't even reply to that. Indeed soon Elijah brought her upstairs to us. I heard Freya walk over to Rebekah.

"Rebekah! It's good to see you."

"And you! Although I'd prefer better circumstances." They sat down and I ignored them, swishing my drink around in it's glass. How dare Elijah bring her up here. I was only happy I had put Gen and Kolinn in one of my forbidden rooms. If she runs off to Dahlia… Even if she does exist… Hmm. How best to upset her?

"Wretched whore." I smirked at my glass. Only scoffing at me, with HUMOUR. She came here to claim my siblings for her own… Grr. I listened into her speech.

"I'm happy you came." Beky replied. I groaned.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Nik, she's _trying _to help!" I turned to face them properly. So she's trying to fix something?

"Yes, but for the sake of keeping our options open, why not write down your spells and incantations, that way we can have them double-checked by an impartial third party? Say, Davina? She'd love to prove me wrong."

"I doubt she'd be able to understand my magic, let alone have the power to execute it."

"Well since you're old, why not our dear Mother? I'm sure she'd understand more than you do." I smirked at her when she bolted from her chair to face me, furious. I had found the right note, however now I would need to put her under my care or she might… retaliate.

"I wish to have NOTHING to do with that wretched woman."

"She's no more wretched than you are, SISTER. You trust our wretched Father Mikael?" She glared at me. She wanted to say something so I kept going. I got her back. I'm a genius. I love my mother. "So _you're _my only hope, then? Seems rather convenient, doesn't it?" Rebekah rolled her eyes and Elijah crossed his arms. Freya dropped her glare and instead tears gathered in her eyes. Hm. I made her cry. How splendid.

"I knew it would be difficult to earn your trust, Niklaus." I twitched. How dare she call me by my full name. "Your reputation precedes you." I smiled mockingly at her. She walked toward me. "But, if we are to face Dahlia together, you _will _have to trust me. Are you _truly _incapable of giving me even a _chance _to prove myself?" I rolled my eyes at her, smiled at her, showing my sharp teeth, before quickly turning back to the bar to get another drink. Freya turned back to my other siblings. I nearly growled at her, but considering the look Elijah's giving me, it would be a terrible idea to do so. "I know I appear as an outsider, but I have dreamt of you all for a thousand years. Elijah- when you were in Esther's womb, she would ask me to sing to you. I would feel her belly as I did." She laughed. I sat down and began to drink, trying to ignore the hurt, anger, and urge to kill her. "How you would kick. She would say it was as if Thor himself had raised his hammer-"

"-And summoned thunder and lightning. Mother rarely mentioned you, but when she did, she would say how enchanted you were with the prospect of my birth." I switched from my cup to my bottle quickly, the urge to kill her was growing unbearable.

"How I wanted more brothers. And a sister more than anything. But between Esther and Dahlia, that wish was taken from me. I was ruined by those who raised me. If nothing else, at least we have that in common." She was looking at me. I thought about throwing my beer at her. I growled at her. How DARE she have the nerve to compare me to HER? How DARE she have the nerve to talk about MY mother? I scowled at my bottle of half empty beer. She turned back to Elijah. "There is nothing that can replace what was taken from us. But, I hope we can make something better in its place. All you have to do is trust me." You know what? I've suddenly ran out of self restraint or the care of listening to you talk none sense. I would make sure there was nothing between us. I vamped over to her, and snapped her neck. I sighed in relief…. That was for my mother. I smiled.

"NIK!"

"NIKLAUS!" I smirked.

"Well, that's enough of that, don't you think?" I dropped her to the floor, and put my foot over her head. Then quickly put it back in place before they could see. They both looked at me, disappointed, livid. "Right. Now we can have a proper family meeting." I walked over to the fire place. Elijah was pacing, watching me, severely. Rebekah was checking for a pulse.

"Was that _absolutely _necessary?"

"Yes. She was _insufferable." _Elijah pointed at me.

"That was _ridiculous_, even for you!" He was angry but he still wasn't raising his voice or yelling at me.

"You've only just met her! Let's not get sentimental. Besides, if she was telling the truth about being immortal, she'll awaken shortly. If she was lying, good riddance." Elijah began to walk toward me.

"Yes. Of course, if she wakes, she'll be willing to help us with unbridled enthusiasm." I scoffed.

"She played you both for fools! Can you not see that? She spins a sad yarn about a small child taken by an evil witch, and you both fall over yourselves to mend what's broken!"

"How can you be so certain?"

"_Simple_\- It's _exactly _what I'd do." Eli rolled his eyes and knelt to check on Freya while passing her. "My only question now is, what's in it for her?"

"Well, whatever the truth may be, she's in _no _position to help us now." Beky glared at me.

"Well, then we should try Marcel. Perhaps he's had luck on his end?" She turned to me and shot me another glare. "Surely _he's _put in a better effort." She left and Elijah looked at me.

"Oh, come on. You know I'm right, Elijah!" He was furious with me. "We can't have an alliance with someone we can't _trust."_

"You don't trust her, and that is _your _choice." He vamped me into a corner. I smacked his arm off me and hissed at him. "I know that was no act of mistrust. I'm not saying you have to trust her, but that was an act of anger." He turned me to face the corner… time out. I huffed at him. He can't be serious. "Time out, 5 minutes." He turned and left the room. I groaned. I stayed there for a minute before picking Freya up, throwing her over my shoulder and vamping her back to the bell tower she lived in.

She took a few hours but she woke up, so she was 'immortal'. Good for me. She woke gasping. She saw me and she became angry, frustrated.

"Ah, you're awake. Well, clearly your restorative powers are not renowned for their _speed."_

"You _dare _lay your hands on me?"

"Immortality is a bold play. I had to make sure you're telling the truth."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"A) This is where you live isn't it? B) I couldn't very well have you stay in _my _home. That honour is something I reserve for those I consider _family."_

"So you refuse me as your sister?"

"Well, you had a lovely audition. It just didn't seem to be the right fit."

"I think Elijah felt otherwise. Rebekah, too." I smiled at her, faking that I cared what she said to me.

"Yes, you did a fine job of convincing them with all your melodramatic tales. However, I suspect you were not entirely forthcoming. The truth is, Elijah and Rebekah can be a bit naive when it comes to family relations. Case in point, their unending faith in me! I repay that loyalty by guarding them against treachery they cannot see, and I suspect you are very treacherous indeed. You wish to worm your way into my family- I want to know why. So I'm going to give you one last chance to tell the _full _truth. I suggest you don't fuck it up." Freya began lighting candles in the room.

"You want to know why I hate Dahlia? It goes back to a man. His name was Matthias. We knew each other for one perfect year in the early 1400s. I loved him more than my own life, and Dahlia allowed me to love him."

"Of course. She wanted you to bear her another first born." She was near tears again, a very delicate creature. Too delicate to be a family member of mine.

"I broke my vow and gave into love, and that led to the darkest moment of my life. The day when I tried to steal from Dahlia that which she wanted most."

"And what, precisely, was that?" She began to cry and her voice broke, I sighed.

"_My son. _Matthias only wanted our son to be born free. For that, Dahlia cursed him to death. I knew that I'd never be free of her, that my child would be born a _slave. _To spare us both the horrors of the life I'd known, I took a bottle of Dahlia's strongest poison. I wanted to die, for only death could give me the release I longed for. But Dahlia knew that my death was never an option. That was the day that I learned I could _never _die." Freya began to sob, glaring at me. "It was Dahlia who made me do what I did. She turned me into a monster and I _will _destroy her for it. Tell me, _brother_\- is that the truth you wanted to hear?"

"Whether I believe you or not is no matter. To told that tale in order to garner my sympathy! Thinking the shared plight of a child in danger would bond us. But, I will not be manipulated!" I already had ONE relative I needed try to allow into my life, I would not be listening to tales of two women I've never met or heard of, if she was so powerful, like me, at least someone would have heard of her. She rolled her eyes and began to walk toward me.

"Whatever you choose, one finale truth remains- Dahlia is coming for us. With me, you have a chance to defeat her. Without me, she will take your son and make him a slave. He will suffer as I had, never knowing his mother and father because Dahlia will have rendered you into _ash_."

"Are you _quite _finished? If there _is _to be an alliance between us, it will be one of _my _design. And if you _ever _try to control me again, you will spend the rest of your immortal life regretting it."

"Then _leave_. I already have Elijah and Rebekah's trust, and I am not going _anywhere. _But, if I were _you, _brother, I would rethink your alliances as you go forward." I sneered at her and she didn't even flinch.

"You mean you want me to rethink my alliance with you? Hm.. No. It will be by my design." I vamped off before she got another word in and poured myself a drink at home. Hayley joined me.

"We need to talk." I rolled my eyes and took a large swig of my bourbon before I sighed and turned to her.

"Do we, indeed. You've come to express your gratitude and the courtesy that I've shown your husband? Or, perhaps you're here to thank me for my efforts to protect you and your pack?"

"All this tension between you, Jack, and the wolves- we need to put it behind us. Give Jack the space he needs to run the pack as he sees fit. No more orders, no more favours. He's _Alpha_. Period."

"Why certainly, love. I mean, they are his wolves. I'm only the King of New Orleans, meaning if they step out of line, it's my place to put them back in line. What else?"

"Show him respect, Klaus. He's on our side, and he's fighting for your- OUR son."

"Yes, OURS. I've spent _all day _with people who claim to be fighting for our son. Some, I trust. Some, I do not. But, one thing is for sure- there is only _one _person I trust when it comes to _my child's safety_, and that would be _me_." She looked at me. I turned to walk off but turned to her once more. "All you all seem to think that this is a democracy. I assure you, it is not! _IF_ Dahlia is coming, then she is a threat to my children, which means _I _decide how to protect them. No one else! And if anyone strays from the course that I set, then they _will _answer to me. In fact, I think I'll leave it to you to remind him. That way, when he does inevitably incur my wrath again, you'll only have _yourself _to blame."

"Fine! I'll let you care for Kolinn, ALONE." We turned and stormed in different directions.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GREAT!" I vamped into my room.


	19. Exquisite Corpse

I was staring at the painting of my sister from long ago. Freya arrived and joined me. I ignored her.

"Our sister was quite the beauty."

"Wrong. MY sister was the most beautiful girls in this town. You _said _you could help. Do it." She laughed.

"So, you've come to your senses?"

"My senses have not faltered- they still demand that you are not to be trusted. However, purportedly circumstance dictates otherwise... for now."

"What's changed?" She seemed to be pouting that I had once again deemed her unworthy of being my sister.

"Make with your spells and enchantments!" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"More stalling. Very well. I know I can't kill you, but I shall have a _fine _time trying. Tell me, have you ever been skinned alive?"

"…"

"Fortunately for you, I know someone well-versed in such spells." I opened my box, pulled out my shackles and slapped them on to her wrists. I was taking her to see my mother, and Elder now, and if she DARED to touch my mother, I'd make her pay. So to try not to be forced into killing her, these shackles were for her protection. Freya was startled but she didn't react. She only glared at me. "Let's go meet her, shall we?"

I threw her over my shoulder and vamped her home to Esther. I dropped her on her ass asap. She stood up, rubbing herself from the pain. I smirked. "Follow me." I snatched the chain and walked her over to the camp. "FATHER!"

"I fail to see the need for these. I'm _not _your enemy."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. Are you done? Good. They're not to protect me, love! They're to protect _her- _the one who knows more about magic than all of us put together. Or not." I led her into the camp and my parents came out to meet me. I covered Freya's eyes, just in case. I smirked at them. Freya seemed to be quite pleased. When they reached us I let go of her face and let her see my parents. Freya was horrified. She turned to leave but I yanked her closer to me using her chains.

"_No! _No!" I smirked at her.

"Mother? Freya. Freya? Mother." Esther looked at us in confusion.

"It… can't be." I smiled.

"Yes, it is I." Freya turned to me, angry. I only widened my smirk.

"You won't trust me, but you'll trust _her?"_

"I trust my mother about as much as I would a stuck snake. Her at least I am related to." I walked over toward Esther. "Fortunately, she's vulnerable to my compulsion." I grabbed Esther by her face and forced her to look me in the eye. "'You _will _answer me _truthfully_.'" I turned to the lot of them. "There! Now, at least everything that comes out of her wretched mouth will be honest. Let's raid Mommy Dearest's mind for spells, shall we?"

Esther stared at Freya. I intervened between her line of sight. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's wrong to stare at someone less fortunate than you?" Dad looked at me, giving me a grim look. I rolled my eyes and Esther walked forward, opening her arms out.

"My beautiful girl. My first born!" I bumped her arms down to her side.

"Touch me, and I will use these chains to strangle you!"

"Yes and I will snap your neck again. Now that we have the pleasantries out the way, let's begin, shall we? It appears that your _delightful _sister Dahlia is on her way to New Orleans, hell-bent on stealing my child. I need to destroy her."

"Your _child_?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I suppose it is difficult keeping up on current events whilst rotting in the bayou. Very well. The short version? My child is alive. Dahlia_ might be _on her way. Young Freya here, although powerful, lacks the spell to help me. And that's where _you _come in I _need _you to be a dear and dig deep into that witch mind of yours." I pulled out a stack of blank pages and a pen. I handed it to her, smiling. She took the paper and the pen and began to draw. After a while she was still drawing.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long? You didn't tarry when you attempted to kill my child!"

"That was Ayanna. I had crossed her and she thought if she killed your son that she could prove me wrong about your redemption." I rolled my eyes, licking my lips. Redemption this, redemption that. Will you all stop looking for it?

"How touching!" Trying to hide the fact that I was interested in what she said. I could look through her head and see if she's lying or telling the truth.

"Isn't it? I always wondered what maternal compassion sounded like. Of course, I wouldn't know, since you sold me into slavery at the age of five!" I turned on her.

"Don't you DARE talk to MY mother like that. You wouldn't know because your mother is Dahlia!"

"When I made that bargain with my sister, I had no idea what it _meant _to be a mother! I thought if I had a dozen children, I would not miss the one. And then, you were born. You were beautiful. You had a light about you that put a smile on the face of the hardest man I had _ever _known." I rolled my eyes at their talk. And when Dahlia took you, I thought that same light might warm her embittered heart." Freya glared at her, furious. I smirked at her. "That you might lead a good life."

"A good life?" She stomps toward Esther but I quickly stood in front of her. Father walked over, ready to speak himself. "You were my mother! You should have come for me!"

"_Your _Mother? I think not." I hissed. Esther nodded.

"Yes. I should have. But, it would have been a _mistake_." She turned to me. "The same mistake you will be making if you let this girl help you." I rolled my eyes. I already knew not to trust the wretched whore who Dahlia was no doubt in charge of bringing her into this world in the first place.

"For God's sake, speak plainly!"

"I think we should settle down, and start over. I don't want any trouble from anyone. I want a nice peaceful conversation." Esther walked toward me, seemingly calm.

"The light I saw in Freya as a child, it's gone. While she was mine for five years, Dahlia was her mentor for a thousand. And, like her mentor, she will offer to solve your problem, but for a _price_."

"A) Freya is NOT your child and when are you going to learn that. B) You mean like you? For your help, everything comes at a price." I smirked and she held up her page of written spell and handed it to me.

"Free."

"There is no price! I know the-" Freya lunged for Esther but I grabbed her wrist, before moving to her throat and slamming her on the ground.

"Sorry love. But you are the one with immortality. If I hurt you, I apologize. No violence until I say so. Honestly, it's all temper and no timing with this one." I chuckled, smirking at my parents. "I, for one, am glad you gave her away, even with the knowledge she's not even yours, so that I could be born. You should think of me as an upgrade!" They all glared at me. What? Was it something I said? I chuckled, and surprised myself with how dark my laughing had turned. I handed the page to Freya and she began to examine it. She looked at us, concerned.

"I can't do this. This spell requires an enormous amount of power."

"So… you lied?"

"Power of which you have."

"And that power needs to be anchored. Unlike your magic, mine isn't anchored to any one place- because of you, I have no home."

"Home is where the heart is."

"Perhaps." She turned to me. "But, there is no other spell." I looked to Freya.

"You. I can use you as my anchor. I'll channel your power."

"And _there _it is. The _price_. If she channels you, she will have access to your mind, past and present. She will know _everything _about you." I began to pace, circling both girls.

"All of my strategies and all of my secrets laid bare to give to Dahlia." I turned to Freya. "You must think I'm a fool." Elijah and Finn appeared and grabbed hold of her chains.

"Unless it's not a trick. I'll be your anchor." I snatched the chains and took off the handcuffs before Elijah could take them. I stood protectively in front of my mother, defending her from Freya. Dahlia's child.

"Brother, I think _not_. Choose someone else."

"Fine, I'll be the anchor." Finn replied. "I have NO secrets to hide."

"Oh yes, by all means, let's give Dahlia's _whelp _access to all the information she needs to destroy us!" Freya began to approach Esther. I bared my teeth at her.

"Niklaus, IF I even knew half your secrets, I would have gone to Mother with them already." There was a bitterness to his voice. I was about to reply but I heard my neck snapped.

I woke furious. I looked around. Dad was sitting near me with Esther; Elijah, Finn and Freya were gone. "When I get my hands on her, she's DEAD!" I snarled, getting to my feet quickly.

"You recover fast, but they're gone."

"I compelled you to tell the truth, not state the bloody obvious."

"She will poison them all against you. You know that."

"And you suddenly care, do you?"

"Klaus! I have thought of _nothing _except what could have been if I had left you to live a single, mortal life."

"We would have burned bright for a while, and then burnt out. You see, you think of turning us as your greatest sin, but the truth is, it's the _only _one of your many faults I've come to forgive. I prefer us as we are."

"I only want to undo my evil, that you might love me again. I feel I must ask you to enter my mind." She snatched my hands and I was sent into her mind.

**Flashback**

"Ayanna, DON'T! I am right, Niklaus is not as bad as you thought."

"That boy is a monster and he doesn't deserve happiness. The New Orleans witches WILL do as I say and kill the child. Lest I have them killed for defying me."

"And what of Genevieve? She LOVES Niklaus. And he loves her."

"Then I shall have her killed by his own traitorous heart."

**Flashback End**

"See? I told you that Ayanna sent both to death, however with your pure heart, you prevented it from becoming so." I scoffed at her. I was even more torn than before. I knew now that I felt something for this woman. Because Freya desired to kill her. And she will die when I say so. I wanted so bad to believe her. Cami was right.

"My mother, the comedian. Enough of your games. You will stay in Father's den until I finish Freya off, she wishes for your death and I can't exactly drag you along everywhere I go. So you, Tyler, will defend her if need be. I need to go." I turned and vamped off.

Rebekah was in the living room, staring at herself again. Missing the past again, probably. She's gone back to that stage. I had just put away my shackles again and I had them hid somewhere.

"What? You're not fishing for a thank you, I hope." I smiled.

"I'd find myself freezing in hell before I got one from you!" She smirked and I laughed, pulling her to my side. "I'll likely have to torture Freya _and _Esther to do so. Which, actually, might be quite fun." She laughed.

"Remember that the witches are holding a ceremony today and Elijah wants us to attend. Nik? Do you ever miss being human? Or the way things used to be?" Just like I thought.

"So bloody what? I do sometimes. However I choose to do nothing about it."

"Well, Eli might not like your absence." I sighed. "I'll be there." I caressed her cheek. She smiled and put her own hand over mine. I smiled weakly at her before answering.

"For _you_." I smiled at her and closed my eyes. I bumped my forehead to hers. We stayed that way for a long moment before we embraced each other. I hugged her and kissed her other cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We let go after a minute and I headed for the door.

"Niky?" I stopped. "_Thank you."_ I smiled and left.

The New Orleans covens, along with us, Hayley, and Gia, gathered, Josephine was presenting Freya with a necklace with a turquoise pendant. She fastened the necklace around Freya's neck, and they all smiled happily. I was on the staircase, watching Freya be welcomed into Josephine's coven. Everyone clapped to honour the girl, her and the woman hugged. Rebekah and Elijah were standing beside her. Josephine pulled away and faced Freya.

"You're one of us, now. New Orleans is your home." Freya smiled at her, happy. I felt my mouth, involuntarily, bare my teeth slightly. "Your friends are our friends; your enemies, _ours_."

Freya was sitting at the bar of Rousseau's, smiling happily as she touched the pendant on her new necklace, when she noticed me. I grinned.

"Come to shackle me again, brother?" I scoffed at her. I came out of the shadows and leaned against the bar.

"A) How many times must I tell you not to call me _brother _or anything that resembles we know each other. Call me Klaus. B) Maybe you've wormed your way into the witches' good graces and my siblings, too. But, I see you for what you really are. Even if they cannot."

"Oh, I love your a's and b's." I narrowed my eyes at her. She got up to leave but I pushed her back down into her chair. She smiled and whispered into my ear. "It doesn't have to be like this, of course. But, be careful- I only have so much patience." She rolled her eyes and began to walk away from me.

"Why would you be useful? _You_ were the one who came searching for _our _help. So I suggest you rethink your alliances." I vamped off back to the house.

(Freya POV)

I had seen quite a bit. But, I only learned one thing- Klaus and I can _never _be allies. He leaves me no choice- I will _have _to turn the family against him. One by one. And I know how to do it.


	20. Night Has A Thousand Eyes

(Klaus POV)

Hayley and Jackson came running inside. I looked up to see what was wrong. "What happened?" They explained it and I was furious. They left and they were surprised that Dahlia attacked them? "Isn't that the point of a fortress? It does a better job of protecting you when you _stay _within its walls?"

"Okay! We get it. Now, let's just figure out what the _hell _we're gonna do."

"What I would _like _to do is take a strong _leash_-!"

"-_Children_, please. Niklaus, your ire is justified. However, Hayley is _quite _right. We need to find a new strategy. Freya, if you please?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"The spell you described… Dahlia calls it 'kenning'- using proxies to watch her enemies from afar. But, I've _never _seen it done on quite this scale." Hayley sighed.

"Awesome. So, basically every Hurricane-chugging, boob-flashing tourist on Bourbon Street is a potential _spy_."

"The good news is, I know a little about how her magic works." She gestured to her tea set. "This tonic will at least prevent her from using any of us." Beky reached for one at the same time as Freya.

"Well, come on! This should work like a charm!" Eli sat down and Hayley each grabbed a cup too. I stood watching them. I wasn't weak minded like them or Jackson. I didn't need the potion.

"Bottoms up!" They drank and Eli held out the fifth one for me. I stared at him.

"Niklaus, is there something you wish to contribute?"

"I prefer biscuits with my tea." He rolled his eyes and sat down the cup again. "Of course."

"Besides, our minds are far too strong to be invaded by kenning spells. No, what we experienced was a test- Dahlia's _watching _to see how we respond to aggression. She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner, rather than later."

"Well, if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own _army."_

"She also knows _where _we are. And, given the immense nature of her power, we simply do not know what to expect from her. What we need is to create a new stronghold. Something that Dahlia knows nothing about. A sanctuary from any witchcraft."

"That's a fine strategy. I offer another- we can use Jackson to trace her magic back to its source. Find out _exactly _where she is." Everyone looked to Hayley. She looked at me and I just smiled. I wasn't going to help her. Elijah chose her over me.

"Fine. Do it."

"Good! Then it's settled. Off you pop to your respective tasks! Me? I've always been of the opinion that the best defence is a good offence. _So_, I'm going to find a way to _murder _that godforsaken witch." I smiled at them. I went to go find Davina.

I appeared behind her and Tim in a restaurant. She signed, in return I frowned.

"This is our first date in a long time. What do you want, Klaus?" I smiled gently.

"Well, perhaps I'm merely concerned about you."

"I am touched by your concern. Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, there is one matter with which I can use your help- Mikael. It appears that Freya has dispatched him to gather some items I require, and I'm guessing you have the means to find him."

"I'd love to help. I'll find Mikael for you." I beamed at her. I walked off and pulled out my phone, opening the door and leaving the restaurant.

"Yeah?"

"Aiden! It seems your big, bad Alpha has been compromised."

"What? What happened?"

"Relax! Jackson is fine. He's just offered proof of his general inadequacy. I can't trust him to guard Kolinn. So, while my hands are full, I need you to serve as my eyes and ears. Get to the compound and report back anything I should know- _especially _where my son's concerned."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing. I'm on my way."

"Good lad." I hung up and walked around until I found Davina again. Her and Tim were kissing each other, good for her. She has a lover. I sat down, watching them. It took a minute but Davina frowned, and turned toward me.

"So, what's the deal, anyway? Aiden at your beck and call now?"

"I'm simply mentoring a promising young wolf."

"Josh isn't gonna be too happy when he finds out about it." I rolled my eyes.

"And I am _shaking _in my boots at the mere thought of his displeasure. You see, Davina, Josh and Aiden are in love, which means they both have something to lose, thus making them all too easily manipulated… should the need arise." Davina looked at me and frowned. I raised my brow, confused.

"It must _really _suck to have to be _you _all the time."

"Well it does get tiring being the most powerful creature on the planet. It hasn't been a picnic... honestly." She sighed.

"You know, the thing is, you have that thing, too, don't you? Someone you love more than _anything, _even yourself. How does that feel, to be one of us? Someone with something to lose?"

"Well, well, well. Is it just me or are you looking for something to use to redeem my damned soul? I love your hilarity." She pointed to a cab and I looked to see a taxi.

"Klaus, there." Mikael stepped out onto the street. Mikael? Using a taxi? For transportation? I vamped up behind him. He turned to face me immediately. I smirked, wow, still smart.

"Well, well, well- if it isn't the _bastard _himself. Have you come looking for another beating, _boy_?"

"Aw, you remember me? As much as I'd love to kill you again, I wonder if our interests might be better served by joining forces. You know full well the threat we face. So, how about it, _Father_? Care to join your bastard son on a witch-hunt?" He smiled. Clearly delighted. I led him to a restaurant of our own and sat down at a table, he sat across from me. I held my white oak stake in my hand, on top of the table. To play with Mikael. A waitress came to take our order and looked at the stake.

"You want some fries with that stake?" I laughed, smiling at her. "I bought one of my own at Marie Laveau's voodoo shop."

"I'll have a bourbon, please, sweetheart." She turned to Mikael but he sighed.

"Nothing. Leave us." She left.

"I _despise _this city."

"No you hate that this city loves me. However, let's cut to the chase, shall we? Your precious Freya told me she sent you off to procure certain items that will expedite the death of Dahlia. May I assume you completed your task?"

"There are three elements total. Combined, they represent Dahlia's sole weakness. If you'd like to try and take them, by all means, have at it."

"Your mind _always _drifts to violence, doesn't it? Even when you're _so clearly _outmatched. What is it you tried teaching? Ah, yes- 'The _true _Viking warrior hones his fear like a blade!'"

"Did you come here to _critique _my parenting skills? Or, to whine about how little you were loved? You were weak before, but you are weaker still."

"I remember how it was as a child, you loved me, you are furious with yourself. If you truly thought me weak, you would snatch this weapon from my hand. But, you don't, because you know better. I suggest we _focus _on our common enemy. Rather than bringing your materials to Freya, drawing her into a fight she may not survive… why not join _me_? If we win, both our children will be free. If we lose?" I smiled. "Well, at least you'll die knowing the _bastard _finally got his due." He sighed. He knew I was right.

I was brought my bourbon and smiled at her before turning back to Mikael. "Father and son, working together. I admit, I never thought I'd live to see the day, and that's something, coming from me."

"And what makes you think I need your help? Others may tremble at the mere mention of your name, but _I _know you for what you truly are- a little _boy _desperate for a daddy."

"Your taunts are getting to be as old as you are. A thousand years ago, perhaps. But, I think we can both agree the intervening centuries have turned me into an all-together different beast. Your _cruelty _made sure of that. And I _am _vicious, and _hateful_\- just like you. It's precisely those qualities that make us uniquely suited for murdering that witch." I was nothing like him, those were the only qualities we shared, if not me with them more than he.

"And _why _would I trust you?" I'm the one who should be asking that, he was the one who tried to kill me!

"Because my son's _life _depends on it! And you _love _your daughter, as I love mine. You see, we're fighting for the same thing, you and I- to save the lives of the _only ones _who do not see us as the monsters that we truly are."

"Alright, Niklaus. Tell me what you propose."

"You have the means to make the weapon we need. All that remains is to go for the kill." The glass broke and I dived out of the way to avoid the glass.

"It would appear Dahlia shares that sentiment." Mikael turned to leave but I turned him back to face me.

"One final hunt together? Do try to keep up, old man." Mikael turned to leave again and I smirked as I followed him. We went back to Davina and Mikael went to retrieve something. Davina began to set a spell up, pouring salt onto the cement in the shape of magical sigils.

"This is it. I _want _to enjoy my day with Tim. Kol told me… something that's important and I need to marry Tim before…"

"You're pregnant. You want to marry Tim so that the baby isn't born out of wedlock. Very understandable. I'll pay for everything. I give you my word. And I am proud to say that I am a man of my word." Mikael appeared and walked to us. Davina looked confused. I turned away from Mikael and pretended to mouth his words as I did as a child, just to mock him and see his face.

"Actually, he's a liar, a beast, and a _degenerate_, but in this exceptional instance, he may be of some use." He said, glaring at my antics. I smiled at him, angelic.

"Oh, good, you're back."

"Dahlia's minion remains within St. Anne's Church."

"Clearly, it's a trap."

"Of _course _it's a trap! And how good is it that we bring surprises of our own?"

"Wait, so you two are _friends _now?" Ugh! Never!

"Absolutely not! We merely aligned out of necessity for the purpose we both enjoy the most- _glorious murder_. In fact, you'll be helping."

"You said you needed a binding spell."

"And here, my lovely little witch, is what you will bind!" He pulled two full leather pouches and a bottle of blood out of his pockets and hands them to her one at a time._ "_Soil from Dahlia's homeland, that which links her to this mortal coil. Along with Viking ash, that of her oppressors, the source of her immense hatred. And finally, blood of her adopted child, beloved daughter Freya, the closest thing to love she's ever known." Davina set all three items in one of the small circles she had made out of salt and examined them for a moment.

"All the sources of her power bound together create a weakness. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Simple- bind those ingredients to a weapon."

"Well, am I supposed to go to the toy store and get a slingshot?" Mikael handed her a knife.

"Use this." I rolled my eyes.

"You just wouldn't be you if you didn't have a knife, would you?"

"Well, perhaps you can steal it later and dull it's blade with your 'art'." I laughed.

"Why would I draw on something that came from _you?" _He laughed.

"Do this favour, help us end this evil witch's reign."

"I hope you know what you're doing."she began the spell and when she finished I followed Mikael to the church. Why does this have to happen in the church? We opened the front doors and walked inside.

"Well? What are you waiting for, you crone?" I looked around. I heard a voice call out and she appeared at the sacristy.

"Now that you've arrived… not a thing!" She held up her hands to summon humans. I rolled my eyes. "Let us begin." We looked around at the crowd of people surrounding us, Mikael laughed and looked over to me.

"We are well-met. So be it. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." I vamped out and began to lunge for each of them, snapping necks. I tossed the ones who jumped me across the floor. Dahlia raised her hands and thrusted them toward us, I killed more of them. A girl gave me a migraine and I growled at her. I fell to the floor. The spell was released.

"Ah, I should have warned you! My acolytes are rather formidable. I gifted them with a _fraction _of my own power…" We stood up again. I glared at Dahlia. "…To help level the playing field." I lunged for her but I was thrown to the wall. I got on my hands and knees and nodded at Mikael. I got to my feet and jumped over to the humans and punched the witch girls head off. I began to snap necks, crush skulls, and feed off the humans fighting us.

"RAWR!" Mikael growled and I returned it.

"ARGH!" Finally they were all dead and drained of blood. I looked at Mikael and we began to walk toward Dahlia. She was clapping.

"Quite the operatic performance!" She smiled at Mikael. "Though, that is the thing with these grand tragedies." Mikael grabbed his blade from his jacket and gripped it tightly. Dahlia looked offended. "In the end, all the heroes- "She thrust her hand and clenched it in a fist. "-die." She began to cast a desiccation spell on us.

"AHH!"

"UGH!"

"You struggle with such passion. All in defence of the ones you love." I looked over to the enchanted knife and tried to reach for it. "An honourable quality. I had not anticipated, given the reputation that precedes you." I got the knife and Mikael tried to get over to me. "Still, a bit too little too late." I stood up, ready to lunge for her but I was thrown backwards. I fell unconscious.

The next thing I knew I was drinking from Elijah's wrist. I fed enough to regain my strength, Elijah smiled.

"Don't you know I'm too powerful to kill?" Elijah was thrown and I, growling, picked up the blade and rose to my own feet. We glared at each other and jumped as she tried to push me. I vamped over and tried to stab her with the blade. She vanished. I searched for the blade but it was gone. I stood, looking at Elijah.

Freya was tending to Mikael, while Elijah paced around them in the aisle of the church. Dahlia reappears behind them, startling them all and causing them to turn to face her.

"We all have weaknesses." She disappeared and appeared behind the sacristy. You came here to exploit mine. And, in doing so, you lost the _one _thing you could have used against me." She held up the knife Mikael had. "The weapon you created, now rendered _useless_." She dropped it into the basin and the knife set ablaze. Freya screamed, lunging at Dahlia.

"_NO!" _Elijah looked terrified as Dahlia waved her hand and the blade was doused.

"Now that we've disposed of that little trinket, perhaps we can focus on the issue at hand? After all, I seek only that which is owed to me, nothing more. Give me Freya and the child, and you _all _may live. Deny me, and, well… you've had a taste of my power. I can't imagine you hunger for more." I rolled my eyes as she vanished. I fought against stronger magic than hers before.

I vamped home and got me a scotch. How could I lose the damn blade? Well she shouldn't be that hard to kill. She doesn't really sound like she wants my child. Well at least with the way she said it. I heard Eli, Beky, Mikael and Freya walk in. I vamped upstairs to check on my child and he was still there. I smiled, grateful he was here. I picked him up and carried him downstairs and sat him in my lap, I wasn't going to let him go out of my sight for the rest of the day.

"Well, that sounds like a bloody fiasco. Where's Dahlia now?"

"She can be anywhere. There wasn't a trace of her left in the church."

"She's done with us for the night. No doubt, she wants us to take some time to _wallow _in our defeat." I drank from my scotch, confused.

"Defeat? I disagree. We saw her face, we took her measure. If that's the best she's got, quite frankly, I'm unimpressed."

"Her aim was _not _to impress us. She wanted us to reveal our _sole _weapon, and like _fools_, we did." Are my ears fooling me or did he just NOT take that chance to call me a failure?

"Am I hearing things, or did our brother just exchange words with our father?"

"Rebekah. I'd know that wicked tongue anywhere." I sighed.

"Enough. My patience, like this farce of a reunion, is at an end."

"Agreed. There only is one question here- what exactly are we doing?"

"This was _not _my plan! You rushed it and made but a _single _weapon! Of _course _she took it from you. And now, we've lost what advantage we had and used up the very materials we needed to kill her."

"It's a bit histrionic. Your materials are easily found. Let's take stock, shall we? There's an ample supply of your blood, Norwegian soil is hardly scarce… what else? Ah, yes- the ashes of Dahlia's Viking oppressors.

"Only priceless relics gotten with great difficulty at a museum. Lost due to your _worthless _strategy!" OOPS! There he goes, blaming me for this. I spoke to soon. I snarled at him. I vamped Mikael into the wall and shoved the tip of the white oak into his chest. He didn't move or fight. He simply stared at me. Freya lunged for me but Elijah held her back. After all, didn't mother say to kill him?

"_NO!"_

"If I feel even the faintest touch of your magic, Freya, I will end him with a flick of my wrist!" I turned my attention to Mikael. "You don't seem surprised." He gasped as the stake poked his heart.

"Betrayal is in your nature, _boy_." That hurt… Is it really? … No...

"No. I wasn't born like this. Her, you fight for, lovely Freya, the daughter you _barely __know_. But there was a time where you knew _me_ as your _son! _A time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal." I prevented the hurt and tears from showing to him, he'd call me weak. He never really cared… "There were _moments _where all _you_ _had_ _to_ _do_ was be _my_ _father_! _And_ _even_ _then_, you _despised_ me, didn't you? I want to know _why_."

"I don't know. I just… did." He spoke kindly, gently. He was being honest, not hateful. I felt my tears spill over, despite my efforts. I stopped quickly, before he thought it wise to call me weak. I glared at him, my hate for him showing through, all the hate I ever felt for this man.

"Are those your final words?" He hesitated and then stared at Freya.

"Freya, I'm _so _sorry. I love yo-" I growled at his… at him. I smashed the stake through Mikael's heart.

"_AHHHHHH!"_

"_NOOOO!" _Elijah continued to hold Freya back. None of them were happy about this. I was torn about what to feel. Mikael reached out before falling to his knees and keeling over. His body began to desiccate and then it went up in flames, along with the last white oak stake in existence. Freya sobbed. "_NOOO-OOO-OOOO-OOOOO!" _I turned to her.

"Viking ashes indeed rare? All you really need is a burning Viking corpse." I left the room without a word, taking Kolinn with me to care for him and send him to bed.Then I would take him to the safe house that had been made for him. Where Marcel would keep watch, since Dahlia would expect me to stay with him… I would hate myself for this later. However in that house, magic cannot exist.


	21. When The Levee Breaks

I was with Elijah, having breakfast in the dining room with everyone else. I was drinking a mimosa, orange juice with champagne. To curve the hunger. I was smiling, happy because of what had happened last night. The others seemed unhappy. Now if only I could figure out why but with the look on Eli's face, I would be undoubtedly told why. He was not amused... angry perhaps?

"Is something the matter, brother? Can I fix you a drink, perhaps?" I sipped from my own and then tipped it at him, to give him my meaning. Lijah just rolled his eyes. I sighed/growled in annoyance. Fine don't help me help you be happy. At least I don't have to deal with the children. They would make that much harder on me.

"Strangely enough, Niklaus, I'm not in a mimosa mood." Fine be that way. Are you going to tell me why your upset?

"Fantastic! More for me." I finished mine and refilled my cup.

"Let's discuss strategy, shall we, Niklaus?" AH! Here we go. "Just wondering if you _actually _have one. We can begin with Mikael's ashes- given that they are the main ingredient in our weapon against Dahlia, would you care to tell me where they disappeared to?" ... Never mind, I was wrong. I set down my drink and glared at him, keeping my mouth shut before I said something I'd regret.

"Elijah! I have compelled the city's _finest_ pastry chef for your own personal edification, and yet, you ignore my efforts in favour of needless concerns!" Rebekah came in, hungover. I sighed. How much did she actually drink?

"Can we stop talking so loudly?" She took the coffee and sighed. I smiled. "Give me that." She poured herself a glass.

"What's the matter? Drink all of New Orleans on a single bender, little sister?" She rolled her eyes at me. I growled at their antics before going right back to enjoying myself. I would NOT let them ruin my mood... hopefully.

"So? I had a few." She sat down opposite of me. "It's not every day you lose your father at the hands of your brother. _Again_."

"And why are you not happy about it? You hated him just as much as I did. Besides, whoever said opportunity only knocks once, eh?" They just stared at me. ... And there we are, the reason they're upset. I scoffed at them, slamming my hand on the table. "Oh, come on! We all fled Mikael's tyranny together for centuries! I would have thought the mood this morning might be a _bit_ more _jubilant_!"

"Under normal circumstances, the annihilation of our father would be rather commendable, Niklaus. _Unfortunately_, we have a greater threat to contend with." I poured myself another drink, adding more champagne than necessary.

"You know, for someone who's been invited to a celebratory breakfast, you're _proving quite_ the **buzzkill**." He sighed.

"Well, Niklaus, if anything indeed has killed the-" he made quotation marks with his fingers, making me laugh. "-'buzz', as you say, perhaps it was because murdering Father alienated _the one_ person who truly knows how to defeat Dahlia!" I scoffed at his remark. I CAN KILL HER!

"If _Freya_ wants to be part of this family, she should be willing to accept us, warts and all!"

"Elijah's right. Freya _loved_ Mikael, and you've likely ruined everything." I rolled my eyes.

"_Pity._ Whatever shall I do?" Elijah stood up quickly, so quickly I almost jumped, ALMOST.

"Whatever you please, apparently!" Oh, so now you learn that detail? I slammed my hand on the table, glaring at him, pointing my finger at him, forgetting all about the drink I held.

"Do not mistake my high spirits for lack of clarity! I know _full well_ the threat we face. And, I intend to deal with it- personally." Elijah's annoyed. He looked at me skeptically. I heard high heels clacking against the stone floor. A visitor? Is it dear Freya come to say something. I smiled at myself before heading off to find out what the noise really was, after all Freya's scent wasn't there. "Someone's here." I was followed by my siblings. It was a witch. I'll kill her.

"Josephine." Never mind! Elijah knows her.

"Forgive me for calling so early, Elijah, but, I've come bearing a message from your aunt Dahlia. She is owed a debt, and she means to be paid. She wants back what was hers."

"She can writhe in Hell first."

"For merely taking what your mother promised her? If you must harbour hatred, isn't it better spent on the one who traded her away a thousand years ago? Blame Esther, if you must, but I seek _only_ to fulfil a bargain. A bargain that, consequently, resulted in your very existence. Perhaps you should be thanking me?" I scowled at her. Elijah stepped forward. I tried to stop him but he was almost in front of her.

"Dahlia."

"My child- I prefer _Aunt Dahlia_." I took a deep breath before walking up to her face to face. I'll kill her anyway.

"You _dare_ enter _my_ home?"

"I only came for what is _mine_." The girl's neck began to bleed. "Though, I do not detect her here. I see you've used a spell to cloak her. No matter- such spells will yield, as will _you_. Say your farewells. You have 'till nightfall tomorrow, and then she _shall be mine again. _No reason we can't be _civilized_ about this." I smirked. She thought I had a daughter? I looked at Elijah before chopping her head off, effectively cutting the conversation short. I smiled at myself. I left them to clean it up and left to my art room to work.

I continued to paint what I started last night and early this morning. I needed something to distract me from all the things my family are doing against me. I was choosing a different colour when Elijah entered the room... oops he found me. He was disappointed in me... oh well. Nothing I can do about it. He sighed. I smiled.

"You do understand there is no _time_?" I looked back at him to say something but dropped it, only glaring at him before going back to work. "Niklaus, if Mikael's ashes are the key to ending Dahlia, then surely you must see the need to share their whereabouts?" I smiled before ignoring him again. Only I can do this.

"I see nothing of the sort." Eli felt hurt. I wanted to take it back immediately but this was business.

"It is no secret that you often strategize while painting. I assume you have a plan, here." And where did he learn that? I surely didn't tell him... Hayley! I sighed.

"You ask that I _share_ my strategies so you can run _straight_ to Freya and bring her into the circle of trust? I think not." Now he's angry. Well why don't you leave me alone?

"It is too dangerous for you, brother. You cannot do this alone!" I snorted at him.

"And who should I trust to protect _MY child_? Our new-found sister with duplicitous motives of her own? Hayley, whose heart doesn't even hold him? Or, how about Jackson, self-declared King of the Wolves?" He looked me straight in the back.

"You need only trust _me_." The person who trusts _everyone _they see.

"I would _love_ to, Elijah. Now, more than ever, I need my brother, my _closest ally_, my blood... But, you have not been the same since you decided to _trust_ Esther" Again, he was hurt. He turned and began to walk away from me. "Your judgement is not what it was. You are not what you were! The Elijah I know would never have clung _so desperately_ to the word of a duplicitous stranger telling him what he wants to hear!" I heard him sigh.

"Freya is our _blood_, brother. She also has _every_ reason to want Dahlia's demise! We have no cause to distrust her!" So she SAYS! We have no evidence to prove she is our sister.

"Which is a far cry from being trust_worthy_!"

"Niklaus, if we cannot trust one another, we _can't_ work together." I sighed, poor Lijah... but he left me _first._

"No, we cannot." Elijah opened his mouth but sighed, leaving the house. I closed my eyes for a minute, if only things went down another way. But I've been left alone to fend for myself. Even Hayley wants Esther. Gen... too. I alone stood against the true enemy. I would not let my family be destroyed yet again! I heard someone downstairs messing with my things. Rebekah? Maybe she wants to go shopping. I went to my study room, wiping my hands clean. It wasn't Beky, it was Aiden. "Aiden. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I... just wanted to tell you that Hayley, Jackson, and Kolinn are at Marcel's jazz club, and they're safe there. _Very_ well-protected." ... Why would you want to tell me that? Jackson is with them. Hmm...

"Well, you can hardly be my eyes and ears _there_ if you're standing _before_ me." I stared at him. What is he playing at? "Why are you here?" He picked up a stuffed wolf, Hayley had mockingly bought Kolinn, sitting on my desk. I smirked at him. How dumb is he?

"Uh, this! Hayley said she left it here yesterday? I guess it's Hope's favourite!" He said uh. He's hiding something. I've done this part long enough to learn when to tell something is being hidden from you. Thank you Mikael. I mean go to hell Mikael. He laughed. He's nervous just listen to his tone. I chuckled, shrugging. I walked over to Aiden. Nothing a threat won't fix.

"Your loyalty is refreshing." Aiden smiled and held the wolf up, headed for the door. "However, your life will be worth less than the silk on this _little wolf_ if I find my faith in you has been misplaced. Understood?" He said nothing, just left. I smirked. Mission: Accomplished. Kind of. I went back to my room to continue the painting. Cami came in and approached me. I sighed. I don't have time for this.

"Bad time?"

"Camille. Ah, yes. As I've recently proved disagreeable, I assume Elijah asked you here to play therapist to the savage beast."

"Actually, I was just gonna say you look like you could use some fresh air. Maybe we could go for a walk? You can spend, oh, five seconds _not_ obsessing about who not to trust, and who you're gonna murder next?"

"I quite enjoy my obsessions, thank you very much. Fear not, I shall tell Elijah you came as asked, and you may leave assured your duty is fulfilled." She walked closer.

"Klaus. _Talk to me._ And not because Elijah sent me." I was reminded of Crystal by her tone, her words. Then I remembered how she left me, how I left her. I sighed before remembering Cami was here. I rolled my eyes before nodding. Better to please than to be annoyed. I followed Cami over to a outdoor café and sat down, drinking the coffee that was brought to us.

"Have you ever thought about how hard it must have been for Freya, being raised by this woman? I mean, you of all people should at least have some compassion for that."

"Yes, yes, poor Freya, but that's my point exactly- I, of all people, know whether the parent raising you loves you or loathes you, they still form who you are. After all this time, am I not Mikael's son? And, therefore, is Freya not just as dangerous as Dahlia herself?"

"You've been talking for twenty minutes, and that's the first time you've brought up Mikael." She's going to turn this into something isn't she?

"I see no reason to dwell on the deceased."

"You made an alliance with him. You fought beside him. And then, you _killed_ him."

"Yes, for the _second_ time. Your point?"

"You don't have any feelings about that?"

"My only feeling is a lingering sense of annoyance that he didn't stay dead the first time."

"I don't believe you. Mikael _raised_ you."

"And I ended him. After the first good day we ever had together, we actually made a good team. And, just when it looked as though we might, for once, be allies... I drove a stake through his heart." I smiled at her but she seemed upset.

"Because he said he loved Freya?"

"Or, maybe it's just what I do? Kill my enemies, sometimes my friends. This may come as a surprise to you, Camille, but I'm not a terribly good person." I smirked and left her to think on that. I began my down the streets of the Quarter when Elijah joined me. I sighed.

"Your transparent attempts to therapize me failed, brother. I suggest you allow me to make my way home in peace."

"Enough of the games, Niklaus- now is not the time. I beseech you to stand with us."

"If by 'us' you mean you and Freya, then I will _not_ be standing with you."

"She is the best chance we have to save your child."

"Yes, Elijah- _my_ child! Which is why- although she feigns innocence- I can't help but recall it was Freya who led our lunatic brother Finn to the house where he would have done God knows _what_ if you hadn't intervened!" He sighed, angry again. Well leave me alone and you won't have to be angry.

"We need her, Niklaus- Freya is our family. If you cannot see the greater picture here-"

_"You_ see _only_ around the next _curve_ in the road! _I_ am looking from _above._ Freya gave herself away when she complained of our _single weapon_ to kill Dahlia. Now, I _know_ there is a way to defeat our hated enemy without her."

"So _enlighten me_, and I will do everything in my power to help you!"

"Forsake Freya _and _Esther, and I will let you in!"

"Niklaus, this is insane! Kolinn is also my family. Now, if you continue to walk this path, you _will_ lead him towards harm. And do not fail to understand me when I say this to you- I will do _whatever it takes_ to prevent this."

"As will I. So, the choice remains yours, brother- Freya... or me." I vamped off from him to go find Hayley and Kolinn.

I found Elijah and Hayley together, Dahlia had found Kolinn. Great.

"That's it- you're coming with me to the compound."

"Where Dahlia sent Josephine this morning? No way! We'd be sitting ducks. We're going to the Bayou."

"The swamp? So _my_ child can be protected by the very wolves Dahlia so easily defeated? Absolutely not!" Hayley shoved Elijah. She got in my face. I smiled sweetly, before shoving her back to Elijah. "You're not going _anywhere_ unless I tell you to."

"I am not your prisoner, Klaus!"

"Both of you, please- we're playing into Dahlia's hands."

"_Not_ doing as I say plays into her hands! While you two have been kow towing to Freya and devising ways to _flee_ with your tail between your legs, _I've_ been forging a new path. I know what Freya was planning, and I know how to kill Dahlia. Freya objected to us making a single weapon because it spoiled her plan." I heard calling from the entrance.

"_KLAUS!"_ They turned around to look at Jackson. He was carrying a body of a wolf, followed by another wolf.

"Jack?"

"_KLAUS!"_

"Oh, my Gosh." They laid the body out on a table. I followed them into the room. "What happened?"

"Klaus made Aiden spy on us. Instead, he told me everything so you _killed_ him!" What? I wouldn't- I never even- ... Fine. I did.

"You killed one of the wolves sworn to protect us?" I looked at her, she felt betrayed, she _believed_ him. Even Eli didn't know what to believe. Well it'd be better if they thought I did.

"So what if I did? This is what happens to anyone who dares cross me!"

"Just give us the word, Jackson." I smiled.

"Yes! Come and have a go! But you'll be putting your life on the line for one who is all too willing to betray you. Perhaps this never would have happened if he'd had a real Alpha." Jackson punched me and I began to fight back, without pulling his heart out. I pushed Jackson back into the other wolves. Hayley ran in between us. She cried out but I punched her in her stomach. She was thrown to the side. Elijah stepped between us.

"Do you wish to die?" Hayley shoved Elijah and I bit into her neck but Lijah snatched me away from her by my waist.

"You wanna kill me, too, Elijah?"

"I will."

"Niklaus, be quiet. If you come at him, you come at me." Why are you acting this way Eli?

"You lot should make better use of your time. I suggest burying your dead."

"GET._ OUT."_

"Niklaus, I said 'be quiet'. Niklaus, you mentioned a plan. I recommend you begin. Hayley and Kolinn are safe for the time being and not going anywhere." I smirked at Hayley, deciding not to pay attention to the tone Elijah was using with me.

"Shan't be long." I turned and picked up Kolinn from his temporary crib and walked home with him. I cradled him, shushing him to sleep before going into my art room. Elijah was looking out the window, holding a brush. He raised it in the air.

"You put them in the paint. Father's ashes, the earth from sacred ground, all hidden in plain sight." ... I've been found out.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding Hayley."

"You need not worry, brother. I want to talk with you." He said, his tone infected that punishment was in order. My neck was snapped before anything else happened.


	22. The City Beneath The Sea

"We define ourselves by our family. From birth, we share their names…...Entrust them to protect that which we hold most dear. We value them above all others, and yet we are inevitably forced apart. Children, in particular, turn their backs on those who raised them, seeking lives of their own. The bond of family is not a bond forged on choice. In fact, some would see family as a terrible _burden_. And thus, Niklaus, you find yourself here with me." I sighed.

"Dahlia." I looked down to see that I was still as I was but I had a VERY PAINFUL crick in my neck. Someone had broken my neck. Why did it still hurt? What did she do to me? "What happened? What have you done to me?" I stood and approached her, slowly. "Where is my son?" I lunged at her but she vanished. She appeared behind me. I growled. "Get out of my head!" Her only reply was a patronizing smile. I bared my teeth at her. She DARE mock me?

"I'm not in your head. You're in _mine_. And, seeing as you lie daggered by your own beloved brother, you have _no _choice but to listen. I have a proposition for you!" I rolled my eyes. I cannot BE daggered. She wants me to join her and kill my son. Really? "Come along." She began to walk away. I stared at her, waiting for a magical barrier to drag me away with her. It never came and she went farther and farther. I sighed, I followed her. I'd indulge her in her fantasies until I came to. I heard Dahlia's tune played on a violin.

I followed her to a village. I rolled my eyes, witches are such stupid creatures. Even the 'strongest' of them all is. "Spare me the agonizing boredom and explain what it is you want."

"Quiet."

"So you want quiet?" I smirked. We came to a stop and we had entered the village square. Her memories? Even more reason to want out of here. She's probably going to share a sob story and I will have to pretend to care. Kingdom of Norway, 10th century, 972 A.D? There were young children running around while adult women cleaned and cut fruits and vegetables and men tended to their livestock. "I have no use for demented dreamscapes."

"Niklaus, _listen_." I sighed.

"You sound like Mikael." I honed all my strength into my ears and heard screaming, slicing, yells, shouts. The village was being attacked. By Viking warriors. Violent and merciless. I caught sight of what might be my own Mother. She was wearing a yellow dress and a flower crown. Idiot. Dahlia, in this vision, had a rose pink dress on, they were screaming as they ran from the fighting and hid behind a large barrel of hay.

"The Vikings came while you were in the garden!" Dead bodies laid strewn across the land. Warriors were rushing to take down anyone they could find. Now I remember. Back in my human life, everyone was a half-wit. Fighting and killing everything in sight. At least here they are, not much changed though. Even I did so, though not as often as Mikael did. Dahlia gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, getting out of my reminiscence and returning to listening. "I'm scared, Dahlia." She cupped the girl's cheek with her hand.

"Don't be. I will protect us, Esther. Come what may, we _must _stick together, _always and forever_. Promise?" That's our promise… Esther nodded.

"I promise." They clutched each other's hand desperately and pressed their foreheads together as they both began to hum Dahlia's song. They were eventually found and tackled by a Viking who tried to pull Esther away from Dahlia. She threw her hand forward and screamed.

"No! No! Unhand her!" Dahlia threw the Viking backward forcefully with her magic. The Vikings threw bags over their heads and took them.

"No! No! LET ME GO!"

"No! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I saw Dahlia's face fall, as if this hurt her to remember.

"Let me guess- the Vikings slaughtered the entire village. If you are as strong as you say you are then why not attack those who harmed you? Or, let me think, your power comes from Freya." She totally ignored me.

"Esther and I were the only ones who survived. We promised to stay together-"

"-Yes, 'always and forever'. A familiar promise. But, then, you knew that. I suppose you think that makes us _kindred spirits_." She looked at me.

"Not exactly. What I mean to show you is that we can be allies." I scowled at her. Again with the ally thing. She began to walk off again and I resentfully followed her. I'd need her help out of here. Which incidentally was in her head, her memories. When we stopped we were at a cottage full of lit white candles and she was showing me around. As if I was supposed to care, sure I cared, but I only wanted out, she was keeping me prisoner.

"Charming."

"This _dismal _hovel is where I endured the terrors of Viking captivity for _years_." She pointed to the door, a Viking was bringing in a struggling young Dahlia before throwing her onto the floor. She was dirty and dishevelled, with several healing cuts on her face along with a fading black eye, and as soon as the Viking was gone, she scrambled to her feet and walked toward a table with more lit candles. She grabbed a snake, which was laying on the table, and sliced it open, squeezing its blood and intestines into a wooden bowl. "I performed the dark magic they demanded so that Esther would be free of their violent abuse. While she was out in the sun gathering herbs, I toiled in the grey of this room. But, I never resented her. We'd made a promise." I smirked.

"Is this your feeble attempt to garner sympathy? To what end? No ancient plight will justify your intentions to enslave my son!" Though that was what Freya said she wanted… I was just throwing her words back at her. Though best not to take chances.

"Oh, Niklaus, our plights are the _same_." I rolled my eyes. My Mother came in, still wearing that flower crown and went up to Dahlia. She was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was smitten…

"You've been with Mikael." Oh crap, I think I'm gonna be sick. Esther giggled.

"We were only talking." Dahlia was jealous, but she smiled. She held out herbs in her hands. They had been dipped in the blood in the bowl.

"No matter. I have something to show you! This is _potent _sage soaked in serpent's blood! It will give us strength. We can get out of this place! Esther, together, we can live forever!" I now have a secret to share with Gen. I smiled. Esther sighed.

"Dahlia, stop. I no longer wish to practice magic." Dahlia looked hurt by her words, both of them… wait. Freya's blood isn't going to work is it? I need to wait and watch. I watched both Dahlia's intently.

"_Magic _has kept us alive!"

"And Mikael will protect me now, sister! We plan to marry… and have a family." Ugh.

"_I _am your family. I am your _sister_." Dahlia was even more upset. "We _promised _each other-"

"You will _always _be my sister, Dahlia! But, I wish for children of my own. And… I love him." I felt my mouth turn sour. Esther turned to leave but Dahlia grabbed her arm and pulled back.

"Stay, Esther! Let's sing our song!" Esther ripped free of her, angry Dahlia had got blood on her dress.

"I don't remember that silly little tune anymore, Dahlia!" Esther sighed, trying to wipe away the blood. I stopped myself from laughing. Esther thought Mikael could protect her? Dahlia looked devastated. Esther left the house. Dahlia began rubbing the sage and hummed under her breath, trying not to cry. Esther broke her heart. She fell to her knees on the floor and began to sob, still humming. I almost felt like smacking my mother for being cruel to her own family. So Mikael turned her into a bad person. Present-day Dahlia closed her eyes, this reminder hurt her, she knelt in front of her younger self and looked at her sadly.

"So, Esther was _cruel_. You'll excuse my complete lack of surprise. She's a bitch, and this coming from her 'sweet precious child'." Those words would forever taste bitter in my mouth.

"She left me for one of the very men who slaughtered our village and stole us away. My own _sister _abandoned me, just as your siblings have done." I scowled at her. She was lying, Elijah didn't do anything or my neck would have healed by now. "And, like you, I have been unjustly painted as the villain of the story." Unjustly painted as the villain... I know how that feels but I get over it. Why don't you?

"So my mother had Stockholm syndrome." I said as Dahlia got up and walked over to the table and shoved everything onto the floor. She screamed, sobbing. I turned to Dahlia, the one I could talk to.

"If you have a deal to propose, then wake me!" She rose to her feet and wiped away her tears from her cheek and walked to Dahlia. Who was now looking at some ruined spell.

"Oh, I have the means to. I'm just not finished here."

"I don't _care _about my mother!"

"What I have to show you next is not about your mother. I suggest you _listen_." I sighed, staring at her. She began to lead me through the woods, still in Norway but early 11th century.

"Very cliché. Tell me, did you inspire the witches of Grimm lore? Enslaving a young girl in a hut on the edge of a dark forest? I suppose you plan for this to be Kolinn's fate."

"I did NOT enslave Freya, I kept her from those who abuse our craft, demonized us… and, most importantly, I shielded her from herself." Freya was an adult, wearing a yellow wool dress, she'd set up a table in the woods next to a fire, performing a spell. Small dolls hung in the trees around her, herbs and plants on the table. She stood in front of the fire and threw a handful of herbs into it, looking angry as she watches them burn. She then held up a hand, causing the fire to grow from a small flame to the size of a large bonfire, which attracted a now-older Dahlia to come looking for her and check on her.

"Freya. Freya! Freya!" She grabbed Freya's arm and broke her out of some trance. She looked at the fire and frowned. "Where did you get the yarrow flower?" Freya said nothing, just breathed. Dahlia's eyes shone with realization. "You _cannot _go past the stream, it is too dangerous!" She sounds like my mother talking about the forest at night…

"Then where shall I go? To the hovel? Or maybe to your garden? Oh, no, I'm not allowed to venture that far- I might encounter another person, and you would not stand for that!" I laughed before I could stop myself. Dahlia grabbed Freya's hands.

"People are frightened of that which they do not understand. They will only _hate _you-" Freya smacked Dahlia away from her and began screaming. I rolled my eyes at her. Typical female witch.

"_I _hate this place! I want to see _more _than the same trees, the same hills, a _face _that isn't _yours!" _Ooh. Harsh. The wind started blowing around them and Dahlia's face turned to one of worry.

"Freya, control it." Freya grabbed her head with her hands. "Control yourself, Freya!" Dahlia looked at me, and I smirked and rolled my eyes to show I cared not. She sighed before turning back to watch.

"_Focus!" _The wind whipped her hair around her face and her nose started to bleed. She was using too much magic at once, she'd die. Dahlia lifted her arms to protect her face from the wind, Freya began spitting up blood. A very weak witch, how disappointing. "Freya! Freya!" Birds started to drop dead around them. I raised my brow. Her magic was deadly. However nothing I hadn't encountered over the years. Freya screamed and fell to her knees.

"AHHH-HAAAAAAAA-AHHHH!" Freya began to cry and I grew tired of watching this dreadful ruse play out. Dahlia knelt and wrapped her arms around her, and after a moment, the wind started to die down as Freya regained control. Dahlia took Freya's head in her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Sing with me. Calm your heart." They began to sing. Dahlia was staring at me, so I told her what she wanted to hear… I hope.

"She was completely out of control."

"First-born witches in this bloodline possess devastating power." I rolled my eyes and sighed, yet another lie, proved by the fact she didn't drop all attacking Vikings dead. I walked over to the other two witches. Who were now kneeling on the ground and hugging each other. I sighed and replied, reluctantly.

"You're saying this is what's to come for Kolinn?"

"Kolinn will suffer _far more _than Freya. Kolinn's magic will be tainted by your vampire blood as well as the aggressive wolf temperament. Without the proper tutelage that only _I _can provide, Kolinn's power will grow unchecked. He will lash out at _everyone_, including you. He will devastate the city that you love, and then his terror will spread _far _beyond. I, too, am a first-born, so I was the only one to help save Freya from herself, just as I am the only one who can save your son!" Just like Freya once said. There were too many likenesses. I sighed. I hate BOTH of them. "You've seen it, Klaus. You need me." … What did I see? I dared not ask my question for fear she'd grow angry. More over, I just didn't want to and I wanted out of here as soon as possible and asking questions would take more time.

Dahlia helped Freya into the house. Dahlia was using me. I heard her speak, again. "Your son will need my guidance just as Freya did."

"I think I'll find someone a little less hostile to teach him. Shouldn't be difficult- practically _anyone _will fit that criteria."

"Will you be interviewing tutors while you lie desiccated? How long, do you think, before Elijah and Rebekah release you? How old will Kolinn be?"

"So, after twice failing to create a family of your own, now you wish to commandeer mine? Not going to happen, sweetheart."

"I want power. I am owed it, and without it, I will slumber again within the year. I _need _you, Niklaus, to remain his father." Dahlia began to walk off again. I groaned but followed after her anyway. "Try to imagine this- you will get to raise your son, and I will channel the magic that has been promised to me. And, in so doing, I would help Kolinn to hone his craft that you couldn't possibly comprehend." I stopped myself from reacting to her insult. "With us by your side, no one would _ever _test you, ever again. Or, you could lie there and pray that Elijah releases you before Kolinn learns to call Jackson 'Daddy'." She looked at me. "Or worse, Elijah." She walked away from me. She was obviously using me, manipulating me. "By all means, think it over. Though, know this- I shall not ask twice."

"In my experience, an offer from a malevolent witch always comes with a catch. What's yours?" She sighed, hesitated for a long moment.

"Kolinn is all Hayley will ever have."

"Are you meaning to tell me, because of me, she won't have anymore kids?"

"Hybrids cannot have children. Only the Original Hybrid can, and only ONE child PER woman. That is what I'm saying."

"Hayley _ISN'T _a hybrid." she ignored me.

"She will fight us. She will not relent. In order for us to succeed and live in peace, Hayley will have to be eliminated."

"You would have me rob my son of his mother so he will grow to hate me?" She rolled her eyes.

"When he grows, you can tell him whatever story you like. But in the end, the truth is… you will have made the right choice for him." I was about to tell her she was an imbecile but she blew a handful of dust into my face, I gasped for breath as I fell to the ground. I returned to my body. The veins on my body began to fade as I began regaining colour, as though I has just been fed blood. Once I was no longer desiccated, I was able to sit up.

I began to wander around the house, trying to find my family and I found them in the nursery, which was empty of Kolinn. Elijah and Rebekah were listening to a voicemail. I listened in and found Hayley speaking.

"Elijah… I'm calling to say goodbye. Kolinn and I… we can't be part of your family anymore. All Kolinn's life, his family has tried to destroy him. That can't be my little boy's story." I snuck up, listening more intently. I was growing more and more angry, she DARED to take my child? SHE was the one who wanted NOTHING to do with him in the first place!

"Family is supposed to _love _you. Even if he is free of Dahlia's first-born curse, Kolinn would still be Klaus' son. He'd inherit a _thousand years _of enemies, all his anger and rage... I _don't _want Kolinn to be a Mikaelson, all the pain that comes with that name… He doesn't deserve that." I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Elijah, I…" She sighed. "Goodbye." She hung up.

"She's right, Elijah." I turned and left, I would end her for being so… herself. I should have known not to trust her, I should have killed her as soon as she had the baby.

I wandered into the tomb, wobbling and stumbling, running into things. I was weak and I needed to feed or I might just desiccate all over again. I leaned against the wall inside her hide out, panting. Dahlia smiled.

"I _knew _you were the smartest of your siblings. There's no brute Viking blood in those veins. I'm glad to see you made the right decision." I didn't have the energy to shout at her. I did have Viking blood, but I'd lost all of my teachings.

"My family _will _stand against us in defence of her." She sighed.

"We will have to go through them. Are you prepared for that?" I felt my veins burning against my skin. I panted, and limped over to her slowly, glaring. Now I had to lie and hope she believed me that I believed her that Elijah hurt me.

"They have _more _than earned everything that is to come." I knelt down across from Dahlia, the table between us.

"We need to hurry. Even now, Hayley is attempting to flee with _my _child." She laughed and rubbed her bloody fingers together before grabbing a bundle of lavender, using it to stir the bowl of blood.

"Mmm, don't worry. She won't get far tonight." Dahlia finished stirring the blood. Dahlia and I both looked inside it, watching as the weather becomes more and more intense. Dahlia blew into the bowl. What the hell is she doing? She smiled happily at me, I returned the smile.


	23. Fire With Fire

I was on the street, leaning against the wall of the alley way, waiting for food to 'come into the wrong domain'. I could feel myself desiccating again. There was music going on and people holding Hurricane cups, yelling drunkenly while jazz bands march and play their tunes. Overhead, thunder and lightning continued to rumble. Two people, arm in arm, came walking down my street. The man sang along with the music as they walked.

"Dah, dah, dah. Dah, dah, dah." He laughed. If only he knew what were coming. "Dah, dah." They came straight at me, however because of my colour, I could not be seen. I smiled, weakly. "Whoa!"

"Good evening. I wonder if you could help me? I'm feeling a bit famished." He frowned, sadly.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any change." I beamed at him.

"Well, that's no problem, mate! I'll just help myself." I lunged for them and began to drink them dry. Who cares? I can do what I want, besides I'm going to need strength for what's coming, pretending to betray my siblings and betraying Dahlia. They thought they could end her with that blade doused in Freya's blood? She didn't get her heart broken by Freya, it was none other than my Mother! Our Mother. I knew that I had a small feeling towards her and I needed to stop before I actually ended up dead. Besides I only cared right now because I needed Dahlia dead herself. The couple dropped dead on the floor. I was still hungry. As I said, it took more blood for a hybrid to keep going than any other creature. Though hybrids were the strongest creature on earth, me being on the top of them. We had great strength. Tyler… how is he doing without my supervision? I sighed, hearing Dahlia approaching me.

"You must be hungry, considering what you've endured." Okay she said I was daggered so…

"I've never been daggered. Never knew it was such an _agonizing _experience. It does help explain why my siblings loathe me." I kept a clear watch at her face, waiting.

"You'll need your strength for what's to come. I suggest you replenish yourself before the storm." She smirked before gesturing to the space next to her. She had used Kenning to lure another dozen humans to allow me to feed on them. I grinned, wiping away the blood on my mouth. Kolinn. I would get him back. Even if it killed me. I began my binging and the crowd was all dead before I was full. The rain soaked the dead bodies, cleaning away the blood. Dahlia smiled. "Have you had your fill?"

"Indeed." I smirked. "I'm beginning to feel like my old self again. Before I turned Hybrid." I looked up to the sky and let my face wash off. When that was done, I headed to the bell tower and Dahlia followed me. I stared out the window, waiting the end of the storm to come. Dahlia paced around behind me. My phone rang, Cami…. I ignored the call. I needed to think about what I could possibly do next. I needed to plot out a plan of 'mass destruction' for both sides. One had to be convincing and the other would be for me.

"My deadline has come and gone, and yet you bring me _here_."

"I find it fitting. This is where Freya plotted her own treachery."

"When I granted you the strength to overcome that dagger's curse, I _assumed _you would thank me by taking swift and _merciless _action."

"That is where you become the dumb villain type. Making them wait for the end of their lives, makes them panic, fear you… making it all that more fun. Besides, Dahlia, there are worse things than simple death. Besides am I expected to traipse around in this monsoon you created?" She rubbed her fingers and blew on them, I felt an aneurism and smirked. Oops. I'd have to watch my tongue… which I have _never _done.

"This storm is to stop your family from running with the child! So, I wonder… are you having second thoughts about standing against them? They are the family, after all, who left you here to rot." I scowled at her, she would also have to learn to hold her tongue. Though, she was right. She was forcing my hand, meaning that I owed her more than death, ten fold. I growled at her.

"I assure you, there are no second thoughts."

"We struck a bargain for the benefit of your child, so that he would be delivered to _me safely _and be content by the presence of his father. Make no mistake- I _will _take her- with or without you." I smirked. Liar, you would not succeed and you know it.

"Let me be clear about one thing, _witch_." I was reminded of something I said just last year about Davina. "You _need_ me. I know my siblings better than anyone. Their strengths, their weaknesses. They are a powerful and determined lot! Perhaps capable of evading you for the short year you have until your slumber begins anew!" She sighed, knowing she had lost and I had won. "You may well lose everything. But, I know how to vanquish those who stand against us, and that is exactly what I intend to do." She sighed again. She stopped the storm. I smiled.

"The storm has served its purpose. Now, enough delays. I will take what is owed to me, and if the mother resists, or attempts to run, I will kill her _myself_." Hayley… I didn't know what to do about her, all I did know was my reputation and that called for her death or worse, stealing something from me that belongs to me, just like Katerina but I was now less motivated to kill the poor girl. I had delivered her eternal punishment, living in my house, doomed to stay with Elijah, 24/7, or perish. I had thought of Rebekah's 'punishment' which would look very convincing.

"I wouldn't worry about that. What I have planned for Hayley is far worse than death." I left the building and hid myself away at Marcel's hide out. His 'secret' lair. Marcel soon came walking down the stairs into his loft while he talked on the phone with Elijah.

"If you find him, keep your distance. Call me, I'll handle it." He hung up. Handle me? Hmm. Really.

"Sound advice." Marcel shook his head, chuckling bitterly. "Although, I do wonder-" I stood and Marc held his hands up non-threateningly.

"-Hey!-" I rolled my eyes at him.

"How exactly would you handle me? Marcellus you know better than to interrupt me, don't you?" I smirked. His eyes turned pleading, what he thought I was going to do I have no clue.

"Now, before you get angry-" I vamped and pinned him against the wall, covering his mouth with my hand. He groaned, trying to fight me.

"I'm well past angry, Marcellus- I'm mad with rage. I need something from you, so I'm gonna take solace in the anticipation of _ripping _it out of you." I kissed his cheek quickly before breaking his neck. I mentally stabbed myself with a stake for doing so. However it was necessary and I would explain my actions later, if or if not it warranted me some form of discipline. Dahlia came in the door and crossed her arms, looking at me. I cut him and tasted his blood to see he had vervain in his system, meaning I would have to drain him of it. I silently groaned to myself. Bad fatherly example. I began tying him up, hanging him from the ceiling. I would give him ice cream then, all 27 flavours and up. He loved ice cream, he rarely ate it, poor kid. I bit my lip and began to cut him, draining the vervain. I pretended, to make her debunk that gesture, to concentrate.

When it was gone, Marcel had healed and he was awake. I smiled. "Wakey, wakey Marcelly." Realization came to his eyes and he began to squirm. His abdomen was exposed so that I could 'torture' him. I had secretly compelled him to feel no pain. "I was getting bored, but then some of your associates popped by to keep me entertained." I pointed to the girl against the wall. Blood spattered on the floor. I held up my knife. It had blood on it.

"Keep them out of it!" I held him still, afraid he'd hurt himself.

"Easy, easy! You've suffered a substantial amount of blood loss! I had to excise the vervain from your system- I can't have you impervious to my compulsion, now, can I?" I poked him with the tip of the knife. He groaned in agony.

"AHH! Ahhh!" He continued struggling. I looked to Koi smiling. Her I could torture, trying to make Tyler do things he shouldn't be doing.

"Hello, pretty! I think you're gonna come in rather useful later on."

"You've got what you came for. Just kill them and be done with it!" I smiled at her, patronizingly.

"With respect, dear Aunt Dahlia, this is _all _part of my plan! My family, powerful though they may be, are _bound _by love. Vows of friendship and _nauseating _romantic entanglements. All of which I intend to use against them." She smiled. I felt like being sick again. "Marcel will help turn the tide, mark my words! At days end, they will be laid low, and my son will be safe- with _us_." _me. _Marc struggled again. He couldn't break them.

My plan had been set up and now I was just sitting, waiting for Dahlia to kill Freya. I don't need her and IF she was more powerful than Greta, I'd need/want her dead anyway. I mean, she's not brought anything to me but pain and heartache. I bet if she'd never came here in the first place, Dahlia would have stayed away. Instead she delivered to me a problem I now had to end, and quickly. Just like Esther but she was a bit more agreeable and when the time came I would end her.

I began to drift off into my thoughts. Dahlia had left a while ago. She was headed for the house. Where Freya was. Either Dahlia killed Freya, or Freya killed Dahlia… but her blade isn't going to work so Freya would end up dead and… Elijah would probably be at the house, expecting me to come back… along with Rebekah. SHIT! I got up and vamped toward the house, hoping I wasn't too late. Finn would also be there. I can't let her kill my family! I wasn't moving fast enough so I turned and became faster than I had been.

When I reached the house I ran in, just in time to see Elijah jumping for Dahlia. NOOOO! I tackled him, hoping to intervene in time, and luckily, I landed on top of Elijah. Dahlia was furious with them. I felt myself turn back and I glared at Elijah. I broke his hand and grabbed for the blade. Elijah glared at me. Okay I needed to get back in character. Quick!

"And so the wheel of betrayal circles 'round once more." I pulled Elijah up to his feet and pinned him against the wall before he fell down on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Dahlia and Freya, who were not in the room anymore, I turned to Elijah.

"Elijah! Don't be a fool. That blade is wrong. What you need is Mother's blood." I grabbed him in a choke hold, slamming him against the wall. "I need you to care for Genevieve and make sure nothing bad happens to her." I spun him around pushing him so that he was half hanging over the balcony.

"She's controlling you." I growled at him, squeezing tighter. "You have to fight her." I AM fighting her!

"The only thing she did was show me the truth of her heart!" He broke free of my grip and elbowed me. He right crossed my jaw. He kicked me in my stomach, so hard I slammed against the wall. I lunged for Elijah. He kneed me in the stomach again. I slammed against the wall again. I snarled at him. I needed to keep up the ruse, but I also had to try and tell him what was going on and how to kill her. I threw Elijah backward. I snapped at him and quickly put my head to his ear. "_LISTEN TO HER SAY IT Elijah." _If this didn't work I would just hurry my plan with him up and end this before looking for Rebekah.

"-by those elements that compose my sole weakness? And even in this, you fail. What do I sense? Sacred soil? Viking ash? The blood of a witch I loved? Not the witch I loved _most, _though. Oh, Freya. Did you think that your blood was the key to my demise?"

"What is the meaning of this Niklaus?" Eli demanded. I snarled at him. Fine, I'll find a different way. For now, though… I pinned him against the wall in a choke hold. Elijah grabbed my neck and began to choke me as well. This reminded me of when I was trying to kill Celeste. He hated me for it… However more was at stake now. "She will take everything from us." He panted and I choked him harder.

"I've had enough of you, _brother." _I snarled, twirling him around and pinned him against the railing. I heard Katerina coming and slammed my hand into her chest, gripping her heart. Elijah looked terrified. This would be quite difficult to pull off. "You seem vexed, brother. Wait until you see what I've got in store for Hayley. While on the other hand, since you don't _love_ Hayley_…_" I pulled at her heart a bit and she screamed in terror. She knew she could do nothing. I heard Elijah scream and I used my hybrid speed to pull a little more, let go of Elijah, stab him with the Tunde blade, and snap Katerina's neck. After letting her heart free.

I heard Finn coming and I sighed. I snapped his neck easily and then hunted down Gen. I found her in her room, Caroline also in there. She smiled.

"I've been looking for you Klaus. I need your blood, Stefan's mom is dying. Tyler bit her."

"Sorry love but I have to do this. Gen?" I caught her eye and began to compel her. "Lock this door and don't open it for any reason besides for when Rebekah wakes. Don't let the windows break either. That's a good girl." I slammed the door closed and heard Caroline bang herself against the door. "Sorry but Dahlia will have you killed, I need time. All will be explained in time. I promise." I whispered. Now time for Rebekah and Nadia. That would be everyone. My hand was being forced by Dahlia in doing these things. I would end her and her supply of magic. I looked around for the shackles.

Cami entered the courtyard, both stunned and horrified to see everyone around me. I felt ashamed of myself and annoyed. What? Were Tyler and Esther going to come in next? I can't keep doing this. I slammed down my shame, regaining my composure. Dahlia was not allowed to know.

"Klaus!" I rolled my eyes. Then I looked at her with all the seriousness I could muster.

"You shouldn't have come here, Camille."

"I came here because you need me." She walked toward me. "You need me to tell you that _this_? This is _not _you. And I know you are _hurt_, but please listen to me."

"Oh, believe me sweetheart, this is me, just not this century. Or maybe I'm lying. Who knows?" Dahlia came and joined us in the room.

"You are _better _than this."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. Just another victim." I walked over to her and she stood her ground.

"No, Klaus. I know you won't hurt me. I've known that from the second we met." I came face to face with her. "I trust you." I frowned. I could hear my Elijah conscious waking, and I felt terrible about what I was doing. I caressed her cheek gently.

"Then you are already lost." I lunged and sank my fangs into her neck while Dahlia watched. I heard her scream. I talked to her for a long moment, telling her what was happening, what was going to happen, and what she and them needed to do. Right now I was on the front lines. I released Cami and let her drop to the floor.

"Quite a sinister plot they had planned. Would have failed in the end, though. Just as well you came to your senses and sided with me." I wanted to sneer at her, or bare my fangs but I heard Rebekah running toward me. She was clearly feeling betrayed and furious. As I said before, all will be explained in time.

"Have you lost your _mind_?"

"My mind is quite clear. I just decided to purge it of treacherous barnacles."

"You _bastard_! How could you?"

"Actually, it was rather simple- I just recalled what Elijah did to me and reciprocated ten-fold. Be careful, or I'll apply the same equation to you." Marcel came in and I smiled. I turned to him and began to compel him. "Marcellus, follow me, I need your assistance." I grabbed Rebekah and led her to the room with Kol's dagger, which I had as of yet to throw out.

I took the dagger and stuck it in her chest, for all intents and purposes, daggering her like the other ones did. I turned to Marcel. "Marcel?"

"What THE HELL did you DO?!"

"'Calm down. As soon as Elijah wakes, pull the dagger out. It's necessary for your game and you don't want to ruin your game.'" I left him with her, knowing he'd protect her. I went back to the room with Dahlia. I turned back for a minute. "There's a good lad." I vamped over to Dahlia. "Where were we?"

"The child's magic is still cloaked. I shall need your blood to track him." Good, I'm desperate to find and slaughter anyone who hurt my child. Dahlia held out her hand, I smirked, biting into my hand and let my blood drip into it. I still needed to complete my plan. This was going to be difficult, keeping my behaviour in check.

I was led to a far off junk yard. I left her and vamped off, in search of Hayley and Kolinn. I found an open car door. I vamped in to find Hayley tied up and gagged. I looked around for Dahlia, no sign of her. I took her gag off and ripped apart her bindings. I vamped her out of the junk yard and to safety.

"I want you to run off, obviously you aren't responsible. I will find who is and slaughter them with all my might. You need to RUN. Run off and find Jackson. He'll know what to do, I can't have Dahlia find you. She WILL kill you." I kissed her and shoved her away. She smiled and before she ran she said one thing.

"Mikael." She ran off as fast as possible. Meaning I was left to deal with TWO enemies at once. I vamped off to Kolinn. I looked in the backseat, no one in their right mind would put a baby car seat in the front of the car. He still looked like he'd never seen the outside light. Which was weird. I was fine with it. He would time later. He was whimpering, squirming and crying. I went to pick him up. I could see he was bleeding, in his arm, a medium size cut, as if a knife had been taken to his skin. I healed him and he quieted down some. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, smiling.

"Hey. Daddy's here! It's all gonna be okay, I pwomise. Promises are meant to be kept." I kissed his cheek and he cooed at me.

"Dada." I smirked. It meant nothing but I refused to not make my kid happy. I heard a terrible chuckle behind me. I inhaled, and put Kolinn back in the seat, exhaled, and turned around to see Mikael.

"Hello, _boy_."

"Hello, Mikael."

"I tried to kill him, did you kill Hayley? I know how easy you are to fool."

"How the hell are you here anyway? Did you just say you tried to kill Kolinn?" I glared at him. He fell backwards and he seemed to die again. Dahlia was standing there, right behind him.

"And there he is." I froze before looking at her, moving to stand protectively between them. "Such a beautiful child."

"What is Mikael doing here? I KILLED him."

"I brought him back, linking his life to the moon. Or rather, he gets to live for three hours a day. I knew he might try and pull something like this."

(I'll just drop off here. Sorry guys!)


	24. Ashes To Ashes

We were at the Orchard. Freya was in the cab and I was leaning against my parked truck, Kolinn was sitting beside me in his car seat. Dahlia, who I had tricked into linking to ME, had set up a small table which she had created an infinite symbol made of salt and lit candles. Two smaller circles were within each circle for the linking spell. I sighed. Kolinn looked at me, still calm as heck. Which was amazing, and not amazing. I was here to protect him and he knew that, without me even having to tell him. Dahlia looked at me.

"You're quiet. Are you having misgivings?" I smirked at her.

"I was just looking for a polite way to ask, 'What the bloody hell is taking so long?'" She gestured to the table.

"Well, we can begin now." I dropped my smile. I waited for her to continue. "Once we're linked, I'll no longer have to sleep a hundred years again. Your concerns for my status will ease." I looked over to Kolinn and he smiled, grabbing his feet and rocking. I smiled back at him. Good boy.

"Best get on with it, then." I pushed past her, grabbing her arm to keep her away from my child, and walked over to the table. I let go quickly. She held out her hand and I took it and Dahlia began her spell.

"_Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar." _The pewter chalices filled with blood, pouring over the rim and onto the table. The blood travelled to the infinite symbol and Dahlia began swaying and clutching onto my hand desperately. "_Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar." _The blood merged in the middle and we were knocked backward by the power of the spell. I gasped. What the hell just happened? Kolinn began to cry and I vamped over and picked him up, bouncing him. I kissed his cheek. He _knew _what was coming. I leaned my forehead against his. 'Be strong for Daddy please Kolinn? This must be. If we are to succeed. I love you, no matter what happens. Remember that.' I kissed his forehead and sat him, after trying to lull him to sleep, back in the car seat. I smiled at him before sighing.

"With your strength, I will _never _need to sleep for a century again." I smiled, I would need to talk to my mother. Since it was still night, I could visit her in her dreams since I would be nothing but a spirit, she said she could talk to spirits.

"Well… perhaps _one more _nap." She turned around to look at me, confused. I turned around, facing her. I smiled and before she could do a thing, I snapped my own neck, forcing a stick through my neck, front and back, making it virtually impossible to wake for a while. I saw the ground falling toward my face and I heard Kolinn whimpering. He'd seen… I heard an audible gasp.

I wandered myself over to the Akatai camp and found my mother. I didn't know how my plan actually worked, since I wasn't really dead but I wouldn't complain. I found my father's bed and saw Tyler and Esther sleeping side by side. Meaning I could enter both of their thoughts. I silently jumped into my mother's dreams. It was her I needed.

"Niklaus? Is that you?" I nodded, I needed on her good side, I hugged her, and she ran her fingers through my hair. I looked up at her, hearing my father's voice.

"Niklaus? What are you doing here?" I looked around, we were what seemed to be ancient Mystic Falls, the first Akatai camp from my childhood. I smiled. Right now I loved these two.

"Father, Mother, I need your help. More so on your part Esther. I'm planning on killing Dahlia but I _need_ your blood. Freya made a weapon to destroy her, and had she actually succeeded in her plan, Dahlia would probably have killed us all. I'm dead right now, out in a junk yard. I need you to get Elijah and Rebekah over there. I know Dahlia will soon bring me back, since we have been linked, Mikael was brought back, he's linked to the moon, or rather that's what Dahlia said. He kidnapped Kolinn and Hayley. I saved Hayley but Kolinn is still in danger. Tell me you can do this Mother, I am, for once in my long Hybrid life, _trusting _you of all people. Tell me you can do this."

"Niklaus don't kill Dahlia, I can convince her to stop following this path of destruction."

"I know, you are the one who broke her heart so you are the key to destroying her. I need you two to wake NOW!" She hugged me tight to her and kissed my cheek. "Take this chance to be my… Mother, isn't that what you wanted since you came here? My love? My trust?"

"Niklaus, promise me you won't kill Dahlia." I growled as the image of them began to fade.

"MOTHER! DO this for _me_!" I disappeared from their dream and I was teleported back to the scene I had killed myself at, total silence and darkness. I began to plot out the rest of this. I had given them all the information they needed, now all I could do was hope they acted on it...

Eventually I did wake… to see Freya trying to stake me with a dagger. I caught her wrist, preventing her from doing so. I smiled. "Hey _Freya. _Where is Dahlia?" I reached up and kissed her cheek. She fell backwards, astounded by my actions. I had changed my mind about not trusting her. I needed her. I squeezed her hand and lifted her up to her feet, along with me. I saw Dahlia across from me… Really? She's in our house? I mean _my _house… She awoke with a gasp. She was furious with what I did, meaning that now was the moment to be her enemy, for she already knew my true colours. Marcel vamped over and wrapped an arm around me, we backed off from her.

"I'm _almost _impressed by the lengths you'd go to for your little boy." She held up her hand and used her magic to yank the dagger from Freya. I smirked. She wouldn't do that. She'd be killing herself because her link to me was the _only _thing keeping her from sleeping another century.

"We are still linked, dear aunt. You may not want to punish me with that. Or you'd be going back to sleep."

"Hmm." She yanked me toward her but Marcel tackled me. I smiled at him. We stood quickly, and I realized that Freya was gone along with Dahlia. I vamped upstairs, hearing Kolinn begin to cry. I yanked him from his crib and vamped him downstairs, away from any possible danger. I bounced him, and he quickly calmed down. I smiled.

"Why didn't she take Kolinn?"

"Because she was _never _after Kolinn. She was after Freya. Unfortunately, I have no idea where the vile harpy has fled to." He sighed.

"All right, go. Get Kolinn some place safe. I'll track down your witch." He glared at me. "When this is over, you and I are gonna settle up." I frowned. I had forgotten about yesterday. Well I would probably be punished… by everyone, _which _I deserved. If it had been me, I'd be dead in some way.

"Provided we survive what's to come tonight, I look forward to it." He left and I stayed behind. I needed to get Kolinn some where safe… did Genevieve count? I walked over to Genevieve and handed over Kolinn, who I had thankfully put to sleep with all the rocking and bouncing. "Gen, Care, would you mind watching Kolinn? BTW, you can, if you please, yell at me later, but right now I could very possibly be walking into a death trap so…" I looked up to meet their eyes and Care slapped me HARD across my face. I looked back at her, accepting her reaction.

"I was _worried _about you! And now you are going to possibly go _kill yourself again? _What the _hell _is wrong with you?" I looked at her sombrely.

"She took Freya. I have no choice. Freya is now a friend and I _can't _allow her to kill my friend. Who, by the way, can die very easily since it's Dahlia who made her such an immortal anyway." I replied, no trace of any spite in my voice.

"Fine. I forgive you, just this once for being a total ass dick." She said, crossing her arms, glaring at me. I frowned and she sighed. "Now, can I possibly help you with this?" I shook my head.

"No, you two have to stay here, care for Kolinn, and keep safe yourselves."

"I didn't get to join in with the wolves who attacked you, so what about this witch? Genevieve can care for Kolinn on her own."

"Nik! Go! The clock is ticking!" I nodded, kissed both of them on the cheek and vamped off, giving them an apologetic look.

I arrived to the Rousseaus bar. My phone buzzed and I checked my messages. Marcel had found 'my' witch. I smiled. I heard Cami come into the bar from the front door. I looked up. "Cami, I need your help." She laughed and held up a finger, I tilted my head in confusion. She began to, sarcastically AND mockingly, pretended to have a conversation… with me.

"'Hello, Klaus.' 'Hello, Camille. Thank you _so _much for convincing my furious siblings to join my Machiavellian plan!' 'Yeah, that was good times. Oh, what did you say?' She touched her neck. 'How is my neck? It's healed, thank you _so _much for asking'." Cami dropped her attitude, which she could call for, and took a deep breath… I guess I'm forgiven. Then she continued. "Now, you were saying?" I frowned, nevertheless, it was painful she would… say those things.

"I had to make it seem as if I cared for nothing, for no one. But, you should know that when I hurt you… …Our battle is not yet won. And I'm sorry. I _will _find a way to make it up to you." She smiled and nodded in agreement. I hugged her tight to me, happy I had been forgiven. I let her go and walked down to the room where I heard Elijah and Rebekah had been at.

"My dear mother, we simply need your blood." I opened the doors and joined them. Elijah looked up at me. He was smiling but I knew that he would be angry I did what I did and I could not blame him. I smirked at Mother. "Ah, Mother. I've arrived just in time. I'm glad you came. Now just in case, tell me where Father is. I don't exactly need him but I do need your blood."

"You're in excellent spirits." I smiled.

"Lucky for you, as I'm the one needed to save the day."

"Is that what it's called?"

"Why not? My plan's worked perfectly." He stood up, still calm as hell. He came closer to me and I began to feel nervous. "Easy, Elijah- our job's not yet done."

"So, we take her blood and be done with it."

"To be clear, I _do _want her blood, but I want it on _this _blade-" I held up the blade that had been spelled for this exact purpose. "- which I've had bound with the soil from Dahlia's homeland, not to mention Viking ash. Mother's demise will have to wait. You see, I need her to weaken Dahlia's defences." I walked over to Esther and leaned into her ear. "Bit of psychological warfare."

"I will gladly follow you children, I want to make sure this goes down the way I want it to. We don't need to kill Dahlia." I grinned.

"… It will go down the way _we _want it to. Dahlia will regret the things she's done to us." Rebekah walked in and joined us. I smiled at her.

"Yes, dear Mother, you _do not _have a choice. Then again, why should you be any different from the rest of us? We're all dancing puppets in Nik's end-of-days marionette show. He forces every move we make."

"And how long are you gonna stand there and pretend you don't need me to? The both of you have fought me at every turn, leaving me no choice but to act alone! We're no strangers to disagreements on the battlefield, but we also have a very long history of doing whatever it takes to win the war."

"And what of Katerina?" I dropped my smile. He walked toward me, even calmer than before. "Hayley?" I rolled my eyes and Elijah waited.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not find Katerina and Nadia? I put them in the _attic_ for _protection_. Hayley? … I told her to run and get help. Call her. She'll be happy to answer. Probably down in the bayou, where the most protection was at such short notice. I'll retrieve her by the end of the night or sooner."

"Niklaus, I do not appreciate your actions from last night." I rolled my eyes.

"We have _NO _time for this Elijah."

"Either way, Niklaus, you know that the time of night will hold enough time." He turned from me and I gulped silently. I think he's threatening me… He grabbed Mother's chains, CHAINS?! What the hell for?, and dragged her out of the room. "Come, Mother." Shit, what did I just get myself into? I looked at Rebekah and she looked away, quickly. She vamped out after Elijah and I stayed behind before vamping off to beat them to the punch.

"Darkness isn't born, you know. It's created… by the snuffing out of the light. So, however you thought you might mend me, please know you never could. Whenever I looked in your eyes, I saw my sister- the sister who turned my heart to stone. And, with that stone, I will crush every one of her children." I vamped up and Rebekah followed after me. I smirked. Two vs. Two.

"Isn't there a saying about stones and glass houses?"

"In case the analogy is lost on you, I believe my brother is calling you a _hypocritical bitch_." Dahlia looked over at me, amused.

"Hmm. Bringing vampires to a witch fight. Someone hasn't learned their lesson." I scoffed at her. I don't need a witch to fight a witch.

"Well, I _can _be a bit thick sometimes, just ask _your husband_…" The sound of chains rattling came from behind me, Elijah had made it. They joined us. We made a circle around her and her barrier. Esther was no longer wearing the chains. "Although, on this occasion, I'd say I took your lesson to heart." Dahlia was about to cry but she began to laugh instead, hiding her _true _feelings.

"My sister… in chains? Ha ha ha! Is… is she to be a gift to buy your freedom? Because I brought something." She pulled out the golden dagger Kol had made. Hmm. Better to play along.

"One stake, three of us. Even if you don't hesitate, the other two will rip you in half."

"Sound thinking. But… _small _thinking." She held it up and thunder and lighting lit the sky above. Then she threw it in the air and it exploded, it was amazing. It looked liked snow from Christmas. She forced her magic to force the flakes into our mouths. I began to gag. She'd doused the thing in _poison! _I coughed, trying to eject the dagger. I should have gotten rid of it before she got her hands on it! Now because of me…

"You're killing them!" Freya accused, yelling and screaming desperately. I fell to my knees, hitting myself in my gut, trying to puke it back up but the more I tried, the worse it got, the farther down it went. It started entering my veins and I screamed, albeit muffled by my gagging and coughing.

"Now, sister, let us watch together as I burn your children from the inside out." Esther walked up to her.

"You _still _carry around so much anger for me after _all _these years."

"You broke your vow. We were to stand together, always and forever, and you left to marry Mikael. He was mine! And you took him! You ended my family, and _they _were the result." I was blasted backwards, I saw my veins turn red, swollen. I heard Rebekah scream before falling to the floor, wheezing.

"No!"

"You call this _my _wrongdoing? You made me bargain away my first born child! My _daughter_!"

"Freya was never yours to bargain!" I pulled out the blade and tried to stand up while they talked to each other.

"How do you think that felt?"

"D'AGH!" I jumped toward Dahlia and both of them turned and I was thrown backwards and I felt the knife shake in my hand. I dropped the blade, it went skidding toward Elijah.

"Now, Esther, say goodbye. _Phasmatos Incendia!" _Elijah, Rebekah, and I all were set ablaze. I screamed in terror and pain. I felt that death was coming. Even though it'd be temporary. Esther rushed forward at her.

"Sister, wait! Wait!" The fire went out for a minute. "You've won, Dahlia. You have everything you ever wanted, including the first-born of a new generation! You have bested _us all_. At least let me try to make amends." She walked closer and they were face to face. "Let me share with you the _glorious _freedom that I have found… in death." So she decided to join our cause? Ester jumped at Dahlia and she was using the shackles to choke Dahlia. Freya used the distraction to break the circle of salt around her and used her magic to cure us of the dagger. I began to cough up blood and the fragments that had went in. We were healed. Esther struggled to keep choking Dahlia. I looked around for the blade.

"Elijah?" Elijah threw the blade at me and I vamped over and staked them with it. They both… desiccated?

(Esther POV)

I had switched the spells on the dagger to create a short death for the both of us, but we would wake and Dahlia and I would be given a second chance at life. We appeared to our old home and time, 10th century Norway. We were in a sunny grassed field in our younger versions. Dahlia was wearing her pink dress and I was wearing my yellow dress and my crown of flowers from our childhood. She gasped in shock and looked down at her dress. It had a bloody stain on her chest, where Niklaus had staked us. Dahlia was worried.

"Where are we? Where… What have you done?" I smiled.

"What I should've done one thousand years ago- stay by your side." I caressed her cheek. "When I saw my children willing to fight for one another, dear sister… it is only now that I realize _my_ most _grievous_ sin- not standing by _you_. _Please _forgive me." She and I started to cry.

"Oh…" She lunged at me and hugged me, I returned it, hugging her close as possible. I had thought I would never see her again. It lightened my heart to be with her once more. "Of course, I forgive you."

"Dahlia? I love you."

"I love you too Esther. Let's sing our song." She smiled and we began to hum.

(Klaus POV)

I took the dagger out and they began to grow colour again. After a few minutes I realized that Mother had once again tricked me, saving her sister's life. Was I to be angry she tricked me? Or was I to be happy she had her sister? It would be dependant on what happens next, when they wake.

They woke in a few moments and they were hugging each other, and seemed to be finishing their humming. "It's alright children. Everything is fine." Dahlia turned to Freya.

"Come Freya." They turned and left and Freya followed, I was happy about that, I could ask her where they went and what they were doing. It felt like a short parting. I waved after her. Elijah and Rebekah stood around just as confused as I was. At least Esther kept my trust this time but what shall I do with her now?

"I guess we now have an aunt?" We gave a small laugh before we went home. Or they did. I went down to the bayou. I found the scent of Hayley and followed it to the Shitanai wolf camp.

When I got to the camp, I looked around and a girl came running toward me, smiling. I looked to see that it was indeed Hayley, I opened my arms and she ran into me, I hugged her tight, twirling us until we fell to the ground.

"How are you Hayley?"

"I'm okay, what happened? Is Dahlia dead?" I shook my head.

"No, Esther has her, so I guess I'm expecting Tyler to watch Esther and Esther to watch Dahlia." She softly smacked my chest. I smiled.

"Stop pretending you don't love her Klaus. Why won't you just say it?"

"Oh?"

"You have NO reason to hate her, she's made up for all her mistakes by saving your life as well as your siblings. You _can't _hate her. Besides, I see through your façade. You love her and you hate that you love her. I think it's high time you let the past be the past and move on." I scoffed and helped her to her feet.

"That is for me to decide and I need to get you home." I threw her over my shoulder and vamped home. I put her on her feet before going in to retrieve Kolinn. I kissed his cheek, bouncing him. I carried him downstairs for Hayley to hold. "Here's our littlest wolf, little wolf. Have your reunion." I smiled before grabbing a human foreigner and compelled him to give us blood. Fresh blood is better blood and we deserved to celebrate.

I was sitting in the dining room with Freya and most of my siblings, since Kol was with Damon but before summer began, I would have to retrieve them, after all, Jeremy might like to say good bye before he goes to 'college'. I had my new human bleeding into cups for all of us to drink that were vampires. Gen was not one.

"The spoils of war, eh?"

"A family tradition!" She giggled. I smirked at her. I gave her and everyone else a glass that drank blood. Everyone else got champagne. We got Bloody Mary's. "The family enjoys the fruits of my labour. Freya has her freedom from Dahlia, and we have the family we always desired."

"Yes, I do enjoy my freedom but she has changed. You should come down to the Bayou as soon as possible, all of you."

"Let me guess, the Akatai camp."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because my father lives there, I gave him my mother, and now I have given my Mother my Aunt Dahlia. That sounds weird. I've never had an aunt. None of us have. So, to new experiences!" We clinked our glasses and we had our meal, clinking our glasses to anything we could think of that we'd accomplished. Tomorrow would be Kolinn's _first _birthday. After that I would join our people and talk about who would be Regent. I had three choices. Esther, Dahlia, and Davina. So, to not be an ass like with the choice of my mother being turned Elder because of my declaration, we would talk about it and I would invite personally my three candidates.

"Niklaus, I will give you an hour before I get onto you for what you did yesterday." Eli put in to break our silence that had been turning awkward. I nodded.

"I shall pay the price for my actions with everyone I promise. First I need to go see Cami." I got up and headed out to the Rousseaus bar again.

Cami walked in a minute later, carrying a box full of liquor bottles, she sighed.

"'78. A good year. Crack one of those open, would you? Let's commiserate our victory." She shook her head.

"You _have _to stop compelling the customers. I need the tips!" I chuckled and pulled out a $500. She laughed. I looked at her.

"When I first got into town, you handed me something like that. I had taken a shift from another girl. If not for that, could've been someone else standing here right now instead of me." I smiled. She thought that the first place I saw her?

"You know, I prefer to see it the other way. If it wasn't that night, this bar, that $100 bill, it would've been Jackson Square, staring at a painting, or Frenchmen Street, listening to jazz." I stared at her, smiling. "One way or another, you and I would have met. You are a very important person, even though you are human, in my life. And that is saying something." She smiled at me. I didn't need my drink. I had made up for it but not exactly enough. "Thank you." I vamped out of the bar and headed for the house.

"Nik how could you _dagger _me! I thought you said no more daggering!" Rebekah shouted. I stared at her. "I thought you loved me! Then you compel Marcel to keep me in that position until Elijah woke?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She raised her hand to slap me but stopped mid swing. I looked up at her and she was crying.

"Beky. I'm sorry I daggered you, but I knew that you would have followed me and I didn't know what Dahlia might do. Please forgive me. I did it for your protection this once. Now that the dagger is gone there are _no more _daggers that can take down Originals. I should have gotten rid of it and I'm sorry for not doing so but what I am definitely sorry for is _daggering you when I SWORE not to ever do so again." _She sighed and kissed my cheek.

"I forgive you Niky." I hugged her and smiled. That was number three….out of nine? I sat back down for Marcel's turn. What would he do exactly?

"How could you _compel_ me? _Against_ my Aunt Rebekah? How could you cut me? Drain me of vervain? That hurt! You know?" He turned from me and began to cry. I grabbed him and sat him on my lap. I bounced him and hugged him to me.

"Shh. Shh Marc. Daddy loves you, and I know I was showing a _horrendous _Fatherly example. I freely admit that and for such a thing, guess what I got you? I got you ice cream, two buckets of _your _favourite flavour. How often do you eat ice cream anyway?" He wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled. He laughed.

"Just promise it'll never happen again."

"I promise. I would never do that in my right mind. I'm sorry I compelled you and I'm sorry I did it in the first place, please tell me you still love me and want me?" I waited for his answer.

"Why would I not want you? You've done worse things than that to me. Back when I was King of New Orleans." I smiled, kissed his cheek and he got up and left the room. Katerina came in and I smiled.

"Hey, Katerina. How are you doing?" She threw a stake at me and I just smiled more.

"Fuck you Klaus. Though, I don't exactly blame you. Since we weren't ever close anyway." She walked out of the room and I frowned. That's it? Genevieve came in and I whined. Shit. I hurt her. I looked away, ashamed of myself.

"I only wanted to say that I don't care you did something of that calibre. I only know that it suited you. I still love you. Please look at me." I looked at her, not moving my head so that I could only see her gorgeous body. And not her face. She lifted my face to hers and kissed me. I smiled, remembering her words from back when she asked me to kill Rebekah. "I love you no matter what, Nik." I smiled, looking at her.

"Good because the same goes for me." She kissed me again before leaving. Next came Nadia. Okay, what did I do to her? Nothing. Except hurt her mother. Meaning Finn and Elijah were next…

"Thank you for apologizing to my Mother, Uncle Klaus." I looked up at her, did she just call me Uncle? "I appreciate it, even if I do not honour your actions." I smiled at her.

"You sound like your Father." She smiled and as she headed out of the room, I kissed her cheek. I was her Uncle after all… sort of. Before I could do anything more, I was in my room with Finn. Was he not to scold me?

"I will only be delivering a dose of what Elijah gives you. I think you should be happy that I am not the one you wronged most…" I knew what he was referring to and I found it hilarious he didn't know where to go from there. He thought the word boxers would be dirty. He never spoke dirty to anyone. Elijah usually said such things easily… because Finn never did this before. I realized _what_ he wanted to do. Hell no! Not this Mommy's boy.

"Well don't worry, I shall apologize and that shall be all. I'm sorry I broke your neck for such a stupid act and I'm sorry I changed to Dahlia's side. Please forgive me." He shook his head and then he turned to me.

"Drop your drawers." I smirked at him, finding humour in how hard this was for him. "I'm sure Mikael and Elijah have done this enough times for you to know what's happening Niklaus." I rolled my eyes at him. "Stop disrespecting me!" He demanded, though he sounded like he was whining. I laughed and he quickly grabbed me, sat down on my bed, bared me and began to smack me. "I said, stop disrespecting me!" This time he sounded serious.

"Fine. I'll stop. I'm sorry Finn."

"You are such a _brat _Niklaus!"

"I know." He stopped, confused.

"Then why do you do it consciously?"

"I don't, I have a conscious Finn. More or less, it has the voice of Elijah. It yelled at me for acting the way I did last night." He began to smack me twice as hard as before, I had apparently said something he found error in, like usual. My instinct said to fight him on this, humiliating me in such a manner, but I knew in my heart that I deserved this. Later would be time for yelling at him.

"Then why did you consciously go against what your so called conscious was saying? It is there to guide you!"

"Because I… Dahlia was also there. She would have attacked me and the whole of my plan would be ruined, I tricked her Finn."

"You tricked ALL of us Niklaus. You hurt ALL of us, even the ones who loved you." I bit my lip to keep from reacting to his words. I still had Elijah to go. Who I knew would follow in his usual manner. So I needed to think of something before it was time for him. "How could you Niklaus? Why didn't you say something to us?"

"Because she wanted me to betray you and if not, she'd kidnap Kolinn to get to Freya."

"I'll let Elijah deal out the rest, since your already pink." I stopped from growling at him, but I would keep this act of his in mind and retaliate later, even though this had hurt, it was just more surprising and the fact that I knew I deserved it. I was let up and he left. I rubbed my bottom trying to get out the sting before Elijah came, of course it healed before Elijah decided to come in.

"Niklaus. You know what to do." He began heading for me. I backed up from him, shaking my head.

"Elijah…"

"Niklaus, come, let's finish this."

"Elijah… I- I- I- I'm… I am..." My back hit the corner and Elijah was still heading for me. "I'm getting you and Katerina married in July!" I tried, my bombshell, did it work? He stopped.

"What did you say?" And he was, as always, calm as hell. I hated him for always being calm when 'dealing' with me. He was the only one to stay _that_ calm when delivering punishment to me. Not even my Father could stay _this_ calm when _furious_ with me.

"I said I am going to get you and Katerina married in July." He seemed surprised to hear this. I calmed down and watched him for a reaction.

"Thank you Niklaus, but I wish you would have told me that at a later time, for I still need to punish you for committing such a horrendous crime." He walked closer to me and I did the only thing left, drop on the floor. I sighed.

"Fine, Elijah. I'll let you do this. But you should know that Finn already did."

"And you should know that with your hybrid healing, that I shall be allowed to do this again." I felt like crying already. I got up and followed him to my bed. He bared me and placed me over his lap before pulling his belt off. I cringed. Fuck Elijah, doing this to me. "I shall deliver only twenty. Then you shall go to the corner for another round of twenty minutes."

"Elijah!" I whined. I bit my lip and felt Elijah smack me with it, I jumped up, yelping as I did so. "Lijah!"

"Please count them." I whimpered. He was using _THAT_ _technique_. "Niklaus?"

"One. How about I just say your name twenty times?" I asked, hoping he agreed.

"No, first you fight me, by your free will." WHAP! He aimed that one at my thighs. I felt my lip form a pout, as if I were still seventeen.

"Eli! Stop!"

"If need be, I shall double the spanks you get, using my hand." I felt tears begin to form.

"Two. Please, Elijahhh!"

"Then you threaten to kill Katerina by grabbing her heart." WHAP! This one was aimed at my undercurve. What the hell was he doing? I took deep breaths to keep my tears at bay. And this is only the third one.

"Three. Stop! I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry." WHAP! I knew better than to count that one.

"Now is not a time to be sarcastic Niklaus. Then you stabbed me with the Tunde blade after threatening Katerina and Hayley." WHAP! He started the cycle over again.

"Four. Pleaseee." Either stop or I'll be forced to fight you.

"Then you follow that up with locking Genevieve and Caroline in a room." WHAP! I jumped again, I began to squirm, trying to keep him from getting his target.

"Five! Please Lij."

"Then you broke your promise with Rebekah by daggering her, in fact, wasn't that a promise to all of us?" WHAP!

I yelped, whimpering. "Six."

"That I am very disappointed in you for. Breaking your word." WHAP!

"Seven! I know, I'm sorry. It was uncalled for. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry Elijah. Please stop. Please." I felt my tears spill over and hid my face against Elijah's stomach, ashamed of myself.

"If you break a promise, people are less likely to trust you. I would suppose you would want your family to trust you." WHAP!

"Eight! Eliah."

"Then you compelled Marcellus against his will." WHAP!

"NINE!" I would be sobbing in no time. I was already soaking his shirt. He'd taken off his jacket.

"How do you think that made Marcellus feel? That his own father did that?" WHAP!

"Ten. It made him feel betrayed. I betrayed all of you. I'm sooo sorry." I bit my lip again, trying to quiet myself.

"Then later, you were proud of your actions." WHAP!

"Eleven."

"You convinced me that you killed Katerina, Niklaus. That hurt me, I was heartbroken." WHAP!

"Twelve!" I began sobbing into him. I couldn't keep quiet anymore. I shouldn't have done those things, not behind their back.

"You snapped Finn's neck." WHAP!

"OWW! Eli-j-ah! St-op! Thirteen."

"Then you disrespected Finn." WHAP!

"AHH! Fourteen." I felt my body begin to shake with my sobbing.

"You laughed at him, making fun of him." WHAP!

"Fifteen. Elijah." I stopped squirming, giving up.

"Then you fought me against your punishment." WHAP!

"Sixteen."

"Even though I know you knew you deserved it." I gulped, he was right. WHAP!

"Seventeen."

"Now I hope you don't fight me on time out." I shook my head. WHAP!

"Eighteen. I don't wa- I don't need it Eli."

"Please tell me my ears deceived me. I think you just denied my order while you are still very vulnerable to punishment." WHAP!

"Nineteen. Fine, I'll do it." It'll give me time to heal before I go to do my other tasks.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." WHAP!

"Twenty." He quickly switched my position to where I was sitting on his lap. I whimpered from the painful contact. "Elijah! I'm sooo sorry for my behaviour." I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Shush Niklaus, it's okay. You are past forgiven now. I love you, as do all of us. I know that you will never do those things again. At least not all of them." I nuzzled into him.

"I love you. I love all of you. Elijah? I think I'm going to try and let Esther back into the family. Hayley's right. I'm only clinging to my hate for her. She has proved herself over her mistakes… and I think I learned what you are trying to teach me."

"What might that be?" He asked, happy.

"Forgiveness, for Mother. I trusted her today, and she more than earned it today."

"And with trust comes love. I am happy for this news Niklaus." He kissed my cheek and I smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"But… you just spanked me."

"I am still proud of you. Besides that was for your actions. I know your heart was in the right place but you could have done another action than those actions you did."

"… So I did it the hard way." He chuckled. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"As always brother." I smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Elijah."

"I love you too Niklaus." He stood me up and led me to the corner. I put my nose to the corner and he turned my alarm for the set time. "It's corner time." I nodded my head.

So I stood there and when the timer beeped, I vamped and turned it off. I vamped off to put Marcel to bed and then went to Kolinn to put him to bed. Tomorrow would be a _very _special day.

I held him, rocking him in my arms. I grabbed a book and read it to him, Cat in the Hat, before rocking him again. He fell into deep sleep and I smiled. I carried him to his crib and laid him down. I stared at his sleeping body and watched as he slept.

After a while I checked on my family, they were asleep as requested, Caroline said something about wanting my blood and a dying Salvatore. I went downstairs and grabbed an empty bottle and took the cork off before biting my wrist enough to draw blood. I dripped enough blood to fill a quarter of the bottle, corked it, and carried it upstairs to Caroline. I smiled at her sleeping form before I put the bottle in her arms, like a teddy bear. I went to my room and went to sleep after a few minutes. Today had been a long day.

(Okay there are only going to be two more chapters for this story, which I will be working on along with my other stories. I need them all to have at least 22 chapters before I stop for my summer break… or however long it is before The Originals and The Vampire Diaries comes on again.)


	25. Kolinn's First Birthday

Kolinn's First Birthday

I woke up early and began to cook a cake, Rebekah got the decorations, Elijah wrapped up the presents, Finn set up the table, and Caroline did everything else. We were setting up for the special day of Kolinn's first year of life. A very special occasion. Too bad I sent Tyler away.

I went upstairs and checked to see Kolinn was still sleeping, I vamped downstairs again and when the cake finished baking, I pulled it out and sat it down on a clean table, on a clean sheet of paper, on a clean giant plate. It had three layers. Each a third smaller than the other. I grabbed my different colours of cake frosting and began to decorate the cake. It was just like art, except it was edible art.

"Ooh. Good job Niky." Rebekah came over. "Can I decorate the top layer for you?"

"Yes, I need to find the candles and I need to find a lighter."

"Not til the kid's awake!" I nodded and vamped off back into the kitchen and began digging through the drawers. I found the candles in the second fifth cupboard… why? I don't exactly have time for questions. I found Beky had finished the cake.

"Get the games out and ready, remember, age appropriate. No spin the bottle or truth or dare crap." She vamped off and I put in a candle on the bottom and began to spell Kolinn's name on the top layer. On the second layer I spelled out Mikaelson. The third layer I spelled Happy First Birthday. I smiled at my work and vamped off to find something else to do.

I vamped into the kitchen and dug around for the birthday hats I bought last week. I found them and sat them around the table. Even one for me, though I hate doing stupid things like that, I would do it for my family.

I found Finn had set out plates, I smiled. Good, I didn't have to do that. Cake, games, presents, decorations… am I forgetting anything? I vamped outside grabbed some humans and tons of cameras and video cameras. Like his last month birthday. And the ones after that. He had tons of toys in the house, some of which he'd already destroyed.

"'You will all take pictures of every second that Kolinn wakes and has his birthday party. You will record everything from every angle. Then I'll gladly take it from there. Don't let him know your here or I will replace you. It should be quite simple. Thank you for your time.'" I left them and went to Caroline. Now that Kolinn's birthday party was here, I needed to take care of her needs so she could go heal the Salvatore.

"Klaus! Thank you for the present."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?"

"I need this..." she kissed me and I smiled. "Now what I want is to stay here for his birthday, but I need to go home as soon as possible. Can you tell me when it's happening?"

"As soon as… now." I vamped upstairs, my final one for today until he sleeps and I really need to do it. I can't let him know I'm not human. That would come at when he had his 16th birthday.

I changed him and dressed him in a fiery orange onesie with Tigger's face on his chest. He liked Tigger. Or that was the toy he played with more often. I carried him downstairs and he cuddled up to me, I gave him his pacifier, sensing something wrong. He was still teething, growing his baby teeth.

He'd probably still have them when he turned hybrid, I did. I still have baby teeth. I found it hilarious that my baby teeth were venomous. That should put every vampire down, being poisoned by baby teeth. He squirmed. I looked down and walked over to the cake.

"Niklaus? Shouldn't he have breakfast first?" I looked at him. Oh yeah. Oops. I sat him in his high chair and fed him, then I gave him half his bottle. I got the lighter and began to light the candles. I smirked when he tried reaching for it. As of right now, I had no clue if he was a witch with deactivated werewolf power but it was of no concern to me right now, that was what I was, a witch. I only used my magic once, it terrified me.

"Thank you Elijah. Now, I KNOW better than to let him blow out the candle, he'll play with the fire instead. Won't he." I smiled at everyone. I picked up Kolinn and carried him close to the cake but not close enough to touch the candles. "Make a wish Kolinn."

"Ah!" I blew out the candles for him when he reached for the top one.

"Ah. Wonderful. Don't tell anyone what you wished or it might not come true." I sat him back in his high chair and sat a small piece of cake in front of him, one that didn't have candle in it. I began pulling out all the candles so they could eat. Why did I put so many of them in it? At least I'd taken a picture of it. I had taken a picture of all the decorations. Very important for when he could actually appreciate the images… and know what they are.

I cut myself a piece and slowly ate as I watched Kolinn tearing his apart. I was tempted to feed him his piece but I dropped the idea, today was his day, meaning he ran the show, under my watch as King Of New Orleans.

"Okay, Niky, just keep in mind that the party can only be two hours or he'll start being fussy." Beky reminded me. I sighed.

"Fine. Everyone ready for the games?" They put down the silverware they'd apparently retrieved. I ate mine with my hands like Kolinn did. I washed my hands and then picked Kolinn up and let him crawl around the living room, there were plenty of towels strewn across the floor, under them were his presents. He had to find them, he had about thirty minutes for each, one from each of us. Katerina bought him something and I had been totally furious with her until Elijah reminded me that it was Kolinn and I was 'being ridiculous'.

He found them and began to play with the wrapping. I smirked at them. At least he wasn't trying to eat it this time. At that point, he'd thought everything was edible. In a sense, yes. But not at his age, besides, some things would be terrible to eat. I opened his presents for him and he crawled over and plopped himself in my lap. I smiled at him. He was very adorable. And clingy. Hehe.

I collected the trash and opened his presents, he had gotten a baby swing. I looked to the railing to see if I could attach it up there. More pacifiers. It wasn't until next year that he could stop teething, or so I was told. I needed to get a witch doctor. Tell me when things were going to happen. He was never going to school or the doctor, not any doctor. I was his doctor. I had what he needed.

I saw him chewing on his pacifier and looked up at them. "I think that might have been everything."

"Well then, let's take him to the park."

"No, I've got the better idea." I took the baby swing and went upstairs. I tied ropes around two of the banisters and then dropped the swing over onto the other side. I almost vamped down the stairs but caught myself before walking down, picking up Kolinn and sitting him in the swing. He clapped his hands and I was reminded that he was a very happy baby.

I swung him, singing to him children rhymes, like 'The More We Get Together' and 'If Your Happy And You Know It'. He enjoyed most of it and then when he seemed to be tired of the swing, I picked him up and carried him upstairs to play with his other toys. Rebekah was right, he was done with his birthday.


	26. Welcome To The World Geena

(You don't need to read this chapter, but this is about Geena being born, I have no clue how one gives birth so it might be confusing. This is the last chapter for this story. Have A Great Summer! :D)

"Nik, Nik, I desperately need you to do something for me." I rolled over to look at her, her face was strained. I frowned.

"What's wrong Gen?"

"I'm using my magic to keep the child at bay but I need you to go get help." I looked at her, confused.

"Why would you need to keep the child at bay? What chi- OH! I'll go now!" I vamped out to Rebekah's room and shook her awake. "Rebekah! Wake up!" She woke groggy. "Today Gen's giving birth and I need you to keep an eye on her, get a hospital room set up immediately. I'm getting the witches and some doctors." I vamped out before she could say anything, kidnapped some well known doctors who were good at their job and some witches from the graveyard or wherever they lived. I even kidnapped my mother.

I dropped them all off at home and heard Gen screaming in pain. I turned to them, compelling them. "'You are going to help this girl. She's pregnant and she's in danger of dying. You have everything you need in that room. Go, go, go!" I shouted and they ran into the room with Gen. I woke up Elijah for moral support and because he needed to be present for this just as Rebekah did.

"Mother, sound proof the rooms upstairs, that is a direct order!" She did so quickly. "Consider me letting you help with this, me trying to let you back into my family. Rebekah turned on some music to soften the mood. Even Rats… Really? I turned to Gen.

"Is there anything I can get you? I want you witches to spell this to be an easy birth. I demand it!"

"No! Nik! That could possibly hurt the baby. You know what I just realized?" I looked at her, worried.

"What is that?"

"We never checked to see if it was a girl or a boy. I guess we'll find out today."

"Or you might haves twins." I smiled lightly at my own joke. She screamed again. I felt tears form in my eyes. The only screaming I was used to… I didn't even want to think about it. "Here, hold my hand and squeeze if it gets to be unbearable, keep squeezing to help tell me your alive." I saw Dahlia come in, see what was happening and run over to her sister, helping us. "Dahlia? Can you help this go by faster? I don't like hearing her in pain."

"Then you should leave." Said one of the compelled doctors. "Not all people have the heart for this." I got Gen an anger plushy that you squeeze to let your rage out and let her squeeze that and began to pace around the room. Waiting. Waiting. And waiting. Please God let this baby come soon.

"Nik! I think my water just broke!"

"That's good right? Right?!" I looked at the floor and began to pace again. I heard the witches chanting and looked up to see that they were helping her. How? "What are you doing?"

"She needs to be dilated. Don't worry Niklaus, everything will be fine." I began to pace again before I heard Gen scream again. I vamped over and held her hand, squeezing it.

"It's okay Genevieve. We're going to take care of you. I promise. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." I began my pacing again and waited… waited… and waited. I heard the doctors speaking. The witches were still chanting. She seemed to be in great pain. The rest of the family would wake up soon.

"Esther, sound proof the room. Quickly!" She looked to Dahlia who took her place and she took out some herbs before going to burn them in an ashtray. She chanted and they burst into bigger flames.

I waited hours upon hours. Even with the witches help, this was taking a long time. I paced all the while, waiting, impatient for the little child to come out. It was taking forever. Elijah watched me, helping Gen with her breathing and such. I walked up to Gen and held her hand in mine. Worried she was losing the fight. I hated not being able to do anything about it. Just imagine the pain she's in. It's worse than death.

"Okay, hour six and she's almost done. Sweetie, take deep breaths for me okay? In…. And out…. In…. And out…. That's good. Keep going. Keep going." I vamped over to an oxygen mask and brought it over just in case. Hayley seemed to need one of those when she gave birth to Kolinn. "She's ready! Everyone at your stations!"

I vamped upstairs, and saw Hayley had woken up and was doing her hair. I smiled at her. "Sweetheart, I'm going to need you to watch Kolinn. For today. I'm sorry to burden you but I really need to place my attentions else where."

"Wow, never heard you say that before. What's happening?"

"I'm wondering if I'm going to have a daughter or a son this time."

"Why would you… Genevieve's giving birth?! Now?! Today?!" I nodded. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's only been six hours in and she's only completed the first stage… I'm worried about her. Like I was you. I'm worried she's going to… I have to go. Tell me you'll watch Kolinn. Please? And Marcel? Don't take Kolinn from his room to downstairs. Use the upstairs." She nodded.

"I'll do my best to keep an eye out for both of them. I promise." I kissed her passionately, making it last as long as I dared to. "I love you and wish you luck Klaus." I smiled.

"Same to you little wolf." She smiled and then I vamped back downstairs to see Gen still screaming. I felt tears fall down my face as I grabbed her hand. Elijah grabbed my other and looked at me.

"Everything's going to be fine. We are in the position to help her. If she needs it." I stared at her, watching her. I was desperate for this to end. I didn't know getting someone pregnant would cause this much grief. I did it twice.

"Hour six in stage two!" I looked up from the floor I'd been staring at, pacing again. I stopped to look up what happens next? I noticed Gen's screams weren't as bad as they were before, the witches had all linked themselves to her, sharing her pain. I smiled. I loved witches.

"NIK!" I vamped over and she squeezed my hand. "How much longer? Please tell me it's not that longer! I'm hungry! It's lunch time, I didn't even have breakfast, I've not had anything to eat or drink since last night. I went to the bathroom before I came to you. I have nothing in my stomach." I frowned/pouted. I didn't know what to do. I looked at the witches.

"Can you link me with her? So we share the pain too?" I asked. They looked at me, confused. "I want to share the pain with her." I egged them to do it. They raised their hands again, letting the doctors take their place as they linked me to her. I smiled at her. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise." I smiled at her gently. "I'll take you out for all you can eat dine-in-the-house as soon as the baby's born." She smiled before she screamed again. I felt a pain in my abdomen and clutched my stomach. Well it's safe to say they succeeded. The witched had gone back to their work. I began to pace again. Waiting.

"Okay Hour two in stage three, hope she makes it this hour." I licked my lips, nervous.

"Should I push yet?"

"No, breathe, come on." Sophie replied, grabbing her hand and helping her.

"Listen to the music! I've had it on repeat for a reason!" Rebekah called. Yes, that song was still playing. I was grateful for it. It helped to lighten the mood a bit. I heard Gen's breathing obey Sophie but I could still hear her bones moving gently, I kissed her cheek and placed my hand on her cheek, knowing I could very well distract my sweetheart from anything. She smiled at me.

"I'm sorry you have to listen to this Nik."

"It's totally fine. I love you. I would do anything for my lover." She smiled before screaming again. I almost fell to the floor with how bad it hurt, surprising me that it was still there. She began to pant and I began tracing patterns on her cheek. I heard Katerina come downstairs and come in here, she was shocked at first before helping us. Wow. Helping me. New low for you Katerina. Or is that a new high? I began pacing again.

"Okay Genevieve, it's time to PUSH. PUSH HARD! PUSH!" They chanted, helping her relax. I began to pace around the table, watching her and watching for any sign of the baby. I noticed it's head protruding and smiled at Gen as I passed her. I stopped for a minute.

"Gen, guess what? The baby is coming. Hold on, you'll be able to hold… soon. Have we even thought of baby names?"

"No we haven't" She grunted as she pushed again, hard. "I'll try to think of some." She grunted again and I went to see the baby end and saw that the head was out now. I smiled at it before going to inform Gen again. I did that repeatedly.

"One more STRONG PUSH. Yes, that's it." I vamped off to see the baby and it plopped out on the table where the doctors cut the cord and wrapped it in a towel. I grabbed the baby when the most offerable option presented itself.

"It's a girl Genevieve." I vamped over to her, with the baby having been washed after the supposed amount of time and then cut out of the bag it'd been born in. I held her for a minute before smiling and handing her off to Gen. She smiled at her baby and I smiled at everyone else.

"Thank you for helping us. It was quite a hard and rocky road, but we made it. Thanks to all of you. I appreciate your help and would like to say that I have never been so thankful in my life. That is saying something as I am a thousand plus years old. Now 'go home and forget this ever happened.'" I compelled the human doctors before they could take the baby. It was ours and Genevieve had to hold it for the rest of the day for it to be healthy enough to leave her arms and enter mine or vice versa. Either way I quickly needed to get another nursery set up. "Rebekah, Katerina, Nadia are on duty to help me get things for my new baby daughter and I'll handle things for a minute with Gen. We need to name her and Esther? I appreciated your help along with Dahlia's today. I love both of you, even if both of you did try to kill me. Leave me for now, I'll call back later." I smiled at all of them before nuzzling my sister. "Thank you Rebekah. I appreciated your help. I was worried that she might not have been able to make it."

"I know, the only version of screaming we've ever heard was dying. Not birthing. But you know, if you go to a hospital, you'll tune your ears not to listen to them."

"I know, leave us be please. I'll need you're helps later. I also thank the witches for their part."

"We are now unlinked from her. Enjoy her Genevieve. We'll expect you back next month."

"I know. I've been off on maternal leave too long. I'll look after this little girl for a while first though."

"So what names are you thinking of Gen?" I asked, sitting beside her. I had put her on a sofa and she was still holding the child.

"Geena? I thought that would be a nice name." I smiled.

"Geena is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. Or should I say witch?" I smirked at her and she smiled widely.

"She's our beautiful little witch Geena." I smiled, leaning my head on hers, watching Geena sleep in her arms. Now I had four fabulous children. I was becoming a father.


End file.
